


La Guerre des Voiles

by Alex_Crow



Series: Карибский цикл (Джеймс Норрингтон/Катрин Морó Деланнуа) [3]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Drama & Romance, Established Relationship, F/M, Mystical Creatures, Post-Canon, Spies & Secret Agents, Strong Female Characters, The Royal Navy
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:08:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 29
Words: 84,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25272178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Crow/pseuds/Alex_Crow
Summary: Ост-Индская компания потерпела сокрушительное поражение у острова Погибших Кораблей. Катлер Беккет убит, как и большинство его соратников, Порт-Ройал обезглавлен, и островные колонии Нового Света замерли в растерянности и ожидании нового хода со стороны празднующих победу пиратов. Но морскую богиню не остановят даже «оковы плоти», когда она желает вмешаться в ход жизни и смерти. Ведь одна женщина всегда поймет другую.
Relationships: James Norrington/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Карибский цикл (Джеймс Норрингтон/Катрин Морó Деланнуа) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830742
Kudos: 7





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

> В прологе еще идет пре-канон. За два с чем-то года до событий третьего фильма.
> 
> Обложка: https://ibb.co/0FCnzRC
> 
> Вторая обложка: https://ibb.co/7t3rgL2 
> 
> Весь альбом с артами:  
> https://ibb.co/album/iO9TRF

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Сент-Кристофер — старое название острова Сент-Китс. Был предметом споров между Англией и Францией вплоть до 1783 года.
> 
> Тортола — крупнейший остров Британских Виргинских Островов, захвачен Англией в 1672 году.
> 
> Daniel Lavoie — Tu vas me détruire.  
> Celine Dion — I Surrender.

Месье Жан-Филипп де Вильрэ, маленький плешивый старичок с совершенно седой бородкой-клинышком, недовольно постукивал пальцами по столешнице из светлого дерева, не сводя цепкого взгляда темных, словно пара агатов, глаз с бледного лица стоящей перед ним женщины. Она явилась в его дом на закате, сойдя с торгового корабля под флагом Новой Франции, и добавила к сухому, произнесенному надтреснутым голосом приветствию несколько слов, которые месье ожидал услышать от кого угодно, но только не от нее.

— Признаться, — сказал он наконец, — я удивлен, мадам.

Женщина не ответила. Кажется, даже не услышала, продолжая смотреть сквозь него. Под прозрачными зелеными глазами с длинными темными ресницами залегли черные тени, кожа туго натянулась на скулах, словно мадам осунулась от голода, и довершали образ явившегося в сумраке призрака беспорядочно разметавшиеся по плечам волосы. Прежде мадам себе подобного не позволяла. Укладывала по последней моде длинные каштановые кудри — или хотя бы аккуратно заплетала, если ее наряд был далек от принятого в обществе женского костюма, — прикусывала губы, чтобы придать им алый оттенок, и стреляла глазами, словно хитрая лисица, выискивающая новую жертву. Мадам знала, что от ее красоты зависит половина успеха очередной миссии, и подходила к вопросу со всей возможной ответственностью. Теперь же... она и в самом деле казалась неупокоенной душой, по какой-то причине задержавшейся на белом свете после трагической гибели. Месье де Вильрэ был малость суеверен — как, пожалуй, и любой мужчина, годами отдававший себя на милость морской стихии, — а потому на мгновение всерьез задумался, не утонула ли мадам где-то на пути к Сент-Кристоферу, явившись в его дом отнюдь не воплоти. От желания подняться из кресла и хотя бы взять ее за руку — сделать вид, что желает поцеловать тонкие подрагивающие пальцы, отдавая дань вежливости, — месье удержался в последнее мгновение.

— Мы были близкими друзьями... сколько? Десять лет, мадам?

Кажется, так. Ей было чуть больше двадцати, когда она впервые появилась в этом доме под руку с убеленным сединами мужем, неловко припадающим на искалеченную левую ногу. Об этом скоропалительном и, пожалуй, скандальном браке месье де Вильрэ слышал и прежде: старый соратник Анри Деланнуа неожиданно для всех его друзей и половины Мартиники женился на семнадцатилетней девице по имени Катрин Моро́, уже тогда славившей не только красотой, но и еще более скандальной, чем сам ее брак, репутацией. При первой встрече же мадам Деланнуа пришлась месье де Вильрэ весьма по нраву, несмотря на окружавшие ее имя слухи. Очаровательная, умная и наблюдательная, да еще и делавшая огромные успехи в изучении языков — на замену Анри, едва не лишившемуся ноги в одном из морских боев, девица подходила почти что идеально. Прикрытие в виде жены торговца, вынужденной заниматься делами мужа из-за его увечья, мадам предложила сама. И почти два года не вызывала у месье де Вильрэ и тени нареканий. Пока неожиданно не вышла из игры еще на два с лишним года, забеременев во время очередного вояжа по Карибскому морю.

Об отце ребенка месье де Вильрэ знал лишь то, что им никак не мог быть законный муж. И то, что часть путешествия мадам Деланнуа провела на английском военном корабле. Любовник из числа англичан как нельзя лучше вписывался в и без того скандальную репутацию мадам, но месье де Вильрэ такой расклад не устраивал совершенно. Молодая женщина, потерявшая голову от офицера чужого флота, рисковала внести смуту в тщательно раскинутую по островным колониям агентурную сеть. Серьезного вреда, конечно, не нанесла бы — во всяком случае, не в одиночку, — но месье де Вильрэ не любил путаницы и разлада ни в каком виде. 

Мадам Деланнуа, впрочем, держалась стойко. Невнятные слухи продолжали стекаться к берегам Сент-Кристофера на протяжении еще нескольких лет — мадам полюбила бывать на Ямайке, да и ее имя пару раз не без причины связывали с английским кораблем под названием «Разящий», — и месье де Вильрэ уж было успокоился, решив, что мадам вполне довольна своей участью жены старика и любовницы какого-нибудь молодого красавца. На большее с ее репутацией рассчитывать всё равно не приходилось. Но теперь она, разумная, почти тридцатилетняя женщина, стояла перед его столом бесплотным призраком и смотрела на всё пустым взглядом.

— Вы же понимаете, мадам, что наше... предприятие обязано работать, словно точнейшие часы, без сбоев и задержек, чтобы величие Франции...

— С меня довольно, — повторила Катрин Деланнуа всё тем же надтреснутым голосом, вздрогнув так, словно последние его два слова обернулись для нее ударом ножа в едва вздымающуюся под простым закрытым платьем грудь. — Я отдала вам почти десять лет, месье. У меня муж-старик, три младшие сестры, ни одна из которых до сих пор не вышла замуж, и сын, что не видит меня по несколько месяцев в году. Я устала слушать про величие Франции, которой нет до меня никакого дела. Не верю, что у вас не найдется еще дюжины глупцов, готовых на любые жертвы в надежде, что однажды их имена прозвучат в разговоре с королем. Замените меня одним из таких дураков, и покончим с этим.

— Вы забываетесь, мадам, — вкрадчиво напомнил ей месье де Вильрэ, но в прозрачных глазах не отразилось даже тени страха или хотя бы стыда. В них не отразилось ничего.

— И что вы сделаете? Казните меня? Я жду ребенка, месье, и если вы сможете жить с мыслью, что повесили беременную женщину, то Небо вам судья. 

— Вот как? — с непритворным облегчением уточнил месье де Вильрэ. Стало быть, поэтому она так спокойна и так бледна? — Я понимаю, тема весьма щекотливая, но вам стоило сразу признаться мне в вашем... непростом положении. Разумеется, вам потребуется время, чтобы...

— Вы не поняли меня, месье, — едва качнула головой мадам, и на мгновение ему померещились блеснувшие в зеленых глазах слезы. — Я больше не желаю этим заниматься. Я провалила задание на Виргинских островах, и мне нечего вам предложить, кроме собственной... отставки. 

Хватит. Она отдала Франции достаточно. Она отдала... Она хотела выть и рвать на себе волосы, хотела кричать каждое мгновение, что прошло с того рокового дня — уже не на Тортоле, а на Ямайке, — но не могла произнести ни звука до того часа, когда переступила порог давно знакомого дома на Сент-Кристофере и поняла, что говорить всё же придется. Нужно заставить себя сказать хоть что-то, иначе ей не останется ничего другого, кроме как броситься в море, чтобы наконец освободиться.

Всё шло по плану, думала Катрин, раз за разом прокручивая в голове события и смаргивая предательские слезы. Вот только... никогда она не умела претворять в действительность даже собственные планы, не то, что чужие. Она добралась до Виргинских островов, без особого труда вошла в местное общество и ждала несколько недель, пока наконец не получила приглашение в нужный ей дом. Она пила вино, улыбалась в ответ на комплименты, откровенно флиртовала с мужчинами, создавая нужный ей образ скучающей замужем за стариком женщины, а затем дождалась удобного момента и поднялась на второй этаж, заранее вызнав месторасположение хозяйского кабинета. Она делала это уже десятки раз, она была совершенно спокойна и уверена, что... Она должна была это сделать, боясь, что в Старом Свете что-то назревает. Назревает еще со дня смерти английского короля Карла II, случившейся в тот же год, когда они охотились на пиратскую шайку в водах близ Мартиники. И если Англия вздумает ударить без предупреждения... Франция должна об этом знать. Катрин не хотела быть той, кому придется это выяснять, но ее отказа не услышали, а она не решилась настоять. Она не знала, как еще добиться правды о настроениях в английских колониях, если только не начать искать ее самой.

Катрин не испугалась, даже заслышав в коридоре чьи-то шаги. Нырнула прямо под массивный дубовый стол — единственное место, за которым можно укрыться в платье с пышной тяжелой юбкой, — замерла, затаив на всякий случай дыхание, и всё же зажмурилась на мгновение, услышав звук защелкнувшегося дверного замка. Изнутри. 

Катрин протянула руку, стараясь не зашуршать длинной юбкой, и нашарила рукоять пристегнутого к лодыжке стилета. Стиснула ее в пальцах, напряженно прислушиваясь к шагам — мужчина, судя по походке, и шел он явно к столу, — увидела туфли с начищенными до блеска пряжками, но успела лишь замахнуться почти наугад, когда ее схватили едва ли не за шиворот и выдернули из-под стола. Руку со стилетом перехватила за запястье огрубевшая от морской службы ладонь, и Катрин разжала пальцы с испуганным возгласом, порывисто уткнувшись лицом ему в шею с завязанным бантом белым платком.

— Безумец! Я же едва не ударила!

И лишь после этого почувствовала, что он будто окаменел от ее прикосновения.

— Так значит... это я безумец? Верно. Это же я вновь добиваюсь, чтобы меня повесили.

— Прости, — пробормотала Катрин невпопад, обхватывая его обеими руками и тянясь к сжатым в прямую линию губам. Чувствуя, как он отвечает будто через силу — словно поцелуи причиняют ему боль, — и прижимаясь еще крепче. 

_Ну что ты? Пусть пьют вино и спорят о политике там внизу, они ничего не услышат и не узнают. Мне так тебя не хватало, мне так..._

— Джеймс, — бормотала Катрин, просовывая руки под синий мундир. Слыша короткий протестующий скрип стола и проклиная неудобную юбку, запрокидывая голову и дрожа от того, как щекочут шею его освобожденные из-под сбитого куда-то на пол парика длинные волосы. Зарываясь в них пальцами, чтобы спутать еще сильнее, чувствуя, как он почти наваливается на нее всем весом, опираясь одной рукой на стол и задыхаясь, словно в каком-то припадке. Пока не замирает, уткнувшись лбом ей в плечо, не переставая содрогаться и судорожно сжимая лежащую на столешнице ладонь в кулак.

— Джеймс, — повторила Катрин, обнимая его за плечи одной рукой и поглаживая по щеке второй, и непритворно вздрогнула, услышав жуткий, будто на грани отчаяния, негромкий смех. На грани рыдания. — Что...?

_Не так._

Он отшатнулся, не позволив ей даже закончить вопрос, оправил одежду — словно отряхивал белую офицерскую форму от пыли или даже грязи, — и Катрин вдруг почувствовала себя портовой шлюхой, по счастливой случайности заманившей в темный проулок не обычного выпивоху-матроса, а капитана корабля. Который наконец поднял голову и посмотрел на нее так, словно... тоже видел в ней продажную девку. Но еще смеялся. 

— Что, ради всего святого, ты делаешь?

— Джеймс...

— Ты понимаешь, — смех в одно мгновение превратился в почти змеиное шипение, — что внизу сейчас находится с десяток человек, способных отправить тебя на виселицу одним лишь щелчком пальцев?

— Да кто видел...

— Я видел, Катрин! А вот ты меня, судя по всему, нет! Потому что была слишком занята флиртом с каждым встречным мужчиной!

Что? Силы небесные, какая глупость! Он что же, решил, будто она...?

— Ты ревнуешь? — хмыкнула Катрин, попытавшись перевести разговор в более... мирное русло, и оцепенела от ужаса, почувствовав коснувшиеся горла пальцы. Боли не было — даже вдохнуть свободно ничто не мешало, — но само ощущение лежащей на шее руки — просто лежащей, ничего более — вдруг напугало ее до белых глаз. Он бы не причинил ей вреда, но в этом жесте было что-то такое... Словно он хотел напомнить, насколько хрупкой и беспомощной она может оказаться в самый неподходящий момент.

— Ревную? — повторил Джеймс, и в глазах у него отразилась такая мука, что Катрин не испугалась сильнее лишь потому, что это уже было попросту невозможно. — Ты хоть представляешь себе, что значит оказаться на виселице? Если повезет, то твоя шея сломается через секунду после того, как откроется люк. Да я сам сейчас могу ее сломать, ты разве не чувствуешь? А если всё же не повезет, то ты будешь корчиться в петле еще минуту-другую, пока наконец не задохнешься. А я в любом случае буду стоять и смотреть на это. Понимаешь?!

Катрин не смогла ни ответить — будто у нее разом отнялся и язык, и сам голос, — ни даже оттолкнуть лежащую на горле руку. Та разжалась сама и скользнула вверх, коснувшись щеки.

— Если они узнают, — продолжил Джеймс жутким обреченным шепотом. — А если нет... Сколько человек умрет из-за того, что я промолчу? Из-за того, что я видел, как ты рылась в чужих документах, и дал тебе уйти? Не голландцев и не испанцев, Катрин. Сколько англичан теперь умрет из-за того, что ты прочла чужие письма?

— Я... — пробормотала Катрин, не понимая, в какой момент она перешла какую-то невидимую черту и теперь будто летела в разверзшуюся под ногами морскую бездну. Неужели он думает... что она могла пойти против него? Да она сама бы, не раздумывая ни мгновения, предупредила его об опасности, если бы узнала об ударе со стороны Франции. — Скажу, что не справилась. Что я ничего не нашла и...

— И я должен в это поверить?

Она бы отвесила ему пощечину, если бы не понимала, что... Она всего лишь играла привычную роль, не зная, что он смотрит. Даже не зная, что он вообще был на острове. Но никто не станет допытываться, провела ли она ночь с мужчиной, чьи знаки внимания так охотно принимала днем, или нет. В ее распутство поверят и без доказательств, потому что она сама дала повод считать ее такой. Как поверят и в предательство. Она никак не сможет доказать, что промолчала. Она... сама пришла сюда, напоминая себе о долге перед Францией, и теперь не могла даже оправдаться.

Должно быть, он думал о том же.

— Сколько еще у тебя таких глупцов, как я?

— Джеймс...

— Уходи, — слово прозвучало приказом, гулко разнесшимся в тишине кабинета. Привязанным к ногам камнем, безжалостно сброшенным в воду и уже тянувшим ее на дно. — Я не стану искать тебя на острове. Но здесь... тебя быть не должно.

— Джеймс... — повторила Катрин, протягивая к нему руку, но он лишь стряхнул легшую на запястье ладонь — словно отмахнулся от чумной — и отвернулся, первым выйдя из кабинета.

 _Ушел_ , — постоянно гремело у нее в голове, пока она металась по тесной комнатушке на втором этаже портовой таверны, сдирая с шеи и пальцев цепями давящие украшения. — _Он ушел. Он... он..._

Ничего. Это ведь... не конец. Нужно просто... просто подождать. Он не может не понимать, что она сделала это не ради себя. И ведь... этим он лишь доказал ей, что в английских колониях действительно что-то затевалось.

Но переждать внезапно разразившуюся над головой бурю не вышло. Она никогда не относилась к числу тех счастливиц, что до последнего не замечали случившуюся беременность. И бросилась на Ямайку с первым же кораблем, совершенно позабыв о том, что должна была добыть какие-то документы на Виргинских Островах. Просто сказать... просто чтобы знал... Это ли не доказательство того, что она любит его?

Но в Порт-Ройале царил непонятный переполох. Катрин сошла с корабля, зная, что капитан задержится в гавани по меньшей мере на пару часов — и как бы всё ни обернулось, она хотя бы успеет поговорить с Джеймсом, — но увидев мечущихся по городу солдат, решила сначала разведать обстановку. Шарлотта Мейсон — старая знакомая, не слишком хорошо умевшая держать язык за зубами — не отказала незваной гостье ни в чашке чая, ни в свежих городских сплетнях.

— Ужасная история, просто ужасная! Бедняжка потеряла сознание... от жары, должно быть, и сорвалась с обрыва. И это всего через мгновение после того, как коммодор Норрингтон сделал ей предложение. Он получил повышение сегодня утром, ты знала?

Шарлотта говорила еще о чем-то — о каком-то пирате, вытащившем невезучую губернаторскую дочку из воды, о погоне по всему городу, о том, как Порт-Ройал теперь прочесывали еще раз на случай, если спаситель и мерзавец в одном лице явился на Ямайку не в одиночестве, — а Катрин сидела, сжимая чашку до белых пальцев и чувствуя, что не может вдохнуть.

Нет. Нет, пожалуйста! Она не подходила, она не могла быть его женой — она могла лишь уничтожить его блестящую репутацию, потому что ни один разумный мужчина не свяжется с такой, как она, — но дочь губернатора... Мисс Суонн, которую она, кажется, не видела уже пару лет, бестолковая двадцатилетняя — двадцатилетняя же? — девчонка, которая даже не поймет, насколько он... Она не поймет, что никого лучше, смелее и нежнее него в этих водах нет, не было и не будет. Да что она вообще знает, эта девочка, наивная, словно выросшая в саду за высокими стенами роза, никогда не видевшая шторма?! Она ребенок, которому всё равно, о ком мечтать! Она не поймет, каково было найти — после всех этих проклятых лет — мужчину, закрывшего глаза и на репутацию, и на воровство, и на... 

Она не может его забрать!

Катрин не помнила, как вернулась на корабль. Как говорила с капитаном и что обещала ему, если он согласится немедленно выйти в море. Но помнила, как села на узкую жесткую койку в темной каюте и поняла, что не может даже заплакать. И не может ничего сказать.

Она не смогла закончить и разговор с месье де Вильрэ, разочарованным ее провалом, но списавшим и его, и отказ от службы короне на беременность. Она объяснялась знаками с еще одним капитаном корабля, сумев лишь просипеть название острова, на который хотела попасть. Она переступила порог собственного дома, не помня ровным счетом ничего из последнего плаванья — последнего рывка от Сент-Кристофера к Мартинике, — и поняла, что не может ответить даже собственному ребенку.

_Он не придет. Жан, милый, он больше не придет. Он женится на красивой дочери губернатора, и она не простит ему, если он будет навещать ублюдка от какой-то французской шлюхи. Он станет присылать деньги с одним из лейтенантов каждый раз, когда будет входить в гавань Сен-Пьера, но он больше не придет. Потому что она жена, а я всего лишь шлюха. Ты должен понять... Как бы он ни любил тебя, он не может поставить тебя наравне с ее детьми._

— Катрин! — всполошился с трудом спустившийся со второго этажа муж, пока она раскрывала рот, словно выброшенная на берег рыба, пытаясь произнести хоть слово. И почему-то при виде него — только при виде него, старика, относившегося к ней, словно к родной дочери, хотя она никогда этого не заслуживала, — наконец хлынули слезы.

— Анри... Что я наделала, Анри?!

Она рыдала в его руках, пока не охрипла. Не могла остановиться и лишь прижимала ладонь к уже видневшемуся под платьем животу, боясь, что не выдержит и потеряет этого ребенка, как однажды уже потеряла другого. Первого ребенка, которого никогда не хотела. Которого ненавидела так же сильно, как любила второго и еще нерожденного третьего.

_Нет. Пожалуйста, нет._

— Ты должна была сказать ему, — говорил, гладя ее по плечу, муж, но она мотала головой, словно в припадке, чувствуя, как хлещут по лицу спутанные волосы. И хрипела, задыхаясь от боли в груди.

— Нет... Он не должен... Не сейчас... Он не должен узнать, не смей! Он разорвет помолвку, если узнает, как ты не понимаешь?!

— Катрин...

— Я люблю его!

Она не помнила, когда у нее наконец иссякли слезы. Не помнила, как ее увели наверх и уложили в постель, заботливо подоткнув одеяло и положив на лоб холодный мокрый платок. И не слышала, как муж вновь спустился по лестнице, до белых пальцев сжимая трость, прошел, сильнее обычного припадая на искалеченную ногу, на кухню и с тяжелым вздохом потрепал по темным волосам притихшего за длинным дубовым столом ребенка.

— Ничего, Жан. Мама просто устала. Сам знаешь, от Ямайки до Мартиники путь неблизкий. Она отдохнет и быстро поправится.

— Не понимаю, — робко сказала Жоржетт, а Флориáнн, и без того обнимавшая племянника за хрупкие плечи, ласково поцеловала его в макушку. — Почему она не сказала, если знала, что тогда он откажется от женитьбы на этой дочери губернатора?

— По-твоему, губернатор простит ему такое оскорбление? — качнул головой Анри. — И из-за кого? Из-за женщины, которая, конечно же, не стоит и мизинца его обожаемой дочери? Не буду лгать, губернатор не простил бы, даже будь Катрин святой, но... Чем выше звание, моя милая, тем больнее будет падать. А коммодор Норрингтон нынче стоит слишком высоко. Катрин уничтожит его одним словом, если пожелает.

— Но, месье Анри... Она же... Да вместо него она убивает себя! Зачем?!

Анри вздохнул еще раз и тяжело опустился на свободный стул, подперев голову рукой.

— Ты не знаешь, что такое любовь, моя милая Жожо. Быть может, в этом и есть твое счастье.

Жоржетт опустила взгляд на столешницу, всерьез задумавшись над этими словами, а затем, помедлив, встретилась глазами с Флорианн. Та молчала.


	2. I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://ibb.co/QmKCRnj
> 
> Для атмосферности. И цитата для арта тоже была честно утащена отсюда.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n_LApFnTfP8

_Два с половиной года спустя._

Из темноты медленно наползал туман. Он клубился над самой водой, извивался от малейшего движения воздуха, стелился вдоль бортов корабля и поднимался вверх, окутывая вставшее на якорь судно со всех сторон. Зажженные над кормой и на бушприте железные фонари с мутными стеклянными стенками не отгоняли синеватые щупальца и на полфута, и те упрямо тянулись к тусклому желтому свету, словно дюжины полупрозрачных пальцев. Повисшую над палубой жутковатую тишину нарушал лишь скрип дерева и слабый плеск мелких волн о корабельные борта.

— Не к добру, — буркнул один из дежурящих на палубе матросов, подняв ворот и греясь ромом из припасенной тайком от капитана и боцмана — особенно боцмана — фляжки. Туман нес с собой холод, и в темноте мерещилось, что фальшборт вот-вот начнет покрываться хрупкой белой изморозью.

— Молчал бы ты, старый, — еще глуше ответил второй матрос, пряча замерзшие руки в натянутых до самых кончиков пальцев рукавах видавшей гораздо лучшие дни рубахи. — А то еще накличешь... чего не следует.

— Ни зги не видно, — продолжал ворчать первый, ногой отгоняя слепо ищущее что-то над палубой туманное щупальце. То обиженно задрожало и развеялось отдельными клочьями. — Мало того, что ночь, так еще и эта... напасть. И ни ветерка, чтоб ее разогнать. Наткнемся еще на...

— Кого? — буркнул второй. — В такой штиль ни один корабль с места не сдвинется. А уж на весла ночью, да в туман никто и подавно не сядет. Пираты, может, люди и отчаянные, но таких глупцов даже среди них не водится.

— Молодой ты еще, сразу видно, что ни одной ракушки от киля не отодрал, — недовольно ответил первый и вновь приложился к фляжке. — Есть в этих водах корабли, которым не нужен ветер. На-ка, погрейся, — смилостивился он и протянул фляжку товарищу по несчастью. — А то зубами стучишь так, что, того гляди, кракен проснется.

— Кракен, — фыркнул второй, но от рома отказываться не стал. Щупальца тумана обтекли спорящих моряков, словно волна — пару выступающих из береговой линии утесов, и устремились к ведущему на нижнюю палубу трапу, просачиваясь в плохо просмоленные щели между досками.

Пробираясь в тесную каюту, заставленную лишь узкой жесткой койкой и чудом втиснутым в угол подобием столика. Не то письменного, не то туалетного в подражание мебельным нововведениям Старого Света. Клубящийся и за узким, забранным мутным стеклом оконцем туман не пропускал в каюту свет кормового фонаря, и любой вошедший разглядел бы в темноте лишь одинокое белое пятно рукава с широкими оборками манжета на выпростанной из-под одеяла руке. Просочившийся в щель под запертой дверью туман протянулся над полом прозрачной синеватой лентой и осторожно коснулся пальцев с тусклым ободком обручального кольца.

В лицо дохнýло ночным бризом. Солью, водорослями и тонким, едва ощутимым запахом каких-то восточных цветов, исходившим от украшенных длинными шпильками светлых волос. 

_Бежим с нами_ , — шептал в клубящемся над море тумане женский голос. — _Бежим со мной..._

Палуба стонала под изношенными, изъеденными морской водой сапогами с давно стершейся подошвой. Темные доски скрипели и выли, вторя неразборчивому бормотанию.

_Часть корабля, часть команды... Часть корабля, часть команды..._

По черному лезвию абордажного тесака змеилась ржавчина. Вечная сырость, вечный холод морской бездны, пропитавший корабль от киля до вершины грот-мачты. Склизкие, обросшие водорослями паруса давно уже не хлопали на ветру, а издавали мерзкий хлюпающий звук, словно огромный моллюск раскрывал пасть-желудок, начиная обволакивать мертвую плоть добычи.

_Наши судьбы тесно сплелись... Но так и не соединились._

Джеймс?

Волна билась о сплошь покрытый ракушками борт, словно заходилась в крике, которого никто не слышал.

_Часть корабля, часть команды..._

_Беги!_

Джеймс!

Во тьме и тишине каюты отчетливо зазвенел лопнувший трос, и Катрин проснулась с испуганным возгласом, схватившись за грудь. Слышала еще несколько мгновений гремящий в ушах выстрел, отрезающий путь к спасению — от чего или от кого? — и чувствовала ледяную сталь, с чавканьем вонзившуюся под грудиной и вышедшую из спины. Была уверена, что увидит на пальцах кровь — горячую, струящуюся по животу и расплывающуюся темными пятнами на рыжем жилете, — но напрасно всматривалась в ладонь несколько мгновений, прежде чем ухватилась за последнюю свою мысль, отчего-то замерев в ужасе.

Жилете? На ней не было никакого жилета.

Нет. Конечно, не было. Как не было и никакого бриза в каюте, не было стонущих под чьими-то сапогами палубных досок и этого безумного бормотания о корабле и команде со вторящим ему эхом. Да откуда в море такое эхо? Катрин села на постели, недовольно качнула головой, поражаясь собственной глупости, и, не удержавшись, прикоснулась к месту иллюзорной раны еще раз. Это всего лишь сон. Обыкновенный кошмар из-за холода и жутковатого тумана, неизвестно как просочившегося сквозь запертую дверь.

_Ты так думаешь?_

Катрин замерла вновь, настороженно вслушиваясь в гулкую тишину каюту. На мгновение ей померещилось... что это сказал туман. Или не сказал, но она всё равно услышала, словно кто-то... говорил с самим ее разумом, дотянувшись до нее через многие мили моря и ночи.

Синеватые щупальца всколыхнулись, будто потревоженные порывом ветра, и напряженный до предела слух уловил далекую, звучащую за кормовым окном мелодию. Где-то там, в неподвижной темноте моря, играла музыкальная шкатулка.

Шкатулка? Откуда она это знала? Откуда... была уверена, что серебряная крышка этой шкатулки отлита в форме неровного сердца с проступающим в нем очертанием женского лица?

 _Эти оковы... так утомительны,_ — вновь всколыхнулся туман. — _Суеверные мужчины хотели править морем сами, а что на деле? Жалкая кучка пиратов цепляется за последние крохи свободы, не желая признавать, что их место в рундуке моего возлюбленного, а вовсе не на палубе корабля. Мужчин в моих водах уже и не осталось. Почти... не осталось. Он нравился мне, знаешь?_

Отвечать пустоте — или заполнившему ее туману — казалось безумием. Катрин и не смогла. Лишь разомкнула на мгновение губы, судорожно прижимая к груди край одеяла, словно оно было ее единственным якорем в ожившем ночном кошмаре, но так и не поняла, видит ли новый сон или действительно сошла с ума.

 _Красивый,_ — мечтательно протянул туман. — _Сильный. Отчаянный. Такому не страшно доверить штурвал, когда на горизонте рождается шторм, не правда ли? Я вложила в «Голландца» часть своих сил, а потому чувствовала каждое его прикосновение к кораблю. На миг... я даже пожалела, что у «Голландца» другой капитан. Но ему не место на моем корабле. Я слышала... как бьется его сердце. Не хочу видеть его в сундуке. Такое живое. Такое... страстное._

Туман стоял сплошной стеной, отделяя ее от двери каюты, но на мгновение Катрин померещился тяжелый вздох где-то в глубине полупрозрачных клубов. И печальная мелодия за бортом будто зазвучала чуть громче и отчетливее.

_Знаешь, они так часто называли меня коварной и мстительной, пока не пленили. И я была. С теми, кто умел лишь лгать и изворачиваться, лишь бить в спину, лишь... А хочешь... я отдам его тебе?_

Катрин не ответила. Но поднялась с постели, словно сама была в каком-то тумане. Пошла вперед, как марионетка, отстраненно убеждая себя в мыслях, что ей просто нужен свежий воздух, чтобы избавиться от этих непонятных видений. И не думая о том, что скажут матросы на вахте, увидев на палубе простоволосую женщину в измятых ото сна рубашке и бриджах.

 _Суеверные глупцы,_ — ворчал туман, расступаясь у нее на пути. И говорил, кажется, с самим собой, а вовсе не с ней. — _Верят, будто зеленый луч можно увидеть лишь на закате. Или на восходе. Ха! Зеленый луч является тогда, когда я пожелаю. Так было всегда, пока они не заперли меня в этой клетке. Я копила силы так долго, даже потеряла счет годам и столетиям, но знаешь... мне не жалко отдать их ему, а не мести. Ведь... кому мне мстить? Этим ничтожным человечишкам? Бароны пиратов, подумать только. Короли моря! Море — это я, и ни один из них недостоин стать моим королем! Недостоин даже моего гнева!_

Лицá коснулся ледяной воздух верхней палубы, и в клочьях тумана проступили настороженные лица двоих вахтенных матросов. 

— Мадам?

— Я... просто хотела подышать, господа. Не обращайте на меня внимания.

 _Как же!_ — фыркнул туман, и пальцы легли на холодное дерево фальшборта. — _Обратили, и еще как. Ты, пожалуй, красавица. По вашим, смертным, меркам. Любишь его? Если да, то я уступлю. Я бы оставила его себе, но... я всё же хочу посмотреть... еще хотя бы раз... как он поднимет паруса под моими ветрами. Тебе повезло... что это случилось в море. И на моем корабле._

Мелодия из музыкальной шкатулки теперь звучала где-то совсем близко. И перед глазами на мгновение вспыхнул огонь кормового фонаря, осветивший жуткое склизкое лицо с осьминожьими щупальцами вместо бороды.

_Джеймс Норрингтон, ты боишься смерти?_

Удар шпаги должен был проткнуть — и проткнул! — это существо насквозь, но оно лишь зашлось булькающим смехом и качнуло головой в такой же склизкой, как и его лицо, шляпе. 

_Нет, как я вижу._

В глазах теперь стояла одна лишь чернота, и грустную мелодию заглушали крики и хохот.

_Адмирал мертв! Адмирал мертв! Адмирал...!_

_За борт его!_

Катрин схватилась за этот борт сама, стискивая планширь до белых пальцев, но всё равно чувствовала короткое, перехватывающее дыхание, мгновение полета и удар об воду, мгновенно накрывшую ее с головой. Нет. Не ее. Не...

— Кто... ты? — выдавила она с трудом, не понимая, как это вообще возможно. Должно быть, она и не покидала каюты. Должно быть, она по-прежнему спала, и теперь уставший от торговых счетов и сделок разум рисовал эти жуткие видения не иначе, как из мести. — Зачем... ты мне это показываешь?

_Ты еще можешь успеть._

— Успеть что?

_Найти его до того, как он сгинет в море. Но вода там холодная. Очень холодная. И очень темная. А он уже очень глубоко. Сама, того гляди, не выберешься. Будь я смертной... я бы не решилась._

Волны за бортом всколыхнулись, будто в подтверждение этим словам, и на черной поверхности воды медленно истаяла белая пена. Словно лопались пузырьки воздуха от поднявшегося из глубины дыхания.

Катрин протянула руку, как во сне — не думая ни о чем, кроме пронзающего насквозь клинка, не помня ничего, кроме издевательского, заглушающего все остальные звуки хохота, — и схватилась за ванты. За спиной закричали удивленно и даже испуганно, но она уже оттолкнулась ногами от фальшборта и зажмурилась за мгновение до того, как выброшенные вперед руки рассекли черную волну. От зрения в такой темноте все равно не было никакого толку. 

Грудь будто пронзило вновь, но уже не сталью, а сотней ледяных сосулек, и всё тело мгновенно онемело от холода. В груди горело и рвалось вверх, глотнуть воздуха и начать кричать, чтобы ей бросили трос, чтобы помогли выбраться из этой бездны, но она упрямо плыла вниз. 

Еще раз. Еще рывок. Еще одно судорожное движение заледеневшими руками. Еще... Туда, где играла в кромешной темноте музыкальная шкатулка. Но вместо нее пальцы наткнулись на плечо в тяжелом от пропитавшей его воды мундире.

Она вскинула голову скорее инстинктивно — надеялась увидеть напоследок хоть что-то, понимая, что она слишком глубоко и не доберется до поверхности раньше, чем в горящей от боли груди закончится воздух, — и бездна под ней всколыхнулась, словно зайдясь довольным смехом. Отторгая, выбрасывая на поверхность... Отпуская.

_Твоя взяла._

Катрин вынырнула с шумным плеском, хватая ртом воздух и пытаясь удержать над водой тяжелую, давящую на плечо голову. Борт корабля был совсем близко, она видела его в расступающемся тумане, но вместо крика из горла вырвалось лишь слабое сипение.

— Помогите...

Должно быть, на этом удача всё же кончилась. 

_Нет... Пожалуйста... Он еще жив. Он должен быть жив! Я должна...!_

— Помогите! Человек за бортом!

— Лестницу! Бросай лестницу! — донеслось с палубы, и о борт корабля глухо ударились сплетенные ступенями веревки. Катрин ухватилась за одну из них и закричала вновь, понимая, что путь в несколько футов высотой с таким безвольным грузом ей не преодолеть.

— Помогите мне! Я не вытащу его одна!

— Да как же это... Кораблекрушение, что ли? Вы как его увидели-то в такой темноте, мадам? — бормотали сверху матросы, но она могла думать лишь о том, что нужно скорее поднять его из воды. И сама взобралась на борт так неуклюже, словно в одно мгновение разучилась ходить. Поползла по палубе, оставляя за собой широкую мокрую полосу, пока не схватила его за плечи в мокром мундире и не увидела закрытые глаза и синие губы.

— Напрасно, мадам, — пробасил кто-то над самым ухом. — Мертвый уже.

_Нет. Нет, как же это...?_

Она встряхнула его, не задумываясь — облепленная длинными темными волосами голова безвольно мотнулась по палубным доскам, — надавила на грудь изо всех еще оставшихся у нее сил, а затем схватила в ладони белое лицо и прижалась губами к его рту. 

_Дыши. Ну же. Давай! Борись! Ты должен!_

Сверкнувшую в темноте за бортом ослепительно-зеленую вспышку она увидела даже сквозь опущенные в отчаянии ресницы.

— Быть не может! Ты видел?! Ты это видел, парень?! Это ж зеленый луч, вот те крест! Я его ни с чем не спутаю!

Ответить второй матрос не успел. Джеймс дернулся, как от удара, и зашелся булькающим кашлем, выплевывая изо рта воду. Катрин схватила его за плечи, кажется, крича что-то невнятное, что-то, чего не понимала сама, и увидела расплывающееся на мокром жилете темное кровавое пятно.

— Врача! Разбудите судового врача!


	3. II

Откуда-то издалека — из глубин ледяной бездны, отзывавшейся утробным гулом на малейшее движение, — доносился голос. Высокий, звонкий, еще совсем девичий. Знакомый голос, зовущий его по имени с нежностью и волнением, которые не могли предназначаться ему. 

Никогда не предназначались.

_Бежим с нами... Джеймс, бежим со мной..._

Вспыхнувший в темноте огонек осветил желтоватый огарок свечи в осторожно держащих его тонких пальцах. Бросил тень на деревянную стену и выхватил тонкий, скрадываемый полумраком абрис черт: овал застывшего в тревоге лица, изгиб полных губ и веер полуопущенных ресниц на огромных темных глазах. Ее губы едва шевельнулись, когда она склонилась вперед, но он услышал.

— Джеймс...

По непривычно загорелой — для женщины ее положения — щеке скользнул завиток светлых волос, вырвавшийся из плена длинных шпилек на затылке, и тонкие, подрагивающие, будто в смятении, пальцы робко коснулись его лица. 

— Я думала... что потеряла тебя. Я думала... — рука скользнула вниз по шее, легла на грудь в распахнутом вороте рубашки, и темные глаза в одно мгновение оказались так близко, словно она была не женщиной из плоти и крови, а текучей волной. Должно быть, это лишь сон. Явь принесла бы с собой боль от так глупо пропущенного удара. — Останься со мной. 

Ее губы раскрылись, и в темных глазах отразилось золотистое пламя свечи. Задрожало в ее руке, заметалось отблесками по волосам, и она повела головой, замерев, как натянутая струна, когда между ними не оставалось и дюйма.

— Ты нужен мне, Джеймс.

Ответ дался неожиданно легко, словно тот удар — и тот поцелуй, соленый от пропитавшей все вокруг морской воды и горький от отчаяния, — наконец-то расставил все точки.

— Не я.

Она вздрогнула, будто в растерянности, чуть подняла брови и подалась назад, склонив голову на бок.

— Но разве я... не нужна тебе? Да, я наделала столько ошибок, столько... — она склонилась к нему вновь, и темные глаза заблестели, будто от слез. — Я была глупа, я предала тебя на глазах у стольких, я принимала твою защиту, как должное, и лишь требовала, требовала и требовала, ничего не давая взамен. Но я умоляю, я... — ее голос сорвался и задрожал. — Неужели ты никогда меня не простишь? Скажи, что любишь меня. Дай мне исправить хотя бы одну из своих ошибок.

— Ты не исправишь. Ты лишь сделаешь еще одну, если останешься. И я... сделаю.

Золотистое от загара лицо застыло на несколько мгновений, словно она обдумывала его слова, а затем ее губы сложились в жутковатую сытую улыбку, которой не могло быть у Элизабет. Словно у паука, поймавшего в сети глупую муху, но в последнее мгновение решившего ее отпустить, чтобы насладиться азартом охоты еще раз.

— Не растрать мой подарок понапрасну.

Свеча погасла резко, словно от порыва ветра, и на него обрушилась ледяная волна, мгновенно утягивая вниз, к самому дну. Пробуждая в памяти старые детские кошмары, в которых он метался в морской бездне, будто разучившись плавать и бессильно задыхаясь под давящей на грудь толщей воды. 

_Ты боишься смерти?!_ — хохотали штормовые волны над головой, закручиваясь в огромный водоворот, и белые от пены буруны едва виделись сквозь черноту поглотивших его вод. Всё глубже и глубже, раз за разом пронзая насквозь, раздирая хлещущую темной кровью рану, заливаясь в нос и рот, оставляя на губах горький привкус соли и крови. Пытаясь задушить, словно затянувшаяся на горле петля. И во тьме неспокойной воды проступало костистое седобровое лицо.

_Ты должен был умереть еще в тот день, когда я взял на абордаж этот проклятый пиратский корабль! Я швырнул бы тебя за борт сам, если бы знал, чего мне будет стоить твое спасение! Если бы знал, во что ты превратишься из-за пары беспутных шлюх! Ты должен был...!_

Вода пошла горлом с надрывным кашлем, но за мгновение до этого он почувствовал отчаянно прижимающиеся ко рту губы. Ледяные, как и та вода, которую он пытался выкашлять, содрогаясь, словно в конвульсиях, и царапая ногтями мокрую доску под рукой. Палуба. Стоящий на якоре корабль. Он узнал бы эту качку и отличил бы ее от любой другой даже на пороге смерти — впрочем, это и была смерть, последняя насмешка «Летучего Голландца» над умирающим, — и успел подумать, что лучше так, лучше истечь кровью на палубе, чем захлебнуться в ледяной пучине. Пусть потом его швырнут за борт еще раз, пусть скормят рыбам, как дюжины и сотни несчастных до него, но хотя бы мертвого.

А в следующее мгновение на лицо упали мокрые волосы, и ко рту вновь прижались ледяные губы, делясь еще одним глотком воздуха.

— Дыши, — шептал сиплый женский голос, и на грудь давили холодные узкие ладони, заставляя выкашлять забившую легкие воду. — Пожалуйста! — умоляла женщина, и голос у нее срывался, словно ее душили слезы. — Держись. Слышишь?! Держись!

— Мадам, нужно унести его с палубы, — заговорил незнакомый мужской голос, и в темноте сквозь с трудом приподнявшиеся ресницы проступило белое пятно. Нежный овал лица, обрамленный мокрыми темными волосами. Еще одно видение, удерживающее его на самом краю. Еще более жестокое, чем предыдущее. Женщина, которую он предал, чтобы не видеть, как она умрет. Он скорее поверил бы в то, что это Элизабет бросилась назад к «Голландцу» в безнадежной попытке спасти его, чем...

_Прости. Я ничуть не лучше Джоунза. Я сделал в точности то же, что и он._

— Джеймс, — прошептало видение с лицом Катрин, но за ее спиной уже вздымался черный штормовой вал. Последним, что он услышал, прежде чем вновь провалился в темноту, был треск разрываемой на груди рубашки.

***

— Поразительно, — качал головой судовой врач, мужчина средних лет с внимательными льдисто-голубыми глазами и проблесками седины в увязанных в низкий хвост пшеничных волосах. — Не поймите меня неправильно, мадам, но если бы я не видел этого собственными глазами, то не поверил бы подобному рассказу, даже услышь я его из уст парижских светил медицины. Такая рана должна была убить за считанные минуты, а она... затягивается на глазах. 

Катрин лишь качнула головой, зная, что ее рассказу врач поверил бы еще меньше, чем собственным глазам, и осторожно коснулась горячего лба с липнущими к нему волосами. Провела линию вдоль виска и щеки, по верхней губе с покалывающими кожу темными волосками, и почувствовала лихорадочное дыхание на кончиках пальцев.

— Полагаю, — продолжил врач, — если он переживет следующие несколько часов, то за его жизнь уже можно будет не опасаться. Но... — замялся он на мгновение, заметив, разумеется, движение ее руки, — мадам, я понимаю, что вы считаете своим христианским долгом позаботиться о потерпевшем кораблекрушение, и всё же... Мне бы не хотелось ставить вас в неудобное и даже опасное положение.

Катрин ответила вежливо, но непреклонно, бросая почти высохший платок в глиняную миску с водой и вновь обтирая горячее лицо и шею.

— Не говорите глупостей, месье. Я замужняя женщина, а вовсе не наивная девица. Чего мне бояться? Раздетого мужчины?

Врач дернул бровью, безуспешно пытаясь скрыть возмущение. Одно дело, когда замужние и вдовые помогали с ранеными в каком-нибудь военном госпитале в разгар очередного столкновения в Новом Свете из-за политики Старого, и совсем иное, когда дама так бесстыдно касалась постороннего мужчины, о котором вполне могли позаботиться и без нее.

— В этих водах нынче неспокойно, — дипломатично напомнила Катрин, не став уточнять, что в Карибском море было неспокойно всегда, а местный разгул пиратства известен, без преуменьшения, всему цивилизованному миру. — Я всего лишь жена торговца и ничем не помогу команде в случае абордажа. А вот вы всегда должны быть полны сил, так что я не могу позволить вам изматывать себя бессонными ночами подле раненого. Как вы сами сказали, долг женщин — заботиться о мужчинах. И мне не впервой ухаживать за ранеными.

Врач качнул головой — пшенично-светлый хвост мазнул его по плечу в темном жилете, — но продолжать спор не стал. Курсировал между ее каютой и своей — как военный корабль, патрулирующий морские пути, — до самого заката, цокал языком, удивленно хмурил брови и пару раз даже похвалил упрямую мадам за внимательность к раненому. Катрин ответила вежливой улыбкой — с тем, чтобы обтереть и поправить сползшую с груди простынь, справился бы и ребенок, — и думала лишь о том, что разбирала в беспокойном шепоте. Знала, что ей не стоило прислушиваться, что в бреду невозможно узнать правды, но всё же... Одно и то же слово, повторяющееся раз за разом. Единственное слово среди хриплых стонов.

_Беги._

Катрин отворачивалась, услышав его, и смотрела сквозь узкое оконце на медленно клонящееся к горизонту солнце. Сама сбежала бы из каюты, лишь бы не слышать этой мольбы к другой женщине, но не смела сделать и шага от узкой постели. Сжимала безвольные пальцы, прижималась к ним щекой и душила бессмысленные слезы.

_Я с тобой. Слышишь? Я здесь. Жаль только... что тебе нужно совсем не это._

Солнце утонуло среди неспокойных волн, напоследок отразив в почерневшей воде узкую багряную дорожку, и за кормой вновь зазвучала нежная, едва различимая слухом мелодия. Катрин почувствовала дрожь под лежащей на его груди рукой, услышала рваный выдох и обернулась, увидев, как приподнялись темные ресницы.

— Тише. Не двигайся.

Рана под широкой повязкой уже не кровоточила, но Катрин боялась даже прикоснуться к краю бинтов. Перед глазами по-прежнему стояло видение растекающейся по палубным доскам крови, отражающей свет спешно принесенного фонаря. Словно это была не кровь, а обыкновенные, отливающие в красноту чернила, расплескавшиеся в руке какого-то неумехи-писца. Но от этого ей стало только страшнее.

На несколько ударов сердца в каюте повисла тишина, нарушаемая лишь плеском воды за бортом, и Катрин вновь захотелось отвернуться, чтобы не видеть этого мутного растерянного взгляда. 

— Я думал, — наконец прозвучал в тишине сиплый, едва узнаваемый голос, — ты привиделась мне.

— Я похожа на видение? — спросила Катрин, не зная, о чем еще говорить, и подняла руку с его груди, дотронувшись до запавшей щеки. _Будь я призраком, разве смогла бы прикоснуться к тебе?_ — Что произошло? — задала она еще один вопрос, стараясь звучать... непринужденно. Словно не ее разбудил прошлой ночью другой призрак, принесший с собой туман и дюжины вопросов, на которые не было ответов ни у одного здравомыслящего человека. И словно... не она бежала с Ямайки, задыхаясь от боли, и месяцами не вставала с постели, лелея не то растущего в ней ребенка, не то разбитое его отцом сердце. — Тебя вытащили из воды посреди ночи, раненого и без сознания, а вокруг ни кораблей, ни даже обломков.

Невозможно. Он помнил на удивление отчетливо, что рядом с «Голландцем» был лишь один корабль: та китайская джонка, на которой бежала Элизабет. А с такой раной... он не смог бы продержаться на воде достаточно долго, чтобы дождаться помощи от проходящего мимо торгового судна. Он вообще не должен был выжить. И... он помнил Катрин, дрожащую от холода в облепившей ее, словно вторая кожа, рубашке.

— Кто... вытащил?

Темные ресницы опустились на мгновение, словно она всерьез задумалась, прежде чем ответить.

— Я. Я услышала... голос.

— Голос? Какой... голос?

— Я не знаю. Она говорила что-то об оковах плоти, о каких-то пиратских баронах, о ее корабле... Она назвала его... «Голландцем», кажется.

Как странно... И слишком сложно — слишком гудело в голове и плыло перед глазами, — чтобы понять хоть что-то из сказанного ею.

— Куда... — спросил Джеймс, не сразу сумев вспомнить нужное слово, — вы идете?

— На Мартинику. У меня... были дела на Барбадосе. Торговые дела.

Невозможно. Они шли к Бухте Погибших Кораблей, к островку, затерянному в открытом море где-то между Эспаньолой и Панамским перешейком. Ни один корабль, идущий от Барбадоса к Мартинике, не мог пройти тем же курсом. Даже будь его капитан редким безумцем, он не стал бы делать подобный крюк. Не стал бы...

Даже думать теперь было слишком тяжело.

— Отдыхай, — тихо сказала Катрин и протянула руку, заправив ему за ухо прядь волос. — Тебе нужно набраться сил. Тогда и поговорим.

Теплые пальцы скользнули по его щеке, Катрин уже отворачивалась, словно хотела подняться с постели, и он перехватил узкую ладонь в последнее мгновение, истратив на это движение остатки сил.

— Я... не вправе просить...

— Но? — продолжила Катрин, едва заметно подняв бровь. Словно хотела сказать «не вправе, но попроси».

— Не уходи.

Темные ресницы опустились вновь, и он был готов поклясться, что по ее губам скользнула тень улыбки.


	4. III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Red — The War We Made.
> 
> Am I alone? Am I alright?  
> Am I insane?! Am I alive?! (c)

Похлебка была до того вязкой, что казалось, будто воткнутая ложка так и останется стоять в ней вертикально, возвышаясь над краями миски, словно грот-мачта над фальшбортами верхней палубы. Вид этого варева, бывшего чем-то средним между жидкой кашей и густым супом, и без того не вызывал энтузиазма — на вкус оно, впрочем, тоже не впечатляло, — а уж попытка проглотить ложку-другую под пристальным немигающим взглядом и вовсе оказалась невыполнимой.

— Не хочу показаться грубым, но ты не могла бы... не смотреть на меня так?

— Извини, — улыбнулась Катрин, сидящая на другой стороне небольшого квадратного стола и подпирающая щеку рукой с тускло блестящим обручальным кольцом. — Просто у тебя такой вид, словно ты сидишь и думаешь: «Давненько я не пробовал таких отборных помоев».

Удержаться от ответного смешка ему не удалось.

— Боюсь, я не в том положении, чтобы жаловаться.

— Не в том, — согласилась Катрин. И заметила с нескрываемой иронией, чуть сощурив бледно-зеленые в свете зажженной лампы глаза. — Кажется, если оно остынет еще хоть немного, то ложка увязнет намертво. Придется вырезать ее ножом.

Это замечание убило в нем последние крохи энтузиазма, а варево внезапно напомнило склизкую, расползающуюся по дну миски медузу. Или осьминога с обрубленными щупальцами. От неожиданного сравнения к горлу подкатил ком.

— Что такое? — встревоженно подняла брови Катрин и выпрямила спину, вглядываясь в его лицо. — Болит?

— Нет, — качнул головой Джеймс, борясь с не вовремя нахлынувшей дурнотой. Болело, и сильнее, чем хотелось бы, но уже ничем не напоминало сквозную рану от абордажного тесака вдвое шире его шпаги. 

Которая в лучшем случае сгинула где-то в недрах «Голландца». Жаль. Хороший был клинок. 

— Я говорила, что тебе еще рано вставать, — заметила Катрин и соединила вместе кончики подрагивающих пальцев. Жест показался ему... странным.

Вставать, пожалуй, действительно было рановато. Приходилось всё время держать спину в одном, да к тому же неестественно прямом положении, иначе заживающую рану немедленно начинало дергать и простреливать — словно его вновь пронзали насквозь и безжалостно проворачивали клинок, — но и сил лежать пластом, словно немощный столетний старик на смертном одре, уже не осталось. Не то, чтобы поначалу у него был выбор, но чувство, будто время утекает, как песок сквозь пальцы, с каждым закатом становилось лишь сильнее. 

Она уже должна была добраться до Бухты Погибших Кораблей. Если не случилось шторма, способного задержать ее, если она не передумала и не взяла курс куда угодно, только не к этому проклятому острову, если не... Нет, она верит в свободу, в возможность поступать так, как хочется ей, а не как того требует долг, честь или, в конце концов, правила приличия. Если подумать, она так и осталась сущим ребенком. Девочкой, зачитывавшейся книгами про пиратов и верившей, что жизнь вора, убийцы и висельника куда лучше той, что мог предложить ей Порт-Ройал. Девочкой, которая доверяла этим пиратам настолько, что была готова отплыть с ними с Тортуги — одна и совершенно беззащитная перед толпой мужчин, — и совсем не доверяла тем, кто пытался держать ее как можно дальше от этой стороны жизни. И теперь она умрет из-за своей наивности, если пойдет на Совет пиратского братства.

— Что такое? — повторила Катрин и сцепила пальцы в замо́к. Зеленые глаза приняли непроницаемое выражение.

— Я должен был ее остановить.

Но где уж ему спасать других, если его самого швыряло из одной крайности в другую, как корабль с поврежденным штурвалом, по собственной глупости оказавшийся в самом сердце урагана? Он помнил тот треск, с которым ломались, не выдержав бури, мачты «Разящего». Помнил так отчетливо, словно это случилось лишь несколько мгновений назад. Как тонули его люди: вспышка молнии в черном небе еще освещала их головы над водой, но следующая уже сверкала над одними лишь волнами. Как он с таким трудом вернулся с остатками команды на Ямайку и понял, что не может даже видеть гавань Порт-Ройала. 

Что-то сломалось, когда «Разящий» исчез в бурлящей черной воде с белыми гребнями на штормовых валах. Или оно сломалось еще раньше, когда он смотрел в глаза женщине, совершенно не ценившей собственную жизнь, и чувствовал себя так, словно она голой рукой вырвала ему сердце из груди. Но гибель корабля — его корабля, пусть он и принадлежал в действительности королю, а не лишь одному из своих капитанов, — стала последней каплей. Последним шагом по брошенной через планширь доске.

А Тортуга была едва ли не единственным местом, где никто не стал бы заглядывать в глаза и спрашивать, как он мог пасть так низко.

— Остановить кого? Элизабет Суонн?

Джеймс вскинул голову, не ожидав такого вопроса, и посмотрел на нее с искренним удивлением. Откуда...? Что еще он наговорил в бреду?

Но следующая фраза огорошила его еще сильнее.

— Я видела, — неуверенно пожала плечами Катрин, — ее на том корабле. Эту... девицу трудно не узнать.

— Как ты могла ее видеть?

Что это вообще значило, если в ту ночь она была за многие мили от «Голландца»? И почему... произнесла слово «девица» таким тоном, словно речь шла по меньшей мере о портовой девке, чей способ заработка на кусок хлеба никогда не упоминается в приличном обществе.

— Мне приснился сон, — вновь пожала плечами Катрин. И, подумав, недовольно дернула краем рта. — Или же я просто обезумела. Как знать, может, и тебя здесь нет, и это я брежу уже который день, подхватив какую-нибудь лихорадку?

— Едва ли. Откуда же тогда в этом бреду взяться мне?

Он хотел перевести эти сомнения в шутку, но Катрин вздрогнула, словно вопрос ее задел.

— А что, — спросила она предательски дрогнувшим голосом, — мне и бредить положено лишь о...? Даже не знаю, о чем. Что там, к слову, обычно занимает мысли порядочных замужних женщин?

— Уж точно не умение вскрыть пару замков заколкой для волос.

Прозвучало резковато. Катрин дернула краем рта, и в глазах у нее будто застыл прозрачный зеленый лед.

— Об этом можете не беспокоиться, адмирал. Я, можно сказать, вышла из игры.

Адмирал, как же. От адмирала Норрингтона нынче одно только гордое звание и осталось. Ни корабля, ни шпаги. Рубашка, и та едва ли не пополам разорвана. Грех жаловаться — жизнь ведь спасали, — да только нужна ли ему вообще такая жизнь? Пробовал уже... рухнуть на самое дно. Выбрался, не иначе, как чудом, а теперь что же? Вновь драить палубу пиратского корабля париком и жалкими остатками былой чести? Не лучше ли... было позволить ему утонуть? Он наделал столько ошибок, что до конца своих дней не успеет исправить и половины.

Но вслух Джеймс сказал не это.

— Неужели? Так дела на Барбадосе...?

— Торговые, я же сказала. Жить-то мне все равно как-то нужно, адмирал. У меня, знаете ли, муж, сестры, да еще и двое детей на руках. Их не так-то легко прокормить.

— О, — только и смог сказать Джеймс, вычленив из ее ответа одну лишь фразу про детей. Двое? Так значит...? — Мои поздравления месье Деланнуа. Не сомневаюсь... что он был рад стать отцом.

Но зеленые глаза блеснули так, словно вместо поздравления он отвесил ей пощечину.

— В самом деле? — спросила Катрин вновь дрогнувшим голосом. И изогнула губы в горькой улыбке. — Она твоя, Джеймс. Мы зачали ее на Тортоле. Помнишь?

На несколько ударов сердца в каюте повисла почти мертвая тишина. Лучше бы она взяла шпагу и проткнула его насквозь еще раз. Это... было бы честнее. Это... было два с лишним года назад. А она молчала всё это время, даже не написала ему, словно этот ребенок был только ее и ничей больше.

— Почему... — наконец спросил Джеймс потерянным голосом. — Почему ты не сказала?

— О, я хотела, — согласилась Катрин, и он был готов поклясться, что она с трудом подавила всхлип. — Я бросилась на Ямайку, как последняя дура, едва поняла, что жду ребенка. И что же я там услышала, а?

Что? Что такого она могла услышать, раз...?

Он закрыл глаза и опустил голову, поняв даже раньше, чем успел додумать эту мысль. А затем закрыл и лицо рукой, вновь почувствовав себя немощным стариком.

— Когда ты приплыла на Ямайку?

Казалось, хуже уже быть не могло, но он вновь ошибся.

— Как раз вовремя, чтобы поздравить тебя с новым званием, — хмыкнула Катрин, но смешок вышел горьким и почти отчаянным. — Хотела сразу тебя найти, но знаешь... — она осеклась и сделала глубокий вдох, словно боролась с подступившими слезами. — В городе был такой переполох. Да и ты, надо полагать, был слишком занят, утешая свою перепуганную невесту. Не думаю, что она привычна к тому, чтобы падать с обрывов.

— Ты должна была сказать, — голос звучал глухо и тоже отчаянно, но ее это, кажется, почти веселило.

— Неужели? Да, я последняя дура, Джеймс, но даже мне хватает ума понять, что дочь губернатора — это куда более выгодная партия, чем какая-то французская шлюха. Нет, клянусь, я отлично всё поняла. Ты хотел поставить точку, и ты ее поставил. Мне даже нечего было возразить.

От этих слов в груди мгновенно поднялась нешуточная злость.

— И поэтому ты решила за меня? — процедил Джеймс, убирая руку от лица и вновь поворачиваясь к ней. Куда резче, чем следовало — рана мгновенно отозвалась вспышкой боли, заставив судорожно выдохнуть, — и на лице Катрин появилось растерянное выражение. — И я же в этом виноват, верно?

— Ты сделал ей предложение, — парировала Катрин, но в голосе у нее отчетливо прозвучало сомнение.

— Сделал, — не стал спорить Джеймс. Помолчал, но решил, что терять давно уже нечего. — Да, сделал, потому что не мог ни есть, ни спать после того, как вновь увидел, что ты творишь. И заплатил за это. Я потерял «Разящий», несколько месяцев беспробудно пьянствовал на Тортуге, драил палубу на том самом чертовом корабле, из-за которого и затонул мой собственный, украл это чертово сердце и, как последний глупец, поверил, что бывший губернатор Порт-Ройала вернулся в Англию! Я, офицер Королевского Флота, позволил обмануть себя, как зеленого мальчишку! Поверил, что Беккет может хоть кого-то отпустить, а не вздернуть на виселице или зарезать во сне, едва поймет, что человек стал для него бесполезен! Иными словами, вся моя жизнь пошла ко дну, стоило мне сделать предложение дочери этого несчастного губернатора! Я должен был понять это еще в тот момент, когда она рухнула с обрыва, стоило мне на мгновение повернуться к ней спиной! А теперь я узнаю, что еще и ты держишь меня за бесхребетного подлеца! Да лучше бы ты бросила меня тонуть!

Катрин молчала почти минуту, опустив взгляд на темный пол каюты, и отсветы свечного огарка в лампе дрожали на ее распущенных по плечам волосах. 

— Я думала... — пробормотала она наконец, — что так будет лучше.

— Для кого? — спросил Джеймс, не иначе, как чудом удерживаясь от пары-тройки отборных матросских ругательств, постоянно звучавших в тавернах Порт-Ройала. Что ж, если она думала о благе дочери, то, пожалуй, была права. Отец, едва не забывший собственное имя от количества выпитого рома, его детям был не нужен.

— Для тебя, — еще тише ответила Катрин и отвернулась к темному оконцу. Рана горела огнем после никому ненужных, неспособных ничего исправить криков, но он всё равно поднялся, опираясь задрожавшей рукой на край стола, и шагнул к поникшей женщине, осев на колени перед ее колченогим стулом. Катрин охнула в непритворном испуге, схватила его за плечи, но отталкивать и требовать вернуться в постель не стала. Позволила прижаться лбом к ее коленям в темных бриджах и, помедлив, осторожно пригладила его спутанные волосы. Потом спросила:

— Тортуга? Зачем, если ты мог... прийти ко мне?

— Не мог, — глухо ответил Джеймс, не поднимая головы. — Я целыми днями, вернее, ночами напролет пил, дрался со всеми подряд и валялся в грязи, как последний... пират. Тебе... такой не нужен. 

Такой никому не нужен, но уж являться в таком виде к собственному ребенку...

— И поэтому ты решил за меня? — спросила Катрин, наверняка подняв бровь, и ему стало почти смешно. Пожалуй, они друг друга стоили. — Ты сказал... — протянула она с едва слышным удивлением в голосе, — сердце? Почему... то есть, на что тебе было чье-то сердце? — теперь к удивлению примешивалась еще и толика тщательно скрываемого отвращения. Конечно же, она и подумать не могла, что это сердце вырезал из груди его же владелец и после этого упрятал его в сундук, где оно упрямо продолжало биться на протяжении, надо полагать, столетий.

— Ты не поверишь, если я тебе скажу. Как... ее зовут?

Этот вопрос следовало задать с самого начала, но, должно быть, Катрин не зря посчитала, что не стоит ему доверять. Если подумать... они никогда по-настоящему не доверяли друг другу.

— Франси́н.

Красиво. И совершенно по-французски. Намека отчетливее на то, что этому ребенку не нужен отец-англичанин, так сразу и не придумаешь.

— Хоть посмотреть на нее позволишь, нет?

— Позволю, — согласилась Катрин, и ее рука вновь скользнула по его волосам, замерев на шее у самого затылка. — Или ты думал, что сможешь сойти на берег и тут же сбежать с Мартиники? Без корабля, оружия и денег? Если ты так рвешься к мисс Суонн, то... не хочу уподобляться женщинам, что со скуки пророчат дурное каждому встречному, но ты едва ли теперь сумеешь ее догнать.

Джеймс хотел ответить, что даже вздумай он броситься за Элизабет на край мира, она бы это восприняла в лучшем случае, как должное, но замер, озаренный неожиданной мыслью. И отстранился, уставившись в пол каюты невидящим взглядом.

— Джеймс?

— Я вдруг понял, — пробормотал он, гадая, как, в самом деле, можно было не осознать этого прежде. Нет, почему же? Он подумал об этом еще на палубе, когда решил, что Катрин лишь привиделась ему. Он думал об этом и несколько минут назад. Когда злился из-за того, что по ее милости чувствовал себя так, словно ему тоже вырезали сердце. Но лишь сейчас понял эту мысль до конца. — Проклятье появилось не из-за корабля или запрета сходить на берег, а из-за сундука. Кто бы ни занял место Джоунза, он так или иначе... обречен повторить его судьбу. Превратиться... в чудовище.

— Что? — растерялась Катрин, недоуменно хмуря брови.

— Нужно не пронзить сердце, а вернуть его... туда, где ему и положено быть. Если это, конечно, еще возможно.

— О чем ты?

Она не поверит. Ни единому слову. Он бы и сам не поверил — он никогда не воспринимал всерьез все эти трактирные байки про топящих корабли кракенов и пожирающих моряков русалок, — и в ту ночь на «Разящем» он стрелял, скорее ведомый инстинктом защитить свое — отбить у пиратов _его корабль_ , — чем действительно понял с первого же мгновения, с чем столкнулся. Ожившие мертвецы и прóклятое ацтекское золото показались бы безумием любому, кто согласился бы выслушать этот рассказ. А уж такое существо, как Дейви Джоунз — чьим рундуком пугали друг друга моряки всех семи морей, но не представляли, что тот существовал не только в чьем-то воображении, — «Голландец» и вся его рыбоподобная команда и вовсе звучали, как страшная сказка для детей.

— О капитане «Летучего Голландца». Он... вырезал себе сердце из груди и хранил его в сундуке. За этим сундуком теперь охотится половина Карибского Моря. В том числе и сам капитан. Кажется... он попытался отбить сундук в ту ночь, когда... меня убили.

Катрин не нашлась, что ответить. Но посмотрела так, словно лишь в последнее мгновение удержалась от того, чтобы протянуть руку и убедиться, не начался ли у него вновь горячечный бред.


	5. IV

Фарфоровая чашка с тонким голубым узором — любимая чашка сестры, из которой она пила хоть воду, хоть крепчайший дымящийся кофе, — с негромким звоном подпрыгивала на маленьком блюдце с такой же голубой каймой. Руки у Жоржетт дрожали, словно в припадке, и на блюдце выплескивался тоненькими струйками давно остывший чай.

— Это... это... — бормотала сестра непослушными губами, и в широко распахнутых серо-голубых глазах не отражалось ни единой здравой мысли. Лишь метания между правилами приличиями и пониманием того, в какую ярость придет Катрин, когда узнает о неожиданном визите нелюбимых соседей.

— Катрин не примет ваше предложение, месье, — отрезала Флорианн, поняв, что на Жоржетт надежды мало. И упрямо сжала губы — а затем и кулаки, стиснув в них розоватую ткань широкой юбки, — в ответ на ласковый, почти отеческий взгляд. Месье Тревельян взирал на них с ободряющей улыбкой на добродушном круглом лице, тянул по маленькому глотку поданный чай и лишь качал седой лысоватой головой в ответ на любую попытку выставить его из их дома.

— Дорогая моя Флорианн, ты слишком юна и неопытна, чтобы понимать всю сложность ситуации. 

— Мне двадцать три, — обиженно вставила Флорианн и со злостью прикусила язык, осознав, насколько по-детски это прозвучало. 

— Без сомнения, — продолжил месье Тревельян, даже не заметив, что его пытались перебить, — месье Деланнуа оберегал вас от тягот жизни, как и положено заботливому мужу и зятю, но теперь...

Флорианн сжала губы вновь — стиснула и зубы едва ли не до скрежета, — жалея, что не может ответить ему, как это сделала бы Катрин. Сестра уж точно не пряталась за спиной мужа от тягот жизни: она исходила вдоль и поперек всё Карибское Море, стреляла не хуже мужчин и ничуть не смущалась того, что рожала детей не от мужа, а от любовника-офицера, да еще и англичанина. Подробности, разумеется, знали лишь по-настоящему близкие люди — Жоржетт и вовсе выяснила всё последней, поскольку слишком любила проповедовать о нелегкой женской доле, — но так или иначе о мадам Деланнуа сплетничала половина Мартиники. Катрин же это забавляло. До тех пор, пока скандальные слухи не встали между нею и ее любовником, и сестра на несколько месяцев не впала в апатию, не покидая дома и едва поднимаясь с постели. Мартиника принялась сплетничать с новой силой, а дражайший месье Тревельян, должно быть, задумал что-то уже тогда. 

Впрочем, Катрин как-то раз обмолвилась, что месье Тревельян вел себя крайне подозрительно еще шестнадцать лет назад. Флорианн тех событий толком и не помнила — даже лицо погибшего отца вспоминалось смазанным и нечетким, — поэтому ничего не поняла, а сестра на все попытки расспросить ее лишь качнула головой и сказала «Джеймс». Но даже эту мысль так и не развила, поэтому Флорианн смогла лишь предположить, что любовник сестры увидел в этой кошмарной истории что-то, чего не разглядела сама Катрин. Но в чем бы ни заключалось его наблюдение, сестре оно не понравилось совершенно. 

— Вам следует обсудить это с Катрин. Когда она вернется, — повторила Флорианн и с трудом удержалась, чтобы не поморщиться от того, каким взглядом одарил ее сынок месье Тревельяна: беспутный пьяница Тибо, обычно развлекавший себя плаваньем вокруг острова на подаренной любящем отцом шхуне. О том, что в его возрасте достойному мужчине уже полагалось содержать собственную семью и воспитывать пару-тройку детей, а не сидеть на шее у родителя, Тибо вспоминать не любил. Как не терпел и напоминаний о том, что однажды ему хватило глупости посвататься к колкой на язык девице Катрин Моро и услышать пару-тройку весьма едких замечаний о своих, с позволения сказать, талантах. 

— Этого я и жду, дорогая Флорианн, — одарил ее еще одной улыбкой месье Тревельян, поднес чашку к губам и сделал маленький, будто птичий, глоток. — Твоя сестра, насколько мне известно, сошла с корабля больше двух часов назад, но домой, как видишь, не торопится.

Что? Катрин уже на Мартинике? А месье, мало того, что явился в их дом без приглашения, так еще и скрывал возвращение сестры? Порядочный человек сказал бы об этом, едва переступив порог их дома. Вместо того, чтобы заводить разговоры об управлении плантацией и прочих, как он выражался, трудностях не для нежной женской натуры. 

С ответом Флорианн нашлась не сразу. Должно быть, Катрин задержало что-то в городе, быть может, даже в доме губернатора... Впрочем, нет, встреться она с губернатором и немедля бросилась бы сюда. 

— Потаскуха, — процедил Тибо Тревельян, залпом допивая свой чай и явно жалея, что ему не предложили вина.

— Ну-ну, — благодушно ответил его отец, с полуулыбкой погрозив Тибо пальцем. — Мы не станем осуждать Катрин, хотя ее поведение весьма далеко от... порядочного.

Флорианн вспыхнула и процедила, подавшись вперед:

— Убирайтесь вон.

— Флори́, — пролепетала Жоржетт, и в ее руках вновь подпрыгнула чашка. — Как тебе не совестно...

— Мне совестно?! Это тебе должно быть совестно, Жожо, за то, что ты позволяешь в открытую поносить нашу сестру!

— Но ведь Кати́ш и в самом деле... — блеяла Жоржетт, словно бестолковая овечка, и с каждым мгновением Флорианн всё сильнее хотелось схватить эту проклятую дребезжащую чашку и выплеснуть остатки чая сестре в лицо, чтобы она наконец очнулась.

— С твоего позволения, дорогая Флорианн, — вновь улыбнулся месье Тревельян, и не подумав подняться на ноги, — мы всё же дождемся твою сестру. Нам предстоит _очень_ серьезный разговор.

Сестра тем временем не торопилась. Флорианн успела трижды проклять в мыслях всех присутствующих, заварить еще чая — потому что Жоржетт хлопала ресницами и блеяла что-то о гостеприимстве, — вновь напомнить сидящей наверху с детьми Шарлотт, чтобы та не смела даже носа показывать из комнат Катрин, и выругалась в мыслях вновь, на этот раз уже от облегчения, услышав звук открывающейся двери и врывающийся вместе с ним голос сестры. Говорила она почему-то по-английски.

— Катиш! — позвала Флорианн, сцепляя пальцы в замо́к. — Ты не могла бы...?

Сестра появилась на пороге гостиной даже раньше, чем Флорианн успела закончить, и на мгновение мелькнувшая на ее лице радостная улыбка превратилась в выражение ледяной ярости.

— Как, — процедила Катрин, даже не поздоровавшись, — вы посмели явиться в мой дом? Где Анри? Жоржетт! Я с тобой говорю!

Жоржетт пискнула что-то невнятное и изо всех сил вцепилась в любимую чашку. А Флорианн удивленно вскинула голову при виде возникшего за спиной у Катрин силуэта. В гостиную он следом за сестрой не вошел. Остановился на пороге и прислонился плечом к косяку, но серо-зеленые глаза сощурились почти угрожающе, явно оценивая расстановку сил. Пожалуй, только по взгляду Флорианн его и узнала. Штопанная рубашка под мундиром и обрамлявшие лицо тонкие темные прядки — слишком короткие, чтобы увязать их в низкий хвост, как остальные волосы, но слишком длинные, чтобы не бросаться в глаза в первое же мгновение, — совершенно не соответствовали тому образу блестящего офицера, который помнила Флорианн.

— О, ты еще не знаешь, дорогая Катрин? — притворно удивился месье Тревельян, наверняка приняв во внимание появление в доме мужчины. — Ужасная утрата, без сомнения. Мир лишился прекрасного и благородного человека, но мы не должны позволить горю застить нам глаза.

— Что? — спросила сестра севшим голосом, едва бросив на него взгляд, и вновь уставилась на Жоржетт. — Что произошло?

— Месье Анри попал под дождь, — пролепетала Жоржетт, трепеща ресницами от обиды, но едва ли сознавая причину ярости Катрин. — Он возвращался из гавани и...

Остальное сестра поняла без слов. Замерла на несколько ударов сердца, лишь растерянно переводя взгляд с Жоржетт на Флорианн и обратно, часто заморгала, а затем разомкнула задрожавшие губы и спросила ядовитым тоном:

— И потому вы, месье, вздумали вломиться в мой дом, как последний разбойник?

Флорианн не удержалась и бросила взгляд за спину Катрин. Но прочитать что-либо по его лицу не смогла.

— Разбойник? — удивился месье Тревельян, успокаивающе похлопав сына по плечу. — Дорогая Катрин, едва я узнал о твоем возвращении, как пришел, чтобы помочь тебе и твоим сестрам...

— Так вы еще и расставили в гавани своих служек, чтобы знать, когда я вернусь? — зашипела Катрин, гневно раздувая тонкие ноздри. Мужчина у нее за спиной едва заметно дернул бровью, но ничего не сказал. — И с чего вы, месье, решили, будто хоть кто-то в этом доме нуждается в вашей помощи?

— Ты ведешь себя некрасиво, — пожурил Катрин месье Тревельян, и ее неожиданно объявившийся любовник всё же вмешался.

— Мадам в своем доме, — напомнил он с заметным, но не раздражающим акцентом, а Флорианн невольно подумала, что вполне понимает сестру, что бы там ни говорила половина Мартиники. Голос у него был красивый. Глубокий, звучный, прямо бархатный. Катрин и вовсе вздрогнула от одного его звука. — И она в своем праве. И уж тем более не обязана быть вежливой с теми, кто является без приглашения и в отсутствие хозяйки.

— Не припомню, чтобы вы представились, — парировал месье Тревельян, но его добродушная улыбка растаяла, как дым на ветру.

— Мадам вправе не представлять меня, если не желает.

— Слишком много чести, — согласилась Катрин, но фраза прозвучала до того двусмысленно, что Флорианн поначалу даже не поняла мотивов сестры. В конце концов... она имела полное право злиться на мужчину, оставившего ее ради какой-то губернаторской дочки. Но ведь в дом они вошли вместе. — С моей стороны будет низостью просить вас даже о разговоре с таким человеком, как месье Тревельян, адмирал.

Флорианн удивленно вскинула брови — на адмирала он сейчас совершенно не походил, да и сестра, кажется, говорила что-то о звании коммодора, — но решила, что с ее знанием иерархии и прочих флотских тонкостей, да еще и английских, лучше не делать преждевременных выводов. 

— Как грубо, дорогая Катрин, — закачал лысоватой головой месье Тревельян, вновь похлопывая по плечу багровеющего от возмущения сына. — А ведь я не сделал тебе ничего дурного и не заслужил...

— Вы не сделали?! — зашипела сестра, делая шаг вперед, и пальцы у нее согнулись, как когти. Рядом вновь предательски звякнула чашка. Жоржетт, кажется, чудом удерживалась от того, чтобы потерять сознание и уже не лицезреть этого вопиющего нарушения всех возможных правил приличия. 

— А в чем, позволь спросить, ты меня обвиняешь? — удивленно поднял седые брови месье Тревельян. — Разве я принуждал тебя к чему-то? Разве я... требовал, чтобы ты поступилась своей честью?

Жоржетт округлила рот и вновь захлопала ресницами, а лицо Катрин на мгновение застыло в искреннем потрясении. Флорианн успела заметить, как судорожно дернулась левая рука сестры, прежде чем она схватила рукоять спрятанного под расстегнутым жюстокором пистолета. В повисшей тишине оглушительно щелкнул взведенный курок. Жоржетт успела охнуть, увидев направленное точно в лоб месье дуло, но вместе с щелчком раздался удар каблука на высоком черном сапоге, и Катрин обхватили рукой за плечи, одновременно с этим отводя дуло в сторону.

— Не надо.

Сестра не слышала. Смотрела широко раскрытыми, но будто невидящими глазами, стискивала рукоять пистолета до белых пальцев, и разжала их, лишь когда услышала почти командные нотки.

— Катрин. Отпусти.

Жоржетт вновь пискнула что-то невразумительное, Тибо Тревельян издал точно такой же звук — наверняка испугавшись, как бы Катрин не промахнулась и не попала в него вместо отца, — а сестру била такая дрожь, что она попросту обмякла в руках удерживающего ее мужчины и бессильно уронила голову ему на плечо. Белое, как полотно, лицо скрыли беспорядочно разметавшиеся темные кудри.

Командные нотки в его голосе стали еще отчетливее.

— Убирайтесь.

— Я пришел говорить с Катрин, — заспорил ничуть не напуганный ее выходкой месье Тревельян, и серо-зеленые глаза угрожающе сощурились. Но голос по-прежнему звучало ровно и непреклонно. Вот уж верно... адмирал.

— А мадам с вами говорить не желает. Выбирайте: или вы уйдете сами, или мне придется применить силу.

Пистолет теперь был в его руке, но Флорианн показалось, что подчиниться месье Тревельяна сподвигло вовсе не оружие, а всё то же угрожающее выражение глаз. Катрин, впрочем, этого не заметила: цеплялась за темный мундир, низко опустив голову, и тяжело дышала, не обращая внимания на доносящие до нее, словно сквозь толщу воды, голоса. Пока один из них не раздался над самым ухом.

— Катрин.

— Пусти!

Катрин вырвалась, разжав руки и едва не хлестнув его волосами по лицу — словно не она мгновение назад хваталась за него сама, не чувствуя ног, — и вновь развернулась к Жоржетт.

— Когда?!

— П-почти два месяца назад, — пролепетала сестра, стискивая чашку с такой силой, что та, того гляди, должна была треснуть. А то и вовсе расколоться пополам, залив ее платье давно остывшим чаем. 

— И вы даже не написали мне?!

— Но м-мы... Мы даже не знали, где ты. Прости, Катиш, мы...

Катрин взвыла и развернулась на каблуках, малодушно бросаясь прочь от этих виноватых лиц. Выскочила из дома и пошла, не разбирая дороги, петляя между разросшимися вокруг деревьями и не обращая внимания на шаги за спиной.

— Катрин!

— Оставь меня!

Проклятье! Как же так?! Да, он был стар — старше ее на целых тридцать четыре года, — но если она и замечала это, то лишь поначалу, когда думала, что променяла одного никчемного старика на другого. Пусть и настолько благородного, чтобы жениться на опороченной беременной женщине. Но Анри не подводил ее, даже когда ей самой виделось иное. Когда она злилась на него из-за очередной надуманной глупости, когда... Анри втянул ее в игры, в которых она не слишком хотела участвовать, но он никогда не оставлял ее один на один с этой никому не нужной войной. Она доверяла ему! Не доверяла даже Джеймсу, как бы ни хотела этого, но всегда знала, что может прийти за советом к мужу, и тот ей не откажет. А теперь... он ушел. 

Анри ушел, а проклятые Тревельяны объявились на пороге, едва пронюхав, что она вернулась на остров. Не иначе, как вновь собирались завести разговоры о том, что женщине — даже четырем женщинам — с плантацией не управиться. Кому из них дражайший месье собирался подсунуть в мужья своего пьяницу-сыночка? На что он вообще рассчитывал, зная, что у нее самой двое детей? Что у нее сын! Не имело значения, от кого она родила этого ребенка: плантация принадлежала ей, а не Анри, и Жан унаследует землю в любом случае. Ничтожные по сути земли, если всерьез сравнивать их с владениями других плантаторов, но всё же дающие кофе и сахарный тростник. 

Катрин остановилась среди деревьев, тяжело дыша, нервно заламывая пальцы и пытаясь понять, как ей поступить дальше. Стоит в открытую отказать Тревельянам, как на ее земли слетятся еще с полторы дюжины желающих. Словно мухи на мед. А она не может выйти замуж, не может рожать конкурентов Жана, которых рано или поздно начнет подговаривать их отец. Если она вообще сможет произвести на свет еще одного ребенка. Она мучилась больше суток, рожая Франсин, едва не молилась о смерти, чувствуя себя преданной, брошенной и ненужной единственному мужчине, за которым была готова пойти хоть на виселицу — и на ней уже поставили крест и повитуха, и спешно примчавшийся из гавани врач, — но не смогла закрыть глаза и покорно умереть, когда в трясущиеся от боли и слабости, едва подчиняющиеся ей руки вложили новорожденную дочь. 

_Я не брошу тебя, девочка. Ни тебя, ни твоего брата. Я не имею права. Я..._

_Не имею права отступить и теперь. Не имею права поддаться страху и позволить отобрать у меня земли. Если я не стану бороться за наследство собственных детей, то что говорить об остальных? Я..._

За спиной вновь раздались шаги, и она развернулась на звук, чувствуя закипающую с новой силой злость.  
  
— Я же сказала...

Удар застал ее врасплох. Согнул едва ли не пополам — она сжалась инстинктивно, не успев даже рассмотреть нападавшего, — и по подбородку потекла горячая струйка крови из разбитой губы. Катрин вскинула руки, но закрыть лицо не успела, и ее швырнуло на землю, брызнув кровью из носа на уже начавшую облетать с деревьев листву. От удара спиной на мгновение вышибло дух, перед глазами заплясали черные пятна, и на горящее от боли лицо вновь обрушился кулак. Отчаянный крик — почти визг обезумевшей от страха женщины, — вырвался у нее инстинктивно. И оборвался, когда горло сдавили чужие руки.

Перед глазами почернело и побелело одновременно — от нехватки воздуха и от дикого, до белых глаз, ужаса, — пальцы впустую царапали душащие ее руки, из горла рвался лишь едва различимый за шумом борьбы хрип, и следом из глаз потекли горячие, жгущие ссадину у левого виска слезы.

_Пусти! Нет, пожалуйста... Пожалуйста!_

Черноты перед глазами становилось всё больше, навалившееся сверху тело вдавливало ее в землю, упираясь коленом ей в грудь и с каждым ударом сердца сжимая пальцы лишь сильнее. Будто не чувствуя, как она в отчаянии вонзает ногти в душащие ее руки, сдирая кожу и чувствуя под пальцами скользкие от крови костяшки.

_Нет! Нет! Кто-нибудь... Кто..._

Выстрел показался ей ударом грома. Она даже не могла сказать, с какой стороны он донесся, но еще несколько мгновений этот раскат гремел у нее в ушах, а безвольное тело убийцы уже рухнуло набок и замерло рядом с ней без движения. Вместо черноты глаза теперь застилали слезы, и она не смогла даже разглядеть его, опознать в этом развороченном выстрелом белобрысом затылке и быстро заливаемом кровью лице. Только лежала, хватая ртом воздух, пока ее не схватили за плечи и не рванули на себя, заставляя сесть. Пальцы инстинктивно сжались на рукавах мундира.

— Ты цела?! Посмотри на меня! Катрин, посмотри на меня!

Катрин содрогнулась всем телом, попыталась сморгнуть слезы, но его лицо все равно плыло перед глазами, и она лишь уткнулась лицом в широкое плечо. Бессильно разрыдавшись, когда на затылок легла, успокаивающе взъерошив волосы, его рука.


	6. V

Со стиснутой в подрагивающих пальцах льняной тряпицы потекли целые струйки воды — полились с плеском обратно в неглубокую миску, забившись о ее края, — и лицо Катрин исказила болезненная гримаса от неловкого прикосновения к рассеченному виску. 

— Потерпи немножко, — робко попросила Флорианн, пытаясь промыть ссадину как можно осторожнее, но всё равно чувствуя, как сестра вздрагивает от малейшего ее движения.

— Я в порядке, — сипло ответила Катрин, смаргивая вновь навернувшиеся на глаза слезы, но Флорианн самой хотелось расплакаться при одном только взгляде на стремительно наливающуюся даже не синевой, а чернотой щеку, всё еще кровящий нос и разбитую нижнюю губу. Страшнее этого были только такие же черные, оставшиеся от пальцев полосы на шее.

— Мерзавец, — всхлипнула Флорианн и осторожно прижала холодную мокрую тряпицу к опухшей щеке. Катрин содрогнулась и, кажется, лишь в последнее мгновение заставила себя не шевелиться. Быть может, еще и потому, что на плечо ей легла мужская рука, удерживая в одном положении. Погладила по плечу, коснувшись пальцами выступающей под рубашкой ключицы, скользнула вверх по совершенно спутавшимся завиткам темных волос и осторожно вытащила из них мелкий пожухлый листик.

— Спасибо, — прошептала Катрин, видевшая это движение краем глаза, и еще раз сморгнула слезы с мокрых ресниц.

— И что теперь прикажете делать... адмирал? — спросила замершая с другой стороны стола Жоржетт. Заговорила недовольным тоном и, разумеется, возмущенно поджала губы. Словно хотела сказать «Как не совестно вам делать нечто... подобное на глазах у детей?!». Флорианн вновь захотелось плеснуть ей чем-нибудь в лицо. Дети тихо приткнулись в уголке кухни — сидящая на коленях у Шарлотт Франсин хоть и не понимала в силу возраста ровным счетом ничего, но всё равно молчала не в пример Жоржетт, — да и, в конце концов, этот мужчина был их отцом. Его ли обвинять в... симпатии к их матери?

— Нужно, чтобы кто-то добрался до гавани и сообщил о том, что произошло, — невозмутимо ответил тот, вновь положив руку Катрин на плечо. — И чем скорее, тем лучше. В какой стороне живут ваши, с позволения сказать, соседи?

Катрин подняла дрожащую руку и молча указала направление сквозь одну из кухонных стен. Ее любовник кивнул, на мгновение приняв задумчивый вид, и продолжил:

— Уходить нужно будет в противоположную сторону. И избегать открытых участков, чтобы вас не увидели с холма или...

— Прошу прощения, адмирал, — вновь возмутилась Жоржетт, непримиримо скрестив руки на груди. — Вы хотите, чтобы одна из нас пробиралась в гавань по лесу, да еще и кружным путем?! Скоро стемнеет, да и...

— Это меньшая из ваших трудностей, мадемуазель, — ответил адмирал мягким, но вместе с тем неожиданно вкрадчивым тоном. — И именно поэтому должна пойти одна из вас. В доме есть оружие?

— Ружье и старая шпага Анри. И мои пистолеты. Но... он не посмеет, — просипела Катрин, и ее осторожно взяли за подбородок самыми кончиками пальцев, разворачивая лицом к себе.

— Он послал своего сына убить тебя. И тот убил бы, если бы ты не успела закричать. И я говорил тебе еще шесть лет назад, что смерть твоего отца не слишком-то похожа на самоубийство. 

— Ради всего святого! — немедля вспылила Жоржетт. — Не при детях!

— Дети переживут, — отрезал адмирал, бросив на нее короткий, но заставивший поежиться взгляд, и вновь повернулся лицом к Катрин. — Мы теряем время. Ты сама знаешь, над холмами звук выстрела разносится далеко. Быть может, твой сосед уже заподозрил неладное и отправил кого-нибудь на поиски сына.

— Нужно было убрать его оттуда и... — заметила Флорианн, но закончить мысль ей не дали.

— Нет. Если они заберут тело, то сделают глупость, которая лишь на руку нам. 

— Уже не смогут доказать, что его убили на моей земле? Ты хочешь сыграть на отцовской привязанности, не так ли? — сипло предположила Катрин и получила в ответ отрывистый кивок.

— Вероятно, смогут, но... Во всяком случае, это будет гораздо сложнее, чем если они оставят тело лежать посреди леса. Но мы по-прежнему теряем время. Чем быстрее в гавани узнают о том, что произошло...

— Иначе что? — просипела Катрин. — Что, по-твоему, они станут делать?

Он задумался на несколько мгновений, а затем недовольно качнул головой и ответил:

— Разумнее всего взять дюжину-другую людей и перебить всех, кроме твоей дочери. Она всё равно слишком мала, чтобы хоть что-то запомнить. И она прямая наследница. А дальше этому, с позволения сказать, благодетелю останется только сделать вид, что он примчался на звуки выстрелов, или придумать еще какой-нибудь благовидный предлог для своего появления и объявить себя опекуном осиротевшего ребенка. В отсутствие живых родственников девочки его еще и героем сочтут.

— Но как он объяснит такую бойню? — робко спросила Флорианн, не представляя, что кто-то действительно способен на подобное... зверство? И ради чего? Ради клочка земли? Или из мести за убийство, в котором он сам же и повинен? Не окажись Катрин в опасности, никто не застрелил бы его сына. — Как вообще можно...?

— Беглые рабы, — пожал плечами адмирал. — Или индейское население, если оно еще осталось на острове. Достаточно будет предъявить властям пару тел якобы застигнутых на месте убийц, и те сами с радостью ухватятся за подобную версию. Меньше, — уголок его рта дернулся в циничной усмешке, — мороки.

— Я могу пойти, — донесся из угла робкий, совсем тихий голос, и на его обладателе мгновенно скрестились четыре взгляда разом. Жан сглотнул, передернул плечами, но продолжил. — Я неплохо знаю берег, мы с Флори часто гуляли...

— И речи быть не может, — отрезал адмирал, и Жан обиженно сжал губы, уставившись в пол и часто заморгав. — Я не позволю ребенку так рисковать. Тем более, моему.

— Как приятно, что вы вспомнили о том, чей он ребенок, — немедля ввернула Жоржетт, но ответ на свою колкость получила с неожиданной стороны.

— Прекратите, тетушка, — сказал Жан, и в его тихом тонком голосе на мгновение прорезались уже знакомые Флорианн командные нотки. — Я знаю о долге офицера перед королем и людьми, и я не... — он замялся, пытаясь подобрать верное слово и, должно быть, боясь, что взрослые, того гляди, поднимут его на смех. — Я не настолько самолюбив, чтобы требовать... особого отношения. И я не боюсь. Я хочу доказать, что достоин быть вашим сыном... сэр.

Флорианн едва не закатила глаза — только мужчинам могла прийти в голову подобная глупость, — но остановили ее даже не вновь блеснувшие на ресницах Катрин слезы, а то выражение, что вдруг появилось на лице ее любовника. Дрогнули тонкие губы, странно блеснули глаза, на мгновение сделавшись почти угольного цвета, задрожали и темные ресницы — будто в нешуточной растерянности, — а затем он разжал лежащую на плече Катрин руку и подошел к почти сжавшемуся в углу, ожидая приговора, ребенку. Опустился на одно колено, помедлил, устремив взгляд куда-то в пол, и наконец заговорил негромким и неожиданно мягким, даже ласковым тоном.

— Тебе не нужно мне ничего доказывать. Я знаю, что ты не боишься и всегда готов... дать отпор тем, кто обидел твою мать. Но...

— Я еще ребенок, и от меня никакого толку, — обреченно закончил Жан, воспрянув было от первых слов отца и вновь поникнув головой, едва понял, что ничего стоящего ему так или иначе не доверят.

— Ничуть. Кто-то должен подняться на второй этаж и следить за ведущей к дому аллеей. Чтобы нас не застали врасплох. Но свет не зажигай, он будет только мешать и привлекать ненужное внимание.

Жан просиял, едва дослушав до конца, и спрыгнул со стула.

— Я могу последить! Я крикну, если кого-нибудь увижу.

Жоржетт проводила его возмущенным взглядом и спросила звенящим голосом:

— Да что он может увидеть, когда вокруг дома одни деревья?! Он всего лишь ребенок и...

Адмирал на мгновение закатил глаза — Флорианн видела его лицо лишь вполоборота, но не сомневалась бы в подобной реакции, даже если бы он сидел спиной к ней, — поднялся на ноги и парировал:

— А мне показалось, что он очень рассудителен для своего возраста. Не сомневаюсь, что он будет стараться. И в доме ведь не один вход? Кто-то должен следить за остальными.  
  
— Не сомневаюсь, что он кажется рассудительным, — просипела Катрин, вновь начав часто моргать. — Он почти не видит отца, да и мать у него... кукушка, чего уж лгать. Вот и приходится... быть рассудительным. Кому же, если не ему? Уходи, Джеймс. Пока не стало слишком поздно.

— Прости? — невозмутимо уточнил адмирал, поворачиваясь к ней всем корпусом и поднимая левую бровь.

— Это французская колония, — в сипении прорезались недовольные нотки. — А ты англичанин и... можно сказать, что ты подал в отставку. Сомневаюсь, что лорд Беккет или еще кто...

— Я смею надеяться, что французское правосудие еще не настолько прогнило, чтобы отправить меня на виселицу только из-за слов какого-то плантатора. А в случае суда любой здравомыслящий человек поймет, кто здесь преступник, едва посмотрит на твое лицо. И ты не о том думаешь. Он прекрасно знает, сколько в доме человек. И возьмет с собой втрое или даже вчетверо больше, если он не полный глупец. Мы не отобьемся вдвоем.

— Я потаскуха, отдающаяся каждому встречному, — просипела Катрин недрогнувшим голосом, пропустив его последние слова мимо ушей. — Мое распутство известно всему Карибскому морю. И любой здравомыслящий человек скажет, что я сама виновата в произошедшем.

— Катиш, — возмущенно вскинула брови Флорианн, а Жоржетт поджала губы и вновь скрестила руки на груди.

— А я скажу больше. Ты вдова с двумя детьми, и, вот ведь совпадение, отец этих детей появился на пороге, едва месье Анри упокоился в земле. Давно вы прибыли на Мартинику, адмирал? Давно узнали, что...

— Ради всего святого! — сипло воскликнула Катрин и поперхнулась судорожным кашлем. — Что... кха-кха... ты несешь?!

— Я говорю то, что вижу, — процедила Жоржетт, непримиримо сверкая глазами. — Не успела ты овдоветь, как...

Адмирал ее проигнорировал. Вернулся к неловко согнувшейся на стуле Катрин, простучав по дощатому полу каблуками на сапогах, и вновь опустился на одно колено. Заговорил тоже лишь с ней одной, бережно коснувшись стиснутых в кулаки, чтобы не дрожали, пальцев.

— Мне не нужна твоя плантация. Мне не нужно ничего из того, что ты могла бы мне дать, если только ты сама этого не захочешь. Но я никуда не уйду, пока ты с детьми в опасности. И даже не проси меня об этом.

Катрин промолчала. Опустила голову еще ниже, закрыла лицо руками, будто не могла даже смотреть на него, и Флорианн решилась. 

— Я пойду. Стрелять я всё равно не умею, а с остальным справятся Жоржетт и Шарлотт.

С тем, чтобы запереться где-нибудь на чердаке или в подвале и ждать, чем всё закончится. В конце концов, хоть какой-то боевой опыт был только у Катрин, а остальные могли лишь путаться под ногами.

— А как же дети? — наконец решилась спросить Шарлотт, испуганно прижимая к себе пригревшуюся и успевшую задремать Франсин. — Мы можем уйти из дома все вместе и попробовать добраться до гавани, раз...

— Не можем, — просипела Катрин, решительно отмахнувшись от предположения. — Они обыщут дом и бросятся в погоню. Вы с Жоржетт спрячете детей в лесу, а мы дадим бой, если придется. И тогда Флори... может успеть привести помощь. 

— Не нравится мне твой настрой, — проворчала Флорианн и получила в ответ почти презрительную, поднявшую ее верхнюю губу гримасу. 

— В таком случае чего ты ждешь? Может быть, к нам уже идут... гости, так что не лучше ли тебе поторопиться?

Флорианн кивнула, не обидевшись, и поднялась на ноги. Хотела было предложить унести с собой хотя бы Франсин, но тут же сама поняла, что это не лучшая идея. С ребенком она не сможет идти слишком быстро — и уж тем более бежать, — а им действительно было дорого каждое мгновение. Которые они тратили на споры и обвинения вместо того, чтобы слушать военного офицера, уже трижды напомнившего им, что они теряют время.

— Будь осторожна, — просипела Катрин, распахнув заднюю дверь, и Флорианн лишь чудом удержалась от того, чтобы повиснуть у сестры на шее и разрыдаться, молясь, чтобы всё это оказалось лишь сном.

— Вы тоже, — выдавила она с трудом и бросилась в сгущающуюся темноту, пока страх перед сумраком не взял верх над ее решимостью. Запетляла между деревьями, помня о предупреждении не выходить на открытую местность, а потому не рискуя выбрать даже более-менее протоптанную тропу, начала спускаться в овраг между двумя невысокими холмами — среди расступившейся на мгновение листвы тропического леса промелькнула вершина далекой горы на фоне чернильно-синего, медленно заволакиваемого тучами неба, — и остановилась перевести дух перед неглубоким, но широким ручьем. Затем перебежала его по камням — подняв юбку и едва ли не впервые радуясь тому, что из них четверых только Катрин могла позволить себе красивые тяжелые платья, в которых было тяжело, кажется, даже дышать, не то, что ходить, — и торопливо пошла вдоль ручья, стараясь не замочить обувь, но и не подниматься слишком высоко по склону овражка. 

Она уже успела взять западнее и была уверена, что доберется до гавани меньше, чем через четверть часа, когда над затихшим в едва окрашенном последними лучами солнца лесом прогремело далекое эхо выстрела.


	7. VI

По лезвию обнаженной шпаги перетекали блики от зажженной свечи. Рукоять легла в ладонь будто нехотя — помнила руку прежнего хозяина, давно не обнажавшего ее в бою, но до последнего заботившегося о старой подруге, — и клинок описал в воздухе дугу со знакомым любому фехтовальщику довольным свистом. Пламя свечи испуганно задрожало, когда острие шпаги сделало выпад в пустоту.

— Подойдет? — сипло спросила Катрин, но в следующее мгновение уже устало прикрыла глаза и качнула головой, не дожидаясь ответа. — Знаю, глупость сморозила.

— Подойдет, — не согласился Джеймс и вогнал шпагу обратно в ножны. — Хороший клинок.

Выбирать и в самом деле не приходилось, да и с его прежней шпагой оружие бывшего старпома было не сравнить — Катрин, надо полагать, имела в виду оба этих предположения разом, — но на безрыбье... Подошел бы и обыкновенный топор. Всё лучше, чем рваться в бой с голыми руками.

Катрин забросила на плечо заряженное ружье, наклонилась вперед, задув свечу, и первой шагнула в узкий коридор, без труда ориентируясь в полутемном доме. Взлетела по лестнице и толкнула одну из дверей, направившись к приоткрытому окну с колышущимися на ветру занавесками.

— Отсюда лучший обзор на аллею, — сказала она, понизив голос до едва слышного шепота, прислонила ружье к подоконнику и села на один из заранее придвинутых к окну стульев. Оперлась рукой на подоконник, подаваясь вперед, но высота, уже сгустившаяся снаружи темнота и дрожащие шторы скрывали ее лицо от всякого, кто попытался бы разглядеть что-то снаружи. Они распахнули все окна на втором этаже, чтобы сбить нападавших с толку — прекрасно понимая, впрочем, что те пробудут в неведении лишь до первого выстрела, — и забаррикадировали двери — насколько это было возможно на скорую руку и без хотя бы пары-тройки досок, чтобы заколотить проемы, — но на успех толком и не рассчитывали.

— Думаешь, — заговорила Катрин сиплым шепотом, прислушиваясь к одинокому крику ночной птицы за окном. — Они и в самом деле придут?

— Я буду очень рад ошибиться. Но полагаю... что они дождутся, пока не стемнеет окончательно.

Смотреть на нее было опасно — несмотря на все предположения, рисунок теней на земле мог измениться в любое мгновение, — и одни лишь слова, не подкрепленные взглядом или хоть каким-то жестом — да еще и произнесенные едва слышным шепотом, — не успокоили ее совершенно. Катрин помолчала, замерев, насколько он мог видеть краем глаза, в напряженной позе и продолжая прислушиваться к шорохам за окном, а затем прошептала:

— Спасибо. 

Помолчала еще несколько мгновений и добавила:

— За то, что ты сказал Жану. Что он не обязан...

— Я надеюсь никогда больше подобного от него не услышать. А если я сам когда-нибудь скажу ему нечто подобное, то ты должна будешь пристрелить меня, не раздумывая.

На мгновение ему показалось, что Катрин с трудом удержалась от смешка и качнула головой с наспех заплетенными в небрежную косу волосами. Потом заговорила вновь, изо всех сил понижая едва подчиняющийся ей голос.

— Почему... ты так и не женился?

За окном поднялся ветер, с шумом всколыхнув листву разросшихся вокруг дома деревьев и принеся с собой запах соли. Где-то в море рождался ночной шторм. К полуночи он достигнет острова.

— Ты выбрала не самое удачное время для расспросов.

— Я не уверена, что доживу до рассвета, — не согласилась Катрин, но сиплый шепчущий голос звучал ровно и с едва слышными нотками решимости совершить обратное. — Это дом, а не крепость, его не удержать вдвоем, да еще и с такой... Как это лучше назвать? Плохой видимостью для обстрела?

Видимость действительно оставляла желать лучшего. Будь у него возможность — и хотя бы пара-тройка дней, — он бы вырубил все деревья на десяток-другой ярдов вокруг дома. И выкопал бы волчью яму перед порогом. Хотя бы перед одним из порогов.

— При таком раскладе я имею право на пару ответов, разве нет, адмирал?

— Что ж... Причины весьма прозаичны. Она не любит меня.

И едва ли смогла бы полюбить, даже вздумай он настоять на свадьбе, напомнив и ей, и ее отцу, что обыкновенный кузнец, да еще и запятнавший себя связями с пиратством, — это крайне не подходящая партия для дочери губернатора. _Особенно_ , если бы он вздумал настоять. В лучшем случае Элизабет сбежала бы со своим кузнецом на первом же корабле — и наверняка осела бы где-нибудь на Тортуге, убежденная, что уж теперь-то ее будет ждать полная приключений жизнь, — а в худшем... Первая брачная ночь с коммодором Норрингтоном не состоялась бы еще лет десять. Поскольку у коммодора не было — и не могло быть — ни малейшего желания завершать свадьбу изнасилованием.

— А ты ее любишь? — спросила Катрин, едва слышно вздохнув и поерзав на стуле.

— Это... несколько сложнее.

— Неужели?

— И это глупо.

В тишине и всё сильнее сгущающейся темноте послышался слабый шорох ткани. Катрин подняла ладонь с колен и осторожно дотронулась до его руки. Пальцы у нее оказались горячими, словно в лихорадке.

— И всё же...?

— Мне... нравился мир, в котором она жила. Эта, скажем прямо, наивная вера в добрых пиратов. В то, что они тоже могут быть героями и просто хорошими людьми, а пиратство — это лишь... недоразумение, — вслух это и в самом деле звучало на редкость глупо. — Она... верила в сказку, в которой черный флаг был всего лишь символом свободы. И совершенно не представляла, какой ужас он внушает всем остальным. А мне... не хватало этой сказки. У меня только и было, что бои, абордажи, бесконечная корабельная рутина и...

Женщина, чью наивность выжгли, словно каленым железом, когда она была даже моложе Элизабет.

— Нет, пожалуй, причина была еще и в тебе. Поскольку тебя... уж точно не назовешь наивной. Должно быть, я просто видел в ней девочку, которой когда-то была ты.

— Ни капли не подготовленную к жизни дуру, думающую, что разбой — это весело? — уточнила Катрин, наверняка подняв бровь и всем своим видом выражая скепсис. — Вынуждена тебя разочаровать, настолько глупой я была разве что лет за пятнадцать до встречи с тобой. И даже к семнадцати годам уже поумнела достаточно, чтобы не находить пиратство увлекательным. А твоей... кхм... невесте было, без малого, двадцать. Её что же, полжизни держали в клетке? Помнится, в детстве она, напротив, рвалась выходить в свет, как взрослая женщина.

— Она не была дурой, — не согласился Джеймс, следя глазами за игрой теней от подрагивающих на ветру листьев. — Но... ты, пожалуй, права, она была совершенно неподготовлена к жизни. Сдается мне, она и сейчас неподготовлена.  
  
— Иными словами, — протянула Катрин, и в ее сиплом шепоте прорезались грустные нотки, — ты посмотрел на меня и побоялся, как бы хорошенькая губернаторская дочка не превратилась в такую же ведьму из-за собственной дурости и наивности. Сказать тебе, в чем была твоя ошибка? — спросила она и попыталась убрать руку. Джеймс не отпустил, на мгновение сжав пальцы чуть крепче. 

— Скажи. 

Катрин помолчала, должно быть, подбирая слова, и наконец заметила:

— Ты упустил пару... моментов в воспитании Жана. Иногда для того, чтобы объяснить ему, почему нельзя поступать так или иначе, нужно ему это позволить. Он понял, что нельзя бегать по прибрежным скалам, только когда свалился с них в воду. На его счастье, рядом была и я, и Шарлотт, и когда у меня закончилась истерика, этот бесенок прозрел и поклялся мне всеми святыми, что впредь будет осторожнее. Мисс Суонн, я полагаю, руководствовалась тем же. Не имела ни малейшего представления о возможных последствиях своих игр в пиратство. А потому совершенно не оценила твоего благородного порыва. С женщинами, — в сиплом шепоте отчетливо прозвучал ехидный смешок, — такое случается. Некоторые так и норовят обжечься о рокового мерзавца и лишь после понять, что рядом всё это время был достойный мужчина.

Она хмыкнула, замолчала на мгновение, словно сама задумалась над этой мыслью, и в ночной тишине раздался еще один вздох. 

— Но к моменту прозрения сей достойный мужчина обычно уже успевает разочароваться в даме сердца из-за ее бестолковости.

Его ответ прозвучал несколько невпопад, и для этого тоже было не время, но зная, что рассвет может и не наступить... В конце концов, каждый приговоренный имеет право на последнее желание.

— Я... хочу дать ему свое имя. Им обоим.

— И похоронить мою репутацию окончательно? — в сиплом шепоте вновь отчетливо прозвучали ехидные нотки. — Впрочем, я погорячилась. Хоронить-то и нечего. Но танцевать на костях всё же будет лишним. Мне-то, пожалуй, давно уже безразлично, что скажут люди, а вот у детей вся жизнь впереди.

— Не вижу ничего предосудительного в том, чтобы мужчина заботился о детях жены от первого брака. Особенно когда они так похожи на второго мужа, а вовсе не на первого.

— А, — протянула Катрин, и внизу вновь зашумел ветер в листве, бросая на землю едва различимые изломанные тени. Запах надвигающегося шторма сделался отчетливее. — Значит, ты решил похоронить еще и свою репутацию?

— А я, как ты верно подметила, подал в отставку. И могу жениться хоть на вдове, хоть на разведенной. Так что твоя сестра напрасно подозревает меня в расчетливости. Смерти твоего мужа я никогда не желал. Он был вдвое умнее нас обоих. И не зря предупреждал, что мы оба еще наделаем глупостей из-за чужих правил и морали. Да и... учитывая, где мы оказались теперь, я был бы вдвойне рад, если бы он был жив и...

Ее лицо не пестрело бы синяками, которые без труда различил бы даже слепой и в кромешной темноте.

— Мы наделали, — согласилась Катрин. И едва слышно фыркнула. Ехидные нотки в ее голосе стали еще отчетливее. — Но это, знаешь ли, было самое неромантичное предложение руки и сердца, что я слышала. 

— Помнится мне, это уже шестой раз, когда я пытаюсь добиться хотя бы... неопределенного ответа. А у меня, скажем прямо, небогатое воображение. Офицеры им вообще не отличаются.

Катрин не ответила, и он всё же скосил на нее глаза, разглядев нахмуренные брови и угрюмо сжатые губы.

— Это потому... — протянула она наконец, — что других выходов ты теперь не видишь? Раз ты всё же поставил крест на Королевском Флоте, да и мисс Суонн...

— Нет, это потому, что у меня двое детей и мне стоило жениться на их матери еще десять лет назад. Но я был дураком-лейтенантом, предпочитавшим гоняться за пиратами и не сумевшем настоять, когда следовало поступить, как мужчина, а не как вздорный мальчишка. Результат, как мы оба видим, налицо. Второго такого глупца не найдешь, пожалуй, во всем Испанском Мэйне.

Катрин, должно быть, еще хмурилась, и в ее голосе отчетливо прозвучали стальные нотки.

— А если я скажу, что давно уже... не люблю тебя? И не верю, что ты любишь меня, а не... играешь привычную роль джентльмена и защитника всех сирых и убогих?

Ему следовало не отводить взгляда от подходов к дому, но и не смотреть на женщину, когда она говорила нечто подобное... означало согласиться с ней.

В темноте ее глаза казались антрацитово-черными, словно бездонные колодцы, до краев наполненные непрозрачной, ничего не отражающей водой.

— Если дама сомневается в искренности мужчины, то долг джентльмена — доказать обратное, чего бы это ему ни стоило. 

— А если дама этого не желает? — парировала Катрин. И пальцы у нее задрожали, когда он поднес их к губам, осторожно коснувшись полусогнутых костяшек.

— Тогда зачем же она бросилась за борт? Если только и слышала, что голос без лица и имени, сказавший, что для меня еще есть надежда?

Катрин не ответила. Опустила ресницы, вновь отвернулась к распахнутому окну, и он тоже отвел взгляд, следя за шелестящей на ветру листвой. Но почувствовал, как ее пальцы сжались чуть крепче. И осторожно потянул ее на себя.

— Мне страшно, — едва слышно просипела Катрин, прижавшись щекой к его ключицам, и, кажется, зажмурилась. Он не смотрел, но чувствовал, как она дрожит, пряча лицо и даже не пытаясь оттолкнуть руку, гладящую ее наспех заплетенные волосы. Тени внизу шевельнулись вновь и вытянулись длинными изломанными силуэтами.

— На то есть причина. Дай мне один из пистолетов.

Она отстранилась в одно мгновение, тоже вскочив на ноги, бросила взгляд вниз, но заспорила с несвойственной ей робостью. 

— Ты не попадешь с такого расстояния.

— Я и не думал.

Шум набирающего силу ветра заглушило грохотом выстрела, и оконный проем на несколько мгновений заволокло черным дымом.

— Следующий будет на поражение!

На несколько мгновений внизу повисла тишина, позволяя без лишней спешки перезарядить пистолет. Что и требовалось доказать. Плантатор с кучкой домашних слуг. Или — что, пожалуй, было вероятнее — с надсмотрщиками над рабами. Те только и умеют, что щелкать кнутом, когда знают, что не получат отпора.

— Месье, вы неверно понимаете ситуацию! — наконец донесся снизу заискивающий голос. Уже проняло? Верно, в этот раз ведь не с семнадцатилетними девицами воевать вздумали. — Мне нужна лишь эта безбожница, убившая моего единственного сына! А вам я позволю уйти без... вреда для собственного здоровья!

Формулировка, на взгляд Джеймса, получилась двусмысленной. Господин плантатор явно куда больше опасался за свое самочувствие, чем за пришлого офицера.

— В таком случае неверно понимаете ситуацию вы, месье! Вашего сына застрелил я, а вовсе не мадам! И жалею лишь о том, что он умер уж слишком, на мой взгляд, быстро! И если вы не желаете присоединиться к нему в Аду, то возвращайтесь на свою землю и не топчите понапрасну чужую!

На лице Катрин промелькнуло недовольство, но настаивать на обратном она благоразумно не стала.

— На что вы надеетесь?! — не сдавался противник внизу. — Кроме вас в доме одни женщины! Хотите, чтобы они смотрели на... резню?! 

Сомнительный аргумент. Единственная находившаяся в доме женщина, помнится, и с пиратами сражаться не боялась. Хотя теперь она внимательно пересчитала глазами силы противника и предложила едва слышным шепотом:

— Мы можем уйти в лес и попробовать оторваться от них там. Я знаю, где могла спрятаться Жоржетт, и уведу их в противоположную сторону...

— Нет.

— Джеймс...

Тени внизу зашевелились вновь, получив короткий приказ — одно лишь отрывистое движение рукой, — и подобрались. Решили штурмовать входную дверь? Предсказуемо.

— И что ты предлагаешь? Петлять между деревьями, пока нас не пристрелят, как пару зайцев? Чем дольше они не видят, куда стрелять, тем больше у нас шансов дождаться твою сестру с солдатами. И они, я полагаю, не знают дом.

— Ты тоже не слишком-то его знаешь.

— Но всё же лучше, чем они. Постарайся не слишком маячить в окне, хорошо?

— Постарайся не поймать пулю, когда вздумаешь геройствовать, — грубовато ответила Катрин и вскинула ружье к плечу. Тени внизу пересекли невидимую черту на земле, и оконный проем вновь заволокло дымом, оглушая грохотом двух выстрелов разом. Кто-то пронзительно завопил, согнувшись пополам — еще один невезучий противник осел на землю без единого звука и больше, кажется, не двигался, — но понимания оба раненых не встретили. Ни у одной, ни у другой стороны.

— Достаньте их! Чего вы ждете, трусы?! За что я вам плачу?!

Да уж точно не за вооруженный разбой и ответную пальбу над головами.

— Смотри-ка, — заметил Джеймс, разряжая и второй пистолет. Больше для устрашения, чем действительно надеясь кого-то застрелить. Обыкновенным надсмотрщикам над рабами, впрочем, было достаточно и этого. — А месье не рвется восстанавливать справедливость в первых рядах.

— Месье, — парировала Катрин с негромким смешком, щуря глаза при перезарядке ружья, — не ожидал, что на меня может польститься военный офицер.

— В таком случае месье ничего не смыслит в женщинах. 

Оконный проем заволокло еще одним черным облаком, но набирающий силу ветер быстро уносил дым прочь. Внизу отчетливо содрогнулась — с грохотом и треском дерева — входная дверь. Кто-то всё же прорвался к порогу, воспользовавшись численным перевесом, и теперь пытался высадить дверь плечом. Катрин развернула ружье в сторону крыльца, прицелилась, но выстрелить не успела. Пришлось дернуть ее назад, и пуля впустую чиркнула по краю оконной рамы. 

— Спасибо, — выдохнула Катрин, едва взглянув на него, и внизу жалобно зазвенело бьющееся стекло. Господа нападающие догадались высадить окно, раз дверь не поддавалась. Первая тень появилась в ведущем к лестнице темном коридоре как раз вовремя, чтобы оказаться под прицелом пистолета. И рухнуть под грохот выстрела и короткий отрывистый кашель от заполонившего лестничный пролет дыма. Щелкнул еще один взведенный курок, но пуля ударила в брызнувшую щепками верхнюю ступень.

Будь здесь Фрэнсис, и непременно сказал бы, что такого безобразного прыжка через перила он прежде не видел. 

Шпага рассекла заполненный черным дымом воздух и вошла по самую рукоять одновременно с закрывающим от нового выстрела рывком руки. Насаженное на клинок мертвое тело рефлекторно дернулось, и уронило голову на грудь, на мгновение показав смутные очертания раздробленного пулей затылка. Стрелок поперхнулся воплем, успев понять, что перезарядить уже не успеет, дернулся в сторону и закричал, почувствовав, как обоюдоострое лезвие шпаги вспороло ему бок. Упал на колени, слепо пополз куда-то в сторону, дробно капая кровью и закрываясь руками, но удар рукоятью по затылку заставил его рухнуть на пол безвольным мешком и замереть без движения. Череп противника, кажется, выдержал, но ни о какой стрельбе, тем более прицельной, речи уже не шло.

В темноте раздался жалобный звук, с которым хрупнуло под чьей-то подошвой разбитое стекло, и в дверном проеме гостиной появилось дуло ружья, слепо ищущее цель. Собственное дыхание казалось оглушительным и пришлось даже прижать к лицу свободную от шпаги ладонь, чтобы не выдать себя раньше времени. 

Стекло хрупнуло еще раз. Двое. По меньшей мере. Выходить в коридор они, впрочем, не торопились. Два человека — два выстрела, но в такой темноте, не дав зрению привыкнуть к ней, да еще и в незнакомом доме... Шанс промахнуться был слишком велик. А из коридора, должно быть, отчетливо тянуло не только дымом, но и свежей кровью.

— Ну? — требовательно прошептал в темноте незнакомый голос. — Давай.

Они еще и подзуживают друг друга. И кого этот, с позволения сказать, сосед притащил с собой, чтобы избавиться от агента разведки и офицера Королевского Флота? Пятнадцатилетних мальчишек? Таких и убивать-то... попросту стыдно.

Шумное испуганное дыхание лишь подтвердило эту мысль, и виднеющееся в дверном проеме ружье зарыскало вновь, словно его хозяин всерьез надеялся отыскать противника наощупь. Мальчишка судорожно — попросту оглушительно — сглотнул, осторожно сделал первый шаг в темноту и завопил фальцетом, когда ружье в его руках резко дернуло вперед и вниз. Рефлекторно спустил курок, и выстрел ушел в пол, впустую ударив в дубовую доску. Мальчишка попытался отшатнуться, еще не осознавая, что остался, по сути, без оружия, обиженно взвыл от удара локтем в лицо — хруста переносицы за его воплем уже никто не услышал, — и повалился на второго глупца, не успевшего даже попятиться. Тот всё же дернулся в сторону, споткнулся от подножки и сумел лишь жалобно охнуть, начав хватать ртом воздух от удара ногой в солнечное сплетение. Упрямо потянулся к отлетевшему в сторону пистолету, уверенный, что это его последняя надежда спасти собственную жизнь, и всхлипнул, когда ищущие оружие пальцы придавило каблуком на сапоге. Еще мгновение, и сам бы запросил пощады, но сквозь выбитое окно отчетливо донесся приближающийся стук копыт и гневное ржание.

— Сложить оружие! Что вы здесь устроили, месье?!

— Катрин! Катрин!

— Я здесь, Флори!

Наверху застучали каблуки на сапогах, и Катрин сбежала по лестнице, задыхаясь не то от дыма, не то от облегчения. Но бросилась не к перегороженной двери, а в сторону гостиной и повисла у него на шее, неловко уткнувшись носом в рубашку на плече.

— Ты... — спросила она дрожащим голосом, — не ранен?

Да что ему сделается? Было бы смешно, глупо и попросту обидно выжить после стычки на «Голландце», но умереть от пули обыкновенного плантатора.

— Мадам! — воскликнул первый прорвавшийся в дом мужчина в военной форме — через дверь, чего не удалось людям не в меру добродетельного соседа, — и по глазам резануло ярким светом факела. — Ради всего святого, что они с вами сделали?!

— Ничего непоправимого, капитан, — просипела Катрин, рефлекторно вскинув руку к опухшей щеке. И указала еще двоим ворвавшимся следом мужчинам в сторону гостиной. — Но заслуга в том, что я жива, принадлежит моему жениху, а вовсе не милосердию месье Тревельяна.

— Хвала небесам, что вы оказались рядом, месье! — ответил мужчина, ничуть не удивившись ни такому заявлению, ни виду окровавленной шпаги и лежащих в коридоре тел. А затем спросил с искренним страхом в голосе. — Но где же мадемуазель Жоржетт?!

Однако ум и характер мадемуазель Флорианн не уступали уму и характеру старшей из ее сестер, раз она не растерялась и не начала метаться по гавани, умоляя о помощи каждого встречного. А у мадемуазель Жоржетт, судя по всему, имелся поклонник из числа военных, бросившийся спасать красавицу из лап мерзавцев, едва дослушав ее примчавшуюся в сумерках сестру.

— Мадемуазель Жоржетт прячется в лесу и, полагаю, очень напугана, — просипела Катрин, с трудом подавив улыбку при виде того, как в едва открывшуюся дверь пытается протиснуться Флорианн. — Если вы знаете одно поваленное дерево...

— Разумеется, мадам! — обрадовался мужчина. — Это ведь любимое место мадемуазель, она часто приходит туда почитать! 

И бросил наводнившим дом солдатам, прежде чем стремительно вскочить обратно в темноту:

— Этих негодяев в гавань! Не сомневаюсь, что губернатор пожелает допросить их самолично! Подумать только — напасть на женщину! Да еще и верой и правдой служившую Франции столько лет!

Флорианн проводила капитана взглядом и нервно хихикнула:

— Кажется, Жожо всё же придется выйти за него.

— Жожо для этого не создана, — просипела Катрин. — Сама бы лучше к нему присмотрелась.

— Ему же тридцать пять! — вскинула брови Флорианн, удивленно уставившись на сестру. — Он же старый!

Катрин ответила точно таким же движением бровей и зашлась было сиплым смехом, но пошатнулась и сползла бы на пол, если бы ее не поддержали с двух сторон разом.

— Что-то я... — пробормотала она и уронила голову Джеймсу на плечо. — Должно быть, дымом надышалась. 

— На воздух, — велела Флорианн и побелела, как полотно, лишь сейчас поняв, что два из трех тел на полу уж слишком неподвижны. — По... помогите, месье.

Ей помощь, впрочем, не потребовалась. Катрин покорно обмякла в его руках, позволив без лишних споров вынести ее на улицу, почти легла на широкое крыльцо, мгновенно приковав к себе взгляды столпившихся снаружи солдат, и вновь уронила голову на подставленное плечо, глубоко вдыхая холодный воздух. Ветер по-прежнему усиливался, и в затянутом тучами небе глухо заворочался первый раскат далекого грома.

Флорианн похлопотала вокруг сестры, обмахивая ее тонкой рукой в розоватом рукаве, заправила за ухо темный локон и робко сказала, убедившись, что Катрин не собирается терять сознание:

— Простите, месье, я глупость сморозила. Это от страха.

И уточнила, понизив голос еще сильнее:

— Про возраст. Это было... невежливо. Вы же... еще старше?

А затем вспыхнула смущенным румянцем, получив в ответ кривоватую — тоже нервную — улыбку.

— Ненамного. Мне тридцать шесть, мадемуазель. И, уж поверьте, я совершенно не чувствую себя стариком. Так что вы, простите за прямоту, весьма несправедливы к вашему спасителю.

— Говорю же, — просипела Катрин, устало опустив ресницы. — Капитан Дюкрэ — достойный мужчина, на руках тебя, дурочку, носить будет.

И вздрогнула всем телом, услышав донесшийся из-за дома звонкий крик сына. 

— Мама! Мама!

Но встать не смогла, лишь протянула руки и схватила в объятия сначала Жана — бросившегося к крыльцу, не разбирая дороги, — а затем и растерянно крутящую головой дочь, прижимая их обоих к груди и задыхаясь от слез.

— Всё позади, мои хорошие. Теперь всё будет в порядке.

Вокруг беспрерывно сновали люди, что-то говорили, кричали, жаловались и обвиняли, но она едва слушала и не выпускала детей из рук до тех пор, пока у самого уха не заговорила Флорианн.

— Катиш... Я уложу их в постель, хорошо?

Катрин едва смогла кивнуть и на несколько ударов сердца будто провалилась в темноту вновь, слыша отзвуки не то шторма, не то пушечной канонады. Очнулась, лишь когда поняла, что стоит посреди кухни, до судорог сжимая в пальцах початую бутылку из коричневого стекла. Хотела залпом отпить прямо из горлышка — сразу треть, а лучше половину, — уже вскинула руку и испуганно вздрогнула, когда ее остановили на середине движения.

— Не надо. Убери эту дрянь.

— Я хочу напиться, — просипела Катрин и испуганно замолчала, не узнавая собственный голос. Свободная от бутылки рука инстинктивно потянулась к горлу, и пальцы наткнулись на вспухшие на коже, мгновенно занывшие с новой силой ссадины.

— Не надо, — повторил Джеймс негромким, но непреклонным голосом, и она почувствовала, как узкое горлышко выскальзывает из сжатой в кулак руки. Закрыла глаза и ощутила осторожное прикосновение к волосам, убирающее за ухо выбившийся из косы локон. Потом еще одно — губ к виску. К щеке, щекоча кожу дыханием, и к самому краю рта, чтобы не задеть ссадину на нижней губе. За окном загремел раскат грома, и резко, без предупреждения, хлынул стеной тропический ливень, мгновенно заглушив все остальные звуки.

— Всё... закончилось? — спросила Катрин, находя его руку и переплетая пальцы. Знала, что вопрос звучит наивно и едва ли не по-детски, но она бы согласилась даже на откровенную ложь, лишь бы хоть на мгновение почувствовать себя в безопасности.

— Как знать, — виска вновь коснулись его губы, и ей захотелось закрыть другую половину лица рукой, чтобы спрятать ссадины и кровоподтеки. — Но, сдается мне, никто из примчавшихся тебе на помощь солдат не сомневается в том, что твой... кхм... сосед — подлец и убийца.

Должно быть, он говорил с капитаном Дюкрэ. Она совсем не помнила, как тот покинул ее дом, забрав с собой и живых, и мертвых врагов, но другого объяснения тому, что ее саму немедленно не потащили в гавань на допрос к губернатору, не видела. 

— А... ты?

Она втянула его в этот бой — как втягивала и прежде в одно сражение за другим, — и теперь не знала даже, как попросить прощения.

— Ты не был обязан...

— Мадам, — многозначительно сказал Джеймс, и она почувствовала его дыхание на щеке. — Я вовсе не намерен требовать, чтобы вы сдержали опрометчиво данное обещание, но пока что лишь оно объясняет само мое... пребывание в этом доме. Если вы вдруг начнете путаться в показаниях, то у вашего соседа немедля найдется с дюжину-другую защитников, убежденных, что он агнец Божий, доведенный до белого каления беспутной женщиной. Так что... будь добра, придерживайся первоначальной версии.

— Обещание? — растерянно повторила Катрин, не понимая, к чему он клонит.

— Ты назвала меня женихом. И в ближайшее время тебе лучше этого не опровергать.

— А, — ответила Катрин и опустила ресницы в притворной скромности. — Так это было ни капли не опрометчиво.

И отстранилась, чуть поведя плечом.

— Нужно разжечь огонь в гостиной. Похоже, что ночь будет холодная, — вернее, те несколько часов, что от нее остались. — Поможете, адмирал?

— Как будет угодно мадам.

Катрин негромко рассмеялась и потянула ленту из небрежно заплетенной косы. Как после тянула руки к медленно разгорающемуся в камине золотистому пламени, бросающему отсветы на светлые стены гостиной, пушистый ковер и беспорядочно разметавшиеся по плечам кольца темных волос. И не отодвинулась, вновь почувствовав прикосновение губ к щеке.

Поцелуи выходили неловкими, осторожными, едва ощутимыми, чтобы не бередить ссадины на губах и длинной шее. Катрин льнула к нему, зарываясь пальцами в его волосы, и вновь отстранялась, чтобы расстегнуть пуговицы, развязать шнурки и стянуть с кожи холодную ткань. На груди у нее багровел еще один кровоподтек — след от вдавливавшего ее в землю колена, — и ее руки судорожно дернулись, попытавшись закрыть эту отметину. Но уже через мгновение опустились вновь, обхватывая его голые плечи.

За разбитым, закрытым деревянными ставнями окном бушевала пришедшая с моря буря, грохоча и сгибая деревья с поникшими от ливня широкими листьями. Катрин лежала в его объятиях, сонно щуря глаза, и смотрела сквозь длинные ресницы на лениво потрескивающий за каминной решеткой огонь. Пока вдруг не приподнялась на локте — по бледной коже заметались золотистые блики, а с плеча соскользнули на обнаженную грудь спутавшиеся каштановые кудри — и спросила:

— Слышишь?

В шум дождя и раскаты грома еще вплетались отголоски едва слышной мелодии. А затем оборвались.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Пара деталей. Дымный порох потому и назывался дымным (а именно он был в ходу до примерно так середины XIX века, если я верно помню), что мгновенно выдавал диспозицию клубами черного дыма. И у пистолета дальность прицельного выстрела, разумеется, меньше, чем у ружья. (На случай, если вам интересно, кто из них промахнулся при первом залпе. Точнее попал, но не туда, куда целился. Пистолеты, как правило, вообще в ближнем бою использовались. Если из ружья с тридцати-сорока метров попадали в цель, это уже было достижение, а про пистолет и говорить нечего.)


	8. VII

_Пять месяцев спустя._

Сквозь распахнутое настежь, обращенное к гавани окно не доносилось и дуновения ветра. Солнце светило в безоблачном ярко-голубом небе, ложась широкими золотистыми полосами на дубовый стол с ровными рядами счетных книг, и над отражающим лучи морем рождалось дрожащее в неподвижном воздухе марево. Высокие напольные часы в углу кабинета показывали лишь без четверти девять, но в воздухе уже витало предчувствие изнуряющей жары, медленно набирающей силу. К полудню они начнут молиться о дожде или хотя бы о ветре, но чутье подсказывало, что в окрестностях Порт-Ройала сегодня будет полный штиль.

 _Как будто прежних неприятностей недостаточно_ , — раздраженно думал мистер Моррис Янг, обмахиваясь тонким надушенным платком и им же утирая выступающий на лбу и лысине пот. Тишину в кабинете нарушало лишь его шумное дыхание и шелест пергаментных страниц, листаемых тонкими чуткими пальцами с парой тускло-золотых перстней. На взгляд мистера Янга украшения были слишком тяжелыми, аляпистыми и дешевыми даже на вид. И на любой другой руке смотрелись бы редкостной безвкусицей, но занявший его кресло мужчина носил эти перстни с таким достоинством, словно те передавались в его семье из поколения в поколение на протяжении по меньшей мере пятисот лет, а вовсе не были отлиты за бесценок первым встречным ювелиром.

— Хм, — неоднозначно тянул лорд Энтони Мортон, неторопливо переворачивая одну страницу за другой, изредка поднимал светлую бровь, и понять, доволен он написанными цифрами или нет, можно было лишь по едва заметному прищуру светло-серых глаз. Зрачки в них сузились настолько, что казались остриями булавок, вонзающимися в мистера Янга каждый раз, когда лорд Мортон бросал на него короткий взгляд.

— Что ж, — сказал тот наконец, закрыв очередную книгу с негромким хлопком. — Вы неплохо справлялись все эти годы, мистер Янг. И отдаю вам должное, не каждый сумел бы обуздать непомерные амбиции лорда Беккета.

— Я был секретарем при двух прежних губернаторах, — осторожно ответил мистер Янг, интуитивно подозревая в этой похвале какой-то подвох. — А потому лорд Беккет счел мой опыт и знание местных тонкостей... полезными для его дела.

— Хм... — повторил лорд Мортон, рассеянно постукивая холеными пальцами по кожаной обложке захлопнутой им книги. — И вы сказали ему, насколько он расточителен?

— Расточителен? — переспросил мистер Янг, не слишком понимая, к чему клонит собеседник. Лорд Мортон недовольно дернул бровью, словно сетовал в мыслях на недогадливость секретаря, и ответил с непритворным равнодушием.

— Казни. Не сомневаюсь, что лорд Беккет преуспел в своем стремлении запугать кучку пиратов, но решение столь бездумно уничтожать всех неугодных, когда на плантациях вечная нехватка рабочей силы, было крайне... недальновидно. Конечно, — кивнул Мортон в такт собственным мыслям, — плантаторы часто жалуются, что при такой жаре белые ни на что не годятся и мрут за считанные недели, но лучше уж довольствоваться ими, чем терпеть еще большие убытки из-за отсутствия рабов, как таковых. Так вы говорили об этом с лордом Беккетом или нет? Я не услышал.

Тон у него был отстраненно-вежливый, но мистера Янга это не обмануло. Покойный лорд Беккет часто говорил с похожими интонациями, и для некоторых — в частности, для губернатора Суонна — эти разговоры закончились... плохо. Мортон был куда моложе Беккета — едва разменял третий десяток, — заметно шире в плечах, выше на целую голову — и стоило новоявленному губернатору сойти на берег Ямайки, как ему вслед обернулась каждая встречная женщина, — но вместе с тем его мгновенно роднил с Беккетом этот неприятный булавочный взгляд. Будь они похожи хоть чем-то еще, и мистер Янг немедля заподозрил бы их в действительном родстве.

— Я... — неуверенно начал мистер Янг, испытывая как никогда сильное желание промокнуть лысину. — Признаться, это не пришло мне в голову, лорд Мортон. По долгу службы я... весьма далек от полевых работ.

— А, — многозначительно ответил Мортон, и по его губам на мгновение скользнула едва различимая глазу улыбка. — Что ж, буду иметь в виду.

Этот ответ не понравился мистеру Янгу еще сильнее предыдущего. Духота в кабинете с каждым мгновением становилась всё нестерпимее.

— Полагаю, на вас можно положиться, мистер Янг, — продолжил Мортон всё тем же отстраненно-вежливым тоном. — Я ожидал найти колонию в куда худшем состоянии, но вы вполне успешно замещали губернатора на протяжении почти четырех месяцев. И даже не слишком, — тонкие холеные пальцы вновь постучали по обложке счетной книги, — много клали к себе в карман, насколько я могу судить.

Мистер Янг почувствовал, как от его лица, несмотря на жару, стремительно отливает кровь, и улыбка на губах Мортона стала куда явственнее.

— Лорд Беккет был неисправимым идеалистом, — хмыкнул он и отодвинул злополучную книгу. — Не самого худшего толка, как, в частности, одна из причин моего путешествия в Новый Свет, но всё же он не признавал полумер. Принесите ему весь мир на золотом блюде, или он утопит его в крови. Я же вешаю лишь тех, с кем не могу договориться, мистер Янг. Уверен, что вы не из их числа. А потому смею надеяться на наше более чем плодотворное сотрудничество в дальнейшем. 

Мистер Янг хотел промолчать — с него вполне хватило и обещания не вешать его раньше времени, — но неожиданно для самого себя ухватился за брошенную Мортоном фразу о назначении.

— Одна из причин? Мне казалось, вы прибыли на Ямайку, чтобы.. Нет, — опомнился он, испугавшись, что напрасно расспрашивает нового губернатора. Напрасно расслабился, едва тот дал понять, что не намерен показывать клыки без нужды. — Прошу прощения, я, разумеется, не вправе задавать вам подобных вопросов.

— Напротив, — не согласился Мортон всё тем же вежливым тоном. — Я рассчитывал на вашу помощь и в этом деле. Что вы можете сказать о дочери прежнего губернатора?

— О мисс Суонн? — уточнил мистер Янг, вновь не понимая, к чему клонит собеседник. — Я... знал ее еще ребенком и должен заметить, что она выросла умной и очаровательной женщиной. Что бы ни говорили о ней теперь... Уверен, это не более, чем площадные слухи, поскольку ни один человек не может измениться... настолько.

— Кажется, вам симпатична эта особа, — заметил Мортон, хотя мистер Янг и не думал этого скрывать. — Когда вы видели ее в последний раз?

— Почти два года назад. Она бежала с острова, когда лорд Беккет арестовал ее по обвинению в пособничестве пиратам, и больше я... с ней не встречался.

— Жаль, — качнул головой Мортон, но действительно расстроенным таким ответом не выглядел. — У вас есть предположения, где она может находиться теперь?

— Вы... хотите снять с нее обвинения? — робко предположил мистер Янг, успев понадеяться на благополучный исход для мисс Элизабет. В конце концов, даже если разговоры о пиратстве были правдой, бедняжка уже достаточно пострадала, лишившись отца. 

Мортон дернул краем рта, и в серых глазах отчетливо отразилась насмешка над простоватым на его взгляд секретарем.

— Боюсь, это невозможно, мистер Янг. Я прибыл в Новый Свет не только ради должности губернатора, но и по личной просьбе адмирала Лоуренса Норрингтона. Я должен найти Элизабет Суонн и доставить ее в Англию любой ценой, дабы адмирал мог самолично присутствовать при ее казни.

На мгновение мистеру Янгу показалось, что изнуряющая карибская жара обернулась стылой зимой, будто сковавшей всё его тело ледяными цепями.  
  
— Но...? — мгновенно осипший голос не подчинялся, и он смог выдавить лишь несколько слов, не оформив их даже в связный вопрос. — Но как же...?

— Вы не знаете? — уточнил Мортон светским тоном. — Перед своей смертью лорд Беккет успел составить подробный отчет. Незавершенный, поскольку он рассчитывал закончить свою кампанию безоговорочной победой у острова Погибших Кораблей, но и того, что мы получили после его смерти, было вполне достаточно. Мисс Суонн виновна в пиратстве, уничтожении имущества Ост-Индской Компании на сумму... кхм... признаться, я подзабыл точные цифры, но они сейчас и не к чему...

— Но причем здесь... как вы сказали? Адмирал Лоуренс Норрингтон? — пролепетал мистер Янг. — И зачем везти бедную девушку в Англию?

— Вы не дали мне закончить, — вкрадчиво ответил Мортон и поднял край рта в снисходительной улыбке, давая понять, что прощает эту оплошность. — Адмирал настаивает на подобном исходе из личных побуждений. Мисс Суонн убила его единственного сына. За что и будет повешена в Тайберне*.

***

Широкие листья сахарного тростника поникли от непроходящей жары, и едва колышущиеся на слабом ветерке длинные стебли тоже клонились к самой земле в сетке мелких засушливых трещин. На взгляд человека, мало что смыслившего в растениеводстве, вид у посадок был самый что ни на есть удручающий, но старший работник на плантации лишь пожал плечами и заметил:

— Ирригационная система не справляется. Но тростник не слишком-то прихотлив. И не такую засуху на моей памяти вытягивали. Нам бы побольше рабочей силы...

— Так наймите, — ответил Джеймс, следя из-под надвинутой на глаза шляпы за тем, как Жан бродит среди зеленых стеблей с видом исследователя, нашедшего в обыкновенном лесу само Древо познания и теперь пытающегося понять, что ему делать с этим открытием. — Если хозяйка одобрит.

— Интересная у вас, месье, позиция, — заметил работник, беззлобно усмехнувшись в усы. — Вы же муж.

— Я отставной офицер, — парировал Джеймс, гадая, не попытается ли любопытный ребенок ковырнуть носком пару корней. И если да, то насколько это действо будет пагубно для растений. — И в этом, — добавил он, обведя широким жестом ряды тростника, — не смыслю ровным счетом ничего. А потому предпочту не делать из себя дурака.

— Разумно, — согласился работник. — Примерные затраты я уже рассчитал и могу предоставить их мадам ближе к вечеру. Если она не занята.

— Я передам. Жан! Если ты испачкаешь вторую рубашку за день, твоя мать отправит меня прогуляться по доске! И я даже не смогу винить ее за это!

Увлекшийся изучением корневищ бесенок вскинул голову, тряхнув кольцами темных волос, попытался было вытереть уже испачканные в земле руки о рубашку — о чем его и предупреждали всего несколько мгновений назад, — и отдернул грязные пальцы в последний момент, получив в ответ многозначительный взгляд. Затем выбрался из посадок, протопал к тени от растущего на краю плантации раскидистого дерева и признался заговорческим шепотом:

— Я там червяка нашел.

— Замечательно, — согласился Джеймс, пока стоящий рядом работник давился смехом в усы. — Надеюсь, ты оставил его на месте?

— Конечно, — возмущенно фыркнул сын. — Мне же не пять лет.

И дал потрепать себя по спутанным волосам, лишь когда убедился, что с плантации его уже не увидят. А до этого шел на почтительном расстоянии, гордо задрав подбородок. Дескать, я дорогу сам знаю, и вообще уже взрослый, не потеряюсь. Но вы, месье, можете меня сопровождать, если боитесь идти по лесу в одиночку.

— Храбрец, — согласился Джеймс. — Ни шпаги, ни пистолета. Что будешь делать, если встретишь на тропе льва?

— Они здесь не водятся, — парировал Жан с таким видом, словно услышал редкостную чушь.

— А змеи?

— Змея же не глупая, — вновь фыркнул непочтительный отпрыск. — Пока не тронешь, не укусит.

— Тогда, может, не помешает под ноги смотреть?

Жан всерьез задумался над этим предложением, похмурил брови и наконец кивнул, решив признать мысль дельной. Но уже через мгновение спросил:

— Дашь пострелять?

— В лесу — нет. 

Не хватало еще перепугать и работников на плантации, и женщин в доме, которые наверняка услышат хотя бы отголоски неожиданной пальбы.

— А шпагу?

— У тебя есть своя, — напомнил Джеймс. — Кто же виноват, что ты всё время забываешь ее дома?

— Она деревянная, — парировал Жан с выражением искреннего недоумения на уже успевшем загореть до смуглоты лице. — Это неинтересно.

— А настоящую получишь не раньше, чем докажешь, что тебе можно доверить хотя бы деревянную и ты не выколешь кому-нибудь глаз.

Жан задрал подбородок еще сильнее, удивленно подняв брови и внимательно всматриваясь в лицо отца под надвинутой на глаза шляпой с пышным белым пером. Пытался понять, подшучивают над ним или нет.

— Она же не заточенная. Ей можно только по голове стукнуть.

— Ты удивишься, — ответил Джеймс, припомнив истории о паре-тройке умельцев, ухитрявшихся использовать игрушечную шпагу не только как дубинку, но и как настоящее копье. 

Жан похмурился еще немного, погонял по тропе подвернувшийся ему под ногу камешек и спросил:

— А в море мы сегодня выйдем?

— Возможно.

Не то, чтобы им было на чем выходить — лодочка даже на рыболовную не тянула, хотя парус на ней имелся, — но, помнится, в свою бытность курсантами они с Фрэнсисом прошли на похожей посудине через изобилующую отмелями Глотку Дьявола*. После чего получили скупую похвалу от каждого знакомого моряка и нагоняй — от матерей, узнавших об этой авантюре последними. Берег Мартиники подобными местами не изобиловал, но поднимающиеся из воды одинокие скалы и совсем крохотные островки приводили Жана в восторг и с берега, а уж за возможность пройти между ними разок-другой он был согласен сидеть по часу в день над скучным учебником по грамматике и даже — вот уж невидаль! — съедать за ужином все овощи, а не уминать за минуту одно только мясо и немедля начинать проситься из-за стола.

— А маму с собой возьмем?

— Если она захочет.

Катрин наверняка бы захотела, но в этом крылся один существенный подводный камень. Ее присутствие в очередном «плаваньи отважного капитана Жана» немедля сводило даже процесс постановки паруса к ехидным подколам по малейшему поводу и следовавшему за ними неуместному хохоту, за которым они напрочь забывали, что собирались учить ребенка мореходству. Ребенок же всё плаванье сидел на носу лодки, подперев щеку рукой, смотрел на перепалки родителей с видом смертельно уставшего от подобных глупостей старика и порой скорбно вздыхал, когда хохот и «Дай я покажу, ты не умеешь!» становились уж слишком громкими.

В этот раз плаванье и вовсе не состоялось. Сначала впереди показался возвышающийся среди разросшихся деревьев дом, а затем и знакомый силуэт в бордовом платье со свободными, расширяющимися от плеча рукавами. И еще один, в синей офицерской форме Королевского Флота. О чем они говорили, издалека слышно не было, и стоило офицеру заметить краем глаза чужое приближение, как он резко повернулся на каблуках и встретил Джеймса таким взглядом, что тот даже остановился от неожиданности. Жан тоже. И осторожно попятился ему за спину, не понимая, что так удивило отца.

— Я думал, ты в Англии, — заметил Джеймс и, опомнившись, подошел вплотную, обняв Катрин за плечи.

— А я думал, ты мертв, — суховато ответил Фрэнсис, скрещивая руки на груди. — Приятно иногда ошибаться в своих предположениях, не правда ли?

— Даже так? — уточнил Джеймс, одновременно с этим бросая вопросительный взгляд на жену. Катрин ответила настороженным, но причиной тому уж точно был не Фрэнсис. Во всяком случае, не один его вид, поскольку они не раз встречались прежде. — Я написал матери...

— Полагаю, твое письмо до нее не дошло, — пожал плечами Фрэнсис, безмолвно соглашаясь, что причиной тому могло быть что угодно, начиная от пиратов и заканчивая обыкновенным штормом. — Зато дошло кое-что другое. До твоего отца. Мы можем поговорить?

На мгновение Джеймсу искренне захотелось отказаться. Судя по тому, как этот разговор начался, закончиться чем-то хорошим он уж точно не мог.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Тайберн — деревня в графстве Миддлсекс, ныне часть Лондонского городского округа Вестминстер. С 1196 по 1783 год являлась официальным местом проведения казней.
> 
> *Глотка Дьявола — залив Кромер близ Норфолка, крайне опасная для навигации зона. Если верить тексту «Англо-русского словаря морских идиом и жаргона» за авторством А.Н. Скрягина и Н.А. Каланова. Не то, чтобы я спорила с авторами словаря, но я этот момент гуглила, чтобы понять, в чем, собственно, опасность залива, и под описание больше подходит залив Уош. Залива Кромер, как такового, в Норфолке нет, есть одноименный город. Как раз таки в достаточной близи от залива Уош.
> 
> Касательно наемных рабочих на плантации. Я могу честно сказать, что я просто не хотела делать главных героев рабовладельцами. Да, по тем временам даже самые цивилизованные и благородные люди могли считать рабство чем-то совершенно нормальным, но в мое представление положительных персонажей это не вписывается.


	9. VIII

Разговор пришлось отложить из-за обеда. В чем, пожалуй, не было никакого смысла, поскольку обстановка за столом испортилась в одно мгновение. Катрин едва ела, отщипывая по одной-две ягодки морского винограда и не прикасаясь к остальным блюдам, Жан разрывался между стеснительностью и желанием забросать неожиданного гостя парой дюжин вопросов разом, а остальные собравшиеся за столом дамы мгновенно уловили настроение старшей сестры и решили, что в Старом Свете началась по меньшей мере очередная англо-голландская война. Фрэнсис, впрочем, и сам понимал, что хозяева дома не слишком-то рады гонцу с дурными вестями, и старался не нагнетать обстановку еще сильнее. 

— Очаровательный мальчик, — заметил он, пройдя в небольшой кабинет с выходящим на южную сторону окном и сев на предложенный стул. — Как, полагаю, и девочка.

Франсин он не видел, но в предположении, на взгляд совершенно предвзятого отца, не ошибся.

— Не моя заслуга, — в шутку парировал Джеймс, но Катрин, для которой эта шутка и предназначалась, даже не улыбнулась. Остановилась за высокой спинкой его стула, положила руку ему на плечо — широкий бордовый рукав свесился на грудь, наполовину закрыв ее ладонь, — и сжала губы еще сильнее. Словно боялась, что иначе начнет кричать и требовать... по меньшей мере, чтобы они оба убрались из ее дома раз и навсегда.

Фрэнсис тоже почувствовал, что настроение у хозяйки испортилось окончательно, и решил сразу перейти к сути.

— Позволь спросить, как ты вообще... убедил Ост-Индскую компанию в своей смерти?

— Я не убеждал, — качнул головой Джеймс, и Фрэнсис удивленно поднял черные брови, безмолвно прося пояснить. Но правду во всей ее нелепости и схожести с байками пьяных матросов он бы не принял. — Можно сказать, что... меня действительно убили. Ударили саблей и, очевидно, бросили за борт. Толком и не помню, как я там оказался.

Фрэнсис поднял брови еще выше, всем своим видом говоря, что мертвецы в его понимании выглядят несколько иначе. Особенно те, кому не посчастливилось отправиться на корм рыбам.

— Мне повезло, что тем же курсом шел торговый корабль с Мартиники, — продолжил Джеймс, решив, что чем ближе к истине будет рассказанная им история, тем меньше вероятность, что однажды он начнет путаться во лжи. — Они меня и подобрали. К тому моменту, когда я встал на ноги, для Беккета уже всё было кончено. 

— И ты решил оставить всё, как есть? — уточнил Фрэнсис с нескрываемым скепсисом. 

— Я решил переждать шторм, а не бросаться ему навстречу, — не согласился Джеймс и почувствовал, как дрогнула рука Катрин на его плече. — На Флоте я подал в отставку еще два года назад, а Ост-Индская компания не более, чем сборище торгашей. А уж после того, что Беккет устроил на Ямайке и в отношении прежнего губернатора... я не считаю, что должен ему хоть что-то.

— Некоторые подручные Беккета больше напоминают отъявленных головорезов с Тортуги, чем, как ты утверждаешь, торгашей. Я наслышан о подвигах некоего мистера Мёрсера, — парировал Фрэнсис и получил в ответ короткий отрывистый смешок.

— Эти головорезы предпочитали запугивать людей сродни покойному губернатору Суонну. Или ты всерьез полагаешь, что я бы стерпел, вздумай Мёрсер угрожать мне так же, как он угрожал тем, кто не знал, с какой стороны браться за шпагу? Да и... в последние месяцы я был нужнее на берегу.

— У меня вышла ссора с соседом-плантатором, — наконец заговорила Катрин ровным безэмоциональным голосом, отвечая на отразившийся на лице Фрэнсиса немой вопрос. — Пришлось немного пострелять. А потом напомнить губернатору Мартиники, что Франция задолжала мне без малого десять лет спокойной жизни.

— Интересная вы женщина, мадам, — вежливо ответил Фрэнсис. — И в абордаж ходите, и с соседями стреляетесь.

— Я полагаю, этой пальбы можно было бы избежать, — осторожно заметил Джеймс, скосив глаза на жену, — но сосед явился без приглашения и так старался выставить себя благодетелем, что мадам в ответ наставила на него пистолет. 

— Месье, разумеется, оскорбился, — ядовито согласилась Катрин, — и решил, что меня стоит проучить. Подумать только, женщина вздумала отстаивать свою землю и честь. Удавить ведьму! Немедля!

Фрэнсис вновь поднял брови, а Джеймс протянул руку и положил ее поверх вздрагивающей ладони жены. Катрин дернула краем рта и продолжила:

— Не сомневаюсь, что он бы перестрелял всех в доме, если бы мог. Но я больше боялась за месье отставного адмирала, чем за себя, поскольку он-то англичанин. По счастью, к тому моменту, когда начались судебные разбирательства, мы уже были женаты и его фамилию носила не только я, но и мои дети. Слухи, конечно, до сих пор ходят один невероятнее другого, но губернатору не оставалось ничего другого, кроме как согласиться, что мы всего лишь защищали своё. И каким бы уважаемым человеком ни был мой сосед, на суде ему это не помогло. Он так и не смог объяснить, что его люди делали в моем доме посреди ночи и с заряженными ружьями.

— Так что мы, как видишь, не прохлаждались, — подытожил Джеймс и едва заметно качнул головой. — Жаль, что письмо не дошло, придется...

— Твое письмо — это меньшая из нынешних наших трудностей, — парировал Фрэнсис, не дав ему закончить, и сцепил пальцы в замóк. — Полагаю, оно бы мало что изменило. Беккет оставил после себя весьма впечатляющий отчет о борьбе с пиратством и, в частности, упомянул о твоей, без сомнения, трагической гибели во время побега заключенных с одного из кораблей Компании. 

— Пожалуй, так оно и было, — согласился Джеймс и получил ответ, который не пришел бы ему в голову даже в бреду после того злополучного ранения.

— И роковой удар действительно нанесла мисс Элизабет Суонн?

На несколько ударов сердца в кабинете повисла тишина. За распахнутым окном отчетливо затрещали какие-то насекомые, прежде заглушаемые звуком голосов, Катрин нахмурила брови, едва услышав имя его прежней невесты — к счастью для всех троих, пробывшей в этом статусе очень недолго, — а Джеймс опешил от вопроса настолько, что не сразу смог подобрать слова даже для того, чтобы переспросить. А когда всё же смог, то на мгновение запамятовал, что в кабинете была женщина.

— Какого дьявола?!

— Мои извинения, мадам, — вставил Фрэнсис, даже бровью не поведя в ответ на такую красноречивую реакцию, и получил в ответ кривоватую усмешку.

— Не трудитесь, капитан. Я не наивная девица и слышала из уст мужчин вещи куда грубее и неприятнее этой.

— Ты шутишь?! — потребовал ответа Джеймс, с трудом удерживаясь от того, чтобы вскочить на ноги и как следует встряхнуть Фрэнсиса, заставляя признать, что это всего лишь глупый розыгрыш. — И адмирал в это поверил?! За кого он меня держит, если полагает, что меня могла убить едва обученная держать шпагу девица?! Блестяще! — выплюнул он и почувствовал, как рука Катрин на плече сжалась чуть сильнее. — Он полагает, что я мертв, но продолжает поносить меня, на чем свет стоит!

— Подробностей вашего столкновения Беккет, разумеется, не предоставил, — заметил Фрэнсис, по-прежнему ничуть не впечатленный этой вспышкой ярости. — Вероятно, адмирал решил, что тебя... застали врасплох.

— Врасплох?! — повторил Джеймс взбешенным голосом, и Катрин разжала пальцы, осторожно погладив его по плечу. Не сказать, чтобы это успокаивало. 

А Фрэнсис на мгновение закатил глаза и фыркнул с нескрываемым скепсисом:

— Да брось, Джим, от шальной пули никто не защищен!

Джеймс промолчал. Стиснул зубы, глядя сквозь столешницу из темного дерева, и Катрин обняла его и за второе плечо, придвинувшись чуть ближе. Соблазн обхватить ее за талию и усадить к себе на колени, не обращая внимания на присутствие постороннего мужчины, на мгновение сделался невыносимо сильным. Но она уже заговорила вновь, и таким тоном, что незадачливый муж вполне рисковал получить пощечину. Как за прошлые грехи, так и за пару будущих.

— И чего же вы хотите от нас, капитан? Разве об этой девице больше некому позаботиться? Мне казалось, она была обручена с каким-то не то кузнецом, не то пиратом.

— Вам не кажется, что это несколько несправедливо, мадам? — вежливо парировал Фрэнсис. — Если ее отыщут, то повесят за убийство, которого она не совершала. Тем более, что человек, в чьей смерти ее обвиняют, и вовсе не мертв.

Катрин вновь дернула краем рта.

— Он умолчал об одной важной детали, капитан. Это я вытащила его из воды в ту ночь. Едва живого и со сквозной раной в груди. Судовой врач, осмотрев его, сказал, что выжить с подобным ранением можно лишь чудом. Но он, как видите, выжил. А где была Элизабет Суонн, когда я молилась у его постели? Рвалась к своей мифической свободе? Так пусть рвется дальше, мой муж не должен ей ровным счетом ничего. И не был должен еще с того момента, когда она разорвала помолвку. Для меня и вовсе загадка, почему мисс Суонн считала иначе.

— Она не считала, — попытался спорить Джеймс, и Катрин гневно свела брови в одну линию.

— Верно, — прорезались в ее голосе ядовитые нотки. — Ведь это ты должен был позаботиться о безопасности ее отца, а вовсе не она сама или ее новый жених. Она манипулировала тобой, прекрасно зная, что ты не сумеешь ей отказать, вынудила тебя пойти против Беккета, а затем и вовсе сбежала, не оглядываясь. Ведь от мертвого тебя уже не было никакой пользы. Твоя драгоценная мисс Суонн даже не шлюха. Те пусть и продаются за деньги или еще по какой причине, но хотя бы делают это честно. А эта... особа пользуется мужчинами, как ей вздумается, и ничего не дает взамен.

— Ты не права, — сухо парировал Джеймс. — И я никогда не говорил, что она...

— Неужели? — хмыкнула Катрин, подняв левую бровь. — Не хочу тебя огорчать, но по твоим словам выходит именно это. Другое дело, что ты сам этого не понимаешь, поскольку для тебя она святая губернаторская дочь. Ты будешь искать ей оправдания, даже если она самолично примется грабить торговые суда. А она, я полагаю, примется. Ведь она так хочет быть _свободной_.

Последнее слово Катрин и вовсе произнесла с откровенным змеиным шипением, от которого захотелось зябко передернуть плечами.

— Кхм, — осторожно вмешался в спор Фрэнсис. — Мадам, я понимаю, что мисс Суонн не вызывает у вас теплых чувств...

— Если вы полагаете, что я ревную, капитан, то я вынуждена вас разочаровать, — парировала Катрин, переведя на него потемневший от гнева взгляд. Но голос у нее вновь зазвучал ровно и почти безукоризненно. — Я понимаю причины этой помолвки и знаю, что мне, как женщине, бывшей в те годы замужем за другим мужчиной, и вовсе непозволительно предъявлять Джеймсу хоть какие-то претензии. Да, меня эта помолвка... задела. Но я не из тех женщин, что пытаются оправдать мужчину в собственных глазах, перекладывая ответственность за его решения на другую женщину. Хотя не буду отрицать, что иногда мне этого хочется. Да, мне было бы проще считать, что во всем виновата лишь мисс Суонн, поскольку мне абсолютно безразлично, что с ней станет. Мне проще сказать, что это она вмешалась и испортила то немногое хорошее, что было между мной и Джеймсом, чем признать даже в мыслях, что эта злосчастная помолвка стала следствием его решения и ничьего больше. Принятого, в том числе, и из-за моих поступков. Но давайте будем честны: в этой ситуации были виноваты мы сами, а мисс Суонн оказалась в нашем любовном треугольнике лишь из-за своего статуса дочери губернатора. И моя неприязнь к этой... девице основана отнюдь не на ее помолвке с кем бы то ни было, капитан. Мне нелегко принять тот факт, что в благодарность за помощь мисс Суонн бросила его умирать. Не стану спорить: она не любит его, а потому неудивительно, что ей всё равно. Но люблю я. И мне, уж простите, его судьба отнюдь не безразлична.

— Если я оскорбил вас, мадам, то приношу свои извинения, — ответил Фрэнсис, вежливо и почти церемонно склонив голову. — Но дело не только в мисс Суонн. Катлер Беккет мертв, и за его ошибки теперь будут отвечать другие. Полагаю, ваш муж еще помнит некоего Теодора Гроувза? Тот спасся от виселицы лишь потому, что Беккет не пожелал уступить ему командование в сражении у острова Погибших Кораблей. И то... я бы уже не был так в этом уверен.

— Беккет командовал сам? — переспросил Джеймс, удивленно подняв брови. — Он же не офицер.

— Командовал, — согласился Фрэнсис. — И по словам Гроувза, растерялся в самый ответственный момент, позволив пиратам разнести в щепки трехдечный корабль. Восемь дюжин пушек впустую пошли ко дну. А Беккет... И сам погиб, и других подставил. Гроувз разжалован и находится под стражей до окончательного выяснения обстоятельств, Джиллетт пока что ухитряется этого избегать, но тоже списан на берег, да и кроме них полно откровенных дезертиров. Которые просто бежали с поля боя после бездарного выступления Беккета. Их будут вешать, не задумываясь. Нужно же свалить на кого-то такой грандиозный провал.

Звучало логично, но Катрин немедля нашла в этих словах спорный момент.

— А вы уверены, капитан, что моего мужа тоже не запишут в дезертиры? Да, он Ост-Индскую компанию не боится, — в этих словах Джеймсу послышалась насмешка над извечной мужской самоуверенностью. — Но, насколько я могу судить, всё обстоит несколько серьезнее, чем мы думали. Раз в дело вмешались не только какие-то торгаши, но и Королевский Флот.

— Не запишут, мадам, — парировал Фрэнсис с неожиданной уверенностью и полез за пазуху. — Не хотел бы хвалиться своими достижениями, как последний мальчишка, но мне стоило большого труда убедить адмирала, что его сын может быть жив. Если бы не твоя мать, Джим, — добавил он, протягивая через стол сложенный вчетверо пергамент, — то меня бы и слушать не стали. Адмирал, без сомнения, мнит себя покорителем морей, но миссис Норрингтон в гневе пострашнее тропического шторма. Хотя, — добавил Фрэнсис с сомнением, — адмирал пообещал сжить меня со свету, если выяснится, что я ошибся и напрасно дал его жене надежду. Второго удара со смертью единственного сына она может и не пережить. По его мнению.

— Адмирал ее недооценивает, — хмыкнул Джеймс, раскрывая сложенный пергамент. — Она выживала рядом с ним на протяжении сорока лет, так что справится и с тремя подобными ударами разом.

И нахмурился, рассматривая линии знакомого почерка. Катрин подалась чуть вперед, читая через его плечо, и негромко хмыкнула.

— Я пытался добиться восстановления в звании коммодора, — продолжил Фрэнсис, решив, что заминка в этом, — но... Сдается мне, твою отставку он расценил, как дезертирство. И... я понимаю, что у тебя теперь, очевидно, иные планы на жизнь, но во всяком случае ты сможешь официально уйти со службы еще раз. Уж прости, но сейчас твое положение... всё же вызывает пару вопросов.

— Зная адмирала, я бы и на звание капитана не рассчитывал, — не согласился Джеймс. — Он нынче весьма щедр, как я погляжу. Не знаю, как тебя благодарить.

Поскольку чтобы добиться от адмирала подобной бумаги, нужно было перевернуть с ног на голову половину мира.

— Подумай над моими словами, — пришел ему на помощь Фрэнсис. — Официально я возвращаюсь из Англии в порт приписки, но вполне могу позволить себе простоять на якоре пару дней под предлогом... Признаться, предлога я еще не придумал, но это как раз таки труда не составит. И да, твоя жена, без сомнения, права: уж кому-кому, а Элизабет Суонн ты ничего не должен, но...

— Постой, — перебил его Джеймс, положив пергамент на стол. — Она по-прежнему не замужем?

— Насколько я могу судить, нет, — пожал плечами Фрэнсис. — Про Уильяма Тёрнера ничего не слышно еще со дня сражения у острова Погибших Кораблей. Вероятно, он погиб. И это еще не всё. Новым губернатором Ямайки временно назначен лорд Энтони Мортон. Ему же поручено разобраться с произошедшим в том сражении, а заодно отыскать твою бывшую невесту и доставить ее в Англию.

— Вы знакомы? — немедленно уточнила Катрин, скосив на Джеймса глаза.

— Я наслышан, — согласился тот. — Скажем так, они с Беккетом в некотором роде похожи. Всегда добиваются своего. Но если Беккет предпочитал методы палача, то Мортон — ищейка. Он достанет кого угодно и откуда угодно. 

— Вы не встречались лично? — неожиданно заинтересовался Фрэнсис.

— Нет, насколько я помню, — ответил Джеймс, поняв, к чему тот клонит. — Да. Мортон не знает меня в лицо.

— Разве никто не сможет подтвердить, что... ты — это ты? — неуверенно уточнила Катрин.

— А кто сможет? — пожал плечами Фрэнсис. — Мисс Суонн, которая обвиняется в его убийстве? Гроувз и Джиллетт, которые сами под подозрением в откровенном саботаже? Я, который его же и нашел? Причем во французской колонии, о чем Мортон наверняка узнает очень быстро. О вас, мадам, и говорить нечего. Не поймите меня неправильно, но вас вполне могут обвинить в посягательстве на английские владения Норрингтонов, раз вы утверждаете, что вы замужем за их единственным наследником. Да еще и приписываете ему отцовство ваших детей.

— А население Порт-Ройала? — не согласилась Катрин. — Да хоть бы и Шарлотта Мейсон, уж она-то должна узнать мужчину, на которого откровенно вешалась несколько лет, пока не поняла, что это совершенно бессмысленно.

— Если мы столкнемся с Мортоном на Ямайке, — кивнул Фрэнсис. — Но ведь это может произойти и в открытом море. Он хоть и новый губернатор, но... я не возьмусь предсказывать, что у него на уме и как он будет разыгрывать сложившуюся партию. А что касается миссис Мейсон... Я бы не стал доверять отвергнутой женщине, мадам. Особенно если учесть, что вы, кажется, считаетесь ее подругой. Вы уверены, что она не солжет вам назло, если узнает, что вы, скажем прямо, заполучили мужчину, который не достался ей? 

— Я уже ни в чем не уверена, — согласилась Катрин с негромким вздохом и отвела взгляд куда-то в сторону. — Но я понимаю, к чему вы клоните, капитан. У моего мужа есть возможность вернуть себе прежнее положение в английских колониях, но если этот новый губернатор встретится нам в неудачный момент и мы не сумеем доказать, что Джеймс действительно тот, за кого себя выдает, то... 

— То меня вполне могут обвинить в том, что я самозванец, вздумавший присвоить себе имя и репутацию безвременно погибшего офицера Королевского Флота, — закончил за нее Джеймс с нескрываемым сарказмом. В иной ситуации он бы даже счел происходящее комичным. Прежде ему и в голову не могло прийти развитие событий, при котором потребуется доказывать, что он действительно Джеймс Норрингтон. — И придется потрудиться, чтобы мне поверили. Повесить меня он не решится из опасения, что я и в самом деле могу оказаться сыном адмирала, и тогда тот сживет со свету уже Мортона, но всем остальным это не поможет.

— Не поможет, — согласился Фрэнсис и поднялся со стула. — Я буду в гавани. До следующего утра уж точно. Хотя и не могу сказать, что мне здесь рады и не держат под прицелом всех имеющихся пушек. Какая незадача: ссорятся короли, а страдаем мы. Обидно, не правда ли?

— Пожалуй. Я вас провожу, капитан, — ответила Катрин и улыбнулась вполне искренне. — И я хочу, чтобы вы знали: вы в любом случае желанный гость в нашем доме.

Вернулась она через несколько минут. Остановилась на мгновение на пороге, негромко вздохнула и плотно закрыла за собой дверь. Но к Джеймсу не подошла, села на освободившийся стул с другой стороны стола и скрестила руки в широких рукавах на груди. Голос у нее прозвучал устало и едва ли не горько.

— Мы сможем позволить себе неплохую шхуну. Просто... не сейчас. Я не планировала... такие траты в ближайшую пару лет. Так что нет никакой необходимости возвращаться на службу, если ты не хочешь.

Да и что, спрашивается, скажут в Адмиралтействе, если один из офицеров будет в открытую жить во французской колонии? Устоять на двух фальшбортах разом у него не выйдет, как бы ни хотелось. А просить Катрин всё же продать плантацию, за которую она столько боролась...

— Позволить себе шхуну сможем не мы, а ты, — поправил ее Джеймс и получил в ответ искренне обиженный взгляд. — Не надо, Катрин. Это твоя земля и твои деньги, я не имею к ним ровным счетом никакого отношения. Хорошего землевладельца из меня всё равно не выйдет, да и не сказать, чтобы я к этому стремился.

Катрин помолчала — не то обдумывала эту мысль, не то просто собиралась с духом, — и спросила таким потерянным голосом, словно он заявил, что их брак был ошибкой и теперь он намерен вновь добиваться руки Элизабет.

— Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделала?

— Ты — ничего. Это я должен что-то делать. 

Катрин отвернулась, переведя взгляд на стену с распахнутым окном, и он поднялся, обойдя стол и осторожно потянув ее за разом похолодевшую руку. 

— Иди ко мне.

Катрин не оттолкнула. Позволила обнять и прижаться щекой к вьющимся волосам на ее макушке. Ноздри защекотало тонким запахом бергамота, и на спине неожиданно крепко сомкнулись подрагивающие руки. 

— Разве нам не было хорошо? — спросила Катрин всё тем же усталым голосом, спрятав лицо у него на плечо.

— Было. Но я не смогу так всегда. Я просижу на берегу год, даже два, если нужно, но не всю жизнь.

Стоило Фрэнсису протянуть этот злосчастный пергамент, стоило напомнить... Запах соли и водорослей в дующем над квартердеком ветре, шорох, с которым поднимаются паруса, плеск неспокойных волн за бортом, отражающих слепящее глаза солнце, и штурвал под рукой... Море звало, и он почти видел, как темная вода пенится у подножия прибрежных скал, накатывая на них снова и снова в размеренном, словно удары сердца, ритме.

— И раз уж _мы_ подумываем о собственной шхуне, то офицерское жалование хотя бы за несколько месяцев лишним не будет, верно?

Катрин вздохнула вновь и пробормотала ему в плечо:

— Кто бы сомневался. 

— Катрин.

— Я не злюсь. Я, пожалуй, чего-то подобного и ждала в ближайшие месяцы. И, помнится, я сама когда-то говорила об этом. Едва станет слишком тихо, как тебе мгновенно станет скучно. Но сыну, — мстительно добавила она, — сам будешь объяснять, почему мы вновь должны исчезнуть неизвестно куда на несколько месяцев.

— Катрин, — повторил Джеймс и услышал еще один недовольный вздох.

— Я что-то не пойму, — уточнила Катрин с притворным возмущением, поднимая голову. — Я тебе жена или не жена? Или мисс Суонн настолько хороша, что...

— Нет, — отрезал Джеймс, не позволив ей закончить. — И впредь я даже слышать подобного не желаю. 

— Как скажешь, — ответила Катрин. И добавила с неприкрытыми лукавыми нотками в потеплевшем голосе. — Капитан.

А затем опустила длинные ресницы, когда он положил руку ей на затылок и притянул к себе, чтобы поцеловать.

***

Каблуки на туфлях с начищенными до блеска пряжками били по дощатому полу колокольным набатом, мгновенно отвлекая от ровных красновато-черных строчек и столбцов цифр, покрывавших очередной лист с расчетами.  
  
— Адмирал Далтон, — поздоровался лорд Мортон, не поднимая головы. Узнал этот недовольный стук каблуков по первому же удару. — Чем обязан?

— Мне любопытно, — ответил недовольный голос, — когда «Герцогине» наконец позволят поднять якорь?

— Вы торопите события, адмирал, — качнул головой Мортон, переворачивая страницу. — Вы прибыли в Порт-Ройал всего два дня назад и...

— Не желаю прохлаждаться на берегу дольше, чем требуется, чтобы загрузить в трюм провизию и свежую воду! Для вас, лорд Мортон, это лишь очередная возможность покрасоваться перед моим дядей! А для меня — дело чести!

— Соболезную вашей утрате, — вежливо ответил Мортон, уделяя куда больше внимания цифрам в счетной книге, чем бушующему перед его столом адмиралу. Впрочем, нельзя было не отметить способность Фитцуильяма Далтона выдавать подобные тирады, ни на мгновение не понижая голоса и совершенно не сбиваясь с дыхания. Что сказать, офицер!

— Соболезнуете?! О, благодарю покорнейше, но вынужден признать, что меня утешит лишь возможность посмотреть этой девке в глаза!

И спросить «Как?!». Что она сделала? Ударила в спину? Или и вовсе застрелила его, зная, что на шпагах у нее не будет ни единого шанса? Потому что Джеймс — Джеймс, который выходил в море с раннего детства, который учился ходить и фехтовать одновременно, который сотни раз сходился в бою с самыми отъявленными мерзавцами, никогда не позволял застать себя врасплох и порой даже спал во флотских ботфортах, всегда готовый к новому сражению, — не мог быть убит какой-то девкой, возомнившей себя грозной пираткой. Уж точно не в честном бою.

— Вы торопите события, адмирал, — повторил тем временем новоявленный губернатор Ямайки, и бровью не поведя в ответ на вполне справедливое возмущение. — Если эта девица обладает хоть толикой разума, то забьется в самую глубокую нору, едва услышит, как сильно вы желаете с ней... поговорить. Даже если она не осведомлена о вашем родстве с Джеймсом Норрингтоном, то в любом случае что-то заподозрит, стоит вам в открытую объявить о ее поисках. Нам следует действовать осторожнее, чтобы не дать мисс Суонн улизнуть на другой конец света. Вы же не хотите обшаривать горы какого-нибудь Тань-Шаня в надежде, что она могла скрыться от вашего гнева там? В этом деле нужно действовать куда тоньше. И поверьте, я уже работаю над ее поисками.

— Я пока что не заметил, чтобы ваша работа принесла хоть какие-то плоды! Объявите, что вы готовы снять с нее все обвинения, и она сама явится на Ямайку! Эта девка привыкла к роскоши губернаторского дома, притоны Тортуги и ей подобных островов не для такой неженки!

— Эта, как вы утверждаете, девка, — не согласился Мортон, — пару лет плавала на весьма разнообразных пиратских кораблях, была не раз замечена в обществе некоего Джека Воробья, личности по-своему известной в этих водах, и успела побывать в любовницах у сингапурского серого кардинала Сяо Фэня. Судя по тому, что ваш кузен захватил ее в плен вместе с кораблем Сяо Фэня и буквально над его трупом. А команда единогласно назвала эту девицу своим капитаном. Такое доверие, да еще и среди сингапурских пиратов, которые ни во что не ставят женщин, заслужить непросто. Вынужден признать, что даже я нахожу мисс Суонн весьма... интригующей особой. Мне откровенно любопытно, чем она так завлекает мужчин, раз и ваш кузен был готов жениться на ней даже после того, как она провела не один день в плену у пиратов, и сами пираты перед смертью отдают свой корабль ей, а не более... доверенному члену команды. Но с такой репутацией... я бы не удивился, если бы выяснилось, что она зарезала вашего кузена во сне. В ее положении было бы глупо не попытаться сыграть на его прежней симпатии.

— Боюсь, я не разделяю вашего интереса, лорд Мортон, — процедил Фитцуильям, желая получить от этой мисс Суонн лишь ответы на свои вопросы. И удавить ее собственными руками, если она и в самом деле посмела...

Впрочем, с тем портретом, что обрисовал в своем отчете покойный лорд Беккет, предположение Мортона казалось едва ли не самым логичным. А уж памятуя о привычке Джеймса связываться с совершенно не подходившими ему женщинами — чего только стоила та француженка, имевшая наглость не то родить от него ребенка, не то просто убедить его в отцовстве, — мисс Суонн следовало молиться, чтобы рука какого-нибудь пьяницы-пирата лишила ее жизни прежде, чем до нее доберется Королевский Флот. 

Иначе даже виселица покажется ей милосердием после того, как ответы на свои вопросы получит уже адмирал Норрингтон.


	10. IX

С верхней палубы доносилось звонкое разухабистое пение. Там вовсю шли такелажные работы, и матросы отдавали, выбирали и крепили снасти вновь, приноравливая четко выверенные рывки к таким же отрывистыми строчкам незатейливого припева. 

— Трави и спускай, вэй-хэй, крепи и отдай! Якорь на борт, кабестан закреплен! Вэй-хэй, крепи и отдай!

Когда Джеймс открыл дверь в полутемную каюту, задорное пение сделалось громче, доносясь теперь не только сквозь переборки двух палуб, но и через приоткрытую, тускло блестящую верхней застекленной половиной дверь, ведущую на узкий кормовой балкон. Нос корабля и палубу еще освещало садящееся прямо по курсу солнце, но небо за кормой стремительно наливалось чернильной синевой, на фоне которой слабо белела рубашка оперевшейся на фальшборт женщины. Катрин, без сомнения, слышала, как он ходит по каюте, бросая на стул жюстокор с жилетом, но не обернулась, даже когда шаги зазвучали у нее за спиной. Повела головой, почувствовав прикосновение к плечам, и откинулась чуть назад, позволяя убрать с шеи длинные волосы и прижаться губами к бьющейся под кожей жилке. Темные ресницы затрепетали, словно крылья испуганной бабочки, и сквозь приоткрывшиеся губы вырвался тихий вздох, когда его рука скользнула вниз по ее животу, пробираясь под тонкую рубашку. И снова вверх, по теплой коже, самыми кончиками пальцев, заставляя ее вздрагивать от малейшего прикосновения.

— Нас услышат, — пробормотала Катрин, еще сильнее откидывая голову ему на плечо и подаваясь навстречу гладящей ее грудь руке.

— С таким-то шумом на палубе? Едва ли.

— В капитанской каюте, кажется, собрание офицеров, — не согласилась Катрин из чистого принципа, не делая ровным счетом никаких попыток оттолкнуть и вторую пробравшуюся под рубашку руку. — Странно, что тебя там нет.

— Я там был, — согласился Джеймс, на мгновение зарываясь лицом в ее волосы, чтобы глубоко, полной грудью, вдохнуть запах бергамота, и вновь принимаясь целовать длинную шею. — Но речь пошла о насущных корабельных вопросах... а я здесь, считай, пассажир... так что...

— Сбежал? — съехидничала Катрин и вздрогнула, когда он вновь провел рукой по ее животу, прежде чем нащупать пуговицы на бриджах. — Н-не надо, — пробормотала она голосом, явно говорившем об обратном, но слово дамы в любовных делах, как известно, закон. — Заметят же.

Капитанская каюта была деком выше, с точно такой же дверью на еще один узкий кормовой балкон, да и ту, кажется, тоже оставили приоткрытой, чтобы впустить поток свежего, пахнущего солью и вовсю раздувавшего паруса воздуха. Темнота сгущалась всё сильнее — небо с восточной стороны уже было густо-фиолетового цвета с первыми проблесками звезд, а высокая корабельная корма заслоняла последние лучи солнца, отчего кильватерная струя отливала в тусклую зелень на фоне совершенно черной воды, — но вздумай кто выйти на балкон и перегнуться через его край, и без труда разглядел бы происходящее палубой ниже.

— Не заметят, если ты не будешь... шуметь, — заспорил Джеймс, и Катрин вывернулась из обнимавших ее рук в одно мгновение, приперев к фальшборту уже его. Но глаза и залитые ярким румянцем скулы горели отнюдь не от обиды.

— Ах, это я шумлю? — спросила она насмешливым шепотом и утянула его в жадный, почти судорожный поцелуй. И скользнула ладонью вниз, начав расстегивать пуговицы на его бриджах такими рывками, словно и в самом деле хотела их оторвать. Просунула горячую руку, осторожно сжимая ладонь в кольцо, и он дернул головой, зажмуриваясь на мгновение и хватая ртом воздух.

— Так хорошо? — спросила Катрин и обхватила его второй рукой за шею, вновь притягивая к себе. Словно не чувствовала проходящей по всему телу дрожи от малейшего ее движения. — Тебе хорошо со мной? — бормотала она между поцелуями и, кажется, совершенно не удовлетворялась короткими обрывистыми стонами. — Хорошо, когда так?

— Да...

— А так? М? Не молчи.

— Да...

— А так? — спросила она невинным тоном и в одно мгновение сползла по нему вниз, опустившись на колени. Словно упала, не удержавшись на ногах — быстрее, чем он успел даже понять этот совершенно бесчестный маневр, — и в ответ на влажное прикосновение губ у него вырвалось лишь сдавленное шипение, оборвавшееся с еще одним стоном.

— Не шуми, — сказала Катрин всё тем же невинным тоном, и по пылающей коже вновь заскользили сомкнувшиеся вокруг него губы. Под стиснутыми будто в судороге пальцами отчетливо застонал край фальшборта. 

И из груди тоже рвалось громким протяжным стоном, проходя дрожью по всему телу — подкашивались ноги, и сводило побелевшие пальцы, — отчего приходилось кусать губы и жмуриться, как от боли, сдерживаясь изо всех сил, пока стон наконец не перерождался у самых губ в сдавленный выдох. Но в груди уже замирало вновь от очередной совершенно безжалостной ласки. 

_О, нет... Нет, пожалуйста... Милая..._  
  
— Что? — спросила Катрин, и он выдохнул ответ прежде, чем успел даже понять, что умолял ее вслух.

— Сильнее...

В спину дул ветер, трепля увязанные в хвост волосы, рубашка липла к мокрой спине, и на языке тоже оставалась соль от выступившего над верхней губой пота. В какое-то мгновение ему померещились шаги над головой, и пришлось закусить собственную ладонь, царапнув зубами согнутые костяшки, чтобы сдержать очередной полустон-полувыдох. Катрин не заметила — не подняла даже глаз, — а он пытался вслушаться в шум ветра, всё сильнее чувствуя соленый привкус на губах и нарастающее напряжение. Подступающее всё ближе, поднимающееся, как огромная горячая волна, от которой немело во всем теле. Пока откуда-то сверху, уже с палубы, не донесся далекий, раздающий указания матросам голос.

На несколько мгновений потемнело перед глазами — или он сам не заметил, как зажмурился вновь, — и ноги всё же подкосились. Катрин поднялась рывком, почти вскочила, словно испугавшись, и обхватила его руками, позволяя уткнуться лицом ей в плечо.

— Тише, тише, мой милый, — бормотала она, гладя его по спине и волосам, пережидая бьющую во всем теле дрожь, а затем осторожно потянула за собой в почти кромешную темноту каюты. И не удержалась от почти ехидного смешка. — Пойдем. А то, сдается мне, тебя сейчас половина корабля слышала.

Не сказать, чтобы его это хоть немного волновало. Куда важнее было отдышаться, содрать с нее всё, что мешало добраться до слабо белеющей в темноте кожи, и целовать ее всю, с головы до ног, пока она не начнет умолять или остановиться, или... 

Останавливаться она не просила. Изогнулась ему навстречу, едва почувствовав, как ее широко разведенные бедра с силой прижало к постели, и дернулась с таким жалобным всхлипом, словно ее коснулись не его губы, а раскаленное железо. И стонала во весь голос, не заботясь о том, что кто-то может услышать, содрогаясь и царапая ногтями сбившиеся простыни. Судорожно попыталась отодвинуться, когда вдруг стало слишком, но он не пустил и сполна насладился местью при виде беспомощно обмякшего тела, дрожащих пересохших губ и брызнувших из глаз слез.

— М-м-мерзавец, — выдохнула Катрин, едва сумев отдышаться, и притянула его к себе за ворот влажной от пота рубашки, явно собираясь поквитаться за такую низость. Чтобы после мгновенно заснуть у него на плече, прижавшись всем телом и не чувствуя, как он еще долго гладит ее спутанные волосы, прислушиваясь к тихому ровному дыханию.

До Ямайки оставалось еще несколько дней пути. Еще несколько спокойных ночей. И с каждым часом желание вернуться на Мартинику — _вернуться домой_ — становилось лишь сильнее.

Но в этом и была суть моряцкой жизни. Уходить, чтобы вернуться.


	11. X

Дождь лил стеной, размывая землю до состояния вязкой, словно трясина, грязи, скользящей под хлюпающими водой туфлями. Длинная юбка отяжелела, намокнув и пропитавшись бурым едва ли не до середины лодыжки, спину ломило при малейшей попытке наклониться, чтобы зачерпнуть эту грязь лопатой, и на лицо свешивались лезущие в глаза и липнущие к коже мокрые волосы, но она упрямо продолжала бросать землю в наспех вырытую, полузатопленную ливнем яму. Вязкие комья падали на черную полукруглую крышку сундука с едва слышным за грохотом прибоя плюхающим звуком. И каждый раз Элизабет мерещилось, будто сундук вздрагивал, как живой, отвечая почти беззвучным, но ощущаемым каждым дюймом кожи ударом.

_Плюх! Стук!_   
_Плюх! Стук!_

И снова _плюх!_ И снова _стук!_ Словно замкнутый круг, ее личное Чистилище, кусочек рундука сгинувшего в морской пучине Дэйви Джоунза, где не осталось ничего, кроме бушующего вокруг маяка шторма и летящей на черную крышку грязи. По плечам и спине били косые струи дождя, мокрая одежда мерзко липла к телу, пробирая холодом до самых костей, но она исступленно продолжала закапывать лежащий в грязной луже сундук.

Нужно спрятать его, пока не стало слишком поздно. Шторм закончится, земля высохнет, и никто, кроме нее, уже не найдет это место. Пройдет здесь хоть тысячу раз, но так и не догадается, не почувствует, что у него под ногами бьется вырванное из груди, запертое в сундуке, но по-прежнему живое сердце. Даже если они придут — она не знала, кто, и не понимала, откуда возникло это разбудившее ее посреди ночи предчувствие неумолимо надвигающейся беды, — даже если ее найдут в этой глуши — среди целых миль пустых бурых холмов, окружавших одинокий маяк над неспокойным морем, — даже если... 

Что бы они ни сделали, как бы ни угрожали они ей, им не добраться до сундука. Не превратить нового капитана «Летучего Голландца» в своего раба, как они сделали это с Джоунзом. И уж тем более не убить. Ее век короток в сравнении с дарованным морской богиней бессмертием — для Калипсо он и вовсе не длиннее пары ударов сердца, за которые успевает накатить на песок и вновь схлынуть прибрежная волна, — но она сбережет сундук хотя бы на несколько отпущенных ей десятилетий.

О том, что будет дальше, Элизабет думать не хотела. Она бросила последний ком грязи, кое-как разровняла землю лопатой — замерзшие пальцы сводило судорогой, и черенок рвался из рук, словно живой, — и побрела, увязая в грязи, к едва виднеющемуся за пеленой дождя маяку. Поясница горела от натуги, и в животе возмущенно пиналось в ответ, словно спрашивая, на что были нужны такие жертвы и не выжила ли она часом из ума, бросившись рыть яму для сундука посреди ночи, да еще и в шторм.

_Потерпи, милый. Так нужно было. Я знаю. Нужно спрятать сердце. Беккет мертв, но однажды его место может занять другой._

Внутри, за тяжелой дубовой дверью, было сухо, но темно. Изредка били молнии за узкими мутными оконцами, освещая скудное убранство нескольких, так и не обжитых толком комнат, но даже в подобии гостиной стоял почти кромешный мрак. Огонь в камине погас, пока она закапывала сундук, и лишь несколько углей тлели в темноте красными глазами притаившихся в засаде крыс. Она еще помнила, как те шуршали в прелой соломе и цокали коготками по камням в тюрьме Порт-Ройала. Только и ждали, когда она закроет глаза, чтобы вновь попытаться обглодать ей пальцы на руках и ногах. А она улыбалась отцу и говорила, что Уилл обязательно найдет этот злосчастный компас.

Она прошла, шаркая, словно старуха, в тесную спальню, сбрасывая на пол грязную юбку и мокрую сорочку, кое-как обтерлась простыней — в животе толкнулось вновь, будто из благодарности, — и натянула ночную рубашку, завернувшись еще и в найденную в глубине сундука с одеждой шерстяную шаль. А ведь смеялась, когда решила ее купить. Зачем, мол, такая теплая вещь на просторах Карибского моря?

Элизабет вернулась в гостиную, повозилась, сидя на коленях перед камином, с огнивом и тонкими, едва ли с запястье, поленцами, никак не желавшими заниматься огнем, и наконец забралась с ногами в придвинутое к самой каминной решетке старое глубокое кресло с побитой молью обивкой. Не нужно было этого делать. Едва она согреется, как они придут вновь. Не те, кто охотится за сердцем. Другие. Те, кого она мечтала и боялась увидеть одновременно. Молчаливые и холодные, словно вырубленные из южных льдов, в которых она искала путь за край света.

Пламя в камине негромко потрескивало, пожирая поленья и выстреливая рыжими искрами, по телу медленно разливалось тепло от огня и окутавшей плечи шали, и даже грохот штормовых волн о прибрежные скалы казался лишь слабым, убаюкивающим рокотом. Глаза слипались, голова со спутанными волосами клонилась на плечо, и первых шагов она не услышала. Очнулась от дремоты, лишь когда щеки коснулись мокрые пальцы.

— Уилл?

Огонь в камине горел густой синевой и темной зеленью, отбрасывая на его белое лицо слишком резкие, заостряющие черты отсветы, но она потянулась вперед, не задумываясь. Поднялась, уронив шаль, на мгновение спрятала лицо на плече в мокрой рубашке — _ты пришел, пришел!_ — а затем потянулась к белым губам, не думая — _умоляя себя не думать_ — о том, насколько они холодные.

Чувствуя, как они дрогнули в ответ, и почти слыша это порой казавшееся ей ненавистным «мисс Суонн».

_Уилл, сколько раз я должна просить тебя называть меня Элизабет?_

_Еще хотя бы раз, мисс Суонн. Как и всегда._

— Не уходи, — бормотала она дрожащим от слез голосом, содрогаясь не то от прикосновения ледяных рук, не то от того, как отчаянно теперь билось в животе, словно силясь прогнать незваного гостя. _Ну что ты, милый, это же твой отец. Это же..._

_Мне так холодно, Элизабет. Мне так... страшно там, в поглотившей «Голландец» бездне между миром живых и мертвых. Помоги мне. Элизабет, помоги мне!_

— Не уходи, — повторяла она между поцелуями, зарываясь пальцами в мокрые волосы, а затем протянула руку в сторону, почти наугад, услышав рождающиеся где-то за спиной, из скрывающих пустоту теней, удары каблуков на высоких флотских сапогах. Содрогнулась вновь, когда ладони коснулись ледяные пальцы, и зажмурилась, ощутив прикосновение к ней столь же холодных губ. Словно руку от кончиков пальцев и до самого локтя пронзили тысячи ледяных игл разом.

_Вы позволите, мисс Суонн?_

Девочка в красивом бальном платье была готова разрыдаться от счастья, услышав это вежливое «мисс Суонн». Ей было двенадцать, а ему почти двадцать шесть, и даже тогда она понимала, что в его улыбке не было ничего, кроме вежливости. Как и в его приглашении. Дань так ненавистным ей _приличиям_. Но она ухватилась за предложенную руку и даже позволила себе помечтать, какой взрослой, должно быть, выглядит рядом с красивым высоким офицером. Чувствовала себя лебедем подстать собственной фамилии, пока не распался ряд танцующих, а когда музыка заиграла вновь... Он повел танцевать молодую женщину в темном платье, бросавшую на него странные — заинтересованные и почти восхищенные — взгляды из-под длинных ресниц. А Элизабет поняла, что ничего не изменилось и она по-прежнему неказистый птенец. Слишком маленький и неуклюжий, чтобы другие сочли его равным. Пусть и выпавший из губернаторского гнезда.

_Вы позволите? Вы достойная женщина, Элизабет._

Ледяные иглы вонзались в руку всё выше и выше, до самого плеча, пока она не повела головой и не содрогнулась всем телом, ощутив холодное, словно изморозь стылым английским утром, прикосновение губ к шее. И распахнула глаза, уже зная, что увидит расплывшееся на тонкой рубашке кровавое пятно, заострившиеся черты белого лица в обрамлении длинных темных волос и глаза, в которых словно отражалась тонущая в темно-зеленом море луна.

— Прости меня.

Он не ответил — никогда не отвечал, ни один из них, — но синие губы дрогнули так, словно он хотел, и с отчаянной порывистостью прижались к покорно приоткрывшемуся в ответ рту. Джеймс целовал ее совсем не так, как Уилл — с нежностью и порой такой осторожностью, что Элизабет мерещилось в этом проявление непонятной ей слабости, — но она не жалела отдать такую малость тому, кто купил ее свободу ценой собственной жизни.

_Мне так холодно, Элизабет. Согрей меня. Согрей..._

По телу скользили ледяные руки, сминая тонкую ткань ночной рубашки, оглаживали плечи, грудь и живот — ребенок отвечал с такой яростью, словно дрался не на жизнь, а на смерть, и, должно быть, закричал бы, если бы мог, — от таких непохожих, но одинаково ледяных поцелуев немели губы, и она содрогалась каждый раз, когда чувствовала под пальцами шрам на груди Уилла. Когда слишком сильно прижималась спиной к груди Джеймса. И понимала, что не ощущает биения сердца.

 _Что ты наделала, Элизабет Суонн?_ — безмолвно спрашивала едва разгоняемая зеленым пламенем темнота, и в переплетении теней отчетливо проступали хищно-раскосые женские глаза. — _Твои любовники — мертвецы, отныне обреченные на темноту и неутолимую тоску по живому теплу. Ты убила их. Ты погубила их обоих._

— Нет... Нет, я... Я не думала, — бормотала она, чувствуя, как каждое прикосновение губ к шее будто высасывает из нее всё больше тепла. — Джеймс, я не знала.

А каждое прикосновение к животу забирает жизнь у нерожденного ребенка.

— Уилл, не надо. Он же...

_Согрей меня, Элизабет._

_Мне так одиноко там, на тропе между мирами._

_Согрей..._

_Лучше бы ты позволила мне умереть, чем влачить такое существование._

_Ты довольна, Элизабет?_ — сыто улыбалась темнота. — _Посмотри, что ты сделала с ними. Тебе было мало признаний? О, нет, ты желала вырванное из груди, еще истекающее кровью сердце в доказательство его любви. Ты крадешь, отбираешь, не задумываясь, а наигравшись, выбрасываешь кровавый подарок в море. Ты... воровка. Пиратка... Ты..._

— Я ничего не крала!

— Не крала? — змеиным шипением звучал из темноты еще один женский голос, и с каждым словом становилось всё заметнее, что она грассирует на французский манер, но этот дефект будто придает ее голосу особую глубину. Особый... надлом. — Ты лжешь, Элизабет. Ты забрала его у меня, — шипела темнота, обретая очертания силуэта в мужской одежде, но с длинными пышными кудрями. Знакомое лицо — тонкие темные брови, нежная линия скул и прозрачная зелень глаз, кажущаяся еще ярче в синеватом огне камина, — но Элизабет никак не могла вспомнить имя. А женщина уже тянула руки, обвивая ими ледяные плечи в белеющей в темноте рубашке, льнула к нему, оттесняя своим телом от Элизабет, и шептала дрожащим от нежности голосом.

— Любимый, ты совсем замерз. Иди ко мне. Дай мне тебя согреть. Дай мне...

Элизабет хотелось отвернуться, чтобы не видеть, как они целуются — жадно, отчаянно, так, как Джеймс никогда не целовал ее саму, — как сжимают друг друга в объятии, словно боятся, что они оба могут растаять в любое мгновение, потеряв друг друга в темноте и неистовствующем шторме. И среди шумного дыхания и потрескивания пламени всё же звучит едва слышное, как дуновение ветра, имя.

— Катрин...

_Ты хотела сердце, Элизабет? Оно в сундуке, там, в земле, но даже так ты не можешь его получить. Отобранное силой, оно теряет свою собственную. Лишившись сердца, Уильям Тёрнер станет подобием моего возлюбленного. А Джеймс Норрингтон отдал свое задолго до того, как ты стала женщиной. Он не придет, чтобы спасти тебя вновь._

Элизабет кричит, проклиная «Летучий Голландец», забравший у нее мужчину, которого любила она, и мужчину, который любил ее, и просыпается в слезах у горящего ровным рыжим пламенем камина, в отчаянии прижимая руки к животу. И замирает, напряженно вслушиваясь в тишину своего неказистого дома.

Вновь слышит шаги. Но эти принадлежат живым.


	12. XI

На Порт-Ройал опускались сизые сумерки, наползая с моря рассеянным туманом, едва заметным издалека, над открытой водой, и мгновенно сгущающимся вблизи, среди причалов и мачт с убранными парусами. Звуки в нем разносились далеко, и оттого казалось, будто плеск мелких волн о борта входившего в гавань корабля раздавался над самым ухом, заставляя невольно вздрагивать и начинать озираться в поисках его источника.

— Что за дрянная погода, — буркнул себе под нос старый смотритель порта и нехотя раскрыл всюду носимый с собой журнал в пятнах неосторожно пролитого рома на желтых страницах. Еще и эти... явились. Судя по красно-синему флагу, свои, да еще и военные — в пользу последнего вывода, впрочем, говорили сначала две оружейные палубы, и лишь затем расцветка проступающего в сумерках полотнища над грот-мачтой, — но у офицеришек Его Величества и лишнего пенни для старика не допросишься. Не то, что у простых работяг и торговцев, всегда готовых и приплатить, и щедро поставить кружечку-другую в ближайшей таверне в обмен на некоторые... неточности в описи привезенных на Ямайку товаров.

Корабль тем временем прошел, рассекая воду форштевнем и клочья тумана — острым бушпритом на носу, к приглянувшемуся ему причалу, и в воду с плеском рухнул тяжелый темный якорь. Команда возилась еще несколько минут, убирая марсели, а затем через высокий борт бросили широкий трап, и в тумане разнеслись чуть хлюпающие удары каблуков на сапогах по насквозь пропитанному морской водой дереву. На берег сошли трое: мужчины в низко надвинутых на глаза шляпах — один пониже, в сине-белой военной форме, второй повыше, в темном жюстокоре, но со шпагой на узком ремне-перевязи и с заткнутым за него пистолетом, — и женщина в бирюзовой амазонке, зябко ежащаяся от прикосновения туманных щупалец к ее шее и уложенным в гладкий тугой узел волосам. Смотритель уже успел понадеяться, что удастся разжалобить дамочку хотя бы на несколько монет — такие кокетки в тугих корсетах и дорогих шляпках любили пощебетать про богоугодную помощь старикам и нищим и бросить в подставленную ладонь ничтожную для них самих пару-тройку фунтов, — но подслеповато прищурился и разглядел лицо второго мужчины под шляпой с пышным белым пером. 

Ох, нет, братцы. Этот скорее удавится, чем позволит и себе, и другим взять больше положенного по службе. При нем, помнится, половина самых уютных местечек в городе захирела совершенно, поскольку мерзавец устраивал облавы едва ли не с первого своего года на Ямайке — когда не выходил в патрулирование на трехпалубном корабле, чтобы гонять пиратов и контрабандистов на морских путях, — и за мздоимство карал с особой жестокостью. Совершенно не желая признавать, что воруют все и всюду, и лучше договариваться с людьми, позволяя им положить в карман гинею-другую, чем ждать, когда они извернутся настолько, что начнут выносить чужое добро мешками. Не его ведь золотишко, а королевское. Так чего попусту настроение людям портить?

А помнится, вдруг задумался смотритель, по городу с несколько месяцев назад прошла весть, что этого нетерпимца отправили на дно добрые люди из числа вольных морских волков. Девки в дорогих шляпках убивались сутки напролет — сгубили, мол, такого красавца! — поскольку бабы, они дуры страшные, что в шляпках, что без, да только и смотрят, что на морду да в кошель. А вот смотритель-то выпил на радостях кружечку-другую в любимой таверне с полудюжиной других празднующих. Думали, что избавились наконец-то! Ан-нет, вот он, живой и невредимый. И шпага при нем, и девка в шляпке. Так за руку и цепляется, того гляди, насквозь ее коготками проткнет. И на него только и смотрит, даже под ноги глядит через раз, хотя причал-то скользкий. Ну да не больно-то и хотелось, от таких баб одна морока и траты непомерные. То колечко им, то платочек кружевной, то ерунду эту прозрачную, тоже кружевную, чтобы белое личико от местного солнца прятать. А в ответ-то что? Поперек у нее там, что ли? Если доберешься еще, через столько-то юбок.

У этой, впрочем, юбка была всего одна, а в разрезе ее — длинная ножка в высоком черном сапоге. Тем, видать, и брала. И вблизи-то совсем не девкой оказалась. Десятка три уж точно разменяла, но когда личико под шляпкой, а то и под зонтиком кружевным круглые сутки, то красота так быстро не вянет. И в ее годы еще есть, на что мужика ловить. Да и улов она, видать, считала хорошим, судя по тому, как растягивала губы в улыбке, щебеча что-то нежным едва ли не шепотом. А потому первым смотритель услышал голос восставшего из мертвых ревнителя порядка.

— Мне это не нравится.

— Глупости, — фыркнула дамочка и качнула головой, мазнув по щеке выбившимся из прически завитком темных волос. — Я за пять минут в ее доме узнаю больше, чем вы — за два часа расспросов в форте.

На смотрителя они оба не обратили никакого внимания. Остановились, ожидая, пока сошедший вместе с ними офицер черканет в поданном журнале название своего корабля и размашистую подпись, но смотрели лишь друг на друга, продолжая спорить. 

— И что же, ты будешь бродить по городу в темноте? Да еще и одна?

— До настоящей темноты еще с полчаса, успею вернуться. Лучше б сами делом занялись.

— Для наших дел уже поздновато, — вмешался в спор офицер, возвращая перо, и лишь кивнул смотрителю в знак прощания. Как, впрочем, кивал и до этого в знак приветствия. — Тем более, что мы даже не знаем... нынешнюю расстановку сил. Так что я, мадам, с вами согласен. И вполне могу вас сопроводить. 

— А мне, видимо, следовало остаться на корабле, раз меня всё равно никто не слушает, — проворчал ревнитель порядка и прошел мимо, даже не взглянув на старика. 

— Тебе, — хмыкнул в ответ офицер, догоняя его двумя размашистыми шагами, — не стоит привлекать к себе лишнего внимания, пока, как я уже сказал, мы не разберемся, какие нынче настроения в нашей Жемчужине Вест-Индии. И как поживает ее славный губернатор. Так что будь добр, не порть наши планы своим брюзжанием.

Дамочка в бирюзовой амазонке негромко засмеялась, на мгновение сжав руку своего любовничка — или кто он ей там? — чуть сильнее прежнего, и притворно пожурила офицера:

— Вы к нему несправедливы, капитан. Не говоря уже о том, что без него все наши планы и вовсе пойдут прахом.

 _Ну и ну,_ недовольно подумал смотритель, провожая взглядом исчезающую в тумане троицу. Никак кончились спокойные деньки, опять флотские примутся гонять на острове контрабандистов и прочих удачливых парней. Никакой жизни с этими офицерами, одна морока!

***

Заявляться в чужой дом без приглашения, да еще и в столь поздний час, было верхом неприличия — самым, что ни на есть, варварским вторжением, — но годы службы короне и давно порушенная репутация неизменно брали свое. Эксцентричность мадам Деланнуа давно уже не удивляла ни дражайшую миссис Мейсон, ни ее подруг — имевших привычку собираться у нее круглые сутки напролет, тоже не взирая на принятые в обществе правила, — а в новом замужестве у Катрин лишь добавилось поводов быть вопиюще нетактичной. Где уж тут дожидаться приглашений, когда неизвестно, не поджидает ли его за ближайшим углом пара наемников от очередного губернатора или, как он сам выражался, торгаша. 

Недооценивал бравый капитан Ост-Индскую компанию худшим образом из возможных. Катрин вникала во все эти тонкости не только из-за пресловутого величия Франции, но и по собственной торговой необходимости, зная, что с таким гигантом ей, конечно, не тягаться, но предпочитая держать потенциального врага как можно ближе. И помнила, что прежний английский король — носивший по совпадению то же имя, что и один излишне самоуверенный офицер Королевского Флота — одарил Ост-Индскую компанию дюжиной послаблений и прочих привилегий не только на торговом поприще, но и на военном. В частности, военная иерархия появилась на флоте компании — что и обеспечило Джеймсу звание адмирала, — но тот упорно продолжал считать свою службу на лорда Беккета чем-то недостойным и толики внимания. Катрин же подозревала, что за этой самоуверенностью стоит нечто, о чем она сама попросту не знала. Поскольку уж кем-кем, а непроходимым глупцом Джеймс не был никогда. Но и делиться с ней какими-либо размышлениями не спешил. Должно быть, что-то замышлял, но детального плана не имел. Что ж, пусть не делится — пока что, — а она займет себя тем, что постарается разузнать местные настроения.  
  
В доме у старой-доброй подруги и в самом деле царило небольшое столпотворение в лице дюжины почтенных замужних женщин, вздыхавших над чаем и весьма аппетитной выпечкой. Иными словами, всячески перебивавших себе аппетит перед ужином.

— Ах, моя дорогая Катрин, — приняла обрадованный и одновременно страдающий вид Шарлотта, услышав голос доложившего о прибытии мадам Деланнуа слуги. Представляться другой фамилией Катрин поостереглась, памятуя о словах капитана Хагторпа об отвергнутых женщинах и находя эту мысль более чем здравой. — Мне так не хватало тебя все эти месяцы! 

— Увы, Шарлотта, дела никак не позволяли мне вырваться с Мартиники, — пожала плечами Катрин, гадая, к чему этот спектакль. И не ошиблась.

— Ты знаешь? — наигранно всхлипнула Шарлотта, поскольку должна была услышать эту трагическую новость еще несколько месяцев назад и давно уже... отстрадать свое. — Мир лишился лучшего из мужчин!

 _Сомлела бы еще_ , раздраженно подумала Катрин, едва не закатив глаза в ответ на столь патетический надрыв. А ведь дорогая подруга наверняка что-то подозревала. Недаром ведь в прошлый раз она первым делом защебетала даже не о его новом звании, а о сделанном губернаторской дочке предложении. И не могла не увидеть, как в ответ Катрин застыла от потрясения, не сумев скрыть, насколько сильно ударила по ней эта новость. 

— Ах, дорогой мой Джеймс, — вновь всхлипнула Шарлотта, явно не удовлетворившись вежливо поднятой бровью, и собравшиеся вокруг нее дамы поддержали страдалицу недовольными взглядами, наверняка записав Катрин в бессердечные стервы. — О, если бы я только могла вернуться в прошлое! Если бы только нам было отмеряно больше, чем лишь одна ночь!

_Что, простите?!_

— Как... печально, — вежливо сказала Катрин, поняв по ответному взгляду, что и сама Шарлотта, и окружавшие ее дамы сочли отразившееся на лице незваной гостьи возмущение вполне... приемлемым. Значит, вот оно как? А он, негодяй, и бровью не повел, когда Шарлотту упомянули в первом разговоре с капитаном Хагторпом, еще на Мартинике. Нет, пусть так, она и не вправе высказывать ему недовольство из-за прошлых увлечений, раз она сама была замужем за другим мужчиной все эти десять лет. Возмущение у Катрин вызывало вовсе не заявление Шарлотты, а неожиданная скрытность Джеймса. Уж об этом-то он мог ей сказать. Но если у них вновь появятся тайны друг от друга, то немедля поставят крест на едва состоявшемся браке. 

— О-о-о! — разрыдалась Шарлотта в голос, утирая белоснежным платком с монограммой совершенно сухие глаза. — Это было так красиво и так печально!

_Да уж, красиво он умеет._

— Но я рада, что смогла хотя бы утешить его после разрыва этой злосчастной помолвки!

— А было из-за чего утешать? — спросила Катрин, не задумываясь — эта вездесущая губернаторская дочка уже была в шаге от того, чтобы вызвать у нее не сильную, но всё же удерживаемую в узде неприязнь, а настоящую ненависть, — и Шарлотта вскинула голову, даже позабыв, что изображала безутешную... по меньшей мере, вдову. Любопытно, знал ли об этих представлениях ее несчастный муж? Влюбленный в жену до безумия, но получающий в ответ лишь детей, которых сама Шарлотта не слишком-то и любила, и ничего не значащие улыбки, о которых мгновенно забывала. 

— Как?! — уточнила Шарлотта крайне знакомым тоном любопытствующей сплетницы. — Ты не знаешь?!

Катрин сумела лишь пожать плечами, не слишком понимая, к чему клонит эта, с позволения сказать, подруга. Шарлотта не подвела. И Катрин искренне пыталась сдержаться, но стоило ей перешагнуть порог знакомого до каждой мелочи дома — дома, в котором она прежде появлялась лишь по ночам, но могла бы с закрытыми глазами изобразить убранство каждой из комнат, — стоило подняться в хозяйскую спальню — догадываясь, что она найдет его именно там, над всегда стоявшим под кроватью сундуком с оружием, — стоило только посмотреть в эти, без сомнения, прокля́тые зеленые глаза...

— Дорогой мой Джеймс, — вырвалось у нее с неожиданно злыми и почти издевательскими интонациями. — А не поведаешь ли ты мне о той прекрасной ночи, что ты провел с ныне убивающейся по тебе Шарлоттой Мейсон?

Пойманный с поличным муж должен был опустить глаза хотя бы из вежливости — хотя бы притвориться, что испытывает чувство вины, даже несмотря на то, что тогда они даже не помышляли о браке, — но вместо этого Джеймс вполне искренне нахмурил брови и огорошил ее ответным вопросом:

— Когда?

Катрин растерялась, не ожидав такой реакции, но решила, что он просто хорошо притворяется. В конце концов, он ведь знал, куда она пошла. И вполне мог предусмотреть подобное развитие событий.

— Мне кажется, тебе виднее, нет?

— Нет, — парировал Джеймс. И голос у него звучал по-прежнему искренне. Катрин, сама того не желая, насторожилась всерьез.

— Она утверждает, что это произошло после разрыва твоей помолвки с этой чертовой губернаторской дочерью, чтоб им обеим провалиться на месте! Ибо сил моих больше нет выслушивать всю эту патетику!

— О, — ответил Джеймс, и на лице у него внезапно отразилось понимание. — Так это была она.

— Прости? — уточнила Катрин, не понимая, напротив, уже ровным счетом ничего. Джеймс захлопнул крышку выдвинутого из-под кровати сундука, поднялся с колен и ответил будто нехотя:

— Я был пьян.

— Неужели? — сухо спросила Катрин. — Нет, Шарлотта, конечно, поведала мне, что тебя огорчил неожиданный отказ мисс Суонн, но по твоим-то прежним словам... выходило несколько иначе.

Джеймс помолчал, задумчиво глядя в пол, а затем уточнил ровным, если не сказать равнодушным, голосом:

— А она, случаем, не поведала, как именно мне отказали?

Катрин нахмурилась — это она должна была задавать вопросы, а вовсе не он, — но ответила:

— Да, Шарлотта говорила что-то про сорвавшуюся казнь пирата, который якобы помог мисс Суонн, когда ее похитили, про то, что она отказала тебе после побега этого пирата и...

— Не после, — перебил ее Джеймс, по-прежнему глядя куда-то в пол. — Во время. Она просто вышла вперед и заявила, что «ее место рядом с мистером Тернером». И сделала это, — голос у него неожиданно дрогнул, — на глазах у половины форта.

Катрин опешила настолько, что не сразу смогла подобрать слова. Хотя бы одно слово. Хотя бы в адрес губернаторской дочери. Должно быть, он расценил ее молчание, как требование продолжать.

— Не стану спорить, это был великолепный отвлекающий маневр. Мне нужно было повесить их обоих, и Воробья, и вздумавшего спасать его Тернера, а я просто стоял там, как последний... глупец, и не мог поверить, что это происходит со мной. 

— И что ты сделал? — осторожно спросила Катрин, и он поднял на нее совершенно пустые глаза.

— Дал уйти всем троим. Потому что я и в самом деле непроходимый глупец. Я согласился привести «Разящий» к Исла-дэ-Муэртэ и хотя бы попытаться спасти Тернера, я говорил ей, что мне не нужен брак, заключенный на подобных условиях, я буквально позволил ей отказаться в ту же самую минуту, поскольку мне казалось, что она лукавит, но она настояла, что согласна, и после этого... — он осекся, недоговорив, и вновь отвел взгляд куда-то в сторону. — Нет, не всё так плохо, как могло бы быть. Я даже сумел уйти оттуда с гордо поднятой головой. Перед этим еще и по сути благословив этих двоих. Но и только. Я должен был немедленно снарядить погоню за этим чертовым пиратом, но единственное, что я смог тогда сделать, это вернуться сюда и напиться до совершенно скотского состояния. Так вышло, что в тот момент... мне просто было не с кем поговорить. Да, — кивнул Джеймс скорее в такт собственным мыслям, чем безмолвным вопросам, наверняка отражавшимся на ее лице. — Была женщина. Должно быть, она пришла, когда уже совсем стемнело, а я прикончил... одну бутылку уж точно. Но я даже не могу вспомнить, как она выглядела. Я вообще почти ничего не помню до того момента, как в форте заметили мое... излишне долгое отсутствие, и Гроувз и Джиллетт вызвались пойти добровольцами на разведку. При всем их старании... вытащить меня из пьяного угара удалось не сразу. Хотя должен признать, что это было весьма забавно. Когда тебе пытаются сказать, что не всё так плохо и что тебя прекрасно понимают, но при этом постоянно добавляют «извините» и «сэр».

Катрин на мгновение опустила ресницы, отказываясь верить в услышанное — и уж тем более отказываясь воспринимать это, как веселую трактирную байку, — и процедила почти рычащим голосом:

— Я ее пристрелю. И эту чертову Элизабет Суонн тоже. Но сначала Шарлотту.

— За что? — не понял Джеймс, и она повторила его вопрос, едва не поперхнувшись от злости слюной.

— За что?! Знаешь, когда подобное происходит с женщинами, это принято называть изнасилованием!

— Глупости, — отмахнулся Джеймс, теперь глядя куда-то сквозь стену. — Не помню, чтобы я возражал. И сомневаюсь, что она бы сумела меня заставить.

— Да ты не помнишь даже, как она выглядела! Проклятье! — выругалась Катрин и на несколько мгновений даже спрятала лицо в ладонях, пытаясь держать себя в руках. — Постой, а губернатор? Он что же...?

— Губернатор? — повторил Джеймс каким-то совершенно отсутствующим тоном. И будто всерьез задумался над ее вопросом. — Кажется, он пошутил что-то про кузнеца и пирата, но я этого уже не слышал. Добрые люди передали мне это позднее.

Катрин с трудом удержалась от того, чтобы зажмуриться вновь, и уточнила, невольно делая паузы между словами. Пытаясь собраться с духом и всё же суметь произнести это вслух от начала и до конца.

— То есть... ты хочешь сказать... что эта дрянь прилюдно унизила офицера Королевского Флота... а все, кто это видел, промолчали? И это после восьми лет службы здесь и, уж прости, не знаю, скольких еще в Англии? Или они решили, что это весело? Я... я не понимаю!

Джеймс посмотрел на нее так, словно видел впервые в жизни, и, кажется, попытался пожать плечами. Движение вышло смазанным и откровенно дерганным, но так было даже яснее, чем если бы он попробовал выразить смысл этого жеста словами. Катрин всё же опустила на мгновение ресницы, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не схватить что-нибудь бьющееся и не расколотить об пол, и в три шага преодолела разделявшее их расстояние. Обхватила подрагивающими руками его плечи, неловко ткнулась лбом в подбородок и услышала у самого уха растерянный шепот.

— Я только не могу понять, за что?

Катрин сжала губы, пытаясь сдержать рвущуюся из груди площадную брань, и ласково потерлась щекой о его плечо. 

— Ни за что. Просто так вышло, что она избалованная дрянь, которую нужно было удавить на месте. 

— Это не так, — устало ответил Джеймс, и Катрин вскипела вновь, не успев толком успокоиться.

— Хватит ее защищать! Она ведет себя, как ей вздумается, и не заботится ни о чем, кроме собственных желаний, а ты терпишь это, словно... Ты, который... Который... — она замолчала, испугавшись, что он мог расценить эту незаконченную фразу, как оскорбление, сглотнула, собираясь с духом, и спросила: — Знаешь, каково мне было, когда наш добродушный сосед уладил все трудности с отцовскими бумагами и объявил цену за свою помощь? Больно, мерзко и тошно от самой себя. Потому что в какой-то момент... — голос сорвался, и она сглотнула вновь, беспомощно уткнувшись лицом ему в плечо. — Нет, дай мне сказать. Просто _дай мне сказать_. Я думала, это будет быстро, но... оно не было. Он делал всё, что взбредет ему в голову, и в какой-то момент я... я... Вот почему он так искренне удивлялся, что я смею в чем-то его обвинять. Потому что мне _понравилось_. 

Катрин замолчала вновь, дрожа, глотая предательские слезы и не чувствуя ничего, кроме крепко сомкнувшихся вокруг нее рук.

— Я ненавидела себя, но хотела еще, — продолжила она срывающимся голосом. — И мне было всё равно, с кем, мне было всё равно, что мой муж старше меня на тридцать с лишним лет, мне... Я чувствовала себя шлюхой, но всё равно продолжала, и вместе с тем... Я боялась мужчин. Стоило кому-то из них посмотреть на меня, и я начинала думать, что он подкараулит меня в каком-нибудь темном углу, прижмет к первой попавшейся... да хоть к голому полу и тоже сделает всё, что ему вздумается. А я не смогу даже закричать. Потому что мне снова _понравится_. Потому что я развратная дрянь, готовая отдаться первому встречному, и все вокруг правы, наказывая меня за это. Что я и в самом деле плохая жена, плохая сестра, даже плохая дочь, раз не смогла остановить отца... И что я... хуже любой портовой шлюхи. Я чувствовала себя... пустой. Пока другие влюблялись и шли в церковь с сияющими глазами, я думала лишь о том, что...

По щекам текли слезы, капая на его плечо в темном жилете.

— А потом я в очередной раз отплыла на Ямайку. И увидела мужчину, пригласившего на танец не какую-нибудь надменную красавицу, а девочку, которой, кажется, не было и тринадцати лет. И она совсем его не боялась. На мгновение... мне захотелось так же. Захотелось почувствовать, что будет, если ты возьмешь меня за руку, если... Я попыталась выбросить эту мысль из головы, улыбалась всем вокруг, как последняя... А затем... ты заговорил. Я даже не помню, что именно ты сказал, но стоило мне услышать твой голос, как я... пропала. И думала лишь о том, что хочу слушать тебя всю ночь напролет, хочу говорить с тобой, хочу... Я так не хотела расставаться с тобой, хотя по-прежнему не знала о тебе ровным счетом ничего. Понимала, что должна бояться тебя едва ли не сильнее, чем всех остальных, но у меня... не получалось. Меня тянуло к тебе с такой силой, что я едва не задыхалась там, в гавани Сен-Мартена. Я была готова даже не идти, а ползти за тобой, лишь бы только ты забрал меня на свой корабль. Я чувствовала себя еще большей шлюхой, чем прежде, и всё ждала, когда же ты сделаешь что-то... что меня испугает. Но ты так и не сделал.

Она замолчала, задыхаясь и отчаянно жмурясь в попытке остановить текущие слезы, вцепилась в него еще крепче, чувствуя бьющееся совсем близко сердце, теплое дыхание у виска и гладящую ее по спине руку, и попыталась продолжить.

— И я пошла к тебе, думая, что я так ничему и не научилась, что мне вновь будет стыдно и плохо, что я... Но я не могла остановиться. Я _не хотела_ останавливаться. Я думала, что сойду с ума в ту ночь, потому что я не понимала, как мне могло быть так плохо с другими и так хорошо с тобой. А потом... Одна ночь, вторая, третья, и в какой-то момент я вдруг поняла, что даже не заметила, как совершенно потеряла контроль. Я лежала и позволяла тебе делать со мной всё, что ты захочешь. И мне не было страшно. Я _хотела_ , чтобы ты это сделал. Я так боялась других, я боюсь их до сих пор, но что бы ни сделал ты, как мне становится настолько хорошо, что я не могу даже дышать. Понимаешь?! А теперь ты стоишь здесь и защищаешь эту девчонку, которая никогда не поймет, как сильно ты мне нужен! Да я не могу без тебя! А ты...! С ней!

Она замолчала вновь, содрогаясь всем телом и не зная, что еще сказать, не понимая, как объяснить, насколько это больно — видеть, как он впустую растрачивает силы на ту, которая даже не способна этого оценить. Мокрого лица осторожно коснулись теплые пальцы, стирая с него слезы. Катрин вздохнула и неловко уткнулась ему в шею, еще крепче сомкнув руки на его спине. 

— Я так тебя люблю, — сказала она по-английски, лишь сейчас поняв, что всё это время кричала на французском, задыхаясь от злости и собственной беспомощности. Она должна была быть рядом. — Я никому больше не позволю...

И всё же всхлипнула, услышав ответ.

— Je t'aime.


	13. XII

За окном щебетали птицы. Они расселись на ветвях клонящегося к нему дерева с широкими темно-зелеными листьями и насвистывали короткие звонкие трели, словно делились друг с другом свежими новостями. 

_А ты слышал...?_

_А ты знаешь...?_

_Не может быть!_

Катрин шевельнулась с негромким сонным вздохом, не открывая глаз — тело не затекло, но приятно онемело после нескольких часов, проведенных, кажется, в одном и том же объятии, — скользнула пальцами по теплому боку под рукой, и нехотя приподняла ресницы, сощурившись от залившего незашторенное окно солнечного света. То выходило на восток, и яркие желтые лучи ложились широкими полосами на голый деревянный пол — ковры в отсутствие хозяина были убраны подальше от пыли — и изножье кровати, протянувшись по смявшемуся на переплетенных ногах одеялу. Джеймс спал, прижимая ее к себе одной рукой, и соскользнувшие на лицо волнистые темные пряди закрывали его едва ли не наполовину, чуть шевелясь от ровного безмятежного дыхания.

Катрин на мгновение опустила ресницы вновь, борясь с соблазном придвинуться еще ближе — насколько это вообще было возможно, — заправила спутавшиеся волосы ему за ухо и осторожно потянула вниз лежащую поперек ее живота руку. Джеймс вздохнул, повел головой по подушке, откидываясь на спину, и темные ресницы дрогнули, на мгновение приподнявшись в полусне.

— Ш-ш-ш, — успокаивающе протянула Катрин, поднимая руку и поглаживая его по плечу с коротким шрамом от задевшей вскользь пули. — Поспи еще немного.

Тронула губами теплый висок — муж вздохнул вновь, но глаза так и не открыл — и выскользнула из постели, осторожно подоткнув одеяло ему под бок. Обтерлась холодной, с вечера набранной в колодце водой и поспешно натянула одежду, не удержавшись от очередного соблазна утонуть в выуженной из бельевого шкафа тонкой белой рубашке. Та принадлежала Джеймсу и была велика Катрин в плечах, но плотно обтягивала виднеющуюся в распахнутом вороте грудь. Пришлось затянуть тонкие завязки на горле и застегнуть на все пуговицы короткий жилет — уже ее, но найденный во все том же шкафу, — чтобы не смущать обещанного утреннего гостя непристойным видом.

Гость появился как раз в тот момент, когда она стояла посреди тесноватой кухни и напряженно думала, из чего можно приготовить хотя бы подобие завтрака в доме, где не было ни одной живой души на протяжении нескольких месяцев. Выходить на рынок не хотелось совершенно — и лишний раз мозолить глаза горожанам, чтобы после этого еще и скрыться совсем не в том доме, в котором следовало находиться достопочтенной мадам Деланнуа, — а потому осторожный стук в дверь показался ей едва ли не чудом сродни Пасхальному воскресению.

— Доброе утро, — поздоровался капитан Хагторп, переступая порог, и протянул прикрытую белым полотенцем корзину.

— Капитан, вы мой спаситель, — ответила Катрин с нескрываемым облегчением и немедля заглянула внутрь, глубоко вдохнув запах свежего хлеба. 

— Ошибаетесь, мадам, — парировал Хагторп, снимая шляпу. — Мне было не собрать этого без помощи жены, та в свою очередь отрядила за снедью прислугу, и я готов поклясться, что не пройдет и пары часов, как о возвращении нашего бравого капитана узнает его прежняя кухарка и явится сюда выяснять обстановку. Вас замучают вопросами, что он ел в последние месяцы, а его — обвинениями, что он осунулся и совсем себя не бережет.

— Уверена, я смогу это пережить, — не согласилась Катрин, приглашая гостя за собой на кухню. — Хотите кофе?

— Не откажусь, мадам.

Она молчала, пока пыталась сварить что-то приличное из тех мелко молотых зерен, что нашлись в мешочке в кладовой — кто бы ни покупал в этом доме кофе, он явно ничего в нем не смыслил, и в ее отсутствие на полках вновь появилась какая-то дрянь весьма низкого сорта, — но затем начала выкладывать на стол принесенную снедь и всё же решилась спросить:

— Вы знали? Об этой... помолвке, будь она неладна.

Хагторп удивленно поднял брови, не слишком понимая, к чему она клонит, и заметил:

— Сдается мне, об этой помолвке знала вся Ямайка. Если не половина наших колоний в целом. Но сам я этого... не побоюсь подобного слова, представления не застал. Я вышел в море за пару недель до возвращения Джеймса с Виргинских, кажется, островов, а когда вернулся уже я... Джеймс гонялся за этим Воробьем неизвестно где, а его... кхм... нареченная вовсю шила платье для свадьбы с мистером Тернером. Из-за ее заказа, по слухам, передрались между собой все городские портнихи.

— Кхм, — сказала Катрин, и Хагторп принял это на свой счет.

— О подробностях мне сообщила жена, сам-то я в таких тонкостях не разбираюсь. Мог и приврать.

— Меня, признаться, свадебные платья тоже мало занимают, — качнула головой Катрин, выставляя на стол высокий глиняный горшок с молоком. — Как-то... не сложилось у меня с этими премудростями.

В первый раз ей и вовсе было безразлично, в чем выходить замуж, а во второй немногочисленные присутствовавшие, казалось, только и делали, что смотрели не на платье невесты, а на расцветившие ее лицо и шею синяки. Чей кошмарный фиолетово-желтый цвет не скрыла бы никакая пудра. Чего-то подобного Катрин и ожидала, но сама не думала, что сбежит со свадебного обеда, закроется в спальне и разрыдается, как девчонка вдвое моложе, от осознания того, насколько всё было испорчено. Впрочем, даже выплакаться в тишине и покое ей не дали: Джеймс нашел ее, едва отсутствие новобрачной за столом затянулось чуть дольше положенного, и утешал по меньшей мере час, уверяя, что она прекрасна. А все остальные могут коситься на нее сколько душе вздумается, ведь очевидно же, что они делают это из зависти к тому, насколько она удивительная женщина. Катрин не верила ни единому слову, но молчала, роняя слезы ему на жилет и позволяя гладить себя по уложенным на затылке волосам, пока они не растрепались окончательно. К дьяволу и платье, и прическу, главное, что он здесь, а не с какой-нибудь английской девицей. И даже не пьет внизу вместе с гостями, пока она рыдает из-за синяков. Если подумать... она вообще не могла вспомнить, чтобы за эти месяцы он хоть раз выпил больше одного бокала вина.

— Но вы знали, — продолжила Катрин, — о том, что произошло во время казни этого пирата?

И невольно опустила глаза, сделав вид, что целиком погружена в такое нехитрое действо, как выставление тарелок на длинный кухонный стол. Накрывать в столовой было бы той еще морокой — снимать чехлы с мебели, искать скатерти и заставлять половину стола никому не нужным фарфором, — а потому она решила, что не случится ничего предосудительного, если сегодня они позавтракают на кухне.

— Я наслышан, — мрачно согласился Хагторп, тоже сделав вид, что его куда больше занимает содержимое чашки, чем их разговор. Уж больно неприятной оказалась тема.

— И всё же пришли просить за нее? — уточнила Катрин недрогнувшим голосом. — Мне казалось... вас с Джеймсом можно назвать друзьями.

— Я, мадам, офицер Королевского Флота, — ответил Хагторп безукоризненно вежливым тоном. — И военная присяга накладывает на меня определенные обязательства. Полагаю, вы и сами сталкивались с этими обязательствами, когда... простите за прямоту, когда отец вашего ребенка не появлялся на Мартинике почти три года, прекрасно зная при этом, что вы сошли с «Разящего», будучи... в положении. Лейтенанты на военных кораблях собой не распоряжаются, да и капитаны, пожалуй, тоже. Тем более, что вы, мадам, подданная французской короны. Он не мог броситься на Мартинику лишь потому, что ему захотелось. Да еще и на корабле, который принадлежит уже английской короне, а вовсе не своему капитану. Точно так же и я не мог бросить всё и разыскивать Джеймса по всему Карибскому морю, когда другие боролись с пиратским разгулом и прочими... трудностями. Я не глупец, мадам, и я понимал, насколько ему было тяжело. Что после этой помолвки, что после гибели «Разящего». Но я даже не представлял, где он может быть. И в тот год до нас как раз дошла весть, что в Англии свергли короля. Мы подозревали еще одну попытку переворота еще со времен восстания Монмута, но не думали, что эта окажется успешной. Хотя если вспомнить политику Его Величества, особенно в отношении церкви и стремления вернуть Англию в лоно католичества... — он осекся, словно решив, что сказал лишнего, и Катрин качнула головой в ответ на вопросительный взгляд.

— Я гугенотка. Как и мои родители. Во Франции... нас не слишком жалуют. Но, разумеется, с радостью используют, едва выпадает возможность. Вот Анри был весьма ревностным католиком и верноподданным Его Величества, но... к моей вере он относился с пониманием. А я... — она замолчала, вспоминая и Сен-Мартен, и Виргинские острова разом. Она тоже прекрасно помнила, как была взбудоражена даже Мартиника, когда до них дошла весть о свержении английского короля. Что уж говорить о подвластных ему колониях? Она оказалась права, когда решила, что там действительно что-то затевалось, но поняла, почему Джеймс вел себя едва ли не как безумец, лишь когда стало слишком поздно. Поздно просить у него прощения за собственную глупость. Поначалу она считала, что он давно женат на губернаторской дочери, а когда всё же узнала — не без вмешательства Анри, — что свадьба так и не состоялась, то все равно не нашла в себе сил отправиться на Ямайку. Не нашла их даже для того, чтобы сказать ему, насколько он был прав. Пусть французский король, сам будучи ревностным католиком, поддерживал английского, но никому нет дела до отдельных людей, когда речь идет о большой политике. Она бы не выбралась с Виргинских островов живой, если бы ее поймал кто-то другой. 

Да и после... Ей повезло отказаться от службы короне всего за пару месяцев до того, как в Старом Свете развязали новую войну между Англией и Францией. Войну, которая швырнула бы их с Джеймсом по разные стороны баррикад и наверняка погубила бы обоих.

— Когда-то я тоже была готова на любые жертвы ради Франции, капитан, — продолжила Катрин, рассматривая узоры на одной из фарфоровых тарелок. — Не сомневаюсь, что даже если вы не знаете подробностей, то наверняка догадываетесь, кем я была и чем занималась. И считала... что оно того стоило. Но после встречи с Джеймсом начала понимать, что Франция никогда не ответит мне тем же. Я не более, чем один крохотный паучок в огромной паутине, и пусть когда-то мне хватило глупости направить на «Разящий» голландские пушки... Полагаю, для вас не секрет и то, насколько быстро я изменила свое мнение. Я не предам его, даже если в следующий раз пушки направят на меня. И не только потому, что я люблю его и клялась перед Богом и людьми быть верной ему до конца своих дней, но еще и потому, что я прекрасно сознаю: Франции до моей любви нет никакого дела. Как, впрочем, и Англии. Я не стану отрицать, что порой люди вынуждены приносить и такие жертвы, но ни я, ни он на подобное больше не пойдем. У наших королей хватает других глупцов, что с радостью пожертвуют всем, не получив в ответ ничего. И я понимаю, к чему вы клоните, капитан. Полагаю, что в последние пару лет во всем этом чертовом море лишь мне и вам было хоть какое-то дело до того, что происходит с Джеймсом и жив ли он вообще. Потому что каждого из нас легко заменить еще дюжиной таких же, как мы. И я как никогда жалею, что не пыталась ничего разузнать о нем после того, как мне сказали об этой помолвке. Мне было слишком больно даже слышать его имя, но если бы я знала, что происходит, то не оставила бы его один на один с... этим.

Хагторп кивнул, помолчал, вновь опустив глаза в чашку, и ответил:

— Он не нравился мне поначалу. Могу даже сказать, что... я его едва ли не ненавидел. Мы были курсантами навигационной школы, оба — сыновьями офицеров Королевского Флота, но мой отец был всего лишь капитаном корабля четвертого ранга, а его — уже прославленным адмиралом, отличившимся в двух войнах с голландцами. Тогда, кажется, только-только отгремела вторая, но все ждали третью, чтобы отыграться за свое поражение, а мы... Мы были, скажем прямо, бестолковыми мальчишками. Никому из нас не понравился адмиральский сынок, которому всегда и во всем нужно было быть первым. Поначалу мы даже дрались. И зачинщиком очередной драки, — признался Хагторп с тяжелым вздохом, — всегда был или я, или кто-то из моих приятелей. Но Джеймс никогда... не жаловался на нас.

— Вы были детьми, — ответила Катрин. Подумала, что это было глупое и жестокое ребячество, но не стала говорить вслух. Хагторп прекрасно понимал это и без ее слов. — Детям свойственно... поступать, не задумываясь о последствиях.

— Давайте будем откровенны, мадам, — не согласился с ее формулировкой Хагторп. — Детям свойственно сбиваться в стаи и травить неугодных. Не всем, конечно же, но... мы в том возрасте были волчатами, готовыми бросаться втроем на одного. В свое оправдание я могу сказать лишь одно: мы и в самом деле не думали. Когда так поступают взрослые люди, то они уж точно травят друг друга с полным пониманием того, что делают. А мы... даже не пытались задуматься над тем, почему он такой. И нам хотя бы хватало совести лезть в драку один на один, а не всем... скопом.

— И что же случилось? — осторожно спросила Катрин, подумав, что он всё же не прав. Глупые и жестокие дети слишком часто вырастали в так и не поумневших взрослых. Которые до конца своих дней не понимали, что мир не создан для их увеселения.

— Случился адмирал, будь он неладен, — бросил Хагторп с нескрываемым раздражением. — Он явился, чтобы из первых уст узнать об успехах сына, а мы... Мы вновь подрались за день до этого и... Это было заметно. Признаться, я успел малодушно подумать, что мне конец и что папаша-адмирал сживет меня со свету за то, что я, кхм, разукрасил лицо его сыночку.

— Но он вновь промолчал? — спросила Катрин, имея в виду, конечно же, не адмирала.

— Да, — согласился Хагторп. — И адмирал отвесил ему пощечину. Со словами, что... Не помню точно, что он сказал, но смысл был в том, что великолепному адмиралу Норрингтону стыдно за сына, который не может дать отпор даже каким-то отродьям матросов. Раз кто-то из нас сумел достать его в драке. Нас и наших отцов адмирал, конечно, тоже унизил, но об этом я в тот момент не думал, — он качнул головой, устало вздохнул и продолжил. — Вступиться за Джеймса перед адмиралом я, конечно, не посмел. Но уже после попытался извиниться перед ним самим. А он просто сидел, моргал, как будто пытался... не заплакать, и говорил, что всё в порядке. Мне никогда прежде не было так стыдно, — признался Хагторп с еще одним тяжелым вздохом и подытожил. — Но друзьями мы стали гораздо позднее. Я начал к нему присматриваться, пытаться... понять, насколько я тогда вообще мог что-то понимать, и как-то раз... уже, пожалуй, года два или даже три спустя, я толком и не помню... подбил его на откровенную авантюру. Поспорил, что я смогу пройти Глотку Дьявола, ни разу не сев на мель, а он — нет. Разумеется, всё свелось к тому, что паре бестолковых пятнадцатилетних юнцов пришлось мгновенно забыть о своем дурацком споре и работать в команде, чтобы и в самом деле не пойти ко дну или не застрять намертво посреди залива. И у нас получилось. Серьезных разногласий у нас, пожалуй, не было уже давно, но после этого... Мы оба многое поняли. В первую очередь, друг о друге. Потом нас уже лейтенантами раскидало по разным кораблям, но мы продолжали считать друг друга друзьями, а дальше... Думаю, вы давно уже догадались, мадам. Он сам попросил о назначении на «Разящий», когда узнал, что тот отправляется в Новый Свет. А я не хотел терять друга. Я тогда уже был женат, но Мэри меня поддержала. Так мы оба и оказались здесь.

Он помолчал, обдумывая еще какую-то мысль, и добавил:

— А что касается мисс Суонн... Я делаю это не для нее, мадам, а для него. Он бы не простил себе, если бы она погибла из-за того, что Беккет решил повесить на нее свои ошибки. Если бы она, по сути, погибла из-за Джеймса. И если мисс Суонн действительно подалась в пираты, то и казнена она будет за пиратство, а не за убийство, которого не совершала.

Катрин предпочла промолчать. Не говорить о том, какую злость вызывало у нее одно упоминание этой избалованной девчонки, ни на мгновение не способной поставить себя на место других. Пусть виселица всё же была чересчур жестокой карой, но... Если мисс Суонн всё же удастся спастись, то после этого ей лучше исчезнуть из жизни Джеймса раз и навсегда.

— Простите, — сказала Катрин, извиняясь, впрочем, не за собственные мысли, а за необходимость ненадолго оставить гостя одного. — Он еще спит, пойду разбужу его.

Хагторп кивнул вновь. Наверняка подозревал это с того самого момента, как встретил на пороге лишь хозяйку дома. Теперь она наконец-то могла назвать себя хозяйкой, хотя Хагторп наверняка догадывался и о том, что в какой-то период они с Джеймсом едва ли не жили в этом доме, как муж и жена, лишь вежливо улыбаясь друг другу на людях, но проводя целые ночи в разговорах в гостиной или за всё тем же кухонным столом. Или в аскетично обставленной спальне на втором этаже, куда Катрин вновь поднималась по узкой деревянной лестнице, стараясь ступать как можно тише. 

Она толкнула закрытую дверь — за время ее отсутствия солнечного света в комнате стало еще больше, — прокралась к постели с резными столбиками для снятого балдахина, присев на самый краешек рядом с расслабленно лежащей поверх одеяла рукой, и откровенно залюбовалась безмятежным лицом спящего мужа. Затем наклонилась и осторожно поцеловала его, почувствовав короткую покалывающую щетину над верхней губой. Джеймс вздохнул сквозь сон, и она скользнула губами по его шее — ямочка над ключицами пульсировала в такт ударам сердца, — и еще ниже, целуя гладкую теплую кожу, пока не коснулась оставшегося под грудиной короткого шрама от абордажного тесака. И услышала сонный хрипловатый голос:

— Что ты делаешь?

— Бужу тебя, — ответила Катрин невинным тоном и потерлась щекой о его грудь.

— В таком случае ты рискуешь, кхм, разбудить не совсем ту часть меня, на которую рассчитываешь.

— Откуда ты знаешь, на что я рассчитываю? — лукаво спросила Катрин и вновь потянулась к его лицу, целуя щеки и подбородок. — Ты колючий, — пробормотала она с нежностью, прижимаясь к нему грудью, и уткнулась носом в теплую шею, жмурясь от прикосновения гладящей ее волосы руки. Полежала немного, прислушиваясь к щебету птиц за окном, и нехотя отстранилась. — Вставай, или капитан Хагторп нас не так поймет.

— Капитан в свое время увел под венец красивейшую женщину в Лондоне, так что не ему возмущаться, — сонно парировал Джеймс, не открывая глаз, и заложил руки за голову. — А потом еще и увез бедняжку на край света, подальше от толпы ее поклонников. Так что с тех пор весь Лондон искренне его ненавидит. 

— Даже так? — заинтересовалась Катрин и получила в ответ короткий смешок.

— За ней увивалась половина офицеров, обещая хоть луну с неба, а затем пришел Фрэнсис со своими шуточками и провел настолько стремительный абордаж, что половина города была уверена в... весьма прозаических причинах столь поспешной свадьбы. Но первого ребенка Мэри родила уже на Ямайке, так что сплетникам, я полагаю, пришлось искать себе другую тему для разговоров.

— И? — многозначительно уточнила Катрин. Джеймс открыл глаза и ответил по-военному коротко и четко.

— Тринадцать лет, трое детей, они счастливы, а все остальные по-прежнему скрипят зубами от зависти. 

Потом подумал и добавил будто нехотя:

— Я первые года три тоже был в числе завистников, хотя и не признавался. Поскольку Фрэнсис — единственный человек, про которого я могу с полной уверенностью сказать, что уж кто-кто, а он точно сделал всё, как надо. Обо мне такого уж точно не скажешь.

Катрин в ответ протянула руку и погладила его по щеке, подумав, что он не слишком-то прав. Пусть не всё было гладко — вернее, мало что было таким вообще, особенно в последние годы, — но в конце концов, они сумели распутать этот клубок из военных присяг, политических подоплек и совершенно неуместных на подобной арене человеческих страстей.

В конце концов... всё вышло даже лучше, чем она могла бы представить десять лет назад.


	14. XIII

Часы на первом этаже неторопливо отбивали пять часов пополудни. Белые простыни недовольно захрустели, когда она попыталась приподняться на локте и отодвинуть прочь, на другой конец придвинутого к самой постели столика, фарфоровую чашку, но едва поставившая ее служанка всплеснула руками и возмущенно охнула, прижимая их груди:

— Вы должны выпить, мисс Элизабет. Вы же помните, что сказал доктор Бейли? 

Бестолковая девчонка продолжала называть ее «мисс», даже когда под утянутыми по последней моде платьями обозначился живот. Будь ее воля, она бы затянула на себе дюжину корсетов разом, но вместо этого покорно ложилась в постель каждый раз, когда служанки замечали ее излишнюю бледность, нехотя листала поданную книгу и глотала какую-то безвкусную дрянь, готовившуюся по наставлению заботливого до тошноты старичка-доктора.

_В вашем положении нельзя нервничать, мисс Элизабет._

О, нет. В ее положении было бы предпочтительнее раз и навсегда залепить уши пчелиным воском, чтобы не слышать хихиканья сквозь ажурные вееры. 

_Пиратская шлюшка._

_Это правда, что она... со всей командой?_

_Ушам своим не верю. И как после этого ее мог взять в жены достойный мужчина?_

_А ребенок-то чей?_

_Да уж точно не мужа, он же ушел в море прямо со свадьбы._

Не со свадьбы. Задержался на ночь, чтобы соблюсти видимость своих чертовых приличий, но едва за ними закрылись двери его дома, как Элизабет сползла по стене и разрыдалась, задыхаясь в и без того тесном корсете. Говорила, что не виновата, что была пьяна, что даже не понимает, как это произошло, что на том чертовом острове не было ничего, кроме проклятого рома, а ее всего лишь мучила жажда, и всё рыдала, рыдала и рыдала, продолжая задыхаться и проклинать. В первую очередь даже не того мужчину, что воспользовался глупо опьяневшей губернаторской дочкой, а того, что рвался спасти ее от пиратов, а затем просто стоял и молчал, когда о ее помолвке объявили на всю Ямайку. 

— Я люблю тебя, Элизабет, — сказал этот мерзавец, когда бросился спасать с виселицы Джека, но было уже поздно. Она попыталась, упала в ноги жениху, не замечая того, как смотрит на нее пара дюжин морпехов, и взмолилась вновь, прося пощадить Уилла — хотя бы Уилла, — но не получила в ответ ничего, кроме сухого «Лишь ради вас, мисс Суонн». И не узнавала собственного отца, когда смотрела на него в тесноте и духоте офицерского кабинета.

— Коммодор, я умоляю вас. Она моя единственная дочь, единственное... мое сокровище. Я не могу позволить, чтобы над ней насмехалась каждая собака на этом злосчастном острове.

— Боюсь, вы опоздали, губернатор, — равнодушно ответил почти отвергнутый жених, даже не взглянув на бледную от дурноты невесту. — Уже насмехаются. И, должно быть, уже посчитали, что ваша дочь лишилась чувств на глазах у такой толпы из-за того, что... пребывает в положении после своего вояжа на пиратском корабле.

— Я лишь хотела... — почти пролепетала Элизабет, отказываясь верить тому, что слышала, — чтобы они ушли из гавани.

— Похвально, — согласился жених, не меняя тона, но ей померещилась насмешка и в этих словах. Он сидел, скрестив руки на груди, а она стояла, отделенная от него столом, но это она чувствовала себя слабой и уязвимой. Словно была преступницей на суде. И судья уже был готов вынести ей приговор. — Что прикажете делать теперь? Когда вы спасли не только город, но и пару пиратов? Да еще и, по сути, заявили во всеуслышание о симпатии к кому угодно, но только не к мужчине, с которым сами же пожелали обручиться? Вы же отдаете себе отчет, что этих двоих уже записали вам в любовники? За кого из них вы теперь желаете выйти замуж? За проходимца-пирата или его пособника-кузнеца?

— Я...

Ответа у нее не было. Ничего не было, кроме осознания, что она погибла. 

— Пожалуйста, Джеймс... Я буду хорошей женой.

— Не будете, — ответил он, но вместе с тем в его словах не было отказа. И в глазах не отразилось и тени удивления, когда она вновь рухнула ему в ноги, не заботясь о свадебном платье, и принялась каяться в еще одном грехе. Сплетники были не так уж неправы насчет ее мнимого обморока.

— Я не виновата, — рыдала Элизабет, цепляясь за него, словно сама земля уходила у нее из-под ног.

— Я вас не виню, — звучал где-то над ухом почти равнодушный ответ. — Но и свое имя этому ребенку не дам. 

Она не посмела настаивать. Не посмела даже спросить, что будет, когда она родит. _Надеялась_ , что не родит и избавит себя от нового позора. От необходимости смотреть ему в глаза, вновь прося прощения и ожидая еще одного приговора. 

А затем он ушел в море. Оставил ее одну, сославшись на службу и очередную охоту за пиратами. Она вздохнула с облегчением, поняв, что ей дано время на передышку, на возможность обдумать ситуацию, как следует, и уже решила, что худшее позади. Если бы не...

_Я люблю тебя, Элизабет._

Она просыпалась по ночам в ледяном поту, напряженно прислушиваясь к тишине спящего дома и больше всего на свете боясь услышать стук каблуков на флотских сапогах. Не смотрела в глаза даже родному отцу — не смотрела никому, зная, что все они шушукаются у нее за спиной, — и то бесцельно металась по верхнему этажу дома, то малодушно пыталась спать целыми днями напролет, надеясь забыть, как кричала и почти дралась в ответ на это невыносимое «Я люблю тебя», а затем плакала вновь и умоляла не уходить. Не думая о том, что будет, когда в гавань вернется «Разящий». Когда _он_ всё поймет, едва взглянув в глаза неблагодарной жене.

Проклинала Уилла каждую ночь, а после вновь запиралась в своей спальне, чувствуя себя хуже последней портовой шлюхи. И боялась и молилась одновременно об одном-единственном выстреле — или ударе шпагой, ведь что значит какой-то кузнец против офицера Королевского Флота? — который положил бы конец всем ее мучениям. 

— Вам нужно выпить, мисс Элизабет, — зудела бестолковая служанка, вновь пододвигая к ней чашку, а ей мерещились эти гулкие шаги и равнодушные зеленые глаза.

_Я буду хорошей женой..._

Его лицо виделось ей в темноте, когда над безмятежно спящим городом поднимался тонкий острый серп стареющей луны, но что бы Элизабет ни говорила — как бы ни просила и ни пыталась оскорбить, отчаявшись умолять, — в ответ так и не получала ничего. 

_Я буду... Я... Я... Пожалуйста, дай мне еще один шанс._

_Нужно выпить, мисс Элизабет..._ — звенело в голове, и она отталкивала протянутую к ней руку, слыша новый звон, с которым бился о пол фарфор.

_Выпить... Выпить... Мисс Элизабет, нужно выпить... Выпить!_

Ее тряхнуло — будто дернуло за ворот мокрой от пота рубашки, — и она едва успела схватиться одной рукой за край жесткой, едва прикрытой колким шерстяным одеялом койки. А другой — за живот, ответивший слабым, будто усталым толчком. 

Стены качало, словно корабль бросало с одной штормовой волны на другую, в узкое кормовое оконце били крупные капли не то дождя, не то брызг от бушующего вокруг моря, а Элизабет лежала, цепляясь за край смятой постели, и не могла вспомнить, как она здесь оказалась.


	15. XIV

Сквозь узкое окно на покрытый соломой пол падали разрезанные решеткой солнечные лучи. Десять утра. Нет, пожалуй, девять часов и пятьдесят пять, может, даже пятьдесят шесть минут. Офицер Королевского Флота Теодор Гроувз сидел в этой камере так долго, что научился определять по положению солнца на полу даже не часы, а считанные минуты. Впрочем, это было не случайной привычкой, выработанной со скуки, а насущной необходимостью. Ровно в десять утра всё начнется сначала.

Равнодушный голос тюремщика. Лязг ключа в замке камере. Длинный коридор, лестница, еще один коридор, знакомая едва ли не до каждой трещины дверь. Полные презрения — и весьма скверно скрываемого — голубые глаза и обманчиво-равнодушные, цепко подмечающие каждую деталь серые. И вопросы. Снова и снова, одни и те же, порой даже одними и теми же словами. Будто замкнутый круг, начало которому было положено у острова Погибших Кораблей, а вот конца не было и вовсе, лишь раз за разом свивающаяся по этому кругу петля...

Нет. Начало было положено даже раньше, когда «Эндевор» встретился с «Летучим Голландцем» в каких-то милях от последнего пиратского укрытия. Когда Джиллетт первым увидел поднимающегося на борт «Эндевора» головореза Мёрсера и спросил таким неуместным, восторженным тоном мальчишки, ждущего встречи с самым прославленным моряком во всех семи морях:

— Где адмирал?

— Кормит рыб, — бросил Мёрсер с еще более неуместным, совершенно омерзительным ехидством в голосе, и они оба — и Джиллетт, и сам Теодор, — оцепенели от неожиданности, силясь понять, была ли это столь же омерзительная шутка или... Нет, не может быть. Невозможно, чтобы... Мёрсер сказал это всерьез.

Внятного объяснения офицеры «Эндевора» дождались лишь от Беккета, да и тот снизошел до них лишь потому, что эта смерть несколько спутала его планы. 

И был куда больше разочарован побегом пленных с «Голландца».

— Печальная история, господа, весьма печальная. Однако мисс Суонн не перестает меня удивлять. Какая, хм, беспринципность. Так хладнокровно расправиться с тем, кто столько лет был.... другом семьи, я полагаю. Что ж, это даже достойно некоторой... похвалы. Но история стара, как мир, не правда ли, господа? Еще одного достойного мужчину погубила совершенно беспутная женщина. 

На Джиллетта после этих слов было страшно даже смотреть.

— Если это не ложь... Если она действительно... Да я сам вздерну ее на рее и...!

Беккету этот ужас явно пришелся по нраву. Но не Теодору.

— Тони, успокойся. Без суда мы никого вешать не станем.

— Успокойся? Успокойся?! Ты в своем уме, Тео?! Сколько раз мы оказывались на волоске от смерти, сколько раз и в скольких абордажах думали, что всё кончено и для нас, и для всей команды, а он... 

— Десятки, — глухо согласился Теодор. — И я не пожелал бы ходить под началом другого капитана, даже если бы мне предложили служить на королевском флагмане. Но ты плохо почтишь его память, если превратишься в одного из тех, за кем мы охотимся.

— Я вообще не хочу ничего чтить! Я... я...

— Я знаю, Тони. Я знаю.

А вопросы всё сыпались и сыпались на него даже полгода спустя. 

— Это была совместная операция Ост-Индской Компании и Королевского Флота, — почти шипел адмирал Далтон, всем своим видом обещая даже не виселицу, а старое-доброе четвертование. — Как вы могли допустить, чтобы ею командовал лорд Беккет?

— Предполагалось, что это будет адмирал Норрингтон, сэр. У меня не было распоряжений на случай его смерти.

Где-то за распахнутым окном шумело бьющееся о скалы море. Так близко и вместе с тем невыносимо далеко.

— Что ж, — хмыкнул лорд Мортон, неожиданно внеся разнообразие в выматывающую рутину допросов. — Жаль, что адмирал мнил себя бессмертным...

И Теодор вспылил, хотя знал, что не должен. Что на это и был расчет, что они только и ждут, когда у них накопится достаточно поводов, чтобы подписать смертный приговор, и видит Небо, этих поводов уже было больше, чем он мог себе позволить.

— Джеймс Норрингтон был человеком чести, и его смерть не дает вам права...!

— Благодарю, мистер Гроувз, но буду крайне признателен, если вы перестанете говорить обо мне в прошедшем времени.

В первое мгновение Теодор решил, что сошел с ума. Или что очередной допрос ему просто приснился, что сейчас он откроет глаза в своей камере и обнаружит, что всё это время его поили морской водой, или... Или произойдет что угодно, что сможет хоть как-то объяснить, почему ему мерещится этот голос за спиной.

Но потрясенное выражение на лице адмирала Далтона говорило об обратном. Тот явно не только услышал, но и увидел что-то, чего не следовало. А вернее, кого-то. Вопрос о тайком подливаемой в питье морской воде стал еще более животрепещущим.

— Джим... — пробормотал Далтон, мгновенно растеряв всю свою презрительность, и Теодор всё же решился обернуться. Адмирал стоял у распахнутой двери, скрестив руки на груди в темном жюстокоре, и смотрел чуть в сторону, будто и не замечая Теодора. Солнце светило прямо ему в лицо, окрашивая глаза в яркий, почти неестественный прозрачно-зеленый цвет, и на один удар сердца иллюзорность происходящего стала лишь сильнее.

— Какого дьявола, Фитц? — поинтересовался Норрингтон неожиданно вкрадчивым тоном, и Теодор моргнул, мгновенно убедившись, что никакая эта не иллюзия. Уже невозможно было сосчитать, сколько раз они сами получали выговор с этой до боли знакомой интонацией.

— О, — хмыкнул еще один неожиданный визитер — с той разницей, что ему, кажется, полагалось быть в Англии, а не на том свете, — появляясь в дверном проеме следом за восставшим из мертвых адмиралом. — Кажется, мы вовремя. Лорд Мортон, я полагаю?

Тот ответил чем-то, похожим на короткий смешок. Очевидно, пребывал в тщательно скрываемой растерянности.

— Безусловно, вовремя, — согласился Норрингтон со все той же вкрадчивой интонацией. — Как раз и спросим, с какой стати офицеры Королевского Флота теперь занимаются тем, что линчуют своих же вместо того, чтобы вешать пиратов и контрабандистов. И безоговорочно верят отчетам каких-то проходимцев с купленным титулом. Как удивительно, что только одного человека вообще смутило отсутствие моего трупа, и почему-то это был не ты, Фитц.

— И где, позволь спросить, я должен был искать этот труп, если тебя похоронили в море? — опомнился Далтон с неожиданно обиженными нотками в голосе. Даже вскочил на ноги с мальчишеской порывистостью, обогнул стол, но подойти вплотную будто бы не решился. Ни дать, ни взять провинившийся подросток на ковре у сурового отца. Кто бы мог подумать, в его-то сорок с лишним лет. — И почему ты не вернулся на службу, если...?

— Похоронили?! — повторил Норрингтон, вскинув брови. — Стало быть, Беккет побоялся написать, что меня попросту швырнули за борт, причем еще живым? Ожидаемо. Но я склонен считать эту выходку отставкой. Так что Ост-Индской Компании придется обойтись без меня. Уж поверь, я бы и дальше оставался на Мартинике, если бы не выяснилось, что некоторые офицеры решили спустить всех собак на моих же людей!

— Адмирал, сэр, — неуверенно начал Теодор — не понимая уже решительно ничего, — пока Далтон пытался собраться с мыслями, а Мортон присматривался и оценивал ситуацию. 

— Капитан, — хмыкнул в ответ Норрингтон, мгновенно сменив тон. — Меня несколько понизили в звании, и не кто-нибудь, а собственный отец. Или, напротив, восстановил. Спорный вопрос.

— Сэр, я клянусь... — продолжил Теодор, решив не задумываться сейчас обо всех этих тонкостях. — В том сражении я сделал всё, что мог.

Сделал бы больше, если бы был командующим офицером, но... но...

— Не сомневаюсь, мистер Гроувз, — коротко ответил Норрингтон, и Теодору показалось, будто с плеч у него свалилась огромная гора. — Но надеюсь, вы успели составить хоть какой-то отчет прежде, чем вас отправили в камеру? Мне бы хотелось узнать, что там произошло на самом деле, поскольку россказнями Беккета я уже сыт по горло. И ради всех святых, снимите с парня кандалы! Если тебе так не терпится кого-нибудь заковать, Фитц, то я, не сходя с этого места, назову тебе десяток более подходящих имен!

— Мартиника? — повторил тем временем Далтон, и вид у него сделался еще более растерянный, чем прежде. — Что ты вообще делал на Мартинике, это же французская колония!

— Разбирался с некоторыми французскими неурядицами, — парировал Норрингтон таким тоном, словно этот вопрос возмутил его сильнее всего. — Моя жена — удивительная женщина, но, к сожалению, это мало кому приходится по нраву. Стоит оставить ее одну хотя бы на полдня, как немедленно начинается пальба. Не подумай, что я жалуюсь, но иногда это случается совсем не к месту и не ко времени.

— Адмирал Далтон, — протянул лорд Мортон скучающим тоном, очевидно, сделав какие-то выводы из происходящего и решив вновь напомнить о своем присутствии. — Вы подтверждаете, что этот человек действительно ваш кузен, которого мы все считали покойным?

— Что? — переспросил Далтон, явно пытавшийся уложить в голове последний выпад этого кузена. — Да, разумеется, я... Ради всего святого, Джеймс, да кто мог знать, что ты можешь быть на Мартинике?

— Любой, у кого есть глаза, — отрезал Норрингтон. — Но это, как выяснилось, касается только Фрэнсиса.

— Спорный вопрос, — весело хмыкнул Хагторп, подпирая плечом дверной косяк. — Я-то искал не мужчину, а женщину.

— Но в итоге ведь нашел обоих, — не согласился Норрингтон. — Так что лучше объясни мне, Фитц, с какой радости ты вздумал гоняться по всему Карибскому Морю за дочерью прежнего губернатора? Всех контрабандистов разве уже перевешали?

— Полагаю, этот вопрос можно считать решенным, господа, — равнодушно ответил Мортон. — В виселице уже нет никакой необходимости, поскольку эта особа несколько... выжила из ума. Она ускользнула от моего человека на одном из Виргинских Островов, но тот клянется, что дама совершенно не в себе, да еще и, хм, находится в положении, которое не позволит ей быстро перемещаться по Карибскому Морю. Добраться до Англии и скрыться там она и вовсе не сумеет, ни один капитан не возьмет на борт женщину, которая вполне может родить прямо во время плаванья. Не пройдет и пары месяцев, как мы поймаем ее и... решим, какой участи она заслуживает.

Норрингтон ответил на эти слова застывшим лицом, стиснутыми зубами и взглядом в никуда.

— Сэр? — осторожно спросил Теодор и едва не передернул плечами, когда этот взгляд перевели на его лицо.

— Надеюсь, это ребенок Тёрнера, — сухо ответил Норрингтон и качнул головой. — А не то, о чем я подумал.

***

Раздавшийся вскоре после полудня требовательный стук молоточка у входной двери стал для нее... неожиданностью не то, чтобы неприятной, но однозначно досадной. Джеймс едва ли вернулся бы до самого вечера — уж слишком много дел должно было накопиться в его отсутствие, не говоря уже об устроенных лордом Беккетом... неприятностях, — а принимать гостей в отсутствие мужа Катрин не собиралась совершенно. С другой стороны, кто бы ни стоял теперь за дверью, он мог прийти сюда с действительно серьезными вестями, а не из одного только праздного любопытства.

Если бы. Стоило открыть дверь, как все ее надежды на важный разговор мгновенно растаяли: на пороге обнаружилась дражайшая подруга. Выглядевшая так, словно она только что поднялась с постели, наспех зашнуровала первое попавшееся платье и даже не уложила толком волосы, позволив им разметаться по плечам и свеситься на лицо золотисто-светлой вуалью.

— Какими судьбами, миссис Мейсон?

— Это правда? — взволнованно спросила Шарлотта, не обратив никакого внимания на нотки сарказма в голосе собеседницы. Даже не откинула лезущие в глаза волосы. — Уже полгорода только и гудит о том, что он сошел с корабля вчера вечером. Скажи мне, это правда?! Он жив?! Он здесь?!

— Должен быть в форте, — ответила Катрин, не став уточнять, что именно Шарлотта понимала под «здесь»: этот дом или Порт-Ройал в целом. И не собираясь пускать ее дальше порога. — Но думаю, твой муж не обрадуется, если ты явишься без приглашения на офицерское собрание. О тебе и так, того гляди, пойдут не самые лестные слухи.

При участии одной небезызвестной француженки, в прошлом жены почтенного торговца. _Глаза бы мои тебя, ведьму, не видели. Всё расскажу, если еще раз тебя здесь замечу._

— А ты? — спросила Шарлотта, будто не видя, что ей совершенно не рады на этом пороге. — Что ты здесь делаешь?

— Готовлю, — сухо ответила Катрин. — Мужья-то к подобному обычно не приспособлены, тебе ли не знать?

Шарлотта разом поникла и часто заморгала, будто пытаясь сдержать подступившие к глазам слезы. Катрин не прониклась.

— Вот, значит, как? — уточнила, надо полагать, уже бывшая подруга потерянным голосом. — Добилась-таки своего?

— Кто бы говорил, — процедила Катрин, с силой стискивая в пальцах дверную ручку. — Знаешь, Шарлотта, я, конечно, грешна куда сильнее, чем обычно позволено женщине, но мне хотя бы хватает совести не соблазнять мужчину, который вообще не понимает, что происходит.

— Да всё он понимал! — обиженно всхлипнула Шарлотта и на несколько мгновений прижала пальцы к дрожащим губам. — Вот только...

— Только что? — сухо уточнила Катрин, желая покончить с этим как можно скорее. — Ты получила, что хотела, прекрати уже этим хвастаться. Мне и без тебя есть на что потратить свое время.

— Думаешь, я была этому рада? — неожиданно процедила Шарлотта, подавив новый всхлип. — Да, я пришла к нему в расчете на то, что уж теперь-то он не станет изображать из себя джентльмена. Я так долго этого хотела, я наконец-то добилась своего, а он... назвал меня твоим именем. Не знаю, что ты обо мне подумала, но уж поверь, он прекрасно понимал, что к нему пришла именно я. А потом, когда я наконец-то... Он заговорил на французском! Да я могла отвечать что угодно, могла делать что угодно, но он был с тобой, а не со мной! Ты хоть представляешь, как плохо мне было после этого?!

Катрин сдержала ядовитую улыбку в последнее мгновение — уже успел дернуться левый уголок рта — и скорее из вежливости, чем из сочувствия. Поскольку никакого сочувствия она не ощущала совершенно.

— Ты его не заслужила, — процедила Шарлотта, изогнув губы в обиженной гримасе. — Даже здесь все только и делают, что сплетничают у тебя за спиной о том, какая ты шлюха, а ты... являешься, когда захочешь, ведешь себя, как вздумается, да еще и...

— Интересно, — сухо уточнила Катрин, — а он знает, что ты считаешь его каким-то трофеем, которым тебя, очевидно, должно были вознаградить Небеса за хорошее поведение? Если уж говорить о том, что мы что-то заслужили или нет, то ты получила именно то, что и должна была. Ты же сама сказала, что на это ты и рассчитывала. Что он напьется до беспамятства и не вспомнит ни обо мне, ни о своей чертовой невесте. Ты хоть слышишь себя, нет? «Я хотела, я добилась», одно сплошное «я, я, я!» и ничего больше. Неудивительно, что в действительности ты так и не добилась от него ничего, кроме чужого имени. Для начала научись думать не только о себе, а потом уже наставляй меня, как мне жить и как себя вести.

— Тебя послушать, так ты о нем думала, — парировала Шарлотта, не собираясь сдаваться.

— Да, — ответила Катрин недрогнувшим голосом. Давить на жалость она не собиралась. — Я ждала ребенка, когда ты рассказала мне об этой злосчастной помолвке. И я ушла. Потому что пыталась думать не только о себе. И если ты, моя дорогая, еще хоть раз посмеешь хотя бы посмотреть на него, то я отправлю тебя на тот свет быстрее, чем ты успеешь даже открыть рот, чтобы позвать на помощь. Так что убирайся, или будешь рассказывать о своей любви морскому дьяволу.

— Еще посмотрим, — прошипела в ответ бывшая подруга, а Катрин лишь убедилась в той мысли, что не давала ей покоя с прошлого вечера. В Порт-Ройале им жизни не дадут. Оставалось только надеяться, что Джеймс действительно не собирался задерживаться на флотской службе дольше, чем потребуется, чтобы разыскать эту злосчастную мисс Суонн.

Джеймс вернулся, когда за окном уже сгущались синеватые сумерки. Прошел по дому, сбросив где-то жюстокор и шляпу, молча притянул Катрин к себе и уткнулся лицом ей в волосы.

— Как всё прошло? — осторожно уточнила Катрин, сомкнув руки у него на спине.

— Лучше, чем я думал. И хуже.

Катрин выслушала молча и задала всего один вопрос.

— Лорд Мортон...?

— Ведет свою игру — это точно. Знать бы еще, какую. Мое появление его совершенно не удивило, да и поимка Элизабет — это только повод. И я не удивлюсь, если и пост губернатора окажется не более, чем поводом. Нет, причина в чем-то другом. А еще сюда занесло моего кузена, который, как обычно, думает о чем-то своем и не слушает других. Впрочем, мне так или иначе нужен военный корабль, а «Герцогиня» едва ли не лучший из возможных.

— А кузен согласится?

Джеймс поднял голову и ответил неожиданно лукавым взглядом.

— Да кто его спрашивает?

— Вы хоть поговорили толком? — спросила Катрин, уже догадываясь, каким будет ответ.

— Трудно сказать. Но мы совершенно точно поссорились два раза, потом два раза помирились, а потом поссорились еще раз. Как дети, честное слово. 

Катрин прижалась щекой к его плечу, почувствовала, как он вздохнул, и лишь затем услышала:

— Не нравится мне всё это.

— Джеймс.

— Я не знаю, где могу оказаться, с кем могу столкнуться, я... Да я ничего не знаю. И я не хочу, чтобы ты в это вмешивалась.

— Именно, — согласилась Катрин ровным голосом. — Ты ничего не знаешь. При таком раскладе я хочу быть уверена, что... если случится худшее, тебя не бросят умирать, как в прошлый раз. Так что даже не пытайся. Я не для того выбралась с Мартиники, чтобы застрять в неведении на Ямайке.

Джеймс вздохнул еще раз и ответил:

— Я тебя не заслужил.

Катрин напряглась на мгновение, совершенно не ожидав подобных слов от него.

— Не говори так больше. Мне не нужны причины, чтобы тебя любить.

— Вот именно.


	16. XV

Мэри Хагторп оказалась невысокой веснушчатой женщиной с туго скрученными на затылке рыжими волосами и ласковым мелодичным голосом. При первом взгляде Катрин сочла ее очаровательной, но простушкой. При втором невольно насторожилась. Это заговорило запрятанное где-то глубоко внутри, подальше от людских глаз, многолетнее чутье агента разведки. Миссис Хагторп была уж слишком простой и доброжелательной, чтобы это оказалось правдой.

— Проходите скорее, — взмахнула она веснушчатой рукой в закатанном выше локтя рукаве и поспешно захлопнула дверь, передернув плечами, когда снаружи донесся слабый раскат заворочавшегося высоко в тучах грома.

— Простите за вторжение, миссис Хагторп, — извинилась Катрин, снимая шляпку и протягивая хозяйке принесенную с собой корзину. — Господа офицеры, кажется, задержатся до самой ночи, а я подумала, что могу помочь...

— Это очень мило с вашей стороны, миссис Норрингтон, — согласилась миссис Хагторп светским тоном Шарлотты Мейсон, благодарившей кавалера за поднесенный ей бокал игристого вина. Чем только подтвердила подозрения о своей «непростоте». — Но берегитесь моей младшей дочери. Ее зовут Кэтрин, и она не даст вам проходу, если узнает, что вы носите то же имя.

— Что вы, я люблю детей, — рассмеялась Катрин, сумев не поморщиться от того, как вдруг предательски кольнуло в груди. Но улыбка всё равно получилась натянутой и неискренней. Должно быть, хозяйка дома это заметила. Но промолчала.

Дети, впрочем, и не думали досаждать. Бодро поздоровались и торопливо опустошили свои тарелки, пока мать хлопотала на кухне, раскладывая по полкам содержимое корзины, принесенной Катрин в благодарность за завтрак в их первое утро на Ямайке. 

— Рады знакомству, миссис Норрингтон, — отрапортовали трое сорванцов десяти, семи и пяти лет — мальчик и две девочки, — и скрылись наверху, мгновенно затеяв там какую-то игру. Должно быть, привыкли к тому, что порой взрослые собираются вместе, чтобы обсудить за столом какие-то свои дела, и не любят, когда их отвлекают по пустякам.

Миссис Хагторп тоже не навязывалась. Занялась сервировкой длинного стола, нехотя — и после долгих уговоров — позволила гостье помочь и поначалу лишь отвечала на вопросы Катрин, не задавая своих.

— Как вышло, что мы не встречались прежде, миссис Хагторп?

— Это не совсем верно, миссис Норрингтон, — с улыбкой качнула головой хозяйка. — Я не раз видела вас в городе. Но, признаться, не стремилась к близкому знакомству. Не сочтите за грубость, но... — она повела плечом, будто извиняясь еще раз, — роль светской дамы вы играете великолепно. Такой, знаете... Вроде и недалекой, но настолько надменной, что и близко подходить не захочется. Первое время я даже полагала, что это, кхм, никакая не роль.

— И почему же передумали? — заинтересовалась Катрин, ничуть не обидевшись. В конце концов, она действительно только и делала, что притворялась перед высшим светом Ямайки именно такой... дамой.

— Он вас выдал, — ответила миссис Хагторп, расставляя тарелки, и наверняка усмехнулась в мыслях при виде появившегося на лице собеседницы растерянного выражения. — Джеймс. У нас как-то зашел разговор о том, что пора бы ему жениться... не поймите неправильно, он лучший друг моего мужа, и не проходит и недели, чтобы он не поужинал у нас, потому что им с Фрэнсисом обязательно нужно обсудить очередную охоту на пиратов или контрабандистов. Можно сказать, что на двадцать первом году жизни я неожиданно для самой себя обзавелась не только мужем, но и братом. И с ним бывает нелегко. Уж очень он суров и даже нетерпим. Но ни в коем случае не жесток без причины и никогда бы не выбрал женщину, которая может поступить иначе.

— И чем же Джеймс меня выдал? — осторожно уточнила Катрин, пытаясь понять, каким образом ее всегда казавшийся таким разумным муж вообще мог поставить под удар не только свою репутацию, но и военную карьеру, и, быть может, даже жизнь. 

Миссис Хагторп неожиданно улыбнулась и даже склонила голову на бок, будто внимательно прислушивалась к голосу собеседницы.

— И в самом деле очаровательно, — протянула она, и Катрин удивленно подняла брови. — Джеймс в душе романтик, причем неисправимый, но проявлять эту черту, как вы сами давно знаете, ему толком и негде. Поэтому я ничуть не удивилась, когда он обмолвился, что влюблен, а на все вопросы «как», «когда» и «в кого» ответил только, что был покорен тем, как его избранница называет его по имени. Особенно когда взволнована. Дескать, в такие моменты она произносит это почти как «Жеймс». Я не была уверена до конца, о ком шла речь, но вы только что развеяли последние мои сомнения. 

Катрин невольно смутилась, чувствуя себя пятнадцатилетней девчонкой, с первого взгляда влюбившейся в мельком виденного на пристани красивого моряка. Она всегда была уверена, что говорит по-английски даже слишком правильно, четко проговаривая каждый звук, а вместо этого, оказывается, могла в любое мгновение выдать их обоих с головой. К счастью, правила приличия никогда бы не позволили ей называть Джеймса по имени при посторонних, но... Нет, он решительно не думал, что делает, когда рассказал об этой особенности Хагторпам. При таком раскладе даже незнающие люди первым делом подумали бы на француженку. Которых в Порт-Ройале было немного. И еще меньше среди них было женщин, вхожих в высшее общество и губернаторский дом.

— Он не говорил, что я так делаю, — призналась Катрин, чувствуя, что, того гляди, зальется смущенным румянцем. А может, и уже залилась: щеки действительно начинали предательски гореть и никакие напоминания о том, что она взрослая женщина, почтенная жена и мать двоих детей, не помогали. Будто и в самом деле девчонка, да еще и пойманная сразу после свидания с поличным и соломой в растрепавшихся волосах.

— Должно быть, боялся, что вы перестанете, — пожала плечами миссис Хагторп и бодро зазвенела посудой. — Говорю же, романтик. А вы явно следите не только за своим внешним видом, но и за... манерой речи, скажем так.

Она помолчала, бережно сложила одну из хлопковых салфеток, будто собираясь с духом, и наконец решилась:

— Я... хотела бы, чтобы вы знали: я очень благодарна вам за то, что вы... так спокойно отнеслись ко всей этой истории. Фрэнсис повел себя бестактно, явившись в ваш дом и начав говорить об Элизабет, а потому я была вдвойне рада узнать, что вы... не держите на нее зла.

— Я не ревную, — поправила ее Катрин, невольно заострив внимание на том, что собеседница называла непутевую губернаторскую дочку по имени. — Потому что знаю: любви в этом браке было бы очень немного. И гораздо меньше, чем расчета. Но сказать, что я не держу на мисс Суонн зла... я не могу.

Миссис Хагторп тяжело вздохнула и качнула склоненной головой с тугим узлом рыжих волос.

— Бедная девочка. Я очень привязалась к ней, еще когда была ее компаньонкой на «Разящем», хотя и понимала, что на Ямайке губернатор немедленно подберет ей совершенно иной круг общения.

— Вы?

— Разумеется. Кто-то же должен был заботиться о девочке в плаваньи, раз ее матери уже не было в живых. Жена одного из лейтенантов для этого вполне подходила. Какие уж тут девицы-горничные, когда вокруг только море да пять с лишним сотен мужчин в экипаже? Одни морские пехотинцы... чего стоили. Да и сама Элизабет... Знаю, грешно так говорить о покойном, но губернатор потакал ей сверх меры. Я ей, не побоюсь этого слова, розгами бы всыпала за одну только ее выходку с помолвкой, а губернатор только и сделал, что посмеялся. Нельзя так слепо любить, и, уж тем более, собственного ребенка. Вот и вышло, что для нашего губернатора всё кончилось очень печально.

Катрин не хотела отвечать — хотя бы потому, что уже была сыта этой историей по горло, — но миссис Хагторп этого и не ждала.

— И, конечно, губернатор бы со мной не согласился, ведь он, чего уж греха таить, не один год надеялся выдать дочь именно за Джеймса, но... Они совсем друг другу не подходили. Конечно, пара вышла бы очень красивая, вот только Элизабет всегда была взбалмошна до невозможного. Настолько, что мы тогда грешным делом подумали, будто не пираты ее похитили, а она сама с ними сбежала. Эта девочка и не на такое способна. А Джеймс... всегда был слишком на виду, чтобы местное общество закрывало глаза на выходки его жены. И чтобы такая, как Элизабет, закрыла глаза на его... кхм... успех у женщин. Пусть он сам никогда не поощрял столь пристальное внимание, но...

— Давайте будем откровенны, миссис Хагторп, — ответила Катрин с тонкой улыбкой. — Поощрял он или нет, но на него вешалась половина Порт-Ройала. И с радостью продолжила бы делать это и теперь, но присутствие жены несколько мешает моим бывшим подругам кокетничать с ним напропалую.

— Именно, миссис Норрингтон, — согласилась собеседница, тоже подняв край тонкогубого рта в чуть ехидной усмешке. — Красавец, да еще и офицер — наши дамы были готовы выцарапать друг дружке глаза за право первой пройтись с ним в танце. А Элизабет совершенно не разбиралась в мужчинах, как и любая другая девушка ее возраста. Да и в людях, пожалуй, тоже. Она бы замучила его бесконечными сценами ревности. Даже не из-за того, что любила бы, нет. Она просто привыкла, что всё внимание в семье достается ей одной. А ему нужна женщина, которая не станет в нем сомневаться.

— Да если б дело было только в нем, — вырвалось у Катрин, и миссис Хагторп многозначительно склонила голову набок.

— Элизабет взбалмошна, — повторила она, — но недостаточно... цинична, я бы сказала. 

— Она ждет ребенка, если агенты лорда Мортона не лгут, — не согласилась Катрин, не став скрывать собственного цинизма. — И если это ребенок ее покойного любовника, то она сделает всё, чтобы его защитить. И убьет кого угодно, и ляжет тоже под кого угодно. Я не сомневаюсь в муже, но это не значит, что мне будет приятно смотреть, как мисс Суонн пытается вернуть... его благосклонность.

— А вы жестоки, — мягко сказала миссис Хагторп, вновь принявшись складывать хлопковые салфетки. — Впрочем, возможно, это я слишком сентиментальна, и во мне говорит материнский инстинкт.

— Что ж, у меня его, очевидно, нет, — сухо ответила Катрин, надеясь закончить на этом разговор, но собеседница вновь подтвердила, что не так проста, как кажется на первый взгляд. 

— Отчего же? — спросила она всё тем же мягким тоном. — Фрэнсис говорил, у вас двое детей. Разве вы не любите их?

— Люблю. Но порой не вижу их месяцами напролет. И никакие мои подарки с Ямайки, Эспаньолы и Монтсеррата не исправят того, что я ужасная мать. Просто... я не могу иначе, не могу... без моря.

— Но это не делает вас ужасной матерью, — качнула головой миссис Хагторп и улыбнулась так, что ее глаза блеснули прозрачным ярко-голубым цветом, словно поймав солнечный луч. — Просто у вас душа моряка, только и всего. Наши мужья тоже не в силах усидеть на берегу дольше пары-тройки месяцев, но ведь это не делает их ужасными отцами.

— Они мужчины, — не согласилась Катрин, и за окном вновь послышался далекий раскат грома, будто в подтверждение ее слов. 

— Это их трудности, — фыркнула собеседница, и Катрин не удержалась от смешка. — И... я полагаю, не окажись вы тогда в море, Джеймс бы погиб.

— Я бросилась за ним, не задумываясь, — угрюмо ответила Катрин, отведя взгляд. — Я могла бы утонуть сама, могла бы... Там было так темно и так глубоко, но я всё равно прыгнула и даже не вспомнила о том, что меня ждут дети.

— Вы спасли ему жизнь, — повторила миссис Хагторп и протянула веснушчатую руку, осторожно дотронувшись до стиснутых пальцев собеседницы. — Я не стану судить, как сильно вы рисковали, ведь меня не было на том корабле, но вы, не задумываясь, спасли жизнь другому человеку. Какой же ребенок не будет гордиться такой самоотверженной матерью? И уж поверьте женщине, которая замужем за моряком уже тринадцать лет: я куда сильнее боюсь, что не решусь сделать то, что сделали вы, если вдруг окажусь на вашем месте. Вам же стыдиться нечего.

— Можно вопрос? — глухо спросила Катрин, пытаясь перевести тему и не разрыдаться от переполнявших ее чувств. — Быть может, он покажется вам бестактным...

— Спрашивайте, — беспечно согласилась миссис Хагторп и подняла уголок губ в новой улыбке.

— Я понимаю, почему Джеймс предпочел отправиться в Новый Свет, а не... кхм... блистать в Старом. Могу понять, почему его поддержал ваш муж, у меня... сложилось впечатление, что они очень близки и никакое расстояние и время их дружбе не помеха и никогда не будет. Но вы? Джеймс говорил, что вы были не последним человеком в лондонском обществе.

— А, — хмыкнула миссис Хагторп. — Джеймс тактичен, как и всегда. Не стану отрицать, девицей я пользовалась большим успехом у молодых офицеров. Да и у немолодых тоже. А потому отец считал, что я достойна гораздо большего, чем может предложить мне простой лейтенант. И я, — пожала она плечами, — по сути сбежала из дома. Пусть мои родители не решились силой тащить непутевую дочь под венец с каким-нибудь адмиралом вдвое старше нее, но и брака с «мальчишкой» тоже не простили. Так что Новый Свет стал спасением и для меня. Здесь никто не говорит, что я «влачу нищенское существование с беспутным щенком и тремя его ублюдками». А если и говорит... что ж, я всегда могу повернуться спиной и к торговцам на рынке, и к Шарлотте Мейсон, и даже к самому губернатору.

— Миссис Мейсон слишком много думает о роскоши и внешнем лоске, — согласилась Катрин, не став уточнять, что в понимании Шарлотты роскошью были не только новые платья и драгоценности, но и мужчины с определенным статусом и всё тем же лоском.

— Безусловно, — лукаво согласилась миссис Хагторп. — И я думала, что вы с ней похожи. Особенно в том, что касается одного офицера Королевского Флота.

— Я была очарована им с первого взгляда, — не стала спорить Катрин. — Но старалась не переходить границы. Во всяком случае, поначалу.

— Не сомневаюсь, что он тоже. Но боюсь, вы оба не преуспели, — пошутила собеседница и предложила: — Чаю? Раз уж наши мужчины совершенно не торопятся на обед.

Мужчины действительно не спешили и появились на пороге, лишь когда небо за окном уже отливало в густо-фиолетовый, а в низко нависших облаках мерещились первые — еще бледные и едва заметные, словно возникающие в жару миражи на горизонте — ветвистые молнии.

— И ты ему веришь? — донесся от входной двери голос капитана Хагторпа. — Больше похоже на превентивный удар. Ты еще не успел задать вопрос, а он уже ответил, поскольку знал, что ты спросишь. И проверить его слова ты никак не можешь.

— Могу. Спросив Элизабет.

— Которую не видели с самого сражения у острова Погибших Кораблей. Она вообще может быть мертва и похоронена в безымянной могиле на каком-нибудь клочке суши в три ярда шириной. И мы никогда эту могилу не найдем.

— Или она мечется по всему Карибскому морю в поисках помощи, напуганная тем, что какой-то головорез вломился к ней в дом, чтобы получить награду за ее голову. А может, и не только голову. Или ты всерьез считаешь, что она бросилась бы бежать, если бы с ней просто попытались поговорить?

Катрин хотела закатить глаза, но вместо этого поболтала вином в бокале — чай закончился еще с четверть часа назад — и встретила этого защитника всех сирых и убогих с излюбленной тонкой улыбкой на губах.

— Как прошел день, господа?

— «Герцогиня» готовится к выходу в море. Сдается мне, плаванье будет долгим, — ответил капитан Хагторп и церемонно поцеловал руку поднявшейся ему навстречу жене. Катрин подозревала, что без свидетелей приветствие вышло бы гораздо теплее.

— И какой курс? — спросила она, и не думая вставать. Судя по отразившемуся в глазах мужа настороженному выражению, тон у нее вышел что надо.

— Трудно сказать, — туманно ответил Джеймс, тоже не торопясь подходить. — Но зная о ее увлеченности пиратством... Скорее всего, первым делом она бросится на Тортугу. Искать старых друзей.

— Чу́дно, — согласилась Катрин, не повышая тона. — Полагаю, мы можем отложить этот разговор до конца ужина?

Если бы. За столом мужчины немедленно продолжили обсуждать, с чего лучше начать поиски губернаторской дочки и стоило ли вообще доверять словам лорда Мортона.

— А не слишком ли быстры его, с позволения сказать, люди?

— Он знал, что должен найти ее, еще до того, как отплыл из Англии. На месте Мортона я бы начал действовать еще из Лондона.

_Да он издевается._

— Прошу меня простить, — не выдержала Катрин, когда разговор вновь зашел о пиратской базе на Тортуге. — Мне нужно на воздух. Я... я выйду на задний двор.

Снаружи было холодно и уже совсем темно. Порыв ветра раздул пышную юбку, хлестнул по плечам, заставив обхватить их руками, и за спиной негромко скрипнула вновь открывшаяся дверь. Поверх мгновенно озябших ладоней легли горячие мозолистые руки.

— Прости. Я виноват.

Катрин задержала дыхание на несколько ударов сердца, не отстраняясь, но и не придвигаясь вплотную, и качнула головой.

— Нет. Всё в порядке.

— Не думаю.

_Неудивительно. Если учесть, что единственное, о чем ты думаешь в последние дни, — это исчезновение твоей прежней невесты._

— Я знаю, что ты злишься, — продолжил Джеймс, и она качнула головой еще раз.

— Я не злюсь. Я просто... Можешь считать меня эгоистичной, но ей не место в нашей жизни. И никогда не будет. Ни ей, ни ее ребенку.

— Катрин.

— Мои дети этого не заслужили.

Она знала, что поступает жестоко. Что она едва ли права, отказывая в помощи, если в прошлом ей самой протягивали руку, не осуждая и не напоминая о своем милосердии при любом удобном случае. Хотя следовало бы. Мужчине, который пытался спасти остатки ее чести, она отплатила лишь новым позором. Впрочем, будь она тогда старше, и вовсе не стала бы соглашаться на этот брак. Но тогда мир рушился у нее на глазах, и ей нужна была хоть какая-то стабильность. Хоть какая-то уверенность, что она еще может сделать что-то правильно.

Нет. Не было в этом ничего правильного. Ни в чем из того, что произошло после смерти отца. Она будто летела вниз с горы, и каждый ее поступок приводил лишь к новой неприятности. А те росли, росли и росли, как снежный ком, казавшийся не больше яблока на вершине и похоронивший ее под собой у самого подножия.

— Катрин, — повторил Джеймс, и она обернулась, пряча лицо у него на груди, чтобы не разрыдаться от непонятной, душащей ее, словно пеньковая петля, тоски.

— Прости. Я устала. Я очень устала и не знаю, что мне делать. 

Несколько мгновений она слышала лишь шум ветра в ветвях деревьев. А потом раздался негромкий вздох.

— Мы можем вернуться на Мартинику. Если ты этого хочешь.

Катрин зажмурилась еще сильнее и судорожно мотнула головой.

— Нет. Я справлюсь. 

_Только не отпускай меня. Пожалуйста, не отпускай._

Высоко в темном, отливающем в густой фиолетовый цвет небе вновь заворочался гром. С востока шел ночной шторм. 


	17. XVI

Капли дождя разбивались о поверхность мутных луж, рождая рябь на грязной бурой воде. Барабанили по крышам покосившихся домов, оглушая этой дробью, текли по низко опущенному лицу и смешивались с предательскими слезами. Всё было напрасно. Всё, чего она добилась, рухнуло в одно мгновение, когда она растолкала храпящего за колченогим столиком моряка — успела возликовать, узнав его с первого взгляда, — и в ответ в мутных глазах не отразилось и тени узнавания.

— Мистер Гиббс! Это я!

— Кто? — пьяно спросил старпом «Черной Жемчужины» и смерил ее еще одним невменяемым взглядом.

— Элизабет!

Мисс Суонн. Миссис Тёрнер. Король... нет, Королева Пиратов, черт подери! Женщина, которая дралась с прóклятой командой Барбоссы, с Кракеном, с Ост-Индской компанией! Женщина, которая отправилась на край света и даже дальше, в рундук Дэйви Джоунза, и сумела вернуться назад!

_Джентльмены! Поднять флаги!_

И ради чего? Чтобы теперь ее не узнавали ближайшие соратники? Ее... побратимы. Люди, с которыми она сражалась плечом к плечу. И что толку теперь во всех этих сражениях, если ее слава растаяла, как дым от пушечного залпа? Она знала, что беременной женщине не место на корабле, и уж тем более на пиратском — как бы ни тосковала порой по качке, ветру и соленым брызгам на лице, — но не думала, что замужество и ребенок в одно мгновение превратят ее из Королевы в моряцкую жену, обреченную прозябать на берегу в ожидании ушедших в море мужчин.

— Мистер Гиббс, проснитесь! Мне нужна ваша помощь!

Должно быть, она вела себя неправильно. Не подождала, не дала проспаться и протрезветь, но перед глазами у нее стояла черная тень, возникающая в дверном проеме дома-маяка, который Элизабет считала почти безопасным. Потому что была уверена, что никто не станет искать там беглую губернаторскую дочку.

— Прошу вас, мистер Гиббс! Где Джек?! Где «Жемчужина»?!

— Эй! — окликнул ее другой выпивоха, пока она тормошила захмелевшего старпома. — Обслужи кого-нибудь пободрее, кисонька, этот уже готов!

Элизабет вспыхнула от злости и обиды — принять ее за портовую девку! — но оборачиваться не стала. Куда важнее было достучаться до Гиббса.

— А, Джек, — пробормотал тот, и на мгновение Элизабет вновь воспряла духом. — Джек уплыл. Вряд ли да-далеко, без корабля-то...

— Как без корабля? — спросила Элизабет севшим голосом. Как же это? «Жемчужина» — это же... не только киль и паруса, это же... Джек не отдал бы ее без боя. И Элизабет был нужен этот корабль! Нужна была команда, нужны были пушки и ядра, и шпаги, и...! Ей нужна «Жемчужина»!

— Да Б-барбосса увел, шельмец, — пьяно ответил Гиббс и вновь уронил голову на сложенные на столе руки. 

— Мистер Гиббс, — вновь попыталась Элизабет, отказываясь признавать, что это безнадежно. — Прошу вас, мне нужна помощь. Они ищут меня, они говорят, что я... я...

Что ей сказали в ту ночь? Она вырвалась и спустила курок, но промахнулась, потому что глаза ослепли от слез, потому что... Она запомнила одну-единственную фразу, погребя всё остальное под черной пеленой безумия, потому что эти несколько слов вытеснили из ее головы все прочие мысли.

Она не делала этого! Она не убивала Джеймса! Она просила его бежать с ними, бежать с ней, она хотела... Да, не любила, да, использовала, потому что не смогла бы спасти Уилла или выбраться из камеры на «Голландце» в одиночку, но ведь это не делало ее убийцей. Она не хотела его смерти! Она...

— Мистер Гиббс, пожалуйста!

О, Небо, ради чего?! Зачем она была так жестока с Джеймсом?! Она стояла тогда в его кабинете в форте Порт-Ройала и была готова выцарапать ему глаза, лишь бы только он начал вести себя, как живой человек. Чтобы перестал говорить этим равнодушным тоном бессердечного солдафона!

— Как вы можете? Прошу вас, коммодор, он спас мне жизнь, он...

— Ваш отец уже помиловал по этой причине мистера Тёрнера. И лишь потому, что его деяния и близко не сравнятся с подвигами мистера Воробья.

— Если бы не Джек, я бы утонула еще в тот день, когда вы просили моей руки, — почти шипела Элизабет, комкая в пальцах снятые перчатки из тончайшей оленьей кожи. — Вы обязаны ему.

— Ничуть. 

— У вас нет сердца!

В тот миг она впервые в жизни подумала, что совершенно не знает Джеймса Норрингтона. Не знает того, кто вдруг посмотрел на нее мгновенно потемневшими до угольного оттенка глазами и процедил так, словно она была не его невестой и дочерью губернатора, а худшей из тех, кто находил приют на Тортуге. Была той, кем она стала теперь.

— Нет сердца? Да что вы знаете обо мне, мисс Суонн? Вы знаете, каково это — видеть обломки на воде и понимать, что еще утром это был торговый корабль, вышедший из того же порта, что и вы? Когда вы видели этот корабль собственными глазами, а теперь от него не осталось ничего, кроме полудюжины досок и качающихся на воде тел. Знаете, каково слышать крики умирающих и помнить, что еще утром они весело распевали матросские песни? Знаете, каково тащить из воды захлебывающуюся в истерике женщину, которая только и может, что раз за разом повторять ваше имя, потому что не понимает, видит ли она очередной мираж или ее действительно спасли?! Вы начитались романтических книг, мисс Суонн, а потому мне жаль огорчать вас, но ни один пират не заслуживает и тени милосердия!

Романтических книг?! И он говорил подобное, зная, что это она придумала, как им с Джеком спастись с того злосчастного острова?! Зная, что она не побоялась вернуться за Уиллом на Исла-дэ-Муэртэ?! 

Что ж, ей было почти приятно видеть искреннюю растерянность на его лице, когда она отказала ему на глазах у половины форта. Око за око. Но убивать его? Даже желать ему смерти только за то, что он способен думать лишь о долге и чести? Да она искренне пыталась его спасти, надеясь, что хотя бы это научит его проявлять хоть какие-то чувства. Она хотела научить его жить — по-настоящему, дыша полной грудью и чувствуя пьянящий запах свободы в морском ветре, — но...

Что толку теперь от этой свободы? От Джека, исчезнувшего неизвестно куда и наверняка уже позабывшего о том, как обещал ей свидание за горизонтом? От Гиббса, беспробудно пьянствующего в кабаке на Тортуге и не слышащего, когда его умоляют о помощи? От Уилла, который даже не знал, что ее хотят повесить за убийство, которого она не совершала?

Джеймс бы так не поступил. Не оставил бы ее, когда она сильнее всего нуждалась в поддержке. Но Джеймс был мертв. А пираты и думать забыли, что она была их Королевой.

_Так у кого же из нас нет сердца?_

Слезы текли и текли — беззвучно, без всхлипов и срывающегося дыхания, лишь струились по щекам без остановки, — и в голове звенело от чувства разочарования и горького, уже бесполезного сожаления. От раз за разом повторяемой мольбы, на которую не было ответа.

_Прости меня. Пожалуйста, прости._

Разве этого она хотела, когда тайком зачитывалась книгами до самого рассвета? Почему же никто не пишет о цене этих приключений? Отец защищал ее до последнего, лишился поста губернатора — лишился, по сути, всего, — за то, что пытался отправить ее в Англию под защиту короля. Но в чем была ее вина, кроме того, что она сделала шаг вперед и призналась, что любит Уилла? И даже после смерти отец сумел им помочь, рассказав о проклятии на сундуке Джоунза. Пока она искала путь на край света, чтобы спасти прохиндея и пирата. А должна была пытаться найти отца.

Как должна была остаться — или хотя бы силой увести за собой, хоть прыгнуть за борт, а не перебираться на «Императрицу» по буксирным канатам, — но вместо этого позволила ему потратить последние секунды жизни на то, чтобы отстрелить эти чертовы канаты.

_Прости меня, я так виновата перед тобой. Перед вами обоими. Я шла не туда, верила не тем, я... Я не знала, что за свободу нужно платить!_

Она озябла под плащом, и в шуме дождя вновь мерещились шаги мертвецов, которых не могла вернуть к жизни никакая кровавая дань. Даже перережь она себе горло и вылей всю кровь до капли, это уже не поднимет их со дна моря. Лучше бы она действительно согласилась на этот брак. Лучше бы стояла и молчала, когда вешали Джека, лучше бы... прожила всю жизнь с мужчиной, которого никогда не смогла бы полюбить, но не стала бы причиной смерти родного отца. 

Лучше бы она выбросила тот ацтекский медальон за борт, едва сняв его с шеи Уилла.

Но что толку теперь от этих бесконечных «лучше бы», когда ее ищет Королевский Флот, а старые друзья повернулись к ней спиной? Если она не найдет помощи на Тортуге, то нужно понять, куда ей идти дальше. И как защитить их с Уиллом ребенка.

Нужно... хотя бы подняться на ноги.

Когда в дверях трактира появился, напряженно вглядываясь в темноту, пошатывающийся от выпитого рома старпом «Черной Жемчужины», на размытой дождем улице уже не было ни души.


	18. XVII

Черные волны с ревом бились о борта корабля, захлестывали фальшборт, и на залитой водой палубе оставались клочья медленно расползающейся пены. За косыми струями дождя едва виднелся бушприт на носу, копьем рассекающий темноту и сгустившийся за считанные мгновения шторм, и в раскатах грома мерещился смех. Женский. 

Волны схлестывались перед кораблем, обращаясь на один удар сердца нечетким силуэтом, сотканным из черной воды и обрамленным белизной пены, как горностаевой опушкой королевской мантии. И распадались вновь, образуя провал перед самым форштевнем, отчего сердце замирало на мгновение, ожидая, что корабль сейчас ухнет в черную бездну и волны сомкнутся уже над мачтами. Неубранные паруса отчаянно хлопали на ветру, изъеденное солью дерево стонало, палуба сотрясалась под ногами, и лишенный рулевого штурвал крутился из стороны в сторону, в последнее мгновение швыряя корабль прочь от образующегося перед ним водоворота.

Белая молния рассекла кудлатую черноту туч, и на один удар сердца бурлящие волны застыли вздыбленными гребнями пены, а в темноте за бушпритом хищно сверкнули раскосые глаза. Синие, словно морская вода на глубине в самый разгар солнечного дня, прозрачно-зеленые, как прибрежная волна на рассвете, антрацитово-черные сродни штормовому валу самой глухой зимней ночью, они меняли цвет дюжину раз за один удар молнии. 

_Ты напрасно вмешался_ , зашипела хлынувшая через фальшборт волна и ударила в грудь, сбивая с ног и пронзая насквозь абордажным тесаком. _Не для того я дала тебе второй шанс, чтобы теперь ты спорил с чужой судьбой. Я покараю их обоих, и ты не сможешь мне помешать!_

От боли будто свело весь торс, не давая ни вдохнуть, ни выдохнуть. Только комкать в пальцах липнущую к коже рубашку, чувствуя лихорадочное биение сердца, и бессмысленно хватать ртом воздух, пока над ухом не раздался, обращая рев шторма звенящей тишиной почти штиля, испуганный голос.

— Джеймс!

Воздух ворвался в легкие со сдавленным хрипом, и на несколько мгновений перед глазами заплясали совершенно черные пятна, не позволяющие различить даже смутные абрисы в погруженной во тьму каюте. 

— Джеймс! — повторила Катрин, и он откинулся на смятую подушку, пытаясь отдышаться и по-прежнему комкая в пальцах рубашку. — Я позову хирурга.

— Нет... Не надо... Это... просто сон.

Поначалу казавшаяся такой реальной боль — словно его действительно проткнули насквозь — медленно угасала, будто расползаясь по всему телу холодной волной и истаивая на самых кончиках пальцев. Дыхание тоже выровнялось не сразу, перестав напоминать хрипы повешенного, и он, не открывая глаз, чувствовал направленный на него встревоженный взгляд. Плечо с силой стискивали дрожащие пальцы, сминая рубашку и врезаясь в кожу ободком обручального кольца.

— Ты сказала... — дыхание перехватило вновь, и Катрин тут же спросила дрогнувшим голосом:

— Что?

— Голос. Тот... женский голос. Что она говорила? В ту ночь, когда ты... вытащила меня из воды.

Катрин молчала до тех пор, пока он не открыл наконец глаза и не разглядел в темноте сжатые губы и задумчиво нахмуренные брови.

— Думаешь, я теперь вспомню? Что-то о корабле. Что... Да, она сказала, мне повезло, что это случилось в море и на ее корабле. Так, кажется. И о том, что...

— О чем?

— Она смеялась над какими-то пиратскими...

— Баронами?

— Да, кажется. Что они зовут себя королями морями, но море — это она, а пираты недостойны даже ее гнева. Я запомнила, потому что она сказала... она годами копила силы, не знаю, какие, не спрашивай, но считала, что пираты даже мести не заслуживают, а потому она... хотела растратить эти силы на тебя.

Мозаика складывалась медленно и будто нехотя, по кусочкам, тоже расколотым надвое, а то и натрое. «Голландец» — корабль Джоунза, так почему же голос был женский?

— Мне нужен Гроувз.

***

За последние несколько дней адмирал Далтон уже успел привыкнуть к тому, что его кузен вернулся «с того света» в весьма странном настроении, но не ожидал, что тот начнет поднимать посреди ночи офицеров лишь ради того, чтобы задать им какой-то вопрос. Самого Фитцуильяма в каюту четы Норрингтонов — будь неладна эта француженка! — и вовсе не звали, но капитан он на этом корабле или нет, спрашивается? Да и не убудет с них одного стула. Желательно поставленного спиной к миссис Джеймс Норрингтон.

Та, впрочем, и не думала привлекать к себе внимание. Сидела на краю заправленной постели, скрестив руки на коленях в бриджах мужского покроя, рассеянно покачивала ногой в такт движению корабля и следила глазами за Джеймсом, мерившим шагами каюту. Тот гремел каблуками на сапогах, щелкал пальцами, будто обдумывая какую-то мысль, пару раз нервно убирал за ухо распущенные волосы, но ничего не говорил и даже не смотрел по сторонам, пока на пороге не появился офицер, которого, по мнению Фитцуильяма, следовало держать в камере еще пару лет, а не требовать вернуть ему звание хотя бы лейтенанта. Как и второго наглеца, чудом избежавшего разжалования, но при ближайшем рассмотрении оказавшегося никчемнейшим из офицеров Нового Света. Тем более, что этот явился и вовсе без приглашения. И заговорил без разрешения.

— Сэр?

Джеймс обернулся на звук постороннего голоса, но на лице у него не отразилось и тени раздражения.

— А, лейтенант Джиллетт, вы ведь тоже были у острова Погибших Кораблей?

— Так точно, сэр, — бодро отрапортовал второй наглец, пока первый нервно потирал запястье, не замечая, как задирает манжет, скрывавший незажившие отметины от кандалов.

Джеймс дождался, когда закроется дверь в каюту, и заговорил задумчивым голосом:

— Мистер Гроувз, меня заинтересовала одна вещь в вашем отчете. Признаться, поначалу я не заострил на ней внимания, поскольку искал совершенно иное, но теперь у меня возник вопрос. Вы утверждали, что «Эндевор» был потоплен залпами с двух пиратских кораблей, но назвали лишь один из них — «Черную Жемчужину». Причем описали его весьма подробно. Так почему не было ни одного толкового упоминания о втором корабле? Одно лишь число мачт и пушек, да и то весьма условное.

Проштрафившийся офицер замялся, принявшись с новой силой тереть руки, и сопровождавший его приятель обеспокоенно положил ладонь ему на плечо.

— Сомневаюсь, что мистер Гроувз знает названия всех пиратских посудин в Карибском море, — заметил Фитцуильям, нехотя придя на помощь этим глупцам. Не столько ради них самих, сколько... не нравилось ему это отстраненное выражение на лице Джеймса. Будто... и в самом деле призрак, не нашедший покоя утопленник, явившийся посреди ночи с самого дна, а не живой человек.

Кузен повернулся к Фитцуильяму, задержал на его лице жутковатый задумчивый взгляд — в серо-зеленых глазах отразились блики от зажженной свечи — и наконец ответил вкрадчивым тоном:

— Или мистер Гроувз знает, что его сочли бы умалишенным, вздумай он хотя бы поименовать этот корабль.

— Прости? — не понял Фитцуильям, всерьез начиная опасаться, что умалишенный здесь отнюдь не Гроувз. В конце концов, быть выброшенным за борт — испытание не из легких. Даже не истекая кровью и не будучи преданным собственной командой. А уж памятуя о делах лорда Беккета и его подручных...

Но ответ — прозвучавший, к тому же, с неожиданной стороны — огорошил даже не словами, а самим тоном, растерянным и опасливым одновременно. Совсем не офицерским тоном.

— Да, сэр, — негромко согласился бывший капитан «Эндевора», зябко передернув плечами.— Это был «Летучий Голландец».

Что? Морская байка, которой пугают двенадцатилетних мальчишек, впервые поднимающихся на борт военного корабля? В молодости Фитцуильям и сам, помнится, считал, что моря полны загадок и далеко не все портовые байки — плод фантазии пьяного матроса. Сам думал, что видел... нечто, чего не может объяснить разумом и не понимает сердцем. Но так и должно быть. Мальчишкам вечно мерещатся в штормящих волнах щупальца кракена и слышится в вое ветра пение темнокудрых сирен, бьющих чешуйчатыми хвостами по вздымающимся из моря каменным столпам и влекущих корабли на острые грани смертоносных рифов. Мужчинам же — и особенно капитанам — стоит помнить, что палящее солнце — куда более опасный враг, чем мифические подводные чудовища.

Но Джеймс лишь кивнул, словно и не ожидал от своих офицеров другого ответа, и спросил без тени недоверия в голосе:

— Что произошло?

— Там... был водоворот, сэр. Он возник из ниоткуда, и...

— Я в жизни не видел такого огромного, сэр, — поддержал товарища лейтенант Джиллетт. И сделал это удивительно искренним тоном. — Думал, как бы и нас туда не утянуло. А эти... безумцы сошлись едва ли не в самом центре. «Жемчужина» и «Голландец», сэр, — уточнил он в ответ на вопросительный взгляд. — Сдается мне, лорд Беккет надеялся, что «Жемчужина» там же и потонет.

— Но она выбралась буквально в последнее мгновение, — продолжил Гроувз, вновь передернув плечами. — А затем вынырнул и «Голландец».

— Вынырнул? — повторил Фитцуильям, решив, что ослышался. — И как прикажете это понимать?

И невольно скосил глаза на замершую на краю постели француженку. Та ответила искренне растерянным взглядом, неожиданно оказавшись единственным разумным человеком в этой каюте. А Джеймс лишь отмахнулся от них обоих, мотнув головой, и длинные волосы хлестнули его по лицу.

— Подожди, Фитц. Значит, они дрались, затем «Голландец» ушел под воду, а после... они вместе атаковали «Эндевор»?

— Так точно, сэр, — в один голос согласились его подчиненные. Джеймс кивнул, повернулся на каблуках и вновь принялся мерить шагами каюту. Пощелкал пальцами и протянул, будто задумавшись вслух.

— Должно быть, они убили Джоунза. У «Голландца» сменился капитан — вот почему он начал действовать заодно с «Жемчужиной».

— А если... — осторожно протянул Джиллетт, получил вопросительный взгляд и решился продолжать. — На «Голландце» ведь были люди Беккета, сэр. Те, кто стерег сундук. Когда корабль ушел под воду, они утонули.

— Джоунзу уже никто не угрожал, и он решил отомстить Беккету, сэр, — продолжил его мысль Гроувз, но Джеймс лишь качнул головой. 

— Это не объясняет женщину.

— Женщину?

Джеймс повернулся на каблуках, не отвечая на вопрос, и уточнил странным, будто обличающим тоном:

— Ты сказала, она назвала «Голландец» своим кораблем, так?

Его француженка удивленно подняла тонкую темную бровь и спросила неверящим тоном:

— Ты шутишь? Да мне могло присниться всё это! Померещиться! Да, может, я бредила!

— О да, — сухо согласился Джеймс и скрестил руки на груди. — А потом вытащила меня из воды за сотни миль от того места, где я пошел ко дну. Чтоб я так бредил! Спас бы не одну дюжину человек, уж поверь мне!

В ответ на нем мгновенно скрестились четыре искренне непонимающих взгляда разом. Джеймс не растерялся.

— Мистер Гроувз, вы ведь помните эту историю с сундуком?

— Эм-м-м, — осторожно протянул тот и уточнил: — Ту историю, в которой Джоунз вырезал себе сердце из-за неверной возлюбленной, сэр?

Очевидно, помнил. Впрочем, эту легенду про вырванное сердце знал каждый матрос, под флагом какой бы страны он ни ходил. Менялось, разве что, имя мучившегося во имя любви капитана, порт приписки его корабля и прочие незначительные детали. 

— Она не была неверной, — парировал Джеймс, резко отмахнувшись. — Десять лет в море, один день на берегу. Один день с ней, но она не пришла, и тогда он решил, что она предала его. Но мы ведь не знаем, что там произошло на самом деле. Может, никакого предательства и не было. Что если... они убили Джоунза, и теперь она мстит за него?

На несколько ударов сердца в каюте повисла оглушительная тишина, но Джеймс, кажется, и не ждал ответа.

— Кто же тогда капитан? — пробормотал он, глядя куда-то в сторону, на отблески света в квадратных стеклышках широкого окна. — У «Голландца» всегда должен быть капитан. Тот, кто пронзил сердце, должен был заменить его своим. 

— Воробей, сэр? — спросил Гроувз, и Фитцуильям мгновенно насторожился, словно его резко и без предупреждения ткнули локтем под ребра. Не может быть. Джек Воробей? Час от часу не легче!

Джеймс помолчал, вновь щелкнул пальцами и ответил всё тем же отстраненным тоном:

— Или Тёрнер. Тогда, на Исла Крусез... Он появился сразу после того, как мы выкопали сундук, и сказал... Что он сказал? Что-то... Что-то об отце. Сказал, что... его отец — пленник на «Голландце». Тёрнер хотел убить Джоунза уже тогда, но ему помешали.

— А как же, — осторожно уточнил Джиллетт, — мисс Суонн, сэр? У них же... кхм... была такая... ну... пламенная любовь.

Джеймс скосил на него глаза и ответил неожиданно нормальным голосом, разом потерявшим всю свою отстраненность:

— Не нужно щадить мое самолюбие, лейтенант. У меня пламенной любви не было. Вернее, была, но не с мисс Суонн, а с другой женщиной. Она сейчас сидит слева от вас и, очевидно, думает, что я безумен.

Его француженка на мгновение опустила длинные ресницы и ответила с некоторой осторожностью в голосе:

— Нет. Я думаю, ты искренне веришь в то, о чем говоришь.

— Как и любой безумец, — парировал Джеймс и вновь задумался о чем-то своем. — Но если так, то... кому она будет мстить? Воробей только свой корабль и любит. И без колебаний пойдет вместе с ним на дно. Прости, я, кажется, должен задать очень неуместный и бестактный вопрос. О чем может думать брошенная женщина?

— Брошенная, потому что ее любовник мертв или потому что он решил жениться на губернаторской дочери? — уточнила его француженка, и в ее голосе на мгновение отчетливо прозвучали ядовитые нотки. Но в следующее мгновение она уже вздохнула, чуть нахмурила брови и ответила: — Она хочет, чтобы его убийцы страдали так же, как страдает она. Во всяком случае... я бы захотела. Но если я верно понимаю эту... ситуацию с сердцами и сундуками...

— Капитан «Голландца» по сути бессмертен, — продолжил за нее Джеймс с отрывистым кивком. — И, вероятно, уже наказан. Если, конечно, это Тёрнер. Десять лет в море, и всего один день на берегу, да и... Кто знает, дождется ли возлюбленная?

— Значит, эта таинственная мстительница будет пытаться извести твою прежнюю невесту. Или уже пытается. Корабль — это... слишком мелко.

— Мелко?! — невольно возмутились сразу трое офицеров Королевского Флота, а четвертый дернул краем рта с негромким смешком, будто соглашаясь со своей драгоценной женой. Та в ответ приняла невозмутимый вид, демонстративно скрестила руки на груди в совершенно... не женской позе и ответила с нескрываемым ехидством в голосе:

— Господа, мы говорим о женщине, и я, как женщина, могу сказать вам прямо: мне нужен мужчина — живой, горячий и говорящий, что он любит меня, — и лишь потом корабль. 

«Господа» в лице троих офицеров дружно залились румянцем — четвертый по-прежнему ухмылялся, а Фитцуильям в очередной раз убедился, что эта особа решительно ему не нравится, — и француженка продолжила, явно наслаждаясь делом слов своих:

— Ни одна потопленная шхуна не сравнится с пустотой в постели. А вот знание, что твой враг страдает так же, как и ты... Знание, что она дрожит от холода по ночам и ее некому согреть... Сдается мне, ваша губернаторская дочка переживает не самые лучшие времена. И обвинения в убийстве здесь совершенно не причем.

— Вопрос только, где ее искать, — пробормотал Джеймс, пока остальные пытались понять, как его вообще угораздило жениться на настолько бестактной женщине. И неожиданно выругался вполголоса. — Проклятье. Мне бы сейчас этот компас. Он, конечно, не указывает на север... Но мы ведь и не север ищем, верно?

Его француженка подняла бровь в немом вопросе, но уточнять что-либо вслух не стала. Впрочем, у нее еще оставалась хоть какая-то надежда вызнать его мысли, а всех остальных попросту выпроводили со словами «Прошу прощения, господа, мне нужно подумать. Доброй ночи».

— Джим...

Вопрос о его душевном равновесии становился всё острее. Как и о том лихорадочном бреде вперемешку с морскими байками, что только несли оба его офицера.

— Не сейчас, Фитц. Пожалуйста. Поговорим утром. 

Стоило двери закрыться с тихим хлопком, как Катрин устало подперла подбородок рукой и повторила обреченным голосом:

— Подумать? Хорошо, думай.

— Прости, — попросил Джеймс, возвращаясь к постели. Сел рядом, взял ее за руку и поцеловал внутреннюю сторону ладони. Потом еще раз и еще, пока Катрин не высвободила пальцы и не погладила его по щеке. 

— Можешь не думать о другой женщине хотя бы до утра? Лучше уж все эти сундуки и... прочее.

— Я не думаю. И... я знаю, в это невозможно поверить, пока не увидишь собственными глазами.

— Прости, у меня... это в голове не укладывается, — согласилась Катрин. — Но раз так, то... можешь и вовсе не думать? Поскольку мне и о морских легендах говорить не слишком-то хочется.

— Не уверен, — рассеянно пробормотал Джеймс, думая о том, что при свечах в ее глазах всегда появлялись яркие золотистые искорки. — Но должен заметить, что твой острый язык не доведет до добра.

Катрин опустила веер темных ресниц, приняв лукавый вид, и ответила вкрадчивым тоном:

— Зря ты это сказал.

И потянулась к нему, обхватывая рукой за шею, пробираясь горячими пальцами в ворот рубашки. Раскрывая губы и позволяя целовать ее снова и снова. Нежно, неторопливо, но чувствуя, как лихорадочно бьется под рукой ее сердце. Длинные волосы рассыпа́лись по смятой подушке, скользили по ее шее, путались в пальцах, и в ее объятиях было так горячо, что в голове и в самом деле не осталось мыслей ни о сундуке с живым сердцем, ни о вырывающемся из глубин моря корабле. 

Катрин гладила его по спине, когда они лежали, не разжимая рук, на смятых простынях, перебирала пальцами совсем спутавшиеся волосы, а потом осторожно высвободилась, убедившись, что он заснул и не заметит ее ухода. И задула догорающую в железной лампе свечу.

Злосчастный адмирал Далтон нашелся у фальшборта на верхней палубе, куда Катрин поднялась по скрипящему под сапогами трапу, на ходу застегивая длинный темный жилет и расправляя манжеты рубашки. Остановилась чуть в стороне, подставила лицо ветру, раздувающему лениво хлопающие паруса, и спросила, глядя на виднеющуюся высоко в небе желтую половинку растущей луны:

— Не спится?

Адмирал промолчал. Скосил на нее тускло блеснувшие в темноте глаза и недовольно дернул краем рта. Катрин прислонилась спиной к фальшборту, наслаждаясь тем, как соленый ветер холодит затылок и играет с незаплетенными волосами, и решила не тратить времени впустую.

— От чего вы пытаетесь его защитить? Или от кого?

Адмирал бросил на нее еще один взгляд, пожевал губами и всё же ответил:

— От неподходящих знакомств.

— А ему вы совсем не доверяете?

Над негромко поскрипывающей палубой — пустой, не считая рулевого на квартердеке и впередсмотрящего на вершине грот-мачты — вновь повисла тишина. На половинку луны набежала мимолетная облачная дымка и растаяла без следа, стоило лишь на мгновение опустить ресницы. 

— Я хочу быть уверен, что с ним ничего не случится.

— Он офицер Королевского Флота, — негромко хмыкнула Катрин, понимая, впрочем, что адмирал говорил не об этом. — Как же вы хотите защитить его от пиратов, если он сталкивается с ними едва ли не каждый раз, когда выходит в море?

— Пираты — это одно, мадам. Беспутные женщины — совсем иное.

Катрин могла бы возмутиться. Развернуться на каблуках, бросив напоследок какую-нибудь колкость, и, быть может, даже нажаловаться мужу, как сделала бы любая обиженная женщина на ее месте. Но предпочла притвориться, что ее подобные выпады не оскорбляют.

— Вы обидели его этим, вы знаете?

Адмирал явно ожидал другого ответа — быть может, рассчитывал именно на то, что она назовет его мерзавцем и уйдет, — а потому не сдержался и удивленно поднял брови. 

— Он и не думал прятаться, — продолжила Катрин, придерживая одной рукой мечущиеся на ветру и лезущие в лицо волосы. — Вам достаточно было взять курс на Мартинику, и вы услышали бы его имя, едва сошли бы на берег. Но вы не захотели. 

— Я не думал, что он и в самом деле может сделать подобную...

— Глупость? — невозмутимо уточнила Катрин. — Какую именно? Уйти в отставку или жениться на мне? Прошу, не повторяйте этого при нем. Нравится вам это или нет, но я родила ему двоих детей. И он их любит. Вы можете не считать меня достойной женщиной, я не требую. Но если вы не примите того, что я его жена и мать его детей, он вам этого не простит. Я не прошу любить меня, но если вы любите его... 

Она не договорила, зная, что этого и не требуется. Адмирал помолчал, сложив руки на фальшборте и глядя на пенящуюся внизу воду, а затем недовольно нахмурился.

— Я не понимаю, что его привлекло.

— Я тоже не понимаю, чем так завораживает мужчин Элизабет Суонн, но ведь это не значит, что она не привлекательна, — пошутила Катрин, зная, что упоминания этой особы не избежать, но ее ответ не оценили.

— Вы вправе счесть мои слова оскорбительными, мадам, но у меня куда меньше вопросов к привлекательности мисс Суонн, чем к вашей. Она куда моложе, богаче, была во всяком случае, и еще пару лет назад ее репутация выглядела совершенно безупречно. Вы же... были известны своей скандальностью задолго до знакомства с Джеймсом, насколько я мог судить по замечаниям наших общих знакомых с Мартиники.

— А еще я владею не слишком обширной плантацией, родила двоих детей, и мне, без малого, тридцать два года. А через четыре месяца будет и тридцать три, — добавила Катрин, подняв уголок губ в снисходительной улыбке. Это искреннее и попросту наивное возмущение адмирала ее даже забавляло. — Я знаю, что я уже не так... свежа, как десять с лишним лет назад. Он, впрочем, тоже не молодеет. Ему было двадцать шесть, когда мы встретились на Сен-Мартене, и он мог очаровать любую женщину. А сейчас... юные девицы, очевидно, считают, что он староват. Так что же нам теперь, сидеть и горевать, что у него морщины от солнца, а я уже не утяну корсет до двадцати дюймов? Это глупо, вам не кажется?

Адмирал вновь промолчал. Быть может, счел ее ответ оскорбительным из-за собственного возраста. Катрин перевела взгляд за борт, посмотрела на лениво лижущие его волны и отстранилась от фальшборта, выпрямив спину. В конце концов... они не дети, чтобы без конца выслушивать нудные наставления о том, как себя вести.

— Доброй ночи, адмирал.

Она успела дойти до ведущего вниз трапа, нарушая гулкую тишину ночного моря стуком каблуков по изъеденному солью дереву, когда из-за спины неожиданно донесся негромкий, будто усталый голос.

— Доброй ночи, мадам.


	19. XVIII

С каждым новым рассветом мистер Моррис Янг всё сильнее сожалел о смерти губернатора Суонна. Он добился своего высокого поста — скромного права называться секретарем, но при этом возможности знать обо всех, даже самых незначительных делах колонии — при Генри Моргане, скандально известном на всё Карибское Море пирате и приватире. Официально Морган никогда не был губернатором Ямайки и лишь исполнял эти обязанности на протяжении несколько месяцев, но, будучи моряком, да еще и зарабатывавшим на жизнь каперством, куда лучше понимал, как тратить деньги, чем добывать их честным трудом. Ему было не обойтись без толкового управленца, который, к тому же, не стал бы критиковать политику сэра Генри в отношении его собратьев-приватиров, и мистер Янг был рад предложить Моргану свои услуги. Рассчитывая закрепиться на посту за то время, что потребуется новому губернатору, некоему графу Карлайлу, добраться сюда из Старого Света.

Сотрудничество с бывшим пиратом оказалось крайне успешным. Морган кутил и волочился за женщинами, а мистер Янг кропотливо вникал во все дела плантации, подолгу раздумывал даже над самым незначительным решением, под которым требовалась подпись губернатора, и, признаться, не мог сдержать восторженной дрожи, чувствуя себя по меньшей мере полководцем на поле боя, командующим живыми людьми, как шахматными фигурами. Продовольственные поставки с плантаций, торговые ввозные и вывозные пошлины, отчеты военных офицеров и смертные приговоры — всё проходило через его руки, прежде чем оказаться на столе губернатора. Четыре месяца спустя на остров прибыл граф Карлайл, но его правление не затянулось. Новый губернатор потворствовал морским разбойникам не меньше, чем сэр Генри, и это, очевидно, не пришлось по нраву Старому Свету. Не прошло и двух лет, как граф Карлайл вернулся в Англию, а бразды правления вновь взял в свои руки Морган. Временно, разумеется.

В этот раз правление пирата продлилось больше года: он был смещен с должности вице-губернатора Ямайки незадолго до прибытия Уэзерби Суонна с дочерью, а после и вовсе отстранен от всякого управления островом. Несмотря на то, что не скупился на воспоминания о том, как боролся все эти месяцы со своими собратьями-приватирами, думая в первую очередь о благе колонии, а не о пиратской наживе. Или же опасаясь повторить судьбу своих предшественников и быть вызванным в Англию на суд короля. Не первый на памяти бывшего пирата. 

Впрочем, мистер Янг не взялся бы судить о мотивах Моргана. В те месяцы, проведенные будто в подвешенном состоянии, он думал лишь об одном: оставит ли его на службе новый губернатор. По счастью, тот оказался человеком весьма мягким и добросердечным по натуре. И, пожалуй, удивительно наивным для своих лет и предложенного ему поста. Если Энтони Мортон уличил нечистого на руку секретаря, едва заглянув в расчетные книги, то Уэзерби Суонн не заметил этого ни разу за все девять лет своего губернаторства. Да еще и заимел привычку называть мистера Янга «незаменимым помощником в нелегких управленческих делах». Если бы еще эту позицию разделяло его ближайшее окружение.

Джеймс Норрингтон, признаться, не понравился мистеру Янгу далеко не с первого взгляда. Хотя тот ожидал обратного: молодой офицер, по неизвестной причине любезно привечаемый губернатором, рисковал стать крайне неприятным дополнением к доверчивому и дружелюбному Суонну. По долгу службы мистер Янг сталкивался с военными постоянно и не раз замечал, с каким высокомерием во взгляде они встречали скромного секретаря в намеренно неказистых, давно стоптанных башмаках. Норрингтон же, служивший тогда первым лейтенантом на «Разящем», разительно отличался от этих выскочек вежливым равнодушием. Ни о каких доверительных или хотя бы доброжелательных отношениях речи, разумеется, не шло, но и привычки смотреть на всех свысока мистер Янг за этим лейтенантом не замечал. Что, признаться, его удивляло. Он быстро понял, что за спиной у Норрингтона стоит высокопоставленный отец, а потому обыкновенный лейтенант имеет куда больше веса — и среди военных чинов, и в Совете острова, — чем его собственный капитан. Который, к тому же, представлялся мистеру Янгу крайне недалеким человеком и как раз таки одним из тех высокомерных офицеров, что смотрели на него, словно на постельного клопа. Но худшее началось не с появлением в гавани «Разящего», а со смерти его капитана в абордаже.

Ненависть к пиратам отличала Норрингтона, еще когда тот был всего лишь лейтенантом. Неприятная, но незначительная деталь, думал в те годы мистер Янг, поскольку далеко не каждое предложение деятельного лейтенанта даже выносилось на обсуждение, не то, что претворялось в жизнь. Обосновавшихся на Ямайке пиратов гоняли, но без огонька, отдавая куда большее предпочтение благоустройству респектабельной части Порт-Ройала, чем рейдам по самым злачным его местам. Которые неизменно возглавлял один и тот же лейтенант. Мистеру Янгу стоило насторожиться уже тогда, но он понял, что славные дни закончились, лишь когда у «Разящего» сменился капитан. Стервец неожиданно взялся за зачистку острова всерьез.

И не интересовало его то, что почти каждый облюбованный пиратами притон отдавал до тридцати, а порой и сорока процентов своей выручки, чтобы заглядывающих туда людей не беспокоили представители официальной власти. Что почти каждый пират служил на благо Ямайке не меньше любого из офицеров Королевского Флота, поскольку тоже оплачивал свою безопасность и неприкосновенность звонкой монетой. В удачные месяцы золото текло в городскую казну полноводной рекой, но — вот ведь незадача! — некоторые офицеры Королевского Флота совершенно не понимали всей прелести такого сотрудничества. А где же, спрашивается, брать деньги на отливку новых пушек и ядер, на изготовление пороха и парусины, на провиант и жалование матросам и морским пехотинцам? Как вы сказали, офицер? Замкнутый круг? Да что б вы в этом понимали, молодой человек! Это жизнь, и она не изменится по щелчку пальцев лишь потому, что вы того захотели!

Впрочем, спорить с капитаном, а затем и коммодором Норрингтоном мистер Янг решался лишь в мыслях, всерьез опасаясь, как бы деятельный офицер не вздернул на виселице не только ненавистных ему пиратов, но и скромного, совершенно неповинного в разбое и прочих зверствах секретаря. Но и это, признаться, было не самым худшим. Худшее началось, когда на Ямайку прибыл лорд Катлер Беккет.

Казни, пытки, угрозы и шантаж — новоявленный губернатор, получивший этот пост очередным крайне гнусным способом, не брезговал никакими методами, на фоне которых излишняя нетерпимость Джеймса Норрингтона к пиратам казалась едва ли не подарком. Тот, в отличие от Беккета, не зверствовал, даже получив полную свободу действий. Пусть и смотрел на вешаемых пиратов со всё тем же равнодушием. Но его мнимая смерть особого сочувствия у мистера Янга не вызвала — признаться, это было совершенно ожидаемо, — а уж когда в дело вмешался адмирал Лоуренс Норрингтон, вздумав обвинять в гибели сына несчастную мисс Суонн, то истаяли последние остатки симпатии, которые мистер Янг вообще мог питать к Норрингтонам.

Но теперь, видя неприятный булавочный взгляд лорда Мортона, мистер Янг ловил себя на том, что проникается вполне искренним сожалением из-за того, что ничем не может помочь Джеймсу Норрингтону. В конце концов, тот имел право на простое человеческое счастье, в котором, очевидно, отказывал себе годами. И уж кто-кто, а покойный губернатор Суонн не стал бы даже задавать вопросов.

— Любопытная особа эта мадам Деланнуа, — заметил Мортон светским тоном, но его собеседник наверняка почувствовал угрозу куда раньше, чем мистер Янг. И парировал с точно такой же интонацией.

— Последние полгода она предпочитает зваться «Катрин Норрингтон». Полагаю, мы не станет отказывать даме в такой малости? И мне казалось, вас больше занимали дезертиры Королевского Флота и Ост-Индской компании, нежели женитьба капитана Норрингтона.

Глаза у капитана Хагторпа были до того темные, что цвета толком и не разберешь: не то карие, не то синие, не то и вовсе серые. И выражение у них было столь же неясное: будто и не глаза вовсе, а толща океанской воды, скрывающая даже намек на хоть какие-то чувства.

— Дезертиры известны мне поименно и в любом случае обречены на виселицу, капитан. Но вы же понимаете, что я буду обязан предоставить адмиралу Норрингтону весьма подробный отчет о своем пребывании в Новом Свете. И не смогу обойти стороной такую важную деталь, как женитьба его сына.

Мистер Янг подумал, что сын адмирала, напротив, предпочел бы молчать об этом как можно дольше — иначе с чего бы его давнему другу пытаться перевести тему? — но вмешиваться в разговор не посмел, притворившись, что полностью погружен в сортировку вверенных ему бумаг и счетов.

— Вы ведь сами, — тонко улыбнулся Мортон в ответ на многозначительное молчание, — недавно прибыли из Старого Света, капитан. Мы воюем с Францией уже почти два года, и пусть противостояние в Новом Свете развернулось в стороне от Карибского моря, верных короне людей не может не насторожить решение капитана Норрингтона связать себя узами брака с француженкой.

Хагторп тяжело вздохнул — словно услышал редкостную чушь — и качнул головой в треуголке.

— Вы ищите врагов не в том месте, лорд Мортон. Я не хочу бросать тень на репутацию дамы, но капитан Норрингтон опоздал с этой женитьбой на целых десять лет. Его сыну девять.

Мистер Янг невольно вскинул брови. Не поднимая, впрочем, головы, а потому надеялся, что это осталось незамеченным.

— Вот как? — уточнил Мортон, и в его голосе, казалось, прозвучала тень удивления. — Значит, еще в свою бытность... лейтенантом, если я верно понимаю...

— Нет, — сухо парировал Хагторп. — Вы понимаете неверно. Дама оказалась в беде из-за посягательств мужчины, который не вызывал у нее и тени симпатии, и ей пришлось просить помощи у офицеров Королевского Флота, поскольку ее соотечественники, очевидно, не сочли это достойным внимания. 

— Так, стало быть, она отказала одному мужчине, но немедленно отдалась другому? — уточнил Мортон с нескрываемым ехидством в голосе. — Как... не логично.

— Вы, очевидно, плохо знаете женщин, лорд Мортон. Они самые нелогичные существа на свете. И они не отдаются мужчинам, которые пытаются их принудить.

— Какая любопытная история, — продолжал улыбаться Мортон, но мистер Янг решительно не понимал, что его так занимает. Не всё ли равно, с кем коротают ночи всякие миловидные француженки?

— Ничуть. История стара, как мир. Женщин, особенно несчастных в браке, часто привлекают офицеры. А офицеров — красивые женщины. Но они оба знали, что эту связь не одобрят. Именно поэтому капитан Норрингтон женился, лишь когда оставил Флот. Он не планировал возвращаться на службу.

— Зная при этом о настроениях в Старом Свете?

— Настроения Старого Света доходят сюда с опозданием. Или же не доходят и вовсе. 

— Вы не слышали о континентальных боях? О сражении у Квебека?

— Напротив. Только об этом мы и слышали. Война идет в Старом Свете, лорд Мортон. Карибскому морю хватает своих бед. И в первую очередь, разгула пиратства. Не сомневаюсь, что и среди моих соотечественников, и среди французских капитанов найдется немало приватиров, грабящих теперь все встречные суда под предлогом войны между королем Вильгельмом и Людовиком Французским, но политика — это последнее, что волнует местных сорвиголов. Они идут в абордаж ради наживы, а не ради короля. И нам стоит позаботиться о том, чтобы защитить морские пути, а не перетряхивать впустую офицерское белье. 

Мортон промолчал, едва заметно подняв край губ в усмешке. _Змеиная яма_ , недовольно подумал мистер Янг, бросив на него короткий взгляд и немедленно опустив глаза вновь. Каждый жест одного казался подозрительным другому, в каждом слове искали подвох и двойной смысл, каждый взгляд будто стремился снять с собеседника кожу и посмотреть, что за секреты таятся под ней. Мортон и Хагторп следили друг за другом с одинаковым оценивающим прищуром, и казалось, будто они в шаге от того, чтобы схватиться за шпаги.

— Надеюсь, вы так же преданы королю, как и своему другу, капитан, — наконец сказал Мортон и протянул руку к одному из пергаментов, лежащих на разделявшем их столе. — Так где, по-вашему, могли укрыться два корабля третьего ранга, если в гавани Тортуги их не видели?

***

— Мне это не нравится, — недовольно сказал адмирал Далтон, скрестив руки на груди и изучая взглядом два острова на карте, расположенные так близко друг к другу, что издалека казалось, будто они сливаются в один. 

— У нас нет другого выбора, адмирал, — вежливо ответила Катрин и поправила застегнутый поверх жилета ремень с заткнутыми за него пистолетами. Просунула руки в рукава поданного мужем жюстокора и поблагодарила. — Спасибо. Войти в гавань Тортуги мы не можем, если не желаем, чтобы всполошившиеся пираты расстреляли нас из всех имеющихся пушек.

— Я и не думал об этом. Но Эспаньола...

— Сан-Доминго, — поправил его Джеймс, пока Катрин расправляла длинное пышное перо на широкополой шляпе, прежде чем надеть ее на голову. — На французской стороне острова лучше не упоминать испанских названий. Если, конечно, не хочешь получить пулю в лоб.

— Именно. Это французская колония, как и Тортуга...

— Тортуга — нейтральная территория еще со времен губернаторства Ле Вассера. Там не рады только военным, а вот всех остальных примут с распростертыми объятиями, если увидят хотя бы один золотой. Мы привлечем гораздо меньше внимания, если сойдем в Сан-Доминго и переплывем пролив на какой-нибудь из рыбацких лодок. А если заявим в открытую, кто мы и кого ищем, то либо уйдем ни с чем, либо ее предъявят с ножом у горла и требованием непомерного выкупа.

— Ты думаешь, она действительно на острове?

— Надеюсь. Тортуга — единственное место, где ее не станут выдавать по первому же требованию хоть Ост-Индской компании, хоть Королевского Флота. От наемников, конечно, тоже не защитят, но выбирать ей не приходится.

— Не волнуйтесь, адмирал, — добавила Катрин и, не задумываясь, взяла мужа под руку, крепко сжав в пальцах край широкого обшлага на его темном жюстокоре. — У меня есть некоторые связи в Сан-Доминго, так что до Тортуги мы уж точно доберемся в целости и сохранности. 

— Неизвестно только, что нас ждет в самой гавани, — недовольно буркнул адмирал и проверил, как ходит шпага в ножнах. Катрин качнула головой, притворишься возмущенной его недоверием, и первой вышла из каюты, утянув за собой Джеймса. В шлюпку, впрочем, сошла второй. Заходить в порт Пор-де-Пе «Герцогиня» не стала — лишь просигналила ощетинившемуся пушками форту о более чем мирном намерении ненадолго лечь в дрейф на расстоянии двух пушечных залпов, — и пришлось потратить время еще и на то, чтобы отыскать рыбака, согласного немедленно выйти в море и преодолеть несколько морских миль узкого пролива до Тортуги, напоминающей дремлющую среди волн гигантскую черепаху.

Чем ближе становилась южная оконечность острова с возвышающимся над ней старым французским фортом — защитником единственной глубокой гавани, — тем сильнее Катрин ощущала беспокойство. Будто не лодка приближалась к острову, а сама Тортуга надвигалась на них скалистой громадой, в недрах которой таились сотни и тысячи пистолетов и абордажных тесаков. 

Джеймс скосил на нее глаза из-под шляпы с белым пером и спросил совсем тихо, склонившись к самому ее уху:

— Ты не была здесь прежде?

— Нет. И не собиралась в будущем.

— Прости. Я не подумал.

Катрин предпочла промолчать. И стиснула его руку еще сильнее, когда переменившийся ветер донес до них пьяный голос, горланящий какую-то песню.

— Йо-хо, йо-хо, пиратская жизнь по мне!  
Мы вымогаем и режем, мы грабим, крадем!  
Так выпьем до дна же, дружок!  
Обманем любого и всё заберем!  
Так выпьем до дна же, дружок!


	20. XIX

Выставленная на растрескавшуюся столешницу бутыль была до того грязной, что за мутным стеклом не удавалось даже разглядеть, сколько в нее налито. 

— Много не пей, болезная, — сухо велела женщина в платье из линялого зеленого бархата, явно снятого когда-то давно с чужого плеча, и поставила следом за бутылью сколотый с одного края стакан. Тоже не отличавшийся чистотой. — Да ты не тушуйся, от пары глотков вреда не будет. Шлюхи из соседнего борделя, бывает, и по полбутылки уговаривают, и ничего. А уж среди них-то хватает дурех, нагулявших от первого попавшегося матроса. 

— Я... Спасибо, я не хочу. 

— Ишь ты! «Спасибо». Смотрю, ты не из местных, деточка, — хмыкнула женщина, показав в улыбке щербатые зубы. — Пей, глупая, а то зубами стучишь так, что хоть в пляс пускайся. Скинуть что ли хочешь? Так поздновато уже, от ублюдка лучше в первые месяц-два избавляться, а не когда живот уже на нос лезет.

— Да я... я вовсе не хочу, я...! — она не договорила и схватилась сразу за горлышко бутылки, хлебнув от накатившего страха куда больше, чем следовало бы. Потерять ребенка... потерять самого дорогого и единственного оставшегося у нее близкого человека, пусть и не родившегося еще... Да она сойдет с ума, если это случится! Если уже не сошла.

Порой Элизабет и вовсе мерещилось, что никакого ребенка нет, и она просыпалась в слезах, хватаясь за живот и убеждаясь, что это был всего лишь страшный сон. А порой видела жуткие картины неслучившегося будущего, в которых оказывалась соблазненной и брошенной после первой же ночи то Джеком, то Уиллом, то... Однажды ей привиделся даже Беккет, стоявший на том же самом месте, где стояла она во время казни Джека, и равнодушно смотревший, как двое морпехов в красных мундирах тащат ее на виселицу, не обращая внимания на слезы, крики и отчаянные попытки вырваться из их рук.

— Прошу вас! Подождите! Хотя бы ради ребенка! Ради вашего ребенка, милорд!

По счастью, в том кошмаре была лишь приближающаяся виселица и ее крики. Но хватило даже мысли о том, что она могла лечь в одну постель с Беккетом — по своей воле или нет, — чтобы ее трясло в истерике еще несколько часов. Чем больше проходило времени со дня их победы у острова Погибших Кораблей, тем изощреннее становились ее кошмары. Едва она уставала плакать из-за Уилла и отца, как приходили другие: ухмылялся из темноты Беккет, гремел крабьей ногой Джоунз, свистел ножом в руке Мёрсер. Рождались, будто в бреду, смазанные полузнакомые лица и звучащие глухо, словно сквозь толщу воды, голоса — дамы Порт-Ройала, — зовущие ее пиратской шлюхой и смакующие подробности оргий на борту «Перехватчика» и «Черной Жемчужины», о которых якобы слышали из уст офицеров «Разящего». А те, очевидно, от самих пиратов.

А следом приходили сны, в которых она становилась женой Уилла и прозябала в нищете, живя чуть ли не на заднем дворе его кузницы и плача при виде разъезжающей по городу отцовской кареты. Или всё же выходила замуж за Джеймса и вновь рыдала — она постоянно рыдала в этих снах из-за чего-то, что даже не заметила бы наяву, — воя, как зверь, от бессильной злости. Когда приезжала с опозданием на очередной вечер в доме отца — или мистера Мейсона, или любого другого богатого плантатора, — и вдруг обнаруживала, что муж ни на шаг не отходит от красивой француженки в темном платье и тяжелых рубиновых украшениях на длинной шее. Держит ее под руку, словно законную жену, не возражает, если она вдруг вмешивается в его разговор с другими мужчинами, и даже не поворачивается к дверям, когда в них появляется Элизабет. В этих снах она то бежала прочь под смех других гостей, то бросалась к мужу и возмущенно спрашивала, что всё это значит, но не получала в ответ ничего, кроме его равнодушного взгляда и тонкой улыбки на губах сопровождающей его женщины. А проснувшись, даже не могла понять, откуда в ее голове вообще берутся подобные образы.

Не будь она так измучена этими бесконечными видениями, то даже посмеялась бы над своей прежней наивностью. Сколько же ей тогда было? Шестнадцать? Семнадцать? Она улыбалась каждому встречному мужчине и считала Джеймса едва ли не галантнейшим из них. Даже сказала об этом отцу, глупо подражая медовому голосу миссис Мейсон, хотя и не собиралась вкладывать в эти слова никакого подтекста:

— Хорошо, что капитан Норрингтон так внимателен к мадам Деланнуа. Должно быть, ей очень одиноко в отсутствие мужа. Я бы сошла с ума, если бы меня ни разу за весь вечер не пригласили танцевать.

Тогда она обожала танцы и искренне удивилась, почему отец вдруг нахмурился и ничего не ответил на ее замечание. Она ничего не смыслила во взглядах, не понимала, что это значит, когда женщина вскользь касается руки мужчины самыми кончиками пальцев, словно боится обжечься, и даже не догадывалась, что скрывали под собой просьбы принести даме бокал вина или поддержать ее под руку, потому что у нее закружилась голова от духоты и ей нужно на свежий воздух. Тогда Элизабет смотрела, как между Джеймсом и этой француженкой непрерывно искрит разрядами невидимых молний, но в действительности ничего не видела. Они были любовниками задолго до того, как он посватался к губернаторской дочери, и теперь той вновь и вновь мерещились видения, в которых у нее со смехом крали мужа, лишь качая головой в ответ на все ее возмущения.

— Милая Элизабет, — фамильярничала мадам Деланнуа с очередной тонкой улыбкой на красиво очерченных губах. — Вы самая завидная невеста на этом острове, а потому я ничуть не удивлена, что вы получили предложение от лучшего из офицеров Королевского Флота. И уж поверьте, я искренне рада, что Джеймсу так повезло с женитьбой. Но вы же понимаете, что ничего иного ему от вас не нужно? Или вы всерьез думали, что сможете хоть ненадолго увлечь такого мужчину, как он?

Ее слова били, как пощечина, и Элизабет вновь просыпалась в слезах, не сразу понимая, где она и что это был всего лишь сон. И не зная, что вызывало эти слезы: обида той Элизабет, что чувствовала себя униженной таким пренебрежением, или той, что никогда и не хотела брака с Джеймсом, но вдруг обнаружила, что и отпустить его она не готова. Она была уверена, что он любил ее. Она наслаждалась этим ощущением, гордилась собственной привлекательностью, чувствуя себя сильной и роковой женщиной, обладающей огромной властью над мужчинами. Ей нравилось знать, что она внушает столь сильные чувства и вместе с тем может в любое мгновение отказать очередному поклоннику. Она почти упивалась тем, что по меньшей мере двое мужчин всегда были готовы исполнить любое ее желание. И даже отдать за нее жизнь. 

Всю глупость этого чувства Элизабет осознала лишь на корабле Сяо Фэня. Когда вырвалась из его рук и вдруг поняла, что ее отказ ничего не значит. Не случись того залпа с «Летучего Голландца», и эта ночь стала бы худшей в ее жизни. Но ей _нужно было_ вновь увериться в своей силе. В том, что она по-прежнему держит ситуацию под контролем. Она и никто больше.

Джеймсу это желание стоило жизни. А теперь ей раз за разом снились кошмары, в которых ей смеялись в лицо, говоря, что это была даже не любовь. Вежливость, разве что. Хорошее отношение к дочери губернатора, которую он знал еще ребенком.

Сидя в грязном кабаке на Тортуге, Элизабет вдруг осознала со всей отчетливостью: она была женщиной, ради которой Джеймс Норрингтон мог умереть, но никогда — женщиной, ради которой он захотел бы жить. Она думала, что любовь неотделима от самопожертвования, и лишь теперь поняла, что офицеры Королевского Флота были готовы пожертвовать собой всегда. И отнюдь не из любви. 

_Я помню, что служу другим, а не себе, мистер Воробей._

Даже в ее спасении с «Голландца» не было ничего, кроме долга перед другими. Как и в спасении Уилла с Исла-дэ-Муэртэ.

_Мистер Тёрнер — подданный Английской Короны, а потому находится под моей защитой._

Только и всего. Даже тогда, пообещав ему свою руку на глазах у стольких, она так и не смогла заставить его принять решение из любви, а не из чувства долга. Она и в самом деле совсем его не знала.

И если подумать... Никто из них не хотел жить ради нее. Даже Уилл продолжал думать лишь о том, как убить Джоунза. Знал о проклятии на сундуке, и всё равно не собирался отступать. Мужчины могли рисковать ради нее жизнями, но так или иначе... Как бы ни любили моряки свой корабль и открытое море, их сердца начинали биться совсем иначе при виде маяка в родной гавани. Элизабет даже поселилась на маяке, пусть и сама не понимала до конца, что заставило ее принять такое решение, вот только... сама она маяком так и не стала.

Должно быть, она заслужила это. Потому что слишком часто думала лишь о себе.

Она поднялась с колченогого стула и пошла прочь, чувствуя, как гуляет в крови выпитый ром. И пытаясь понять, что она делала не так. Почему он так рвался освободить отца, который бросил его много лет назад ради пиратской жизни? Неужели он думал, что он единственный, кто может пронзить это проклятое сердце? Неужели был готов пожертвовать всем, чего добился, и обречь себя на участь Джоунза? Потерять ее? Она поступила бы точно так же ради своего отца...

Нет. Не поступила. У нее не было никого ближе отца, но она забыла об этом, когда была нужна ему больше всего. Даже не понимала, пока не стало слишком поздно, как часто он спасал непутевую дочь от последствий ее собственных глупостей.

Она споткнулась и осела у какого-то порога — должно быть, очередного трактира или борделя, — слепо таращась в пустоту. Не понимала, который час, не могла даже сказать, утро это или снова вечер, и лишь тоскливо смотрела сквозь виднеющиеся вдалеке, над перекошенными крышами, мачты кораблей, не обращая внимания на едва доносящиеся до нее голоса.

— ...целую бочку умыкнули, подлецы! Бочку моего лучшего рома!

— ...а цены-то, цены! Будто королеве платье пошить обещались! Еще и шелковую нижнюю юбку сделать предложили! А куда мне в шелке-то?! Кружки пьяным корсарам разносить?!

— ...никакого сладу с этими служивыми! Три корабля каких-то потеряли, или больше, я помню что ль? Так теперь рыщут туда-сюда, надеются найти! Это в море-то, ха!

— ...действительно, обшарим втроем весь остров, тоже мне трудность. Да еще и, как ты говоришь, не привлекая внимания. Ради всех святых, о чем я только думал, когда на это согласился?

— Джеймс!

Последний голос был женским и наверняка принадлежал очередной местной шлюхе, намеренно подражавшей французскому выговору, но Элизабет всё равно вздрогнула и попыталась сильнее закутаться в непросохший плащ. А затем содрогнулась еще раз, решив, что провалилась в очередной душный кошмар и ей вновь мерещится голос одного из преследующих ее мертвецов.

— Элизабет.

Нет. Каждый раз, когда он приходил — холодный, как лед, с глазами, в которых будто отражалась тонувшая в море луна, — то не произносил ни единого слова. Как бы она ни умоляла, снова и снова, он говорил лишь в тех снах, где само время поворачивалось вспять.

Поднять голову она так и не решилась. А потому сначала увидела начищенные до блеска черные флотские ботфорты. И протянутую ладонью вверх руку.

Вот так просто? Будто не было «Голландца», не было... всех ее глупых, опрометчивых поступков. Она умерла? Замерзла насмерть под очередным дождем, сама того не поняв, и наконец-то заслужила этим прощение? 

Элизабет подняла руку, как во сне — отказываясь верить, что не бредит в очередной раз, забывая даже собственное имя, — и вздрогнула, едва прикоснувшись к протянутой ей навстречу ладони. Теплая.

И в зеленых глазах под шляпой с пышным пером не было ни единого лунного отблеска. От страха, что сейчас она проснется и разрыдается вновь, голос прозвучал тонко и жалобно.

— Джеймс? 

— Вставай, — ответил он так спокойно, словно не умирал у нее на глазах несколько месяцев назад. — Руки у тебя ледяные.

И Элизабет ухватилась за него обеими руками, порывисто уткнулась лбом в край темного жюстокора и видневшегося под ним жилета, напряженно прислушиваясь, и... и... Бьется. Бьется! О, Небо, бьется!

Глаза запекло от слез. 

— Тише. Всё хорошо. Всё позади, слышишь? Пойдем со мной.

— Они ищут меня, — всхлипнула Элизабет, вновь не поднимая головы и молясь лишь о том, чтобы не проснуться. Как сильно бьется. — Они... они сказали... Я больше не могу, не могу, не могу!

— Здесь вас найдут гораздо быстрее, чем в море, мисс Суонн, — вновь послышался женский голос. Должно быть, она тоже подошла ближе. Но говорила с неприкрытым раздражением. — И не только люди лорда Мортона. Да и не только вас. Нам нужно вернуться на корабль. Вы идете или предпочтете рыдать впустую?

***

Темные глаза покраснели и опухли настолько, что казались двумя щелками на заострившемся лице в разводах плохо смытой дождем пыли и пота. Даже Катрин цокнула языком при виде этого лица, а затем и вовсе взялась за гребень, чтобы распутать светлые колтуны, пока Элизабет пыталась неловко умыться принесенной ей водой, морщась, когда ее слишком сильно дергали за волосы.

— Ай!

— Терпите. Или можем остричь, но результат вам вряд ли понравится, юная леди. 

От последнего замечания Элизабет зашлась глухим истеричным смехом, словно хотела сказать, что она давно уже никакая не леди. Но промолчала. Стряхнула с пальцев капли воды, подтянула к груди колени — насколько позволял живот и неудобный сам по себе стул — и вновь замерла без движения, безропотно снося попытки расчесать ее волосы.

— Пираты, — цедила Катрин себе под нос, но от замечаний в адрес самой Элизабет, по счастью, воздерживалась. — Удивительно, как в бордель не продали.

— Да где уж мне теперь, — истерично всхлипнула Элизабет, натягивая до самых кончиков пальцев слишком длинные для нее рукава рубашки. — По борделям-то?

Катрин гневно поджала губы — рано он обрадовался, рано — и ответила:

— Вы крайне глупое и наивное создание, мисс Суонн. У головорезов беременные женщины всегда в чести. Двойное удовольствие: и над матерью поиздеваться, и над ребенком. Правда, на один раз, не больше. Но вы, конечно же, об этом не догадывались. Я права? 

— Катрин.

Она недовольно дернула головой, словно хотела отмахнуться от него, но продолжать не стала. Отбросила гребень и велела:

— Ешьте, пока не остыло.

И отошла на другую сторону стола, непримиримо скрестив руки на груди в темном жилете и тоже спрятав ладони в широких манжетах рубашки. Словно продрогла до костей.

— Иди ко мне, — негромко сказал Джеймс и протянул к ней руку. Катрин вздохнула, но отталкивать его не стала. Напротив, прильнула всем телом, обхватила поперек груди и замерла, устало опустив ресницы. 

— Молодец, — пробормотала она глухим голосом. — Нашел бедняжку, герой. Дальше-то что?

— Пока не думал, — ответил Джеймс и услышал еще один тяжелый вздох. Почувствовал, впрочем, тоже. Она была так близко, что хотелось лишь одного: целовать ее снова и снова, пока не перестанет хмуриться и цедить сквозь зубы. Если бы не доносящиеся с другой стороны стола шорохи. Складывалось впечатление, что последний раз Элизабет ела пару дней назад. Или же проголодалась от облегчения.

Сама она, вероятно, думала о том же. И робко пробормотала, когда оставила пустую, едва ли не вылизанную тарелку.

— Я же видела... Тогда, на «Голландце». Я думала...

— Меня выбросили за борт, — коротко ответил Джеймс и почувствовал, как Катрин содрогнулась всем телом. — Но одна, кхм, довольно таинственная дама решила, что я еще пригожусь на этом свете. К счастью, она была напрямую связана с «Голландцем», так что...

— Калипсо? — спросила Элизабет почти шепотом. — Но ведь тогда она еще не была... свободна.

— Кто?

— Морская богиня. Пиратские бароны пленили ее, чтобы... Не знаю, они хотели свободы на море, если я верно поняла.

Джеймс ответил лишь кивком. Вмешательство какой-то языческой богини едва ли не лучше всего объясняло так легко зажившую смертельную рану. Хотя и не сказать, чтобы оно вписывалось в мировоззрение приверженцев Англиканской Церкви. Как, впрочем, и французских гугенотов.

— Богиня, — фыркнула Катрин и пристроила подбородок у него на плече. — Индейская?

— Я не знаю, — тихо ответила Элизабет, приняв вопрос на свой счет. — Должно быть, так. В любом случае... она была здесь задолго до колонистов.

— Чу́дно, — глухо согласилась Катрин и замолчала вновь. 

— Где... твой жених? — осторожно спросил Джеймс, надеясь, что не разбередит этим вопросом кровоточащую рану. Элизабет застыла без движения на несколько ударов сердца, затем сжала дрожащие пальцы с обломанными ногтями в кулаки и разжала вновь, чтобы тут же прижать ладони к столешнице. Искала в себе силы, чтобы ответить. И не позволить голосу задрожать.

— Муж. Мы... поженились на палубе «Черной Жемчужины» в самый разгар боя. А потом... Джоунз его убил. Твоей шпагой. Забавно, не правда ли?

Ничуть. И особенно невесело было видеть, во что превратилась зачитывавшаяся книгами девочка с горящими при виде кораблей глазами.

— И тогда Джек, — продолжила Элизабет, глядя сквозь стол, — пронзил сердце Джоунза обломком собственной шпаги. Но вложил его Уиллу в руку. Это... был единственный способ его спасти.

Стало быть, и Воробей изредка находит в себе силы сделать что-то хорошее. Приятное открытие. Хотя Элизабет, ставшая вдовой при живом муже, уж точно обошлась бы без этого.

Она подняла голову, часто заморгала, пытаясь скрыть вновь выступившие слезы, и вдруг попросила тонким жалобным голосом:

— Прости меня, пожалуйста.

— Тебе не за что просить прощения.

— Пожалуйста, — повторила Элизабет, не сумев подавить всхлип. Катрин повернула голову и прижалась теплым лбом к его щеке, отчего захотелось растрепать гладкий узел волос у нее на затылке и немедленно увязнуть пальцами в темных непослушных завитках.

— Ты ни в чем не виновата. Я сам не должен был поворачиваться спиной к противнику. И, признаться... я тебе благодарен. Если бы не ты, меня бы убили чуть позже, только и всего. И... второго шанса бы уже не было.

— А я бы вернулась на Мартинику одна, — неожиданно заговорила Катрин, — узнала бы о смерти Анри и... всё закончилось бы куда печальнее. И для меня, и для всей моей семьи. Мы вам обязаны, миссис Тёрнер, хоть мне и не хочется этого признавать.

И замолчала вновь. А затем отстранилась и вышла на кормовой балкон, плотно закрыв за собой дверь с мутноватыми стеклами в верхней половине.

— Я вела себя глупо, — продолжила Элизабет, вновь сжимая ладони в кулаки. — С самого начала. Потому что думала, будто я... умнее всех прочих. Но я, оказывается, совсем тебя не знаю. Я даже не понимала, что... А давно вы...? — спросила она робким голосом, на мгновение напомнив ту девочку, что стояла в тумане на носу «Разящего» и пела песни про пиратов.

— Я встретил ее вскоре после прибытия на Ямайку. В доме твоего отца, но ты едва ли помнишь. А затем... мы столкнулись еще раз несколько месяцев спустя. На французской половине Сен-Мартена. Тогда-то всё и началось. Но эта история, пожалуй, слишком долгая, чтобы начинать рассказывать ее на ночь глядя.

— Я боюсь засыпать, — призналась Элизабет почти шепотом и вновь попыталась сжаться в комок на неудобном стуле. — Боюсь... проснуться и понять, что это был только сон. Что я... снова одна. 

Джеймс помолчал, обдумывая пришедшую ему в голову мысль, а затем уточнил:

— Скажи, а ты... голоса не слышишь? Вернее, один голос. Женский.

— Я так похожа на умалишенную? — спросила Элизабет со слезами в голосе, вновь начав часто моргать.

— Нет. Я этот голос тоже слышал. Как и Катрин. Хотя она упорно продолжает говорить, что ей почудилось. Впрочем, было бы удивительнее, если бы она поверила во все наши россказни, не требуя доказательств. 

— Слышу, — согласилась Элизабет шепотом и нервно огляделась по сторонам. Хотя не могла не знать, что никого, кроме них, в каюте не было. — Она всё время говорит, что я воровка и... Мне снятся кошмары. С того самого дня, как он уплыл. Поначалу вы приходили редко, в новолуние или когда на море начинался шторм, но потом... это стало происходить всё чаще и чаще.

— Мы? — повторил Джеймс. Элизабет обхватила себя за плечи и не ответила. Он помолчал вновь, раздумывая над ее словами, а затем подошел, придвинул вплотную второй стул и сел, опираясь рукой на колено. — Ты можешь мне сказать, если хочешь.

Она заговорила не сразу, будто собирая все оставшиеся у нее силы, чтобы разом выплеснуть всё, что ее мучило, а когда заговорила... Что ж, не знай он всей подоплеки этой истории, и действительно принял бы ее за умалишенную. Да и достойный ответ у него нашелся не сразу. Если вообще нашелся.

— Я знаю, тебе пришлось тяжело, но и ты постарайся понять: должно быть, она страдает из-за его смерти.

— Джоунза? — переспросила Элизабет, явно не ожидав таких слов. — Да ты хоть видел...?

— Его? Да, видел. И говорил с ним. Не раз и не два. Он страдал не одно столетие, думая, что она предала его и оставила. Это... не могло не наложить отпечаток на его характер.

— Тогда с чего ей теперь страдать, если она сама...? — не поняла Элизабет и попыталась неловко вытереть вновь выступившие на глазах слезы.

— Знаешь, — неторопливо начал Джеймс, тщательно подбирая слова. — Пару лет назад я хотел жениться на дочери одного губернатора. И ты имеешь полное право спросить, что я за мерзавец, если сделал тебе предложение, а теперь сам признаю, что всегда любил другую женщину. Но именно поэтому... я и просил твоей руки.

— Вы поссорились? — предположила Элизабет скептичным тоном и даже подняла бровь. Оживала на глазах, когда не думала о том, что где-то в глубине моря скрывается, ни много, ни мало, разъяренная богиня, жаждущая мести за убитого любовника. 

— Можно и так сказать, — не стал спорить Джеймс. — Хотя всё было несколько сложнее. Я был офицером английского флота, она — подданной французской короны... Мы оба рисковали, и в первую очередь из-за моей военной присяги. И я же не выдержал первым. Я сотни раз сражался с пиратами, но повел себя малодушно с женщиной, хотя прекрасно знал, что она готова бороться и дальше. А вот я не смог. Тогда мне казалось, что один ее взгляд режет меня ножом и если я не разорву эту связь, если не уплыву от нее на другой конец мира, то сам схвачусь за нож и... Наверное, я бы тоже вырезал себе сердце, лишь бы только ничего не чувствовать. Но прежде чем сбежать, я... Сказать, что я провел с ней ночь, было бы слишком сильно, но итог так или иначе был закономерен. Она приплыла на Ямайку в тот самый день, когда я получил повышение. Приплыла, чтобы сказать, что ждет ребенка, но вместо этого узнала, что я сделал предложение другой женщине.

— Тогда почему ты не сказал об этом на «Разящем»? — спросила Элизабет с искренним недоумением. — Когда я согласилась на этот брак. Ты же сам вел себя так, будто не верил, что я этого хочу. 

— Потому что я не знал. Даже о том, что она была в Порт-Ройале в тот день. Она промолчала и ушла, решив, что так будет лучше. Причем не для нее, а для меня. Я же узнал об этом лишь после того, как она вытащила меня из воды. И, по сути, с того света. 

— И к чему ты клонишь?

— К тому, что мы разбили друг другу сердце, причем не в первый раз. У нас есть еще один ребенок, и ему почти десять лет. А я то исчезал из ее жизни, то появлялся вновь безо всякого предупреждения, и это повторялось снова, и снова, и снова... Словно замкнутый круг, и я не знаю, где она находила столько сил, чтобы не выставить меня за порог раз и навсегда. И несмотря ни на что, несмотря на эту злосчастную помолвку... она прыгнула за мной в ледяную воду. И я однажды... тоже прыгнул, хотя мог просто спустить на воду шлюпку.

Он помолчал, глядя в пол и видя в смешении теней захлебывающуюся слезами и горькой морской водой женщину. Тогда он не спал почти сутки, позволив себе задремать лишь незадолго до того, как проснулась она и попросила воды.

— Мы не раз причиняли друг другу боль, не раз думали, что просто сойдем с ума от всего этого... И, признаться, хотели сойти, когда больше не могли выносить эту любовь. Но как бы больно мне ни было, я не смогу просто стоять и смотреть, если с ней случится беда. Быть может, и с Джоунзом произошло нечто подобное? Так... бывает, Элизабет. Когда вы не можете вместе, но по отдельности вам еще тяжелее. 

Она не ответила, но, казалось, задумалась всерьез. _Да. Ты не пришла бы к этой мысли сама, девочка. Ты просто не знаешь, что не всем дано любить, как тебе: не задыхаясь каждое мгновение._

— Если хочешь, — продолжил Джеймс, — я побуду с тобой, пока ты не заснешь.

— Хочу, — согласилась Элизабет почти шепотом, опустив глаза в пол, словно отчаянно стеснялась этой просьбы. Всё еще оставалась в глубине души той наивной девочкой, что пела пиратские песни.

Катрин по-прежнему стояла у фальшборта, белея в темноте рукавами рубашки, когда он вышел на кормовой балкон, закрыв за собой дверь в темную каюту. 

— Ты замерзнешь.

— Нет, — сипло ответила жена и явно попыталась утереть слезы с лица. Проклятье.

— Прости, — попросил Джеймс уже, должно быть, в тысячный раз, обнимая ее за плечи и ловя озябшую ладонь, чтобы прижаться к ней губами.

— Дело не в тебе.

— Разумеется. Именно поэтому моя жена только и делает, что плачет.

— Я чудовище, — сипло сказала Катрин, пропустив его последние слова мимо ушей. — Ненавидеть ее сейчас — это... да то же самое, что ненавидеть пятилетнего ребенка. А я всё равно... Знаю, что не права, но она злит меня одним своим видом.

Джеймс недовольно качнул головой — будь она и в самом деле чудовищем, то ни за что бы этого не признала, — и развернул ее лицом к себе, чтобы обнять как можно крепче. И всё же растрепал собранные на затылке темные кудри, немедленно уткнувшись в них носом.

— Всё хорошо, Катрин. Я люблю тебя, ты же знаешь. Только тебя. И она прекрасно это поняла. Как и то, что ты выше этой злости.

— Ничуть, — устало ответила Катрин и вдруг напряглась всем телом. — Ты слышишь? Что это?

Слышит что? Снова голос? Или мелодию из музыкальной шкатулки? От встревоженных ноток в голосе жены мгновенно стало не по себе.

Нет. Не мелодия. Странный, будто булькающий звук, постепенно нарастающий до шума расходящихся во все стороны волн. 

— Вернись в каюту. Сейчас же.

— Почему? — не поняла Катрин, растерянно вскинув брови — теряя драгоценные секунды, — и черная толща воды за кормой на мгновение вздыбилась огромным пузырем, размыв кильватерную струю. Лишенная флага грот-мачта пробила исказившуюся поверхность моря рвущимся из глубины копьем, и вода действительно хлынула в стороны с шумом извергающегося водопада, выталкивая из своих недр обросший кораллами и ракушками корабль с покрытыми слизью парусами.

 _Проклятье_ , успел подумать Джеймс. Катрин застыла, едва дыша и впиваясь ему в плечи побелевшими пальцами, и глаза у нее расширились от неприкрытого ужаса при одном только взгляде на хлещущую через борта и орудийные люки темную воду. 

Сказать что-либо она не успела. Лишь сдавленно охнула, едва разомкнув губы, и фальшборт пошел рябью — целиком, от одного края кормового балкона до другого — тоже вытолкнув из себя темную фигуру с блеснувшей в темноте обнаженной шпагой. С до боли знакомой золоченной рукояти свешивалась длинная, завязанная петлей тесьма*.

— Мистер Тёрнер, уберите оружие. Вы пугаете мою жену.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *вообще вот этот шнур с петлей на его шпаге называется «темляк» и служит как раз для того, чтобы человека нельзя было разоружить во время боя. У Джеймса, правда, он выполняет чисто декоративную функцию (тем более, что шпага еще и церемониальная), и петлю на запястье этот бравый офицер не накидывает ни разу. (Как будто хочет сказать, что она нужна только дилетантам.


	21. XX

На несколько ударов сердца над кормой повисла мертвая тишина. Казалось, даже хлещущая через борта «Летучего Голландца» вода извергалась обратно в море без единого всплеска. И на фальшборте «Герцогини» расцвели белые узоры инея. Любопытно.

Ступивший на кормовой балкон черный силуэт опустил сверкающую шпагу острием вниз — будто не ожидав, что его встретят так спокойно, да еще и начнут отдавать какие-то приказы, — и покачивающийся у него над головой кормовой фонарь бросил отсвет на белое лицо с темными провалами глубоко запавших глаз. Длинные черные волосы шевелились, словно от прикосновений ветра, которого не было.

Ни дуновения. Но за кормой «Герцогини» вновь рождалась зеленоватая кильватерная струя. Очень любопытно.

— Она сказала, что ты мертв, — прошелестело в мертвой тишине, разбивая возникшее у него чувство какой-то... ирреальности. И вместе с тем эта тишина сделалась еще более потусторонней.

— Она ошиблась, — ответил Джеймс, чувствуя, как немеет правая рука, стиснутая дрожащими пальцами Катрин. — Но я польщен, что вы нашли время обсудить мою скромную персону. А теперь, если вы не хотите перебудить всю команду трехдечного корабля, мистер Тёрнер...

— Они не услышат, — прошелестел капитан «Летучего Голландца», и стекла на дверях балкона тоже покрылись серебрящимся в лунном свете инеем. _Что с тобой стало, мальчик?_ — И не увидят. Не «Голландец» приходит за душами, а души устремляются к «Голландцу» вместе с подводными течениями.

Катрин пошатнулась, словно у нее закружилась голова, и Джеймс обхватил ее за талию, еще крепче прижимая к себе. Изо рта вырвалось облачко пара.

— Так, значит, один день на берегу...

— Джоунз нарушил договор, — согласился Тёрнер, и в шелестящем голосе прозвучала тень недовольства. — Десять лет «Голландец» следует путями мертвых и лишь на один день возвращается в мир живых. Отказавшись выполнять волю Калипсо, Джоунз навлек проклятье не только на себя, но и на весь корабль. И на всех, кто был обречен скитаться по морям после смерти, не находя пути за грань мира.

Хм. А всего-то и требовалось, что не забыть об одном свидании раз в десять лет. Какая ирония.

— Это, — невозмутимо спросил Джеймс, указав глазами на истекающий водой, словно темной кровью, корабль, — тоже ее рук дело?

— Что тебе нужно от Элизабет? — спросил Тёрнер, и шелест его голоса превратился в угрожающее шипение змеи, подтверждая, что в этом замешана разозленная богиня. Впрочем, она, кажется, уже забавлялась, наверняка наблюдая за происходящим сквозь толщу морской воды. Иначе его проткнули бы его же собственной шпагой, едва ступив на борт «Герцогини».

А вот Катрин было совершенно не до шуток, судя по тому, как она сжимала его плечи, вздрагивая, будто от порывов ветра. Но над обледеневшей кормой по-прежнему стоял полный штиль.

— Мне нужно? — повторил Джеймс, подняв бровь. — Если хочешь знать, — от напускной вежливости не было никакого толку, как не было и желания ей следовать. — Беккет обвинил ее в моей смерти. После того, как его подручные швырнули меня за борт. Даже не дали спокойно умереть.

— А, — прошелестел Тёрнер. — Так вот что тебя спасло.

Джеймс невольно поднял бровь еще выше, не до конца понимая смысл этих слов, и Тёрнер повернулся так плавно, словно был соткан из темного дыма. Или черной волны. 

— Смотри.

Сверкающая, тоже покрывшаяся инеем шпага указала на темную галеонную фигуру над длинным корабельным носом, раскрывающимся изогнутой клыкастой пастью. И фигура будто почувствовала направленные на нее взгляды, шевельнувшись в ответ и судорожно изогнув руку в неподдающемся определению жесте. Катрин издала короткий жалобный звук, словно хотела охнуть, но поперхнулась сырым, стынущим в легких воздухом, и прижала ко рту трясущуюся ладонь.

— Мёрсер, — пробормотал Джеймс, сощурив глаза и разглядев промелькнувшее в лунном отблеске искаженное лицо с широко распахнутым ртом.

— Джоунз убил его здесь, на корабле, — прошелестел Тёрнер, вновь опуская шпагу острием вниз. — Но на борту «Голландца» нельзя умереть. Теперь он раб корабля. Как и все мы. Не способные вернуться. Обязанные служить другим мертвецам. Но команда и даже капитан вольны однажды уйти дальше. А он... навсегда останется частью «Голландца».

_Часть корабля, часть команды... Часть корабля, часть команды..._

— Заслуженно, — не стал спорить Джеймс, отгоняя воспоминание о гулком шепоте безумного старика. — Полагаю, это он убил отца Элизабет.

— Да, — согласился Тёрнер, и его голос вновь напомнил змеиное шипение. — Как и многих других. Он проведет столетия, глядя на то, как другие обретают свободу от плоти и уходят дальше, но сам не сможет сделать даже шагу.

Изломанные, искривленные под неестественным углом ноги Мёрсера вырастали прямо из основания бушприта, и всё его тело изгибалось следом, заставляя корчиться в муках, вновь и вновь раскрывая рот в беззвучном крике. 

— А Беккет? — спросил Джеймс, отворачиваясь от этого тошнотворного, едва освещенного бледным лунным светом зрелища. Холод стылого, неподвижного воздуха пробирал до самых костей, и хотелось зябко передернуть плечами. — И сам Джоунз?

— Беккету повезло, — прошелестел Тёрнер, недовольно дернув краем рта. — Пришлось переправить его на ту сторону одним из первых. А Джоунз... Не знаю. Быть может, она сама забрала его? 

— Будь всё так легко, она бы не сделала его капитаном «Голландца», — не согласился Джеймс. — Она хотела, чтобы он жил вечно, а значит... Она тоже не всесильна.

— Она очень слаба после заточения, — прошелестел Тёрнер с едва заметным кивком и отвел взгляд, жутковато раскрыв глаза и глядя сквозь обледеневший фальшборт «Герцогини». Пропитавшая его морская вода замерзала зеленоватыми кристаллами соли, отчего казалось, будто фальшборт переливается россыпью полупрозрачных драгоценных камней. — В неё уже давно никто не верит, никто не поклонялся ей столетиями и не приносил жертв. А потому она высасывает силы из всего, до чего может дотянуться. Из «Голландца», из команды, из меня... Из Элизабет, полагаю, тоже. Но я не могу ей помешать. И никто не сможет.

— Посмотрим, — не согласился Джеймс. В конце концов, однажды на эту богиню уже нашли управу. И она должна бы понимать, что поступает бесчестно, издеваясь над ни в чем не повинной девочкой.

Тёрнер повернулся к нему лицом, посмотрел прямо в глаза и перевел этот жутковатый, будто навыкате, взгляд на Катрин. Та оцепенела, судорожно стиснув в пальцах рубашку Джеймса, словно видела прямо перед собой огромную ядовитую змею, и он разжал руки, молча повернувшись всем корпусом и заслонив ее плечом. Тёрнер моргнул и вновь посмотрел ему в глаза.

— Зачем тебе это?

— Возвращаю долги. Элизабет помогла нам, сама того не зная. С моей стороны будет бесчестным не отплатить ей тем же. И даже не будь этого... Она не заслужила того, что вы с ней сделали.

— А, — неожиданно глухо сказал Тёрнер, и его голос показался почти... живым. — Честь. Да. Глупо было бы ждать подобного ответа от Джека.

— Полагаю, мистер Воробей и вовсе... не осведомлен о ее бедах.

— И это меня совсем не удивляет. Но он спас мне жизнь. 

— Да? — спросил Джеймс, подняв бровь в скептичном выражении. — И много ли хорошего в такой жизни? За этой дверью сейчас спит твоя беременная жена, но ты даже не подойдешь к ней, верно? Потому что тебя и живым-то назвать нельзя. Проклятье не в корабле, Уилл, оно в сундуке. Ты станешь таким же, как Джоунз, если уже не стал, а она будет на это смотреть. Мне жаль, что так вышло, но ради всего святого, зачем вы... — он осекся и перевел взгляд на неподвижные паруса «Голландца», не став продолжать. Сделанного всё равно не изменить. — Она будет ждать тебя десять лет, будет рассказывать ребенку истории об отце, но кого они дождутся? Второго Джоунза? Или и того хуже?

— И что же? — равнодушно прошелестел Тёрнер, тоже бросив взгляд на черный борт своего корабля. — Скажешь, что мне не стоит возвращаться и вовсе?

— Сказал бы, — согласился Джеймс и почувствовал, как левого запястья вновь коснулась дрожащая рука Катрин, неловко обхватывая его пальцами. — Но решать не мне, а ей. Я могу годами читать проповеди о том, что она впустую тратит свою жизнь, но мы оба понимаем, что она всё равно будет ждать.

Тёрнер помолчал, будто обдумывая какую-то мысль, а затем отстегнул от пояса пустые ножны, резким звенящим движением вогнал в них шпагу и протянул ее рукоятью вперед. Джеймс помедлил, не сразу решившись коснуться украшенного золотой филигранью эфеса. Последний раз он чувствовал эту филигрань под пальцами, когда задыхался в собственной крови на корме «Голландца». И ударил изо всех еще остававшихся сил, когда перед глазами уже плясали черные пятна. А Джоунз лишь рассмеялся в ответ.

Шпага скользнула в руку так легко и привычно, словно с той ночи прошло от силы пару дней, а не целых полгода. И задрожала в пальцах, будто рвалась назад из ножен. Рвалась в новый бой.

— Спасибо.

— Море неспокойно, — прошелестел Тёрнер, и его волосы вновь шевельнулись, как от порыва ветра. — Они знают, что их ищут после поражения Беккета. Барбосса вновь грабит торговые корабли, да и прочие... Для пиратов настали славные времена. А я боюсь за нее. Лучше бы я промолчал в тот день.

— Нет, — ответил Джеймс, но согласился в мыслях. Неважно, кому из офицеров или плантаторов отдал бы ее руку покойный губернатор, но это уж точно было бы лучше, чем ее теперешняя участь. — Я бы никогда не сделал ее счастливой. Мы... слишком разные даже для того, чтобы просто понять друг друга.

— А я разве сделал? — глухо спросил Тёрнер и отступил назад, будто растворяясь в обледеневшем фальшборте. — Удачи, адмирал.

 _Капитан_ , подумал Джеймс, но поправлять не стал. Вокруг изъеденных морской водой и полипами бортов «Голландца» вновь забурлили волны, закручиваясь водоворотом и утягивая корабль обратно на дно. В лицо дохнуло солью ночного бриза, донеслись слабые хлопки парусов над палубой, и иней на фальшборте мгновенно истаял блестящей при луне россыпью капель. Катрин разжала стискивавшие его руку пальцы, попятилась к одной из дверей и исчезла в темноте каюты. Джеймс выругался в мыслях — Джоунз бы побрал и свой корабль, и любовницу-богиню, и Тёрнера заодно, — заглянул в соседнюю каюту, убедившись, что Элизабет так не проснулась, и бросился за женой. Катрин, впрочем, и не думала убегать: замерла в темноте у стола, стискивая в пальцах глиняную ручку кувшина с водой, и жадно пила прямо из горлышка, задыхаясь и вздрагивая всем телом. 

— Что... — выдавила она с трудом, когда он бросил шпагу на стол и обнял жену обеими руками, вновь прижимая к себе и растирая холодные даже сквозь рубашку плечи. Из неловко поставленного на стол кувшина плеснуло мгновенно растекшейся по столешнице водой. — Что это было?

— «Летучий Голландец», — ответил Джеймс, хотя об этом она наверняка догадалась и без его не в меру умных замечаний. — И его новый капитан. 

— А п-прежний... был такой же?

— Прежний был еще хуже. Да и походил скорее на спрута, чем на человека. Полагаю, в наказание. 

Катрин жалобно всхлипнула и вдруг ухватила его за ворот рубашки, притягивая к себе. 

— Мне холодно, — прошептала она дрожащими губами. — Холодно.

Первый поцелуй вышел судорожным и почти неловким. Катрин трясло, как в лихорадке, пока он целовал ее лицо и заледеневшие руки, а затем она вновь всхлипнула и обхватила его руками так, словно хотела спрятаться в его объятиях от всего, что могло угрожать ей в этом море. И заговорила, лишь когда отогрелась, перестав содрогаться всем телом, но по-прежнему прижимаясь к нему.

— А ты... будто совсем не удивился.

Джеймс скосил на нее глаза и кривовато улыбнулся.

— Да было бы чему удивляться.

— Неужели? — глухо спросила Катрин и чуть отстранилась. Вгляделась в его лицо и спросила дрогнувшим голосом: — О чем еще ты не стал мне рассказывать, потому что... я бы в это не поверила? 

— Разве что об Исла-дэ-Муэрта, — пробормотал Джеймс и притянул ее обратно, поглаживая по волосам и бледным щекам. — Ацтекское золото, про́клятые пираты, в лунном свете оборачивающиеся скелетами... Ничего особенного, если сравнивать с «Голландцем».

Катрин замерла в отчетливо неудобной, слишком напряженной позе, внимательно прислушиваясь к его голосу, а потом осторожно спросила:

— И это тебя тоже совсем не удивляло?

— Они брали на абордаж мой корабль. Было... не до удивления. Да и после... нужно было столько сделать, что размышлять об этом всерьез оказалось некогда. И, признаться, последние десять лет я удивляюсь лишь тебе. Поскольку стоит мне расслабиться, как немедленно начинается пальба.

— Вот как? — глухо пробормотала Катрин, даже не улыбнувшись, и губы у нее задрожали вновь. — Но больше ведь... он не появится?

— «Голландец»? — спросил Джеймс, не переставая гладить пальцами ее лицо, и поцеловал спутавшиеся завитки темных волос над лбом. — Не думаю. И... полагаю, ей лучше не знать.

— О том, что он приходил, но даже не стал с ней разговаривать? Или о том, что он... хуже, чем мертв?

— Обо всем, — согласился Джеймс и обхватил ее обеими руками, прижимая к себе еще крепче. Катрин помедлила, скосив на него широко раскрытые глаза, а затем всё же опустила ресницы и неловко уткнулась лицом ему в плечо. Вновь пыталась спрятаться от порожденных отнюдь не воображением кракенов и прочих подводных чудовищ.

_Чтоб вас Дэйви Джоунз побрал, мистер Тёрнер. Неужели нельзя было обставить свое появление с меньшим размахом?_


	22. XXI

Первым, что бросилось в глаза мистеру Янгу, когда он переступил порог, было серебряное, красиво переливающееся на свету украшение в длинных чутких пальцах губернатора. Тонкая, словно паутинка, цепочка, исчезающая под полуразвязанным шейным платком, и медальон-монета со сложным переплетающимся узором. Мортон рассеянно водил по нему кончиками пальцев, будто любуясь игрой света на складывающихся в подобия треугольников линиях, но мысли его явно были далеки от восхищения тонкой ювелирной работой неизвестного мастера. Да и не сочеталась эта вещица с унизывающими его пальцы тяжелыми грубоватыми перстнями. Напротив, она казалась лишней, чужеродной самому его виду, слишком... плавной и гладкой в сравнении с его внимательным булавочным взглядом и резкими линиями носа и нижней челюсти. 

— Вы... посылали за мной, лорд Мортон? — осторожно спросил мистер Янг, не решаясь ни шагнуть внутрь, ни отступить назад, захлопнув дверь.

— Да, — медленно ответил губернатор, поглаживая медальон большим пальцем. — Мне нужны судовые журналы корабля Его Величества «Разящего». В первую очередь, за восемьдесят первый, восемьдесят второй и восемьдесят третий годы. Не подскажите, где я могу их найти?

— В архиве, я полагаю, — неуверенно пробормотал мистер Янг. — Это, — он задумался, припоминая планы форта, — двумя этажами ниже. Налево от лестницы и через арсенал.

— Архив за арсеналом? — протянул Мортон, неотрывно глядя на зажатый в его пальцах медальон. — Любопытно. И, я полагаю, надежно.

— Но... какое отношение журналы «Разящего» имеют к дезертирам Королевского Флота?

— К дезертирам, — согласился Мортон всё так же медленно, — никакого. Но эти журналы крайне необходимы мне для понимания... общей картины. «Разящий» не один год был флагманом местного флота, и, полагаю, я найду там... немало полезного.

— Я принесу, милорд... — начал было мистер Янг, но губернатор качнул головой, мазнув длинным светлым хвостом по плечу в гладком серо-голубом жюстокоре, и поднялся на ноги, пряча серебряный медальон под одеждой. Оправил шейный платок и вышел, бросив напоследок:

— Принесите копию отчета лорда Беккета, мне понадобится список всех кораблей в его армаде и имена капитанов.

— Как вам будет угодно, милорд, — ответил мистер Янг, но дверь уже захлопнулась и Мортон наверняка его не услышал.

Арсенал, стало быть. Тяжелая, окованная металлом дверь в конце длинного коридора, и двое вахтенных морпехов с ружьями наизготовку. «Добрый вечер, губернатор, сэр. Одну секунду, сэр. Гарри, где этот дьяволов ключ?! Простите, сэр, этот растяпа вечно путает ключ от арсенала с ключом от архива... А, вам требуются оба? Одну секунду, сэр». Еще одно длинное помещение с блестящими при свете лампы отполированными ружьями и шпагами в одинаковых ножнах и вторая дверь, почти неприметная в сравнении с предыдущей.

В архиве было сухо и пыльно. В одном из высоких шкафов теснились на полках перевязанные шнурами журналы в мягких кожаных обложках. «Разящий», «Разящий», где же...? А. Вот оно. 

Журнал раскрылся с негромким шелестом желтоватых страниц, и пришлось прищуриться, чтобы разглядеть при свете лампы покрывающий их мелкий убористый почерк. 

_Капитан корабля — Мэттью А. Данбар, первый лейтенант — Джеймс Л. Норрингтон, второй лейтенант — Фрэнсис С. Хагторп..._

Следующий разворот журнала целиком занимала огромная, небрежно расчерченная таблица. Как, надо полагать, и все последующие.

_4 (14) сентября 1680... Вышли из Портсмута..._

Не то. Страницы зашелестели вновь, и перед глазами зарябили ровные строчки выцветших чернил.

_5 (15) сентября... Лейтенант Норрингтон доложил..._

_8 (18) сентября... Лейтенант Норрингтон заметил..._

_16 (26) сентября... Лейтенант Норрингтон предоставил отчет о ночной вахте..._

Однако. Лейтенантом Норрингтон, очевидно, был незаменимым. Но возникал вопрос, кто на этом корабле в действительности был капитаном, если в судовом журнале через строчку упоминался первый лейтенант.

_15 (25) октября... Лейтенант Норрингтон доложил о кораблекрушении... Из воды подняли четырнадцать тел, выживших среди членов экипажа нет, выживших среди пассажиров — один, Уильям Тёрнер, двенадцать лет..._

Хм. Мальчишка такого возраста должен бы служить на корабле юнгой, а не прохлаждаться в трюме.

_...был замечен в воде мисс Элизабет Суонн..._

Странно. А куда, спрашивается, глядели в этот момент вахтенные офицеры и впередсмотрящий?

Он вернулся на пару строчек выше, затем вновь пропустил краткое и сухое описание утреннего разговора с губернатором Уэзерби Суонном... Хм. Очевидно, предпоследний капитан «Разящего» был человеком основательным и записывал в судовой журнал любую мелочь. 

А, вот оно. Старшим офицером на вахте был Норрингтон. И едва не упустил из виду целое кораблекрушение? Взгляд метнулся назад, к соседней странице разворота и следующим сразу за датой столбцам. Сила ветра, направление... Вот оно. Туман. Допустим. Допустим, что девочка в тот миг смотрела по правому борту, а вахтенный офицер — по левому. Или наоборот. Потому и заметила человека в воде раньше всех остальных.

_7 (17) декабря 1680... Прибыли в Порт-Ройал..._

_13 (23) марта 1681... Вышли из гавани Порт-Ройала..._

В тишине пыльного архива вновь зашелестели быстро перелистываемые страницы. Не то, не то... Вот оно.

_24 апреля (4 мая) 1681... Вошли в гавань Сен-Мартена..._

Педантичный капитан и не думал скрывать, что они взяли на борт женщину, да еще и француженку. 

_27 апреля (7 мая)... голландский флейт..._ Хм. Женщина, которая просила, по словам капитана Хагторпа, помощи и защиты, сама застрелила своего обидчика? Какие интересные нынче жены у французских торговцев. И сошла она с «Разящего»... Когда? Они успели зайти в порт еще трижды, прежде чем капитан наконец отметил, что «мадам Деланнуа покинула корабль». И прежде, чем они добрались до Мартиники. Должно быть, мадам исчезла, как только поняла, что ждет ребенка от своего случайного любовника. Торопилась, пока этого не заметили офицеры «Разящего».

Или... любовник всё же был не случайный?

Он долистал один журнал до конца, взял с полки следующий, потом подумал и сел прямо на пол, поставив рядом лампу и пробегая глазами один разворот за другим. Восемьдесят первый год, восемьдесят второй... Не считая этого приключения с француженкой Норрингтон был безупречен. Да и само приключение читалось лишь между строк, даже если знать о нем наверняка.

 _19 (29) ноября 1682._ Новая запись в журнале была сделана другим почерком. Красноватые чернила, безукоризненно-ровные строчки, и сухой выверенный тон: ни одного лишнего слова и даже завитка у буквы. _Капитан Данбар убит во время абордажа пиратского судна «Удачливый», временный командующий офицер — Джеймс Л. Норрингтон._

Третий журнал раскрылся с негромким хрустом пергаментных страниц, но ничего, кроме патрулей и абордажей, в нем не было. Ни одного... вероятно, даже взгляда на восток от Ямайки. Командующие офицеры неизменно посылали «Разящий» на запад, и лишь полтора года спустя в журнале впервые упомянули голландскую колонию Кюрасао. А затем и Мартинику.

И снова ничего. На следующий день они подобрали потерпевших кораблекрушение французов — капитана с семьей и еще нескольких членов команды — и бросились в погоню за потопившими французское судно пиратами. Ничего, ничего... Абордаж...

Снова чужой почерк. _Капитан Норрингтон ранен в сражении с пиратами, мадемуазель Луиза де Бланшар и мадам Катрин Деланнуа..._

Предложили экипажу свою помощь. 

Энтони поднял глаза от написанных незнакомым почерком строчек и перевел взгляд на горящий в лампе огонь. Откуда она взялась на корабле? Была среди потерпевших крушение? Должно быть, так. Он не мог взять ее на борт на Мартинике, не привлекая внимания всего экипажа. Но они могли встретиться еще на острове и... Так или иначе, любовники воссоединились. И один из них _не заметил_ излишнюю дотошность кого-то из своих лейтенантов.

А стоило бы перечитать все тогдашние записи трижды, чтобы знать наверняка... Чтобы быть уверенным в том, что кто бы ни взял этот журнал в руки, то не найдет в нем даже намека на... неуставные отношения, да еще и с подданной французской короны. Опрометчиво, капитан Норрингтон, опрометчиво. 

Рука вновь нащупала прячущийся под шейным платком медальон. Горящая в лампе свеча бросила отсвет, скользнувший по переплетениям серебряных линий внутри монеты, и Энтони повторил его движение пальцем, чувствуя гладкий, нагревшийся от соприкосновения с кожей металл.

_Как же глупо вы попались, капитан. Одна пропущенная фраза, а сколько она может наделать бед?_

Он влюблен в нее. Влюблен настолько, что даже не замечает, когда ошибается. А она? Жена французского торговца, которая сама занималась делами мужа, была вхожа в дом губернатора Ямайки и стреляла из пистолета, а вторым браком и вовсе была замужем за офицером английского Флота. За отставным офицером, которого все считали мертвым. За мужчиной, из которого уже невозможно было вытянуть ничего важного и полезного. Если она действительно та, о ком он думает... То это совершенно нелогичный поступок. Более того, это поступок, который она не должна была совершать ни в коем случае. Но она вышла за мужчину, который мог быть лишь ее любовником и не больше. И, кажется, их обоих вполне устраивало это затворничество на Мартинике. Если бы не Элизабет Суонн...

Кажется, капитан Хагторп испортил своим появлением затянувшийся медовый месяц. Вопрос только, чем может закончиться партия с такими фигурами.

***

Сквозь мутноватые стекла пробивались яркие желтые лучи встающего за кормой солнца, и казалось, будто на волнах — мелких, прозрачно-зеленых, с белыми барашками пены — качается сама постель. Медленно, размеренно, вверх-вниз, убаюкивая ленивым плеском. Или, напротив, не давая толком проснуться.

Рядом зашуршала смятая простынь. Катрин прижалась теплой грудью к его плечу и пробормотала:

— Люблю, когда ты такой.

— Какой? — сонно спросил Джеймс, не открывая глаз, и она придвинулась еще ближе, уронив ему на грудь щекочущие кожу кончики волос.

— Теплый, — ее ладонь скользнула вверх по шее, проводя линию от ключицы к подбородку. — Сонный, — спутанные кудри упали и на лицо, и теплые пальцы очертили линии губ. — Колючий, — в голосе у нее прозвучали мурлыкающие нотки, и она склонилась еще ниже, прижавшись губами к его рту. Джеймс протянул обе руки, обнимая ее за талию, и она глухо застонала, подаваясь вперед и прижимаясь бедром к его ноге.

— Вот не зря... говорят, что женщина на корабле... не к добру.

— Могу... уйти, — пробормотала Катрин, не переставая его целовать и не думая отстраняться.

— Нет уж.

Да уж. Сначала с палубы донеслись крики боцмана, убежденного, что палуба сияет и вполовину не так ярко, как должна, затем затянули песню вновь принявшиеся скоблить и драить матросы, а под конец без предупреждения распахнулась выходящая на кормовой балкон дверь.

— Джеймс! Ой. Простите, я... Я потом зайду.

— На этой двери есть замок? — спросила Катрин, вновь зашуршав простынью, и он всё же открыл глаза, увидев ее освещенный восходящим солнцем профиль. 

— Не обращал внимания. 

— Жаль, — фыркнула Катрин и положила голову в кольцах темных волос ему на грудь. — А то, я смотрю, у нас теперь трое детей.

— Четверо, — не согласился Джеймс и заложил руки за голову, прислушиваясь к голосам на палубе и плеску волн за бортом.

— Причем она самая младшая. 

— Ты к ней несправедлива.

— Зато ты только и делаешь, что ее защищаешь. Приходится уравновешивать.

Джеймс промолчал, оттягивая момент, а потом всё же отстранился и откинул смятую простынь. Катрин вздохнула, но останавливать его не стала. Лежала на боку, подпирая голову рукой, и смотрела, как он одевается и застегивает на поясе перевязь со шпагой. Затем потянулась, как сомлевшая на солнце кошка, и тоже свесила руку вниз — за разбросанной на полу вокруг постели одеждой. 

На палубу они вышли вместе, и в глаза первым делом бросились белые паруса на горизонте.

— Какой у них курс? — спросил Джеймс, поднявшись на квартердек.

— Идут на северо-восток, — ответил Фитц, скосил на него глаза и протянул подзорную трубу, безмолвно спрашивая его мнения.

— К Эспаньоле? — предположила Катрин, тоже заметив этот взгляд. — Может... просто торговцы?

— Не уверен, мадам, — качнул головой Фитц, пока Джеймс рассматривал приближающийся корабль.

— Флага нет, — заметил он первым делом. — И профиль не тот. Линейный корабль. 

— Без флага? — уточнила Катрин, но наверняка знала ответ еще до того, как задала вопрос.

— Это кто-то из дезертиров Беккета.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Информация по корабельным журналам XVII века взята из статьи «British Naval Logbooks from the Late Seventeenth Century: New climatic information from old sources» (Автор Dennis Wheeler, University of Sunderland, Sunderland SR1 3PZ, UK).
> 
> Двойные даты использовались из-за разницы между юлианским и григорианским календарями.


	23. XXII

Белые паруса, казалось, заслоняли половину горизонта. Конечно же, в действительности корабль был гораздо дальше — и взгляд с трудом различал абрис галеонной фигуры на носу, — но одна только пустота в том месте над грот-мачтой, где должен был реять флаг, заставила судорожно сцепить пальцы, чтобы скрыть предательскую дрожь.

— Какие... наши действия, господа? — голос прозвучал вполне уверенно, но невольно получившаяся пауза заставила обоих мужчин скосить на нее глаза, а затем обменяться многозначительными взглядами. Один наверняка подумал, что женщинам на корабле не место — и уж тем более на военном, — а второй, без сомнения, пожалел, что не оставил ее даже не на Ямайке, а на Мартинике. Блестяще.

— Хочу быть уверена, что не стану путаться у вас под ногами в случае... в любом случае, — сказала Катрин, скрестив руки на груди. Не хватало еще, чтобы господа офицеры заперли ее в трюме. Причем с полной уверенностью, что делают это для ее же блага.

— Есть одна... трудность, мадам, — чопорно ответил адмирал Далтон, вновь раскрыв подзорную трубу. Наверняка для того, чтобы не смотреть на нее. — По регламенту мы обязаны просигналить им, чтобы они легли в дрейф.

— Для проверки? — предположила Катрин, и ей ответил уже Джеймс.

— Да. Уверен, не только мы поняли, что у них линейный корабль, но и они мгновенно опознали в нас военных. Если так, то они убеждены, что мы не пройдем мимо.

— А ты собирался? — уточнил Далтон.

— А ты хотел навязать им бой, когда у нас на борту две женщины? Одна из которых, к тому же, беременна.

— Но это ты заявил, что перед нами дезертиры, да еще и с такой уверенностью.

— Допустим, — согласился Джеймс. — Я поспешил с выводами. Но, кажется, я знаю этот корабль. Похоже на «Принцессу Анну», она была под началом Беккета. Или... нет, так сразу и не скажу. И она в любом случае не должна идти без флага. Дай-ка мне...

Далтон молча протянул ему подзорную трубу, и Джеймс вгляделся в приближающийся корабль. 

— Два дека, судя по высоте корпуса, а по примерной длине... Третий ранг, насколько я могу судить. По последнему уложению Адмиралтейства у них должно быть не меньше семидесяти пушек.

Последнюю фразу он, очевидно, добавил лишь для Катрин. Потом убрал от лица подзорную трубу и задумался.

— Да, или «Принцесса Анна», или «Провиденс», у обеих было по семьдесят. Стандартное вооружение. Если, конечно, они дезертиры из армады Беккета, а не просто, кхм, бедолаги, потерявшие флаг во время шторма.

Судя по интонации, он явно хотел назвать команду второго корабля отнюдь не бедолагами, но сдержался из вежливости.

— А капитаны? — спросила Катрин, тоже вглядываясь в незнакомый корабль, но понимая, что не видит и половины. — Если они бежали от острова Погибших Кораблей лишь потому, что...

— Испугались дюжины пиратских кораблей? — уточнил Джеймс с нескрываемым скепсисом. — «Принцесса Анна» принадлежит... вернее, принадлежала Королевскому Флоту, ее капитан прекрасно знает, что дезертирства ему не простят. Так что либо он вновь бросится бежать, либо...

— Джим, — вновь заговорил Далтон, получивший назад свою подзорную трубу и внимательно всматривавшийся в приближающийся корабль. — Они маневрируют. Дадут залп с левого борта, если я хоть что-то понимаю в морских сражениях. Лейтенант, право на борт!

— Иди в каюту, — коротко сказал Джеймс и проигнорировал недовольный взгляд. Повернул голову к кузену и попросту не заметил. — Отдай мне штурвал.

Далтон пожал плечами в знак согласия и, напротив, повернулся к Катрин, подняв руку в приглашающем жесте.

— Мадам.

Будто не она однажды ходила с Джеймсом в абордаж. Еще на «Разящем». Вернее, стреляла с его палубы, но... Впрочем, спорить Катрин не стала. Спустилась по трапу с квартердека — адмирал следовал за ней, сложив руки за спиной, и, должно быть, собираясь отдать какие-то приказы на палубе, — но остановилась у фальшборта, сощурив глаза. Второй корабль поднимал люки на оружейных палубах.

— Адмирал, а разве они не слишком далеко?

— Для прицельного залпа — да, — согласился Далтон, останавливаясь справа от нее. — Но, должно быть, они собираются стрелять на опережение. Из расчета, что куда-нибудь, да попадут. Лейтенант Стилл! Зарядить орудия по левому борту! Фальконеты по левому фальшборту...

Шелест волн и хлопанье парусов заглушило громом пушечного залпа. Безоблачно-голубое небо заволокло клубами черного дыма, но Катрин успела увидеть их лишь краем глаза. В следующее мгновение ее с силой толкнули в правое плечо, и она покатилась по палубе одновременно со взрывом, брызнувшим щепками фальшборта. В голове зазвенело от грохота, заглушая все остальные звуки, а затем повисла жуткая, невозможная на море тишина. Будто она в одно мгновение ушла под воду, и теперь ее стремительно утягивало на самое дно. Но через несколько ударов сердца вновь донеслись, словно сквозь всю ту же толщу воды, мужские голоса.

_— ...черт!_

_— ...по левому... огонь!_

_— ...девятки!_

_— ...адмирал! Они... сэр!_

_— ...трин! Катрин!_

Ее встряхнули, по плечам скользнули чужие руки, словно проверяя, не ранена ли она, и в смазанных пятнах перед глазами проступило, по-прежнему расплываясь, лицо Джеймса. _Ты же... был у штурвала._

— Ты цела?!

— Да... — медленно ответила Катрин, не узнавая собственный голос — тот тоже доносился, будто издалека, — и почувствовала под пальцами рукава офицерского мундира. — Он... меня оттолкнул.

Джеймс повернул голову куда-то вправо, и на лице у него вдруг отразился неприкрытый ужас.

***

С палубы неслись зычные мужские крики — «Огонь книппелями!», — но служивший на «Герцогине» хирург не обращал на них никакого внимания, деловито раскладывая инструменты на длинном столе, вздрагивающем от каждого нового попадания в борт. Разве что не насвистывал себе под нос фривольную моряцкую песенку.

— Мистер Мюррей, сэр, — позвала его Элизабет, решительно закатывая рукава. — Что мне делать?

С палубы донесся оглушительный треск, стон ломающегося дерева, и она поняла, что это рухнула одна из корабельных мачт. Должно быть, книппелями стреляли не только с «Герцогини».

— Если не боитесь крови, миссис Тёрнер...

Та уже капала с края стола на пол, и в разрезанной наспех рубашке виднелись рваные раны с торчащими из них длинными окровавленными щепками.

— Не боюсь, сэр.

— Мадам, вам лучше? — по-прежнему невозмутимо спросил хирург, поворачиваясь к поднявшейся с неудобного стула мадам Деланнуа. Назвать ее как-то иначе Элизабет не позволяла старая привычка. 

А мадам тем временем пошатнулась, схватилась за виски, но тут же качнула головой с полурастрепанными, неряшливо выбившимися из тугого узла длинными волосами и решительно поддернула рукава рубашки. 

— Просто оглушило. Скажите... чем помочь?

— Подержите, если понадобится. Адмирал, у вас в ранах щепки от фальшборта. Я должен вытащить их все, или начнется заражение.

— Делайте, что нужно, — просипел адмирал Далтон, попытавшись поднять со столешницы голову, но тут же уронил ее вновь. Сбившийся в сторону парик свалился на пол, и по столешнице рассыпались длинные волосы неожиданного золотисто-светлого цвета. Лицо ему тоже рассекло при попадании в фальшборт — от виска до самой челюсти протянулись глубокие рваные ссадины, — кровь сочилась и из плеча, а на лбу и над верхней губой выступили крупные капли пота. 

Корабль тряхнуло еще раз — с палубы немедленно донеслось ответное «Зарядить картечью! Огонь!», — громыхнуло оглушительным залпом с трех оружейных палуб разом, наверняка заволакивая всё вокруг черным клубящим дымом, и успевший примериться к ране на боку хирург недовольно цокнул языком. Отвел чуть назад руку с длинным металлическим пинцетом и попросил:

— Дамы, если вас не затруднит...

Элизабет протянула руку, решительно положив ее раненому на грудь, случайно столкнулась пальцами с рукой мадам Деланнуа, и адмирал вздрогнул всем телом, неловко потянувшись к груди здоровой рукой. Мутные голубые глаза остановились на бледном лице склонившейся над ним француженки.

— Я здесь, — ответила та и сжала его пальцы второй рукой. — Всё хорошо, я побуду с вами.

— Спасибо, мадам, — просипел адмирал и зажмурился, с шипением выдохнув сквозь стиснутые зубы, когда хирург ухватил пинцетом первую крупную щепку и осторожно потянул ее из раны. 

С палубы вновь донесся голос Джеймса — «Огонь!», — и «Герцогиню» заволокло проникающим даже в каюты дымом от очередного залпа с левого борта.

***

Когда в пробитый несколькими удачными попаданиями борт противника начала стремительно заливаться вода, Джеймс приказал запереть в трюме всех выживших дезертиров, потом велел позаботиться о погибших с «Герцогини» и пошел, с трудом переставляя негнущиеся от усталости ноги, в капитанскую каюту. Почти рухнул на край постели — сдержался в последнее мгновение, хотя ноги уже подкашивались, — и спросил, оперевшись руками по обе стороны от лежащего на ней раненого:

— Ты как?

Светлые ресницы затрепетали — Фитц не спал, но, кажется, каждое мгновение провалился в полубред и упрямо выбирался из него обратно, — и в сумрачной тишине — солнце уже клонилось к закату, и в обращенных на восток окнах каюты виднелось стремительно чернеющее небо — раздался сиплый голос.

— Не знаю... Хирург... не сказал ничего. А как... дезертиры?

— Одна половина на дне, вторая — в карцере. Или ты во мне сомневался?

— Нет... — просипел Фитц и снова опустил ресницы. — И не думал.

— Но у нас фок-мачта рухнула. И еще несколько... менее значительных повреждений.

— Главное, что... До Ямайки дотянем?

— Дотянем. Она сказала... — начал Джеймс, но замолчал, не зная, стоит ли спрашивать об этом сейчас. Стоит ли вообще разговаривать с ним, когда он, быть может, одной ногой в могиле. И сойдет в нее, если не дать ему хотя бы нескольких часов покоя. — Забудь. Тебе нужно отдохнуть.

— М-м-м? Нет уж, ты если начал... то заканчивай. А отдохнуть... я всегда успею.

— Катрин сказала, что ты ее оттолкнул.

— Должно быть, так, — сипло согласился Фитц и тяжело выдохнул. — Я и подумать-то... толком не успел.

— Спасибо, — хрипло ответил Джеймс, жалея, что не может уткнуться лбом ему в плечо, не разбередив перевязанные раны. — Я знаю, она никогда тебе не нравилась...

— Джим, — просипел Фитц, перебив его на полуслове. — Прежде... чем ты про... продолжишь, ответь мне... на один вопрос. Ты сейчас... в своем уме?

Джеймс осекся от неожиданности и растерялся, не сумев сразу уловить ход чужих мыслей. 

— Нет, ты прав, — продолжил Фитц и запрокинул голову, тяжело дыша. Попытался устроиться поудобнее. — Она мне не нравится. Но если... если говорить начистоту... Твоя жена понравилась бы мне лишь в том случае... если бы ты женился на одной... одной из дочерей короля Якова, — он замолчал, переводя дух, недовольно дернул краем рта, видя, что на него внимательно смотрят и отнюдь не из желания узнать, что еще он скажет, а затем всё же закончил. — И то, что мадам... миссис Норрингтон мне не по нраву... вовсе не означает... что я желаю ей смерти. Иначе отвратный из меня... вышел бы кузен и друг.

Джеймс отвел взгляд, помолчал, борясь с подкатившим к горлу комом, и попросил:

— Прости.

— Ни в коем случае, — сипло ответил Фитц, но в голосе у него вдруг прорезались слабые ехидные нотки. — Потому что... ты вновь оказался прав. Это твой выбор, а не... не мой, и мне следовало промолчать... и просто принять его. Неудивительно... что ты злился. Я... прости, я был уверен, что... это не продлится долго. Что она... любовница на пару ночей, не больше. Должно быть, я... просто судил по себе.

— Я сам виноват, — не согласился Джеймс, по-прежнему глядя в пол и проклиная собственную заносчивость. — Единственный раз, когда мы попытались об этом поговорить, я сорвался и сказал совсем не то, что следовало. Я... прости, я не знал, могу ли...

— Довериться мне? — спросил Фитц совсем тихим голосом. — Что ж, если вспомнить... мои замечания в ее адрес с самого начала были... неуместны и попросту оскорбительны. Неудивительно, что ты бросился ее защищать. Хотя бы... от меня.

Джеймс промолчал, чувствуя, как в груди горит и клокочет, и Фитц с трудом поднял руку, дотронувшись до его плеча.

— Иди отдохни. Потом... поговорим.

— У тебя, — выдавил Джеймс, пытаясь избавиться от этого предательского кома в горле, — выпить не найдется?

— Там, — едва качнул головой Фитц и устало закрыл глаза. — Берёг... на особый случай. Вот тебе... и случай.

«Там», в капитанском секретере среди карт и навигационных приборов, нашлась бутылка яблочного бренди прямиком из старой-доброй Нормандии. Вскрывать ее было даже стыдно, но Фитц вновь мотнул головой по сырой от пота подушке и просипел, что прикупит еще десяток таких бутылок на обратном пути в Лондон.

Из горлышка бутылки пахну́ло слабым яблочным ароматом, и горло обожгло терпкой янтарной жидкостью.

***

Катрин вернулась в каюту, лишь когда небо над головой сделалось густого чернильно-синего цвета. Руки дрожали, волосы окончательно расплелись и спутались вновь, а спину ломило так, словно она с самого утра тягала с одного конца палубы на другой корабельные пушки. Но чувство усталости меркло в сравнении с похвалой измученного, по локоть испачкавшего руки в крови хирурга.

— Рад знакомству, мадам. И с вами, миссис Тёрнер. Предпочел бы, чтобы оно произошло при других обстоятельствах, но не могу не отметить, что вы оказались мне неоценимую помощь.

Катрин лишь пожала плечами, ответив, что не сделала ничего, что не было бы по силам любой другой женщине, и бывшая невеста Джеймса подтвердила эти слова коротким кивком. Катрин помедлила, не зная, уместно ли вообще ее замечание, но всё же остановила миссис Тёрнер у самых дверей каюты и сказала:

— Спасибо. Вы не были обязаны...

— Я сделала куда меньше, чем вы, мадам, — с удивительным спокойствием парировала, казалось бы, изнеженная губернаторская дочка, в которой Катрин не могла увидеть грозную пиратку, как ни старалась. Должно быть, виной тому были ее собственные воспоминания о девочке в тяжелом платье, становившейся, едва переступив порог, центром любого собрания. И голова у той девочки была набита опилками, никак не намекавшими на то, что она способна весьма умело накладывать повязки и даже вынимать из ран щепки и прочие осколки. — Пусть в этом повинно лишь мое... положение, но я знаю, что оказалась и вполовину не так полезна мистеру Мюррею, как вы, мадам.

— Катрин.

Губернаторская дочка робко подняла уголки губ в ответ на эту просьбу и ответила:

— Элизабет.

Катрин улыбнулась и успела опрометчиво подумать, что худшее осталось позади. Впрочем, так, пожалуй, и было, пусть в ушах по-прежнему гремело эхо пушечной канонады, а торчащий из палубы остов рухнувшей мачты в темноте казался обрубком пальца в запекшейся черной крови. Но даже после этого Катрин оказалась не готова к тому, что откроет дверь в свою каюту и первым делом наткнется взглядом на почти пустую — спиртного в ней осталось от силы на два пальца — бутылку. И лишь затем на развалившегося за столом — вытянув ноги и откинув голову на спинку стула — мужа. 

— Джеймс? — позвала Катрин, растерянно глядя на его профиль с закрытыми глазами. Захлопнула дверь и уже шагнула вперед, но услышала хриплый голос:

— Не подходи ко мне.

— Почему? — растерялась Катрин, пытаясь понять, что она сделала не так. Замешкалась на палубе, позволив...? Да. Да, она была виновата, но ведь она не знала, что по ним могут дать залп с такого расстояния. Должно быть, об этом и кричали тогда другие офицеры, и «длинные девятки» были вовсе не на «Герцогине», как она подумала в первое мгновение. Но она не хотела, чтобы адмирал пострадал из-за нее. Даже помыслить о подобном не посмела бы, зная, что он дорог Джеймсу, и раз за разом заставляя себя забыть о царившей между ними неприязни.

— Я сказал, не подходи, — повторил Джеймс, когда она рискнула сделать еще один шаг. — Если, конечно, не желаешь насладиться видом пьяного животного, которому место в самой грязной канаве на Тортуге.

Катрин закатила глаза — успев порадоваться тому, что он этого не видит, — и тяжело вздохнула. А она-то уж было испугалась, что он винит ее в том злосчастном залпе.

— Ну что ты говоришь? — спросила Катрин ласковым голосом, осторожно подходя ближе, но тон, очевидно, выбрала неверный.

— Правду, — отрезал Джеймс и открыл глаза, уставившись в потолок мутным взглядом. — Он приплыл сюда из Англии, он делал всё, о чем я его просил, а я... — голос у него сорвался, и темные ресницы на мгновение опустились вновь, скрывая предательский отблеск, — неблагодарный ублюдок, который воспринимал это, как должное. Да только и делал, что обижался по дюжине надуманных поводов на дню.

— Это не так, — ответила Катрин всё тем же ласковым голосом и протянула руку, но он вздрогнул, словно она не коснулась его плеча самыми кончиками пальцев, а отвесила ему пощечину изо всех имевшихся у нее сил.

— Отойди от меня, пожалуйста. 

— Сколько ты выпил? — спросила Катрин, осторожно скользнув пальцами по его плечу к шее и почувствовав новую дрожь.

— Достаточно, чтобы вспомнить, почему меня тошнит даже от запаха рома и прочей дряни. И я не хочу, чтобы после этого тебя тошнило от меня. Хотя... надо полагать, уже тошнит.

Катрин скосила глаза на почти пустую бутылку и едва удержалась, чтобы не хмыкнуть. Назвать «дрянью» лучший нормандский бренди мог лишь человек, которого и в самом деле тошнило от одного только запаха спиртного.

— Джеймс, — осторожно позвала она и попыталась обнять мужа за плечи в пропахшей дымом рубашке, но тот в одно мгновение оказался на ногах. А в следующее — уже на кормовом балконе, перегнувшись через фальшборт с кашлем и хрипами даже раньше, чем обиженно зазвенели стекла в распахнувшейся и ударившейся о другие стекла двери. Катрин тяжело вздохнула, поморщилась от стрельнувшей в поясницу боли и потянулась за кувшином с водой, надеясь, что ночующая в соседней каюте губернаторская дочка этого звона не услышала.

Не тут-то было. С балкона вновь донесся скрип и взволнованный голос:

— Что случилось?

— Ничего, Элизабет, — ответила Катрин, выходя из каюты — в лицо ударил соленый бриз — и протягивая бокал с водой. — Держи.

Джеймс взял его не сразу. Содрогался, кашлял и даже хрипел еще почти минуту, безропотно позволяя гладить себя по спине, а затем осушил половину бокала одним глотком и тут же сплюнул за борт. 

— Так полегче? — спросила Катрин, прислушиваясь к его тяжелому дыханию, но он не ответил. Лишь стоял, склонив голову и стискивая в пальцах планширь, пока она не обняла его за плечи и не потянула назад в каюту. — Пойдем. Ну что ты? Всё хорошо, тебе просто нужно отдохнуть. Пойдем со мной.

Потом наткнулась на растерянный взгляд Элизабет и качнула головой. _Не сейчас._ Та в ответ недовольно нахмурила брови, но помогать, к счастью, не бросилась. Не хватало еще беременной девице таскать на себе мужчин в почти шесть футов ростом*. Что, впрочем, не помешало этой девице встать в дверях и всё равно спросить, что она может сделать.

— Ничего, Элизабет, — ответила Катрин, усадив мужа на постель. — Иди спать.

— Но...

— Не трогай его, хорошо. Всё в порядке. Просто... Когда женщинам больно, они плачут. А мужчины пьют. Только и всего. Доброй ночи.

Неугомонная помощница явно не обрадовалась такому ответу — как и тому факту, что дверь в каюту закрыли буквально у нее перед носом, оставив в гордом одиночестве на кормовом балконе, — но спорить всё же не стала. Должно быть, поняла, что обиды сейчас не к месту. Катрин вернулась к согнувшемуся едва ли не пополам, закрыв лицо, мужу и не без труда села на колени, чтобы снять с него сапоги. Выругавшись в мыслях от того, как немедленно заныли уставшие ноги.

— Не надо, — вяло попытался отказаться от ее помощи Джеймс, не отнимая рук от лица и по-прежнему хрипя. — Я сам.

— Помолчи, — отрезала Катрин. — Сам ты уже достаточно сделал. 

И добавила, побоявшись, что он примет эти слова на счет выпитой бутылки.

— Если бы не ты, нас вполне могли бы отправить на дно эти, кхм, отставные военные. Так что дай я помогу.

Помогать, впрочем, было и не с чем. Раздеть его, подоткнуть наброшенную простынь и крепко обнять, перебравшись через него на постель, потому что он рухнул на самом ее краю. И мгновенно уснул, уткнувшись лицом в подушку и свесив вниз правую руку. Катрин осторожно вернула ее на край постели, погладила мужа по плечу и замерла, прислушиваясь к его дыханию.

Потом наконец вытянула гудящие от усталости ноги и закрыла глаза, прижавшись щекой к теплой спине. Если повезет, завтра к вечеру они уже будут на Ямайке. И, как она смела надеяться, в безопасности.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *французский фут был длиннее английского (а Катрин, естественно, пользуется французскими мерами длины и прочего). По факту там метр восемьдесят пять, по-моему.


	24. XXIII

Утро началось с кошмарной головной боли и отвращения к самому себе. 

Опять. Сорвался и опять напился до скотского состояния. Пока всё не стало синим в буквальнейшем из возможных смыслов*. Чудо, что хоть проснулся не в какой-нибудь мутной луже вместе со свиньями, как это обычно бывало на Тортуге. Поскольку каждый раз, каждый проклятый день, что он провел среди других пьяниц и последних отбросов человеческого общества, он пытался напиться так, чтобы не проснуться и вовсе. Проклятье. Почему он непременно оказывается в подобной ситуации каждый раз, когда рядом появляется Элизабет? Что за злой рок?

Или дело вовсе не в судьбе, какой бы жестокой она порой ни была? Быть может, он сам не в силах забыть той прилюдной пощечины, которой обернулась их помолвка, и теперь каждый раз рвется поскорее залить горе спиртным, едва лишь взглянет ей в глаза? Что ж, если так, то в этот раз он еще долго держался.

Но стоило лишь пошевелиться и со стоном схватиться за правый висок, испытывая как никогда острое желание вновь уткнуться лицом в подушку и не просыпаться до самого захода в порт, как по полу простучали — а вернее, прогремели, как ему показалось на мгновение, пушечной канонадой, — знакомые каблуки на скроенных на мужской манер сапогах. Постель едва слышно скрипнула под опустившейся на ее край женщиной, и над ухом прозвучал тихий ласковый голос Катрин:

— Ты как?

— В порядке, — хрипло ответил Джеймс, хотя в действительности не отказался бы от еще одного удара бутылкой по голове в исполнении всё той же Элизабет. Тогда она, по сути, спасла ему жизнь — поскольку окружившие их пьяные корсары явно были настроены оставить в бывшем коммодоре десяток-другой дыр от абордажных сабель и тесаков, — а в этот раз могла бы милосердно избавить от головной боли. Вместе с сознанием. И осознанием того, что ей всё же стоило оставить его в той луже за очередным пиратским кабаком.

— Дать воды? — спросила Катрин всё тем же подозрительно ласковым тоном, и к ощущению засевшей где-то в черепе пули — а то и двух — прибавилась мгновенно обжегшая горло жажда.

— Да.

Каблуки застучали вновь — отдаваясь в висках ударами молотка по вбиваемым в доску гвоздям, — забулькала наливаемая в бокал вода — _отдам шпагу, сапоги и весь этот корабль, хоть он и не мой, за один только глоток,_ — и Катрин вернулась к постели, ласково погладив его по плечу. 

— Держи.

Пришлось всё же поднять голову от подушки, открыть глаза — свет резанул по ним лезвием шпаги, но, по счастью, солнце уже не светило прямо в кормовые окна, — и опустошить бокал в два глотка, едва не поперхнувшись на втором. Сколько бы ни восхваляли пираты ямайский ром, ему было ни сравниться с холодной водой поутру. Особенно после очередной бездумной попойки.

— Еще? 

— Да.

— Сейчас.

Если поначалу этот ласковый тон всего лишь смущал, то теперь у Джеймса появились серьезные опасения, как бы такая заботливость не обернулась затишьем перед бурей. Вопрос только, как утихомирить эту бурю до того, как она прорвется сквозь маску безмятежной улыбки. Или кары сродни удару бутылкой по голове ему всё же не избежать. Другое дело, что Катрин всегда предпочитала более смертоносное оружие.

После второго бокала неожиданно стало легче, но зрелище капитан Норрингтон, очевидно — и по-прежнему, — представлял жалкое. До крайности.

— Спасибо.

— Пожалуйста, — ответила Катрин и заправила ему за ухо прядь спутавшихся волос. Затем удивленно подняла брови и сказала, даже не пытаясь скрыть улыбку: — У тебя такой вид, будто ты ждешь, что я тебя пристрелю.

— Я полагаю, именно это обычно делают жены с перебравшими мужьями, — осторожно согласился Джеймс, и она прыснула, словно услышала на редкость смешную шутку.

— Без сомнения, если мужья заглядывают в любимый кабак каждый вечер, даже зная, что у них не завалялось ни одной лишней монеты на выпивку, а дома ждут голодные дети. Но ты, я полагаю, не запомнил ни слова из того, что я говорила тебе прошлой ночью.

Признаться, нет. И в этом был еще один существенный недостаток подобных попоек. Мало того, что спиртное великолепно размывало все грани приличий — следить за языком уж точно не получалось, — так наутро он еще и не мог быть уверен, что действительно не натворил на пьяную голову чего-нибудь такого, за что в трезвом состоянии немедленно вызвал бы на дуэль даже короля Англии.

Катрин же качнула головой, словно считала его непроходимым глупцом, и протянула руку, ласково скользнув пальцами по его щеке.

— Знаешь, я вспомнила... не так давно, уже на Ямайке... что ты даже в день нашей свадьбы выпил всего один бокал вина. Да и то с таким видом, словно считал это крайне неприятной необходимостью, которой ты с радостью предпочел бы пару-тройку абордажей. Хотя прежде за тобой такого отвращения к спиртному не водилось. Скажи мне, чего я не знаю?

— Тортуга, — глухо ответил Джеймс и уронил голову, спрятав лицо в сгибе локтя. — Впрочем... нет, Тортуга лишь всё усугубила. Я... сорвался в тот день, когда сбежал Воробей, и теперь... просто не могу остановиться каждый раз, когда начинаю пить. И избегаю смерти не иначе, как чудом. Не смогу даже сосчитать, сколько раз меня должны были пристрелить в очередном кабаке на Тортуге и похоронить в ближайшей сточной канаве.

Катрин помолчала, поглаживая его по плечу, а затем виска осторожно коснулись теплые губы. 

— В следующий раз, когда тебе захочется спиртного, просто скажи мне.

— Чтобы ты пристрелила меня до того, как я вновь выплюну за борт всё, что успел выпить? — глухо спросил Джеймс, упрямо не поднимая головы.

— Нет, — парировала Катрин и, судя по тону, улыбнулась. — Чтобы я успела тебя остановить до того, как ты это сделаешь. Раз ты не можешь сам. А то, знаешь ли... так напиваться и в самом деле опасно для жизни.

— Прости, — глухо ответил Джеймс, и она наклонилась вперед, прижавшись щекой к его плечу.

— Я не сержусь. И если хочешь знать, уже почти полдень.

— Что?! — опешил Джеймс, вскинув голову и мгновенно забыв и про чувство вины, и даже про пульсирующую в висках боль. 

— Он сейчас спит. Но ему лучше, — добавила Катрин прежде, чем Джеймс успел задать едва родившийся в голове вопрос, и отстранилась. — Во всяком случае, хирург дает вполне... благоприятный прогноз. Но кто-то должен командовать, пока твой кузен не встанет на ноги, а ты, если я верно понимаю иерархию Королевского Флота, следующий по старшинству офицер на этом корабле.

Безусловно. И этот офицер мало того, что позволил себе напиться, когда должен был думать не только о собственной жене и кузене, но и об экипаже в несколько сотен человек, так еще и проспал самым позорным образом до полудня, хотя должен был быть на ногах уже с рассветом. О, Небо, за что ему всё это?

— Вот видишь, — глухо сказал Джеймс, наспех приводя себя в порядок, натягивая пропахшую вчерашним дымом одежду и морщась от вспыхивающей в ответ на каждое движение боли в висках. — Об этом я и говорил. Стоит мне выпить, как всё немедленно летит... на дно морское. А вернее, тонет быстрее, чем я успеваю хотя бы протрезветь. 

А то и вовсе проваливается в рундук Джоунза, будь он неладен. Признаться, после личной встречи с прежним капитаном «Летучего Голландца» — а вернее, еще со столкновения с его рыбоподобной командой — каждое упоминание рундука заставляло невольно вздрагивать. Не от страха — что Джоунз, что прочие пленники «Голландца» вызывали скорее жалость, чем действительный ужас, особенно после пары-тройки попыток разговорить их, — но воспринимать рундук, как обыкновенную морскую байку, уже не получалось. Знали бы пьяные матросы, о ком они на самом деле шутят в портовых трактирах, и половина всё же поседела бы от ужаса.

— А я отвечу, что лейтенант Джиллетт торжественно пообещал пристрелить всякого, кто посмеет потревожить капитана Норрингтона без уважительной причины, — весело сказала Катрин и собрала его расчесанные волосы в низкий хвост, завязав на них черную ленту. — И под единственной уважительной причиной он подразумевал еще одно пиратское нападение.

Джеймс застонал и уронил голову, закрыв лицо руками. Час от часу не легче!

— Что? — не поняла Катрин.

— Я признателен лейтенанту Джиллетту за его, кхм, понимание ситуации, но, к сожалению, большинство его поступков неуместны или попросту... неразумны.

— Неужели? И чем же он так провинился?

— Многим. Но самым запоминающимся объяснением очередного его провала я бы назвал поистине поразительное «Коммодор, пиратов было двое, а нас семеро, но они украли корабль». И даже более того, пират там был всего один. Готов поклясться, что Гроувз это заявление даже записал где-нибудь. Для потомков.

— Что?! — повторила Катрин опешившим голосом и прыснула, даже прижав к губам руку с ярко блеснувшим на свету обручальным кольцом. — Ты шутишь?

— Ничуть. Воробей и Тёрнер, кхм, реквизировали один из самых быстроходных кораблей на Королевском Флоте, причем сделали это на глазах у всего Порт-Ройала. Нет, справедливости ради, меня в тот день тоже обвели вокруг пальца, как зеленого мальчишку, но я так и не смог понять, как пирату и подмастерью кузнеца удалось разоружить и ссадить в шлюпку семерых моряков, чьей первоочередной обязанностью было как раз таки не допустить подобных... инцидентов. Воробей, без сомнения, редкостный шут, но даже я не могу отрицать, что его хитроумные выходки заслуживают уважения.

— Но зачем они крали корабль? — удивленно подняла брови Катрин. — Да еще и вдвоем? Без команды они бы одни паруса ставили полдня.

— Спасали Элизабет от других пиратов. Вернее, это Тёрнер ее спасал, а Воробей... был себе на уме, как, впрочем, и всегда.

Катрин подперла подбородок рукой и заметила:

— Какая увлекательная, должно быть, история. Расскажешь потом поподробнее?

— Обязательно, — пообещал Джеймс и наклонился вперед, коротко поцеловав ее в губы. Затем поднялся на ноги и вышел из каюты.

На палубе его немедленно настиг удар колокола*, а вместе с ним и очередная кара за вчерашнюю попытку заглушить голос совести спиртным. Пришлось сначала зажмуриться, а затем еще и закрыть глаза рукой. Из опасений, как бы их не выжгло, словно раскаленное железо, яркое карибское солнце, залившее всю палубу от носа до кормы.

— О-о-о, за что мне всё это? — вырвалось у Джеймса, и небеса тут же послали еще одно наказание, на этот раз облаченное в человеческую плоть и синюю форму лейтенанта Королевского Флота.

— Разрешите доложить, сэр! Ветер северо-восточный, хороший бриз*, идем курсом бакштаг, пленные под охраной, серьезных инцидентов на борту не было!

А несерьезные, очевидно, были? Впрочем, если не случилось протечек в трюме и не рухнула еще одна мачта — а Джиллетт с его рассеянностью вполне мог записать это в недостойные внимания инциденты, рассудив, что раз бизань еще стоит, то беспокоиться капитану не о чем, — то и все прочие мелочи вполне можно было оставить на совести подчиненных.

— Тони, не кричи, — раздался чуть поодаль голос более чуткого к чужим страданиям Гроувза, и Джеймс отметил в мыслях, что бедолага наконец-то начал оживать после своего несправедливого заточения в камере. — Простите, сэр, вы же его знаете...

— Знаю, — согласился Джеймс и решился убрать руку от глаз. Напрасно. Пришлось прищуриться, но глаза всё равно резало безжалостными солнечными лучами, от которых, казалось, могла вспыхнуть даже обшивка бортов. — Но буду крайне признателен, если господа лейтенанты и прочие воздержатся от каких-либо комментариев по поводу моего состояния.

— Сэр, да мы и не думали...

— Прекрасно, мистер Гроувз. Продолжайте не думать, в нынешней ситуации я это очень ценю.

И без того разговоры пойдут. Если уже не пошли. Особенно среди лейтенантов «Герцогини», которым однозначно не понравилось, что капитан Норрингтон оказывает куда больше доверия двоим всюду сопровождавшим его офицерам, чем тем, кто уже не раз проливал на этой палубе собственную кровь в других плаваньях.

— Что-то еще, лейтенант Джиллетт?

— Никак нет, сэр, — отрапортовал тот, догадавшись внять словам Гроувза и понизить голос, но немедленно уничтожил это благоприятное впечатление. — Может, вам... ну... вина?

— Ни в коем случае, лейтенант, — отрезал Джеймс. Распустились, паршивцы. — И надеюсь впредь не слышать подобных вопросов, если вы хоть немного дорожите своим званием.

Джиллетт благоразумно умолк, но небеса, очевидно, всё еще были злы на одного не знающего меры капитана. Гроувз вспомнил о своей манере тоже вставлять неуместные фразочки из разряда «Это лучший пират из всех, что я видел». И в самом деле приходил в себя.

— Вас мадам на порог не пустит? — спросил он участливым тоном и лишь после этого сообразил, что за подобные вопросы можно и в карцер отправиться. Точно распустились. Но не в кандалы же их заковывать. Одного уже заковали, причем за чужие ошибки.

— Мадам, как и любая здравомыслящая женщина, — ответил Джеймс, решив, что вполне заслужил этот невольный выпад, — любит меня трезвым и полностью отдающим отчет в своих действиях. А я не желаю проверять, что станет с этой любовью, если я начну спиваться, как последний матрос на пиратском корабле.

Подчиненным — из-за которых порой и врагов-то не требовалось — хватило ума промолчать и перевести разговор в правильное русло.

— Мы сильно теряем в скорости, сэр, особенно при таком ветре, но если он не переменится, то доберемся до Порт-Ройала не позднее завтрашнего утра.

— Я бы больше удивился, если бы мы шли полным ходом, — мрачно заметил Джеймс, бросив короткий взгляд на ярко освещенный солнцем обломок фок-мачты, и понадеялся, что ветер не только не переменится, но еще и усилится. Иначе ситуация складывалась неприятная.

В своих предположениях он всё же не ошибся, но едва об этом не пожалел, поняв, что ночью вполне может начаться шторм. По счастью, крик «Вижу землю!» донесся из вороньего гнезда* еще до заката, когда Джеймс сидел на краю постели в капитанской каюте, не выпуская из пальцев горячее даже сквозь рубашку плечо, и старался вспомнить как можно больше подробностей из истории с ацтекским золотом. Воспользовался рвением подчиненных и решил, что вполне может доверить им корабль, устроив себе небольшую передышку. Фитц вяло хмыкал, слушая рассказ, и явно держал в мыслях десяток замечаний — которые, впрочем, не стремился озвучивать, — а устроившаяся рядом на стуле Катрин то поднимала брови в удивлении, то принималась их хмурить. Впрочем, того сомнения в здравом рассудке мужа, что читалось на ее лице до встречи с «Летучим Голландцем», уже не было.

Но когда окончательно сгустились сумерки, дверь в капитанскую каюту распахнула взволнованная Элизабет.

— Джеймс, посмотри. Там, кажется, городская ратуша* горит.

И замерла, широко раскрыв глаза от потрясения. Разглядела эфес его шпаги.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *till all is blue — дословно «пока всё не станет синим», то есть, «пока не выйдем в открытое море». Производная от нее идиома «to drink till all is blue» эквивалентна русскому «допиться до зеленых чертей». (Что мой герой, собственно, и сделал.) Идиомы взяты из «Англо-русского словаря морских идиом и жаргона» А.Н. Скрягина и Н.А. Каланова.
> 
> *«в колокол» били с наступлением полудня. (Во всё остальное время «отбивали склянки».) Появилась эта традиция именно на английском флоте в XVI-XVII веках. Говорят, что русское выражение «бей рынду» (то есть, в корабельный колокол), а точнее, «рынду бей» — это искаженное «Ring a bell». (Но не возьмусь судить, насколько это правда, просто в одной из статей в интернете наткнулась.)
> 
> *буквальный перевод термина «a fine breeze», использовавшегося в конце XVII века. Достаточно слабый ветер. (И, собственно, оставим этот перевод на моей совести. Во имя аутентичности.)
> 
> *воронье гнездо — наблюдательный пост на вершине мачты. До XIX века использовалась обыкновенная бочка.
> 
> *в англоязычных странах ратуша называется «сити-холл» или «таун-холл», но не звучит в русском тексте такое откровенное транскрибирование.


	25. XXIV

Яркое, рыжее на фоне ночного неба пламя с ревом вырывалось из обугливающихся окон на втором этаже ратуши. Оглушительно трещало дерево, рушились, судя по грохоту, потолочные балки, и лопались, не выдерживая жара, стекла. Из дверей, оконных проемов и, казалось, даже крохотных щелей в стенах валил густой черный дым, и собравшаяся на площади толпа испуганно вскрикивала десятками голосов при каждом новом хлопке или треске. Перекинуться на соседние дома огонь, по счастью, не мог — хвала тому архитектору, решившему, что ратуша должна мгновенно притягивать взгляды, а не теряться среди еще дюжины домов, — но толпящиеся вокруг восторженные дурни сильно мешали тушить пожар. Или хотя бы пытаться. Тушить, признаться, это здание уже было бессмысленно.

— Разгоните зевак! — кричали лейтенанты в синих мундирах, едва ли не первыми примчавшиеся на пожар из гавани, но толпа лишь напирала с новой силой, стекаясь на площадь со всех ближайших улиц и даже узких переулков, по которым было не пройти вдвоем. 

— Ого! — завопил знакомый детский голос прямо у него за спиной, когда пламя перекинулось на нижний этаж и откуда-то из глубины здания донесся новый грохот. Должно быть, обвалилась одна из лестниц. 

— Чарли, что ты здесь делаешь?!

— Томми, сын бакалейщика...! — начал было сын, хлопая глазами, но тут лопнуло одно из стекол на первом этаже. Фрэнсис не видел, какое именно, но рефлексы офицера не подвели, и осколки осыпались ему на спину, когда он бросился в сторону, сбив с ног растерявшегося сына.

— Бестолковый...! — рявкнул Фрэнсис, поднимаясь и оттаскивая болтающегося у него под рукой мальчишку в сторону, подальше от взрывающихся окон.

— П-прости, — выдавил Чарли, широко распахнув испуганные голубые глаза.

— Домой! Сейчас же!

— Х-хорошо! — послушно кивнул сын и бросился в толпу. Одной трудностью меньше. Следом из дыма в дверном проеме вывалился, надрывно кашляя, один из лейтенантов с покрытым сажей лицом, тащащий на плече чье-то обмякшее, закопченное еще сильнее тело.

— По...могите, — сипело то, цепляясь трясущимися руками за своего спасителя. — Там... там... губернатор...

— Где?! — рявкнул Фрэнсис, опознав в этом теле губернаторского секретаря. Тот не смог ответить, тоже зайдясь надрывным кашлем, и лишь поднял трясущуюся руку, указывая на пылающие окна второго этажа. Туда уже было не добраться. — Вы уверены?!

— На...верху, — задыхался секретарь, по-прежнему цепляясь за вытащившего его из огня лейтенанта. — Я с-с-спустился вниз, а тут... в-в-взрыв. Б-будто бочка пороха. На меня что-то у-у-упало.

Что ж, взрыв пороха прекрасно объяснял, почему пламя охватило половину верхнего этажа разом. Вопрос лишь, кто пронес этот порох в ратушу и поджег в нескольких местах, чтобы оттуда уже никто не выбрался. И где тогда сам поджигатель? Первым бросился наружу, притворившись одним из помощников казначея или любым другим несчастным, задержавшимся допоздна над очередными, совершенно не стоившими его жизни бумагами? Или поджигателей и вовсе было несколько, и...

Додумать эту мысль он не успел. Одну из пылающих оконных рам на втором этаже высадили двое закопченных, сцепившихся не на жизнь, а насмерть мужчин и рухнули вниз под рев пламени, с новой силой вырвавшегося следом за ними из окна. Прокатились по смягчившим падение кустам, и один из мужчин попытался вскочить на ноги, вырываясь из хватки второго. Тот зарычал так, что стало слышно даже сквозь грохот пожара, и с размаху всадил противнику в плечо длинный кинжал. Брызнула кровь.

Фрэнсис бросился вперед первым, не тратя времени на разбирательства и крича лейтенантам, чтобы они оттащили обоих дерущихся подальше от рушащегося здания. И в задыхающемся от дыма хозяине кинжала неожиданно опознался губернатор, которого они уже успели счесть безвременно погибшим. 

— Кто тебя послал?! — орал Мортон не своим голосом — уж точно не тем равнодушным или циничным тоном, которым говорил прежде — и сплевывал кровь с рассеченных губ, одновременно с этим пытаясь достать противника хотя бы ногой. — Кто?! Мур?! Где он?!

— Лорд Мортон! — напрасно взывали к нему кашляющий секретарь и трое офицеров разом, но губернатор дрался, как голодный нищий за оброненную на площади монету, и сыпал такой бранью, что впору было действительно счесть его выходцем из лондонских трущоб, а вовсе не благородным джентльменом, вхожим, по слухам, даже в покои короля. Пока вдруг не обмяк, рухнув на колени, и не зашелся кашлем, не позволяющим ему выдавить ни единого слова.

 _Готов,_ резюмировал в мыслях Фрэнсис и повернулся ко второму мужчине, съежившемуся на земле и скулящему, как побитая собака. Из проткнутой кинжалом руки торчали три окровавленных лезвия разом. 

_Однако,_ подумал Фрэнсис и вырвал подсвеченную отсветами пламени рукоять. Кинжал оказался трехклинковой дагой и с негромким щелчком сложил окровавленные лезвия в одно. А губернатор-то полон сюрпризов. 

— Задержать, — велел Фрэнсис, и один из лейтенантов мгновенно скрутил раненому руки за спиной, не слишком заботясь о покалеченном плече. — Милорд, кажется, это ваше?

Мортон поперхнулся кашлем, задыхаясь в новом приступе, поднял глаза — те зло сверкнули из-под спутанных, выбившихся из низкого хвоста и совершенно закоптившихся волос, — и протянул дрожащую руку, едва не выронив возвращенный ему кинжал.

— Благодарю, капитан, — выдавил губернатор и с надсадным хрипом рухнул лицом вперед, в последнее мгновение уперевшись руками в землю. 

— Воды, — велел Фрэнсис, непочтительно рванул, отрывая, тлеющий рукав от губернаторского жюстокора — не хватало еще, чтобы его благородие обгорело при пожаре и обвинило в этом «нерасторопных офицеров», — и из пылающей ратуши донесся оглушительный грохот. Обрушились прогоревшие перекрытия.

***

К тому моменту, когда в облюбованный Мортоном кабинет в форте ворвался Джеймс, господин губернатор уже перестал задыхаться от кашля каждое мгновение и даже увязал волосы в новый, почти опрятный хвост. Почти, поскольку смывать сажу с волос ему было некогда и он лишь протер лицо и шею мокрым платком.

— А, капитан Норрингтон, — прохрипел он, развалившись в кресле в одной лишь рубашке с закопченными манжетами и полурасстегнутом жилете в пятнах сажи. — Вы вовремя. У меня как раз назрела пара вопросов.

— О, — сказал одновременно с ним Фрэнсис, опираясь рукой на край темного дубового стола. — Ты уже знаешь, что мы горим? К счастью, обошлись малой кровью из-за весьма удачного времени суток. 

— Да я не только знаю, но и видел. С корабля, — согласился Джеймс и повернулся лицом к губернатору. — У вас есть предположения, из-за чего мог начаться пожар?

Мортон ответил ему таким взглядом, словно услышал редкостную чушь, да еще и из уст восемнадцатилетнего мальчишки-лейтенанта, а не опытного коммодора вдвое старше. Пусть и пониженного в звании любящим отцом.

— Это не пожар, капитан, а поджог. И его причина сидит перед вами. Но прежде, чем мы перейдем к обсуждению этого, без сомнения, насущного вопроса, я хотел бы кое-что прояснить. Где ваша жена?

На лице Джеймса появилось настороженное выражение, и он молча качнул головой в сторону двери.

— Позовите, — хрипло велел Мортон и склонился к одному из ящиков в столе, вновь зайдясь кашлем. — Ну доберусь я до вас, — пообещал он вполголоса неизвестно кому, роясь в ящике, и выпрямился как раз в тот момент, когда порог кабинета переступила миссис Норрингтон. Остановилась за плечом у мужа, положила руку на видневшийся под длинным жюстокором пояс с заткнутым за него пистолетом и вежливо подняла бровь. 

— Чем я могу вам помочь, губернатор? 

Закопченный вид Мортона ее, очевидно, совсем не удивлял. Впрочем, миссис Норрингтон — дама бывалая, тут уж не поспоришь. К счастью для Джеймса с его привычкой порой бросаться в неприятности, как в омут. С разбегу и с головой.

— Мадам, — поздоровался губернатор, кашлянул и бросил на стол раскрытый почти на середине... корабельный журнал. — Не подскажите, каким образом вы оказались на борту корабля Его Величества «Разящего» летом одна тысяча шестьсот восемьдесят четвертого года?

На несколько ударов сердца в кабинете повисла мертвая тишина. Только и слышно было, что плеск далеких волн у подножия скал. Фрэнсис обернулся на дверь кабинета, но та, по счастью, была плотно закрыта, вновь подтвердив, что Катрин Норрингтон стоила десяти губернаторских дочек, чтобы там ни думали поборники морали и правил приличия.

— Разве в корабельном журнале нет упоминания о французском судне? — уточнила она светским тоном, даже не изменившись в лице, и ее настороженность выдала лишь эта затянувшаяся пауза. Как выдала и смятение стоящих рядом с ней офицеров. — Корабль назывался «La belle marine», и был потоплен пиратами около... — мадам задумалась на мгновение, и маска безмятежной вежливости на ее лице будто треснула пополам. Но голос даже не дрогнул. — Около пяти часов пополудни, если я верно помню. На закате всех выживших подняли на борт «Разящего», следовавшего тем же курсом, но отстававшего от нас в скорости. Я полагала... — она осеклась вновь, прекрасно понимая, насколько скользкой становится тема. — Что мой муж должен был написать об этом в корабельном журнале.

— Он написал, — согласился Мортон. — И о капитане потопленного судна, и о его жене с дочерью, также оказавшихся за бортом, и о выживших из числа остальной команды. Вот только о вас там ни слова. Будто вы сгустились не иначе, как из воздуха, сразу после абордажа пиратского корабля, в котором был ранен капитан «Разящего». Впрочем, — качнул он головой, — я полагаю, этому найдется куда более прозаическое объяснение. Ваш _любовник_ , — в голосе губернатора прорезались циничные нотки, — не упомянул о вашем присутствии намеренно. Поскольку пытался скрыть ваше пребывание на борту от вышестоящих офицеров Королевского Флота. Может, вы еще и ночевали в его каюте?

 _Проклятье_ , подумал Фрэнсис. Это ведь он тогда велел кому-то из лейтенантов заполнить корабельный журнал по горячим следам, чтобы не заставлять Джеймса восстанавливать события по памяти, когда он проснется и немедленно примется командовать так, словно ничего и не случилось.

Велел и даже не заметил, что в журнале написали лишнее.

— Я... — начала было мадам, но умолкла, когда Джеймс качнул головой, и бросила на него настороженный взгляд. Безмятежная маска на ее бледном лице затрещала с новой силой.

Джеймс повернулся на каблуках, еще сильнее заслоняя жену плечом, гордо поднял подбородок и ответил ровным, ничем не выдающим волнения голосом:

— Вы впутываете мою жену в дела, к которым она не имеет никакого отношения, лорд Мортон. Как не имела она и доступа к бумагам в капитанской каюте. Я всегда запирал их на ключ и уж точно заметил бы, если бы кто-то попытался вскрыть замок.

— И я должен поверить вам на слово? — сухо спросил Мортон, сдавленно кашлянул и сложил руки на груди, не сводя с Джеймса неприятного булавочного взгляда. — Я могу понять, что вы благородно взяли на борт потерпевших крушение французов, но дальше... Вы перешли черту, капитан. Вы поставили под угрозу не только собственный корабль и весь его экипаж, но и десятки, а то и сотни других офицеров и простых подданных английской короны. 

— Я понимаю ваши опасения, — также сухо согласился Джеймс. — Но они беспочвенны.

— Что вы понимаете? — процедил Мортон, и из горла у него вновь вырвался сухой сдавленный кашель. — Что ваша любовница была агентом французской разведки? Вы отдаете себе отчет, что если я займусь этим всерьез, то найду доказательства за считанные недели? Ее легенда жены торговца начинает трещать по швам, стоит только задержать на ней взгляд дольше, чем на пару мгновений. Да предыдущий капитан «Разящего» и не думал скрывать, что эта дама мастерски обращается с огнестрельным оружием. И вы, зная всё это...

— Она стреляла из-за меня, — перебил его Джеймс, по-прежнему не меняя тона. И продолжил, когда Мортон приподнял брови, разрешая пояснить. — Когда нас атаковал голландский флейт, их капитан оказался именно моим противником. Но она выстрелила прежде, чем успел завязаться бой на палубе. Она могла бы укрыться в каюте и переждать сражение там, но выдала себя из-за меня. И она никогда даже не прикасалась к моим бумагам. Я знаю это наверняка, лорд Мортон. Я проверял ее несколько дней спустя. Оставил одну в каюте и сделал вид, что ушел к капитану корабля. Она даже не подошла к столу достаточно близко, чтобы суметь хоть что-то прочесть.

На лице мадам вновь застыла равнодушная ко всему маска, а Фрэнсис подумал о том, что в такой поздний час в этой части форта не найдется ни одной живой души. Морские пехотинцы уже должны находиться в казармах, а часовые... на этом этаже не стоят. Лишь на входе в здание. И по очереди делают обход каждые полчаса. Делали как раз в тот момент, когда сюда примчался Джеймс. Сейчас они должны быть достаточно далеко... чтобы не услышать шума борьбы.

— Опрометчиво, — заметил тем временем Мортон, внимательно выслушав объяснения. — Вы рисковали.

— Я должен был быть уверен, что могу доверять женщине, которую люблю. Даже если моя жизнь — это единственное, что я действительно могу ей доверить. Пожалуй, так всегда и было. Я помню о своем долге перед королем, что бы вы обо мне ни думали.

— Занятно, — протянул Мортон и резко выдохнул, словно пытался подавить очередной приступ кашля. — Обычно собственную жизнь ценят куда сильнее всего остального.

— Я офицер Королевского Флота, — равнодушно ответил Джеймс. — Моя жизнь ничего не значит, когда речь идет о делах Короны. 

— Я знаю, как это выглядит со стороны, лорд Мортон, — заговорила мадам, и ее голос всё же дрогнул. — Но я никогда не пошла бы против Джеймса. Во всяком случае, намеренно. Даже тогда, на Сен-Мартене... Я просила его о помощи не столько потому, что он был лейтенантом Королевского флота, а потому, что он был единственным мужчиной, который... — она осеклась вновь и качнула головой в щегольской шляпе с длинным пером. — Вы сочтете меня глупой и сентиментальной женщиной, но я знала, что он защитит меня. Я... молилась о том, чтобы он меня защитил. И чтобы у меня был повод... его отблагодарить.

— Вы и в самом деле выглядите такой женщиной, мадам, — неожиданно согласился Мортон, и у Джеймса на мгновение четко обозначились скулы на застывшем маской лице. Мадам тоже это заметила и сжала его руку в своей. 

— Поскольку ни один разумный агент разведки не совершит, — продолжил губернатор, — такую глупость, как брак с человеком, который мог быть полезен в прошлом, но оказался совершенной... пустышкой к тому моменту, когда этот брак был заключен. И только это заставляет меня допустить мысль о том, что вы оба и в самом деле безумны настолько, что готовы годами рисковать жизнью и даже пожениться из-за такой прозаической причины, как любовь.

— Лорд Мортон, — сухо начал Джеймс, но тот рубанул по воздуху ладонью, приказывая замолчать.

— Я не идеалист, капитан Норрингтон. В отличие от вас и лорда Беккета. И в этом ваше счастье, — Мортон недовольно качнул головой и взял злосчастный журнал, поднеся его к горящей на столе свече. — А еще в том, что я по рассеянности захватил с собой в ратушу несколько корабельных журналов за восемьдесят четвертый год, которые изучал на досуге. В том числе и журнал с «Разящего». По счастливой случайности именно его мне удалось спасти из огня, хотя и не целиком.

Пламя свечи медленно обугливало низ пергаментных страниц и кожаной обложки. Мортон выждал, морщась, когда жар от свечи обжигал ему пальцы при малейшем неосторожном движении, затем пролистал журнал вновь и молча развернул его обложкой к себе. Почерневшая половина страницы, на которой прежде было выведено злосчастное «мадам Катрин Деланнуа», хрустнула и осыпалась пеплом, оборвав на середине фразы предыдущую запись о потопленном пиратами французском судне.

— Какая незадача, — хмыкнул Мортон и кашлянул в кулак. — Если бы я хотел вас повесить, капитан, то вел бы этот разговор с парой дюжин морпехов за спиной, — продолжил он, небрежно бросив испорченный журнал на стол. — И не думайте, что я не вижу, как ваши жена и друг держат руки на пистолетах. По-вашему, я настолько глуп, чтобы проделать путь через полмира, а затем умереть из-за пары безумных любовников? 

Фрэнсис хмыкнул и убрал руку от оружия. Лорд Мортон _однозначно_ был полон сюрпризов. И продолжил светским тоном.

— Полагаю, ваши поиски дочери прежнего губернатора увенчались успехом?

— Да, — коротко согласился Джеймс.

— Я должен поговорить с ней, — заявил Мортон не терпящим возражений тоном. — Когда она будет готова. Вы же понимаете, что она не может просто отмахнуться от обвинений, выдвинутых лордом Беккетом? Это вам удалось добиться полного помилования, получив каперское свидетельство, а она по-прежнему разыскивается Королевским Флотом. 

— Ваши люди... — парировал Джеймс ледяным тоном, и Мортон тоже повысил голос.

— На меня работают разные люди, капитан. И если я верно помню, вы тоже не имеете привычки церемониться с пиратами и контрабандистами. Так почему я должен? Потому что она женщина? Вынужден вас огорчить, подобные детали могли разжалобить меня разве что лет десять назад. И ваша собственная жена в очередной раз подтвердила, как опасно недооценивать подобных женщин.

Джеймс промолчал и на мгновение склонил голову в знак согласия. Но Фрэнсис всё равно опасался, что разговор свернет не в то русло, и не преминул уточнить:

— Полагаю, именно ваша привычка не церемониться стала причиной сегодняшнего поджога? Или в деле замешан какой-то личный мотив?

Мортон перевел на него свой коронный булавочный взгляд, и Фрэнсис невозмутимо пожал плечами.

— Вы назвали имя. Там, у ратуши. Раз уж мы, кхм, вынужденные союзники, то вам тоже стоит ответить на пару вопросов, не так ли? Кто такой Мур?

Мортон вновь открыл ящик стола и бросил на столешницу еще один журнал в кожаной обложке. Лишь с той разницей, что таблиц, как в судовом, в нем не было. Лишь покрывавшие страницы сверху донизу ровные строчки чернил с фиолетовым отливом. 

— Дезертиры Беккета, — сказал Мортон, и Фрэнсис заинтересованно подался вперед, заметив краем глаза, как Норрингтоны повторили его движение. — Во всяком случае, те из них, кто заслуживает особого внимания. Дастин Фитцпатрик, командует кораблем третьего ранга, в прошлом служил морским пехотинцем. Вспыльчив и агрессивен, подозревался в кражах, вымогательстве и убийстве одного из сослуживцев. Господа выпивали и играли в карты, пока в какой-то момент Фитцпатрику не показалось, что товарищ вздумал жульничать. 

— Обвинение не доказано? — уточнил Джеймс, и Мортон качнул головой.

— Единственный свидетель, сидевший за тем столом третьим игроком, всплыл в Темзе с проткнутым горлом. После этого Фитцпатрик поступил на службу Ост-Индской компании и там, вот уж удивительно, нареканий не имел.

— С проткнутым горлом? — неожиданно заинтересовался Джеймс, внимательно сощурив глаза. — Удар нанесли стилетом снизу вверх, лезвие прошло сквозь гортань под углом и вышло сзади у самого основания черепа?

— Вам это знакомо? — уточнил Мортон и даже подался вперед, оперевшись на локти.

— У Беккета был подручный, некий Ян Мёрсер, отличавшийся привычкой резать людям горла. И именно в такой манере. Но мог ли он справиться с морпехом? Вероятно, если застал противника врасплох.

— Был? — повторил Мортон, мгновенно вычленив главное.

— Мертв, — коротко ответил Джеймс, но его жена вдруг передернула плечами, словно от холода. _Странно_ , подумал Фрэнсис. Она ведь никогда не встречалась ни с Беккетом, ни с Мёрсером.

— Прекрасно, — цинично сказал Мортон. — Меньше мороки. Но почерк похож. Вероятно, вы правы насчет этого убийства, капитан.

И перелистнул несколько страниц.

— Николас Рассел, бывший драгун Королевского конно-гвардейского полка, командует кораблем третьего ранга. Капитан из него совершенно номинальный, но он пользовался доверием Беккета. Дуэлянт, картежник и пьяница, обвинялся, как и Фитцпатрик, в убийстве сослуживца. Тот обошел его на военном поприще, и через несколько дней сломал шею, упав с лошади. Лопнула подпруга у седла. И должен сказать: только слепой бы не заметил, что она была подрезана. 

— Доказать не смогли? — спросил Фрэнсис, уже догадываясь, каким будет ответ.

— Никто ничего не видел, — пожал плечами Мортон. — С таким же успехом можно было подозревать весь полк.

— Но вы уверены, что это Рассел?

— Были свидетели их ссоры. Они даже повторили брошенную Расселом фразу, — Мортон чуть повернул журнал, отыскивая нужную строчку. 

— «Это должен был быть я, а не ты», — задумчиво прочел вслух Фрэнсис. — Звание?

— Награда. За определенные... военные заслуги. Согласен, одна фраза ничего не доказывает, но репутация у Рассела и прежде была... — Мортон качнул головой, явно пытаясь подобрать выражение помягче в присутствии женщины, и перелистнул еще несколько страниц. — Не в его пользу. Джеймс Карлайл, отставной лейтенант Королевского Флота, командует кораблем второго ранга. Воевал в третьей англо-голландской войне, после был уволен со службы с позором за пьянство и, кхм, злоупотребление полномочиями. Самолично искалечил нескольких якобы провинившихся матросов. Головорез и попросту мясник. И... — губернатор будто замялся прежде, чем вновь коснуться журнала. — Огастус Мур, военно-морского образования не имеет, но командует кораблем второго ранга. Обвинялся в нескольких преднамеренных убийствах из-за денег и прочих низменных мотивов, а также в изнасиловании и убийстве леди Люсиль Хейбридж, в девичестве Мортон.

— Ваша...? — спросила миссис Норрингтон осторожным тоном, и Мортон отвернулся к раскрытому в ночь окну.

— Сестра. Старшая.

— Но почему его не осудили?

— Не было доказательств. Вернее, он от них избавился. У меня только и было, что имя убийцы, но тогда я сам ничего не стоил, особенно против Беккета и ему подобных. Меня не стали даже слушать.

— Но вы уверены...? — осторожно спросила миссис Норрингтон, и Мортон вновь повернул голову, посмотрев на нее пустыми глазами. 

— Да. Она раз за разом повторяла его имя, когда умирала. И он это знает. Как знает и то, что я здесь. Иначе этого поджога бы не было.

— Если он в Карибском море, то мы его достанем, — ответил Джеймс, и Фрэнсис молча кивнул в знак согласия. 

— Надеюсь, — согласился Мортон ровным голосом. — И я согласен на любую цену.

Джеймс смерил губернатора внимательным взглядом, переглянулся с Фрэнсисом и высказал мысль, которая пришла в голову им обоим.

— Мы офицеры, а не торгаши, лорд Мортон. И если вы правы насчет этого человека, то привести его на виселицу — это наш долг.

— И всё же подумайте, капитан, — ответил губернатор и откинулся на спинку стула, вновь сложив руки на груди. — Я умею быть благодарным.

Фрэнсис дождался окончания этого разговора и остановил Джеймса уже на лестнице, положив руку ему на плечо.

— Прости. Если, конечно, я вообще могу об этом просить. Это я тогда велел заполнить журнал и... проклятье, даже не помню, кто из лейтенантов...

— Это неважно, — качнул головой Джеймс и устало потер виски. — И это не твоя вина. Я был капитаном, и это я должен был всё проверить. Но я... — он осекся, и жена взяла его под руку. Потянулась к нему, не обращая внимания на Фрэнсиса, прижалась лбом к его лбу, носом к носу и поцеловала, обняв обеими руками за пояс.

— Хватит разговоров, господа. Я устала. Доброй ночи, капитан.

— Доброй ночи, мадам, — согласился Фрэнсис и проводил их виноватым взглядом.

Проклятье. Что мешало ему проверить записи в журнале еще раз?

***

«Герцогиня» казалась полностью погруженной во тьму. Даже фонари на носу и корме светили не так ярко, как им следовало, а вахтенные офицеры двигались в этой тьме, словно в густых чернилах. Или же это мерещилось ему от усталости. Катрин тоже будто поникла, опустив голову в надвинутой на самые глаза шляпе, а потом и вовсе споткнулась на ведущем к каютам трапе, ухватившись рукой за перила. 

— Ты в порядке? — спросил Джеймс, поддержав ее под вторую руку. Катрин устало кивнула и подняла голову. Несколько мгновений вглядывалась в его лицо в полумраке, а затем резко подалась вперед и жадно поцеловала в губы. 

— Катрин...

— Нет, — ответила она слабым голосом, прижимаясь к нему всем телом. — Здесь. Сейчас. Прошу тебя.

Над головой скрипела палуба покачивающегося на якоре корабля, едва заглушая шумное дыхание и звуки поцелуев, и от одной мысли, что их в любой момент могут застать врасплох, кружилась голова, как у мальчишки, впервые решившегося поцеловать возлюбленную. Катрин постанывала, прижатая к деревянным перилам, гладила его по спине, просунув обе руки под мундир, и пошатнулась вновь, когда он прижался губами к ее шее.

— Прости, — бормотал Джеймс, пробираясь руками под ее распахнувшийся жюстокор. — Я должен был всё проверить, должен был...

— Ш-ш-ш, — протянула Катрин, запрокинув голову и наощупь отыскивая пуговицы на его жилете. — Лорд... Мортон прав. Мы просто безумцы.

До каюты они добрались не иначе, как чудом. Катрин уронила где-то шляпу, бросила жюстокор прямо на пол каюты, стащила с него мундир, и тот тоже остался на полу у самой постели. Пуговицы на ее жилете выскальзывали из пальцев, сквозь тонкую ткань рубашки едва виднелся в темноте абрис прерывисто вздымающейся груди, и на узкие плечи падали выбившиеся из узла на затылке густые вьющиеся пряди.

— Джеймс, — прошептала Катрин, когда он прижал ее — обнаженную, дрожащую от нетерпения, — к постели, осыпая поцелуями ее шею и ключицы. Прерывисто выдохнула, запрокидывая голову, когда его губы сомкнулись на остром кончике соска, и всё ее тело изогнулось следом, словно под кожей у нее прокатилась горячая волна. — Джеймс...

— Прости, — продолжал бормотать Джеймс, чувствуя, как она вздрагивает от каждого прикосновения к груди. — Нужно было... застрелить его... едва он начал говорить.

Но он растерялся, опешил, не ожидав, что мог совершить настолько глупую ошибку, и уже успел решить, что всё кончено. Уже думал, как ему спасти от виселицы жену, ведь самого себя уж точно не получится.

— Нет... — протянула Катрин, не открывая глаз, и довольно охнула, когда он потерся щекой о ее живот. — Нет, пусть... Это... должно было случиться... Рано или поздно. Зато... теперь мы знаем наверняка, чего от него можно ожидать. Нет... Иди ко мне.

Джеймс остановился, комкая в пальцах простынь, шумно выдохнул и вновь подался вперед, прижимаясь к ней и глубоко вдыхая запах ее волос. Катрин приподняла ресницы, чуть откинула голову, расслабляясь всем телом, и приоткрыла губы, обвивая его руками и ногами. И тогда он склонился к ее лицу, медленно, почти осторожно целуя в губы. Целиком отдаваясь этому поцелую, осторожно раздвигая языком ее губы и одновременно с этим плавно подаваясь вперед. Катрин вздрогнула и сдавленно застонала, еще сильнее обхватив его подрагивающими ногами. Горячая, мокрая, скользкая настолько, что от малейшего движения у него кружилась голова и внутри поднималась жаркая волна удовольствия, заставляя с шипением выдыхать сквозь зубы.

— Джеймс, — стонала Катрин, и он гладил ее руки от плеч до самых кончиков пальцев, пока те не переплелись с его собственными и ее ладони не прижало к смятой подушке над головой. Катрин изогнулась вновь, еще сильнее прижимаясь к нему грудью, и он задохнулся от этого ощущения, с силой кусая нижнюю губу.

— О, нет...

— Что? — выдохнула Катрин, но он сумел пробормотать лишь одно короткое «Я... я...», и она высвободила руки, опрокидывая его на спину и упираясь ладонями ему в грудь. Выгнула спину, и это движение отозвалось у него дрожью во всем теле, заставляя потянуться к ней, обхватить руками и вновь целовать, чувствуя, как ее волосы щекочут лицо и плечи.

— Джеймс, — повторяла Катрин между поцелуями, скользя ладонями по его спине, и дышала всё прерывистее, содрогалась всё сильнее, пока вдруг не замерла с коротким жалобным всхлипом и не задохнулась, с силой сжав его бедрами. На мгновение у него даже почернело в глазах и захватило дух, словно он вновь падал за борт. 

Но вместо ледяной воды почувствовал спиной влажные смятые простыни. Катрин лежала на нем, вздрагивая всем телом, и пальцы вновь запутались в ее волосах, стоило лишь провести по ним рукой.

— Всё хорошо? — спросила она хрипловатым шепотом и устало опустила ресницы, уткнувшись носом ему в шею.

— Да, — ответил Джеймс. — Всё... Да.

И провалился в сон под тихий плеск волн, не успев даже разжать объятий. Или вспомнить, что задолжал Элизабет объяснение, каким образом к нему вернулась любимая шпага.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Дага-шпрингклинге была в ходу в XVI-XVII веках и выглядела так: https://ibb.co/s59wtgg


	26. XXV

Элизабет остановилась в дверях знакомого до каждой мелочи кабинета, не решаясь переступить порог. Это был тот самый кабинет, в котором она ссорилась с Джеймсом и в который после вошла лишь однажды, задохнувшись от непонятной печали, когда увидела опустевший стол и сиротливо лежащую поперек него шпагу в ножнах. Ту самую шпагу, которая пронзила грудь Уилла насквозь и которую Элизабет с ужасом опознала вновь каких-то несколько дней назад.

— Откуда...? — только и смогла спросить она, но в тот вечер Джеймс бросился в город, едва увидев собственными глазами зарево пожара, а когда вернулся... Элизабет осторожно выглянула на кормовой балкон, но постучать в наполовину застекленную дверь соседней каюты так и не решилась. Она слышала их голоса сквозь стену, а затем и увидела, подойдя вплотную к мутноватому стеклу, протянувшуюся по каюте узкую полосу лунного света и две выхваченные этим светом ладони с переплетенными пальцами на самом краю постели.

После этого ей приснился еще один кошмар. Шпага вонзалась вновь и вновь, превращая грудь Уилла в кровавое месиво, но вместо палубы «Летучего Голландца» под ногами у них были камни Форт-Чарльза в Порт-Ройале. Она кричала, рвалась из рук отца, но никто будто не слышал, и хлещущая из ран Уилла кровь разлеталась во все стороны на добрую пару ярдов, оседая алыми каплями на подоле ее платья.

Заговорить о шпаге Элизабет решилась лишь на следующее утро. И вновь выдавила лишь одинокое «Откуда...?», уставившись на эту шпагу и видя в переливах света на золотой филиграни рукояти... одну только пятнавшую ее руки горячую кровь. Джеймс промолчал, и она с трудом прошептала еще один вопрос.

— Он... приходил?

Джеймс выдержал еще одну паузу, а затем кивнул. Будто нехотя. И заговорил тоже будто через силу.

— Да. Явился в тот же вечер, когда мы нашли тебя на Тортуге.

— Явился? — повторила Элизабет, не понимая, почему в его голосе вдруг прозвучало такое раздражение. И у него, и у Уилла были причины относиться друг к другу с неприязнью, но Элизабет казалось, что уж Джеймс-то мог найти в себе силы оставить эту неприязнь позади. Особенно теперь, когда они оба... по сути умерли. Путанный рассказ Катрин о голосе в тумане и ярко вспыхнувшем луче зеленого цвета в тот момент, когда она вытащила Джеймса из воды, окончательно прояснил, каким образом он мог выжить после такого ранения. 

— Это было, без сомнения, очень эффектное появление, но, на мой взгляд, оно оказалось совершенно не к месту, — продолжил Джеймс всё тем же раздраженным тоном, и Катрин зябко передернула плечами. Должно быть... явление «Голландца» напугало ее.

— И ты не сказал? — только и смогла спросить Элизабет предательски дрогнувшим голосом.

— Тебе не следовало знать. И уж тем более тебе не следовало его видеть.

— Это ты так решил? — выдавила Элизабет, и его лицо поплыло перед глазами.

— Нет, — спокойно парировал Джеймс. — Так решил он. Но если бы решал я, то уж точно не подпустил бы его к тебе даже на пушечный выстрел. Мужчина, которого ты любишь, ушел, Элизабет. И вернется лишь... в определенный этой богиней срок. А то, что сейчас зовет себя капитаном «Летучего Голландца»... Это кто угодно, но только не Уильям Тёрнер. Сама подумай, ему вырезали сердце из груди. Разве он мог остаться прежним?

Она знала, о чем он говорит. Помнила в мельчайших подробностях те жуткие сны, в которых голос Калипсо шептал ей о любовниках-мертвецах. Сны, в которых были ледяные губы и высасывающие саму ее жизнь поцелуи. Но она думала... что это лишь лихорадочный бред, порожденный злостью и отчаянием самой Калипсо. 

— Я люблю его, — только и смогла сказать Элизабет, чувствуя, как бессильные слезы стягивают кожу на щеках, и Катрин подняла на нее печальные зеленые глаза.

— Я видела его, Элизабет, — заговорила она ласковым голосом, но Элизабет не почувствовала и тени утешения. — Я не знаю, каким он был прежде, но это... не живой человек. Ему не место рядом с тобой и ребенком.

— Будь на его месте Джеймс, ты бы сказала так же? — процедила Элизабет, не думая о том, какими жестокими могут показаться эти слова, но лицо Катрин стало лишь печальнее.

— Да. Как бы я ни любила его, я никогда не подпущу подобное... существо к своим детям. И не думай, что я не понимаю. Я прожила десять лет, зная, что его могут убить в любом абордаже. Я сидела рядом с ним, когда он был ранен в одном из таких абордажей, и стреляла в другом, когда его пытались убить у меня на глазах. И я всегда понимала, что однажды к берегам Мартиники может вновь подойти «Разящий», но когда я брошусь на пристань, то увижу другого капитана, который даже не будет знать, кто я, и лишь сухо скажет, что Джеймс мертв. Я могла потерять его в любом сражении и узнать об этом лишь месяцы спустя. Я... я почти потеряла его, Элизабет! Не вмешайся эта богиня, или кто она в действительности, и никакой хирург не смог бы исцелить такую рану. Да что там, — она почти всхлипнула и качнула головой. — Он бы просто сгинул в море, а я даже не узнала бы об этом.

Элизабет не нашлась, что ответить — потому что читала в зеленых глазах безмолвное «Я едва не потеряла его из-за тебя», — а Джеймс поднялся на ноги и притянул жену к себе, коснувшись губами вьющихся волос у нее на макушке. Катрин уткнулась лицом ему в шею, и в каюте надолго повисла тишина. Впрочем, Элизабет предпочла бы, чтобы эта тишина повисла вокруг нее до конца ее дней. Поскольку следующими словами Джеймса стала просьба поговорить с новым губернатором.

Элизабет не хотела этого разговора, пусть и понимала, что избежать его едва ли удастся. Успела представить себе кого-то, до жути похожего на Беккета или даже Мёрсера — кого-то чужого, но вольготно развалившегося в кресле ее отца, за столом ее отца, среди бумаг и памятных безделушек ее отца, — но вместо этого ее вызвали в форт, и теперь она с удивлением смотрела на довольно молодого светловолосого мужчину, стоящего у окна с раскрытым на середине журналом в кожаной обложке. Очень красивого мужчину, но с равнодушными светлыми глазами.

— Мисс Суонн, я полагаю? — спросил он неожиданно приятным голосом и сделал приглашающий жест рукой с длинными чуткими пальцами и грубоватыми крупными перстнями, совершенно не сочетавшимися с его весьма... щеголеватым видом. — Присядете?

— Благодарю, — не сразу ответила Элизабет и всё же решилась шагнуть через порог. Будь она один на один с этим мужчиной, и сделала бы это без тени страха не только на лице, но и в душе. Вот только... она не была одна. И ребенок ответил на ее смятение сильным толчком в животе. — Губернатор.

— Лорд Мортон, если вам неприятно упоминание моей должности, — сказал тот и прошел к столу, выдвинув одно из стоящих перед ним кресел. Делать какие-либо выводы было, пожалуй, рановато, но Элизабет решила, что от одного разговора ничего страшного всё же не случится. 

— Благодарю, — повторила она, и губернатор смерил ее внимательным взглядом, прежде чем сесть в собственное кресло с другой стороны стола. Булавочным, как мгновенно охарактеризовала этот взгляд Элизабет. Не успела даже понять, почему в ее голове родилось именно такое сравнение. И не решилась поправить его, сказав, что она уже полгода зовет себя «миссис Тёрнер». В Мортоне было что-то такое... отчего совершенно не хотелось отвлекать его по пустякам. А именно пустяком он бы и счел ее замечание. Ему нет дела до ее фамилий, главное, что она та, кого он искал.

— Я слышал, лорд Беккет доставил вам некоторые неудобства.

Да. И после смерти тоже. Чего только стоили ее кошмары.

— Если под неудобствами вы понимаете убийство моего отца и неоднократные попытки отправить меня саму на виселицу, то без сомнения.

По губам Мортона неожиданно скользнула кривоватая улыбка. Вблизи глаза у него оказались красивого, пусть и холодного серебристо-серого цвета, а губы были рассечены глубокой, уже заживающей ссадиной.

— Кажется, я не ошибся. Вы весьма любопытная особа, мисс Суонн. 

Элизабет растерялась на мгновение, не понимая, что именно он имел в виду и почему вообще это сказал.

— Я лишь пыталась выжить и защитить свое, — осторожно ответила она, сознавая, что в этой игре она Мортону не противник. Пусть она и была дочерью губернатора и, по сути, центром светского общества Ямайки, но, как ни посмотри, ей всегда были куда ближе и понятнее дуэли на шпагах, чем на словах.

— Любопытно, — протянул Мортон и перелистнул страницу в своем журнале. Потянулся длинными чуткими пальцами к чернильнице с пером и сделал первую короткую запись наверху чистой страницы. Элизабет не видела, какую именно, но... в конце концов, будь Мортон действительно опасен для нее, Джеймс бы не оставил их один на один. 

— И что же вам показалось любопытным?

— Ваш выбор выражений, мисс Суонн. Люди вашего воспитания и положения обычно говорят, что хотели защитить близких людей. Дорогих их сердцу. Любимых, хотя это слово обычно используют мужчины. Им, как известно, легче говорить о любви, чем загнанным в рамки целомудрия женщинам. Вы же... будто клад оберегаете, — хмыкнул Мортон, и его улыбка стала чуть явственнее и искаженнее из-за ссадины. — На пиратский манер, я полагаю.

Элизабет почувствовала, как щеки начинают предательски гореть, хотя в интонациях губернатора не было ничего оскорбительного. Он вновь обмакнул перо в чернила — в глаза Элизабет немедленно бросились тяжелые золотые перстни, — сделал еще одну пометку в своем журнале и спросил:

— Что связывало вас с пиратом по имени Сяо Фэнь?

— Почему вы спрашиваете? — удивилась Элизабет, ожидав вопросов о чем и о ком угодно, но только не о сингапурском бароне.

Мортон помолчал, приподнял на мгновение широковатые светлые брови и огорошил ее новым заявлением.

— Перед самой смертью Сяо Фэнь подарил вам целый корабль, мисс Суонн. Вы должны были быть по меньшей мере его любовницей, чтобы получить такой щедрый подарок.

— Я?! — возмущенно спросила Элизабет неожиданным для нее самой тонким голосом и содрогнулась от отвращения, вспомнив тот поцелуй на борту «Императрицы». От Мортона это не укрылось, и серебристые глаза внимательно сощурились. Внимательно и... жестко. Но голос, напротив, прозвучал очень мягко.

— Он принуждал вас? 

Элизабет почувствовал, как вновь начинает заливаться румянцем, и не ответила.

— Я знаю, вы считаете меня своим главным обвинителем, — продолжил Мортон всё тем же мягким тоном, когда затянулась пауза, наполненная шумом моря за окном и криками солдат во внутреннем дворе форта. — Но я же ваш первый защитник. Не капитан Норрингтон, который, без сомнения, хорош в бою с пиратами, но уж точно не привык к подковерным играм при дворе Его Величества короля Англии. Скорее уж, он ваш противник, поскольку долг велит ему немедленно отправить вас на виселицу. Среди бумаг этого форта по-прежнему хранится ваш смертный приговор, и чтобы аннулировать его, я должен разобраться от начала и до конца в том, что с вами произошло. Я не требую деталей, если вам... неприятны какие-либо воспоминания, но буду благодарен, если вы станете отвечать хотя бы «да» или «нет».

Он помолчал, будто тоже захотел прислушаться ненадолго к плеску волн об отвесные скалы, и склонил голову в знак раскаяния.

— И, полагаю, мы всё же начали не с того. Я, без сомнения, должен принести вам извинения за действия моего человека на Виргинских островах. Ему следовало проявить большую деликатность. Хотя бы из-за вашего положения. Но он простой исполнитель, а потому основная вина за это неприятное происшествие лежит на мне. Это я не отдал должного приказа и, очевидно, причинил вам немало неудобств. Более того, вы и вовсе были неповинны в том, в чем я опрометчиво вас обвинил, поверив голословным утверждениям лорда Беккета. А потому я прошу у вас прощения.

— Я... я принимаю ваши извинения, лорд Мортон, — ответила Элизабет, запнувшись от неожиданности. Она и в самом деле думала, что он будет обращаться с ней, как Беккет, без колебаний заперевший ее в грязной сырой тюрьме среди головорезов и висельников. И ожидала от королевского обвинителя чего угодно, но только не вполне искренней попытки загладить свою вину за... неудачное начало. — Я... не держу на вас зла, ведь вы... действовали по обстоятельствам. Да и... приказ, насколько я знаю, изначально исходил от отца Джеймса. То есть, простите, капитана Норрингтона.

— В некотором роде, — согласился Мортон. — Адмирал Норрингтон, скажем прямо, непростой человек, но известие о смерти сына стало для него ударом.

— Неудивительно, — сочувственно сказала Элизабет. Для ее отца подобное тоже стало бы ударом.

— Напротив. Адмирал — _очень_ сложный человек, мисс Суонн, и ни для кого в высшем свете Лондона не новость, что к своим детям он не привязан. Существование дочерей для него просто ничего не значит, а к сыну он и вовсе относится хуже, чем к последнему... пирату, я полагаю. Причины этого мне не известны, но, вероятно, нынешняя злость адмирала Норрингтона объясняется тем, что вы обвинялись в убийстве единственного наследника его владений. Родственные чувства к числу его мотивов не относятся. И всё же, — протянул Мортон, возвращаясь к первоначальной теме разговора, — что связывало вас с Сяо Фэнем?

— Ничего, — качнула головой Элизабет. — Он... хотел сделать меня своей... любовницей, если это можно так назвать, но умер прежде, чем преуспел. Меня... очевидно, спас тот залп с... с корабля, которым командовал Джеймс. То есть, капитан Норрингтон.

Мортон кивнул, записал несколько слов в своем журнале и невозмутимо спросил:

— У вас была связь?

— Простите? — вновь растерялась Элизабет.

— Вы уже во второй раз оговорились и назвали его по имени, — пояснил Мортон. — Это не свойственно людям вашего круга, если их не связывают близкие отношения.

— Это единственное, что вас интересует?! — вспылила Элизабет, не понимая, какое это имеет отношение к обвинениям Беккета. — Или вы задаете подобные вопросы лишь потому, что я женщина?!

— Я пытаюсь понять причины, по которым он помог вам ускользнуть от лорда Беккета незадолго до сражения у острова Погибших Кораблей, — невозмутимо ответил Мортон, ни на йоту не изменившись в лице. — Разумеется, сам капитан Норрингтон никогда не призна́ет, что соблазнил дочь губернатора Ямайки. Причем, что удивительно, не сделает этого не из уважения к вам или вашему покойному отцу, а потому что не захочет огорчать жену. Даже если сам не сознает этого до конца. Любопытный, однако, вышел союз. Их не должно было связывать ровным счетом ничего, но они упрямо... влюблены друг в друга едва ли не до безумия.

— Вы заблуждаетесь насчет него, — отрезала Элизабет, согласившись с губернатором в мыслях. Страстная и одновременно нежная привязанность Джеймса и Катрин друг к другу бросалась в глаза в первое же мгновение после знакомства. Удивительно, что ее отец вообще ждал, что Джеймс может сделать ей предложение, если должен был заметить этот роман, тогда бывший еще и адюльтером, гораздо раньше, чем смогла бы сама Элизабет. И ведь, насколько позволяли судить ее воспоминания, отец действительно что-то подозревал. — Джеймс — человек чести, как бы это ни злило меня порой, и никогда бы так не поступил. Он меня не соблазнял.

— Вы его? — деловито уточнил Мортон.

— Нет! — возмутилась Элизабет с новой силой.

— Почему? 

— Вы смеетесь надо мной?!

— Нет, я, очевидно, должен вновь попросить у вас прощения, мисс Суонн, — ответил Мортон, и на его губах вновь появилась и мгновенно пропала кривоватая улыбка. Должно быть, ссадина причиняла ему боль. — Задавать неудобные вопросы — это моя прямая и, пожалуй, даже первоочередная обязанность. А что до последнего вопроса... Как сторонний и беспристрастный наблюдатель, я могу сказать, что вы красивая молодая женщина, да еще и завидная невеста, а он весьма известный в этих водах офицер и красивый мужчина, пользующийся немалым успехом у женщин. По меньшей мере четыре весьма уважаемые дамы Порт-Ройала заявили мне, что состояли в связи с ним, но я склонен считать, что в большинстве своем это не более, чем их собственные фантазии. Хотя бы потому, что часть этих рассказов совпадает со временем, когда в Порт-Ройале появлялась тогда еще мадам Деланнуа. Сомневаюсь, что в те дни он замечал существование хоть одной другой женщины, кроме нее.

Элизабет невольно хмыкнула, оценив масштабы этих фантазий, а затем качнула головой.

— Возможно, мой ответ покажется вам... недостаточно убедительным, лорд Мортон, но я... просто не люблю его. И никогда не любила. Наша помолвка была ошибкой как для меня, так и для него.

— Хм, — протянул губернатор и записал в журнал целых четыре строки. Знать бы еще, что там было. — Если бы женщины ложились в постель лишь с теми мужчинами, которых любят, то мир, без сомнения, был бы в разы лучше. Хотя мне он бы по-прежнему не нравился.

— Почему? — не удержалась от вопроса Элизабет, не ожидав такой прямолинейности. Во всех смыслах.

— Моя служба не подразумевает женского восхищения, — ответил Мортон без тени стеснения из-за своей откровенности. — Если я и совершаю порой какие-то подвиги, то достоянием общественности они становятся еще реже. В отличие от деяний капитана Норрингтона. Значит, вы отрицаете, что вы были любовниками?

— Я понимаю, почему вас так... занимает этот вопрос, лорд Мортон, — не стала отрицать Элизабет. И решив, что для нее тоже предпочтительнее придерживаться откровенности. Насколько это возможно. — Особенно в свете моего побега с корабля Ост-Индской компании и, кхм, четырех влюбленных дам.

— Пяти, если считать его жену. И я уверен, что это еще не полный список, — хмыкнул Мортон, и она не удержалась от дрогнувшей в уголках губ ответной улыбки.

— Вероятно. Но я сама... никогда не видела в нем мужчину, который мог бы стать моим любовником. 

Да, глупо было бы отрицать, что когда-то она могла кокетничать с Джеймсом, но это был лишь невинный флирт юной неопытной девушки. Тогда она кокетничала со всеми. Да, она даже признавала, что находит его красивым мужчиной. И теперь, зная, что происходит между мужчиной и женщиной, когда они оказываются в одной постели — пусть для нее самой этой постелью стал безлюдный пляж на крохотном островке, — Элизабет понимала, откуда взялись целых четыре дамы, приписывавших себе роман с ним. Отчетливо почувствовала в нем ту особую мужскую... привлекательность, которая и заставляла женщин внутренне трепетать при одном только взгляде на него. Ту же привлекательность, которую чувствовала теперь в устроившем ей допрос губернаторе. Мортон, впрочем, этим не пользовался. Во всяком случае, не флиртовал с ней намеренно. Хотя и держался, пожалуй, куда свободнее, чем можно было ожидать от королевского обвинителя.

— Что связывало вас с пиратом по имени Джек Воробей? — спросил тем временем Мортон, продолжая записывать что-то в свой журнал. Соблазн заглянуть в эти записи с каждым мгновением становился всё сильнее.

— Капитан Джек Воробей. Он... простите, лорд Мортон, я боюсь, вы не поймете.

Губернатор вежливо приподнял левую бровь, ничуть, казалось, не удивившись такой формулировке. Но всё же прося ее пояснить.

— Джек... самый раздражающий человек на свете. Он редкостный плут и порой просто негодяй, но... всё же на него можно положиться. Изредка. Когда всё действительно становится серьезнее некуда. В остальных же случаях всё, что он говорит и делает, нужно делить надвое, выворачивать наизнанку и делить еще раз. Мы... начали знакомство с того, что он спас мою жизнь, а уже через минуту приставил мне к голове пистолет. Пусть тогда я и не осознала этого в полной мере. И тем не менее, я... могла бы назвать его своим другом. Хотя и не уверена, что он с этим согласится.

— Но вы спасли его от виселицы, — заметил Мортон, вновь принявшись скрипеть пером по наполовину исписанной убористым почерком странице. — И, более того, вы пошли против собственного жениха и офицера Королевского Флота ради этого, как вы утверждаете, плута. К слову, капитан Норрингтон предпочел слово «шут», если вам любопытно. 

Элизабет не стала отрицать, что это замечание было крайне недалеко от истины. Хотя на ее взгляд, шутом Джек лишь выглядел. Для отвлечения внимания.

— Я считала, что он не заслуживает смерти. У Джека хватает недостатков, но всё же он не такой уж плохой человек. Пусть в это трудно поверить даже тем, кто хорошо его знает.

— И ради этого «неплохого человека» вы проигнорировали тот факт, что ваши действия ставят под удар не только репутацию, но и саму жизнь капитана Норрингтона? — спросил губернатор ровным голосом, но она мгновенно опомнилась. Это всё же был допрос, а не дружеская беседа по душам. А Мортон не Джеймс.

— Я... я даже не думала об этом. Я попросту этого не знала. И понимаю, что вам, должно быть, трудно в это поверить, но я была очень далека от... подобных тонкостей и действительно не сознавала возможных последствий. Я не думала, что кто-то сможет обвинить даже меня, ведь я лишь разорвала помолвку, а не спасала Джека с виселицы самолично, и... Только когда Беккет обвинил в его побеге не только нас с Уиллом, но и Джеймса, я... Лишь оказавшись в камере, я впервые задумалась о том, что... не учла всю серьезность ситуации. Я... просто не знала, что Джеймса могут обвинить за...

— Бездействие? — пришел ей на помощь Мортон. И продолжил суховатым тоном. — Капитан Норрингтон — офицер Королевского Флота, мисс Суонн. Для него, в отличие от вас, бездействие — это действительно серьезное обвинение. Поскольку это прямое нарушение его военной присяги королю и Англии.

— Я не знала, — виновато повторила Элизабет, невольно понизив голос. — И тогда я... я боялась, что завяжется бой, в котором пострадает Уилл. Он бросил шпагу, а Джеймс по-прежнему держал свою у его шеи, и я... Я знала, что нужно действовать быстро, и не смогла придумать иного способа, как остановить их обоих, кроме как встать рядом с Уиллом. Я... не буду отрицать, я воспользовалась... складом его характера, если можно так сказать. Я знала, что Джеймс не причинит мне вреда и что если я вмешаюсь, то ему придется опустить оружие. Так и вышло, — пожала она плечами, понимая, что в глазах Мортона вся эта сцена должна бы выглядеть довольно неприглядно.

Тот выслушал ее объяснения, записал в журнал еще несколько строк, закончив одну страницу и начав следующую, и невозмутимо уточнил:

— Значит, разрыв помолвки тоже был отвлекающим маневром?

— Это он вам так сказал? — растерянно спросила Элизабет, мгновенно почувствовав чужеродность этой фразы. Слишком уж сухо и по-военному она прозвучала даже из уст Мортона.

— Да, — согласился губернатор, не меняя интонации.

— И что еще он вам сказал?

Мортон мог и не отвечать, но вновь вежливо поднял бровь.

— О чем именно, мисс Суонн?

— Обо мне.

— Вы неверно поняли его формулировку, мисс Суонн, — ответил губернатор, и в голосе у него отчетливо прозвучали неожиданно теплые, пусть и чуть снисходительные нотки. — Капитан неизменно вас защищает. Пожалуй, не так старательно, как свою жену-француженку, ради которой, очевидно, готов пойти хоть на виселицу, если будет уверен, что это спасет ее. Но и в случае с вами он берет всю вину на себя. В том числе, когда речь заходит о побеге Джека Воробья.

— Капитана, — вновь поправила его Элизабет и вздохнула. — Значит... Джеймс был убежден, что я специально выбрала такой момент?

— Вы меня не слушали, мисс Суонн, — качнул головой Мортон. — Капитан Норрингтон ни в чем вас не обвинял. Он выразился так, потому что он военный и привык постоянно использовать ряд определенных терминов. Но виновным в произошедшем он считает лишь себя.

— Я не планировала этого, — тоже качнула головой Элизабет. — Но я... да, я воспользовалась ситуацией, но сделала это на эмоциях. Я могла бы просто встать между ними и этого было бы достаточно, но... мы... понимаете... — она осеклась, пытаясь подобрать наиболее подходящие слова. — Можно сказать, что мы поссорились за пару дней до этого. Он обидел меня... во всяком случае, мне казалось, что обидел, поскольку мы оба были резки, но я не привыкла, что кто-то, и уж тем более Джеймс, может говорить со мной в подобном тоне. И тогда я чувствовала себя оскорбленной, а потому... Это было низко с моей стороны, и сейчас я бы поступила совершенно иначе. Но изменить сделанного я, увы, не могу.

— Но можете обсудить это с ним, а не со мной, — неожиданно ответил Мортон, вновь начав что-то записывать. — И я полагаю, вам следует это сделать. Полагаю, вы себя недооцениваете, мисс Суонн. Вы не просто остановили его, но и нанесли ему серьезный удар, который, к тому же, стал фатальным для его военной карьеры. К сорока годам он вполне мог бы получить звание адмирала Королевского Флота, но... мы оба понимаем, что этого уже не случится. Бездействие при побеге Воробья, отставка после гибели его корабля... А он, как я отметил, постоянно называет «Разящий» именно своим кораблем, а не королевским, так что этот удар был не менее... тяжелым. А уж женитьба на Катрин Деланнуа окончательно похоронила все возможные надежды его друзей и родных увидеть его адмиралом.

— Я... вовсе не хотела.

— Не хотели, но сделали, — равнодушно ответил Мортон. — Вам решать, что делать с этим теперь. Но я всё же советую поговорить с капитаном Норрингтоном. Учитывая, что он продолжал рисковать ради вас жизнью, даже когда вас не связывала помолвка и его долг перед Короной...

— Долг перед Короной? — не поняла Элизабет.

— А вы решили, что человек, который положил жизнь на борьбу с пиратством и, к тому же, приходится сыном не менее заинтересованному в этом адмиралу, поднялся на борт пиратского корабля из желания действительно присоединиться к береговому братству? Быть может, он был готов пойти на это в минуту полного отчаяния, но решающим аргументом, как я полагаю, стала встреча с вами. Должно быть, узнав о ваших планах, он вспомнил обо всех тех покалеченных пиратами женщинах, с которыми сталкивался во время службы на флоте. И не позволил вам остаться одной против целой команды пиратского корабля. Вы же понимаете, что пираты имеют очень мало общего с мужчинами из светского общества Порт-Ройала, в котором вы вращались до этого?

— Я... не думала об этом, — нехотя признала Элизабет. — Я... доверяла Джеку, но полагаю... Джеймс смотрел на это именно так, как вы сказали. Получается, он ввязался во все это лишь ради того, чтобы со мной ничего не случилось, пока я буду искать Уилла. А я даже не поблагодарила его, — добавила она поникшим голосом.

— Успеете, — равнодушно ответил Мортон. — Уилл — это Уильям Тёрнер, ваш последний жених?

— Муж, — поправила его Элизабет. Губернатор в очередной раз поднял бровь, и пришлось рассказать об их свадьбе еще раз, но выдать версию... несколько усеченную в сравнении с той, что услышал Джеймс. Поскольку Мортон не поверил бы и половине. Но неудобные вопросы на этом не закончились.

— Вы были любовниками до заключения брака?

— Вы...!

— Вы женщина, мисс Суонн. Вам будут задавать ровно те же вопросы, если дело дойдет до суда в Англии. Чего я, признаться, хотел бы избежать. Слишком много мороки. А потому мне нужны ответы. «Да» или «нет», подробности ваших соитий мне ни к чему.

— Вы думаете, мне легко об этом говорить?! — взвилась Элизабет, и перед глазами предательски поплыло. — Его убивали у меня на глазах!

— Я сожалею, — коротко, но будто бы участливо ответил губернатор и протянул ей платок. Элизабет хотела оттолкнуть его руку, но вовремя одумалась, вновь вспомнив, что Мортон ей не друг. Несмотря на его тон и советы поговорить с Джеймсом. Не стоит злить его без нужды. Хотя бы... ради Джеймса, который вполне может вступиться за нее еще раз. А с нее довольно того, что произошло на «Голландце».

— Благодарю, лорд Мортон. Нет. Мы не были любовниками до свадьбы.

— В таком случае кто отец вашего ребенка?

Дьявол! И морской, и сухопутный! А ведь действительно. Не может же она ответить, что после того удара Уиллу вырезали сердце из груди, и он встал с палубы «Голландца», чтобы убить Беккета, провести с ней последний день на берегу и уплыть на десять лет, чтобы перевозить души погибших в море на тот свет. Да ее в лучшем случае сочтут умалишенной и отберут ребенка после его рождения.

— Я... — отвечать нужно было быстро, а главное, правдоподобно. — Простите, я солгала. Но... вы сами понимаете, я всё же была дочерью губернатора, а его долгие годы знали лишь как подмастерье кузнеца. Наша помолвка и без того вызывала множество вопросов. Если бы мы еще и... Я... я очень любила его, лорд Мортон, и люблю по-прежнему, пусть он и... покинул меня. И когда мы поняли, что Беккет привел целую армаду, чтобы уничтожить нас всех, мы... Должно быть, я поступила неразумно, но я боялась, что к следующему закату мы оба будем мертвы. О том, чтобы пожениться, мы в тот момент даже не подумали. Мы... были в ссоре из-за козней Беккета, и так вышло, что первым шагом к примирению стала та ночь, а вовсе не свадьба.

Мортон выслушал ее молча и немедленно уточнил.

— Вы провели всего одну ночь вместе?

— Да.

— И вы уверены, что именно ваш муж является отцом вашего ребенка?

— Да.

— У вас не было других любовников ни до, ни после него, которые могли бы зачать этого ребенка?

— Нет, — ответила Элизабет, сдерживаясь изо всех сил. — У меня хватает недостатков, лорд Мортон, и я не сомневаюсь, что лорд Беккет стремился очернить мою репутацию еще сильнее, но уж кем-кем, а неверной женой меня назвать нельзя.

— Вдовой, — ввернул Мортон, и она почувствовала себя так, словно ее... Перед глазами почему-то возникло два видения разом: Джеймс, падающий в темноте на кормовой балкон «Голландца», и Уилл, пронзенный его шпагой. 

— Дать вам воды? — невозмутимо спросил губернатор, пока она бессильно хватала ртом воздух, и Элизабет с трудом смогла кивнуть. Мортон дождался, когда она опустошит поданный бокал, стуча зубами о его край, исписал до самого низа еще одну страницу в своем журнале и задал очередной вопрос:

— Вы готовы продолжать?

— Да.

— Хорошо. Что связывало вас с лордом Катлером Беккетом?

***

До смутно знакомого дома в окружении совсем маленького сада она добралась, будто в тумане, спотыкаясь на каждом шагу, и возвращаясь в подобие сознание, лишь когда в животе вновь начинал толкаться ребенок. Постучала в дверь и едва не рухнула в руки открывшей ей женщины, задыхаясь от хлынувших из глаз слез.

— О, милая! — воскликнула Мэри Хагторп, обняв ее за плечи, и мгновенно втащила внутрь. — Идем скорее, идем. Еще чуть-чуть, солнышко.

Элизабет не смогла ни ответить, ни хотя бы оглядеться по сторонам, не услышала даже шагов, но почувствовала, как ее поддержали под руку с другой стороны и всё же довели до небольшой узкой кухни. Налили воды и гладили по собранным на затылке волосам, пока она давилась этой водой и слезами, пытаясь отдышаться.

— Возмутительно! — шипела миссис Хагторп, опираясь второй рукой на стол, и ее пальцы зло сжимались в кулак. — Бедная девочка! А если бы она скинула! Ребенок еще слишком маленький, чтобы выжить!

— Она не скинула, когда металась по всему Карибскому морю, миссис Хагторп, — цинично парировала над другим ухом Катрин. — Эта девочка куда сильнее, чем мы с вами, и уж точно не позволит какому-то франту...

— А франт об этом думал, когда устраивал свои допросы?

— Разумеется. Я, признаться, чего-то подобного и ждала. Если уж Джеймс вернулся с его допроса в таком состоянии, что...

— В каком? — возмущенно спросила миссис Хагторп и вновь потрепала Элизабет по волосам.

— В таком, будто его разрезали, выпотрошили и зашили обратно, — по-прежнему цинично ответила Катрин и налила Элизабет еще воды. — Я, конечно, сужу лишь по тому, что он успел мне сказать...

— Успел? — не поняла Элизабет и неловко стукнулась зубами о край бокала, и в голосе француженки прорезались ехидные нотки.

— Боюсь, я не дала ему обрисовать полную картину. Предпочла, кхм, отвлечь, пока он не сорвался вновь. 

— Дорогая миссис Норрингтон, — ответила миссис Хагторп с неожиданным смешком и качнула головой с собранными в узел рыжими волосами. — Вы, без сомнения, прекрасная жена, но такая...

— Бестактная женщина? — весело согласилась Катрин и скрестила руки на груди в неброском темном платье. — Ничуть, моя дорогая миссис Хагторп. Но мне хорошо с ним, и я совсем не прочь измотать его в постели, чтобы успокоить. Не вижу в этом ничего предосудительного. И я неплохо знакома с методами таких людей, как лорд Мортон.

— Он постоянно спрашивал меня о мужчинах, — возмутилась Элизабет, и француженка немедленно кивнула.

— Разумеется. Тебя это так расстроило? Глупость какая.

— Глупость?! — опешила Элизабет. — А если бы вас хотели отправить на виселицу и задавали подобные вопросы вместо того, чтобы...?

— Мне задавали, — ответила Катрин со своей излюбленной тонкой улыбкой. — Я не так давно судилась с соседом-плантатором, который решил, что он сможет распорядиться моей землей куда лучше, чем я и мои сестры. И явился ночью с дюжиной вооруженных людей. Если бы не Джеймс... меня бы здесь не было. И, разумеется, на суде меня немедленно и безо всякого стеснения спросили, почему я так поспешно вышла замуж во второй раз, выждав всего два месяца после смерти первого мужа, от кого на самом деле рожала детей, и сколько вообще у меня было мужчин. А я точно так же, без стеснения, ответила, что знакома со вторым мужем уже десять с лишним лет, и да, отцом моего сына может быть только он, поскольку как раз десять лет назад мы впервые занимались любовью в открытом море на борту английского военного корабля. Стояла дивная весенняя ночь одна тысяча шестьсот восемьдесят первого года, все здравомыслящие моряки ожидали, что вот-вот начнется шторм, но мы совершенно этого не замечали, поскольку ублажали друг друга едва ли не всеми возможными способами, пока не довели до пика. И в этот момент я была на нем, а он — во мне. Так что неудивительно, что к следующему Рождеству на мне уже не сходилось ни одно платье, а вся Мартиника как раз гадала, кто зачал мне этого ребенка, если я изволила вернуться из очередного плаванья отдельно от законного мужа.

Элизабет невольно вспыхнула от такой прямолинейности, а миссис Хагторп негромко рассмеялась и слегка потрепала ехидную француженку по плечу.

— Как нескромно, миссис Норрингтон.

— Ничуть, миссис Хагторп. Нескромно стало, когда господа дознаватели вздумали спросить, а кто же тогда отец моей дочери. А я решительно поведала им, что их намеки беспочвенны и попросту возмутительны, поскольку я влюблена с той самой ночи на «Разящем» и ничто не заставляет мое нежное женское сердце трепетать сильнее, чем вид любимого мужчины, наслаждающегося моими ласками. А потому я могу заверить, что никогда не стала бы ему изменять. Но хотела бы уточнить, не желают ли господа, чтобы я подробно рассказала, в каких именно местах обычно бывают мои губы, и как громко он стонет, когда эти губы добираются до самого сокровенного. Вот это действительно прозвучало нескромно, но вопросов к отцовству моих детей больше не было. Поскольку именно на это, дорогая Элизабет, — Катрин чуть повернулась и перевела взгляд на нее, — и был расчет. Что я буду смущена и унижена, а значит, уязвима. И наговорю лишнего, а то и вовсе совершенно растеряюсь и позволю защитникам моего дражайшего соседа перехватить инициативу. Нет, мысль здравая, — цинично согласилась француженка, — но они выбрали не ту жертву. Нужно было задавать эти вопросы Джеймсу. Судя по выражению его лица, он мечтал провалиться под землю еще в тот момент, когда я начала говорить о нашей первой ночи.

Миссис Хагторп прыснула вновь, а Катрин вдруг вздохнула и качнула головой с гладким тугим узлом темных волос.

— Если я о чем и жалею, — сказала она совсем иным, почти печальным тоном, — то лишь о том, что он не был моим первым мужчиной. Хотя тогда я бы похоронила свою репутацию еще быстрее. Если забыть о тех месяцах, что мы не видели друг друга с первой встречи и до столкновения на Сен-Мартене, то я, по сути, отдалась ему, не выждав и недели после знакомства. Будь я тогда невинна... то мне потребовалось бы недели две, не больше.

— Как я вас понимаю, миссис Норрингтон, — неожиданно и мечтательно протянула миссис Хагторп, и француженка восторженно округлила глаза.

— Что я слышу, миссис Хагторп! Неужели?!

— О, да. Мы целовались в первый же вечер. И это была не его идея. До сих пор не понимаю, как мы оба сдержались до свадьбы.

— Да, Джеймс говорил, что она была поспешна.

— Причем весьма. Просто за гранью всех приличий. И у нас нет ни малейшего оправдания этой поспешности, кроме того, что мы просто сгорали от страсти.

У Элизабет вырвался невольный вздох, и обе женщины обняли ее за плечи, мгновенно поняв, что она совершенно не разделяет их веселья.

— Я знаю, тебе очень тяжело, милая, — участливо сказала миссис Хагторп, вновь погладив ее по волосам. — Но иногда худшее, что с нами случается, вдруг приводит нас к лучшему.

— Мой сосед-плантатор убил моего отца, — цинично добавила Катрин, — разрушил всю мою жизнь, и мне пришлось выйти замуж за мужчину на тридцать с лишним лет старше меня, потому что я просто не смогла найти другого выхода из того кошмара. Но я сумела это пережить, и если бы кто-то вдруг сказал, что я могу вернуться назад и не позволить месье Тревельяну обмануть меня, я бы отказалась. Поскольку именно это в конечном итоге привело меня к Джеймсу. Сумей я тогда справиться сама, и наверняка бы вскорости вышла замуж за какого-нибудь благовоспитанного юношу, который сам бы занимался всеми делами на плантации, а я сидела бы дома, шила рубашечки детям и ни разу за всю жизнь не выбралась бы с Мартиники даже до соседнего острова. Но вместо этого я научилась стрелять, безупречно говорить на нескольких языках и влюбилась в мужчину, которому нет дела до моей репутации. Так что... — она ласково потрепала Элизабет по волосам, — не думай, что я не понимаю. И я знаю, что никакие слова тебя не утешат. Но и ты знаешь, что тебе всегда есть у кого попросить помощи.

— Спасибо, — тихо ответила Элизабет и прижалась щекой к ее руке с обручальным кольцом. К тому моменту, когда в доме появились мужчины, она уже успокоилась и неторопливо тянула горячий чай, за окном начинали сгущаться сиреневые сумерки, а миссис Хагторп встретила мужа в дверях и разве что не отходила его хлопковым полотенцем по загривку.

— Негодяи! Отправили бедную девочку! Одну! На растерзание!

— Мэри, мы были на верфи! Фок-мачта же...!

— Мачта?! Да вам, нехристям, корабль важнее живого человека! Как вас только земля носит?! Сухари!

— Да у нас целый адмирал ранен! Он же с нас три шкуры спустит, если мы не...!

— Но не умер же! Пусть сам свой корабль чинит, переживет его «Герцогиня» без мачты какое-то время!

— Да как переживет?! Она нам нужна!

Катрин давилась смехом, пока в дверях гостиной не появился Джеймс — очевидно, прорвавшийся сквозь вражеские позиции, пока миссис Хагторп распекала мужа, — и не протянул ей запечатанное письмо.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил он, повернувшись лицом к Элизабет, но ответить она не успела. Катрин вскрыла печать на письме, развернула пергамент, успев пробежать глазами первые несколько строчек, и вдруг застыла, часто моргая. Зеленые глаза наполнились слезами.

— В чем дело? — встревоженно спросил Джеймс и шагнул вплотную к ней, мгновенно забыв про Элизабет.

— Жан... — выдавила Катрин, сжимая письмо побелевшими пальцами, и лицо Джеймса застыло в выражении ужаса, которого Элизабет не видела даже при встрече с командой «Летучего Голландца».

— Что? 

— Он... сам написал письмо, — всхлипнула Катрин, и Джеймс на мгновение закатил глаза, выдохнув с нескрываемым облегчением. 

— И только?! Ты меня напугала.

Катрин всхлипнула вновь, опустив голову, и он поспешно обнял ее за плечи, притянув к себе. Коснулся губами волос на ее макушке, и Катрин разрыдалась в голос, уткнувшись лицом ему в шею и не выпуская из пальцев письма.

— Прости. Ну что ты? Милая, не плачь. 

— Н-ничего, — всхлипнула Катрин, попыталась отдышаться и отстранилась, вновь взглянув на письмо. На щеках и ресницах у нее блестели слезы. — Он пишет, что... что всё хорошо, что Флори́ подумывает принять предложение капитана Дюкрэ, и просит, — она судорожно выдохнула и позволила ему стереть слезы с ее лица. — Пишет, что не знает, когда дойдет письмо, но просит обязательно поздравить тебя от всей семьи.

— Поздравить? — осторожно спросила Элизабет. — С чем?

— Мне тридцать семь, — ответил Джеймс, ласково поглаживая жену по плечу. — Через неделю.

И вновь поцеловал ее в макушку. Катрин тяжело вздохнула и обхватила его обеими руками, замерев без движения. 

Элизабет отвела взгляд и подумала, что этой ночью ей наверняка приснится очередной кошмар. 


	27. XXVI

Над Порт-Ройалом медленно сгущались тучи. Огромные, кудлатые, всех оттенков серого — от бледно-серебристого над такой же бледной, медленно угасающей линией горизонта до антрацитового над крышей окруженного деревьями дома. Катрин стояла у окна, обняв себя за плечи в тонкой шали, слушала постепенно нарастающий ветер, шумящий в густой темно-зеленой листве, и задумчиво следила глазами за изменяющимся рисунком бледных теней на земле. С запада шла буря, рано погасившая яркий карибский закат, и в посвежевшем воздухе уже отчетливо пахло не только солью и водорослями, но и резким, будто металлическим запахом приближающейся грозы.

Хотелось выйти из дома в сгущающуюся темноту — как была, босой и простоволосой, лишь в наброшенной поверх ночной рубашки шали, — подняться на самую высокую оконечность острова и любоваться открывшимся с каменистого обрыва видом взволнованного моря, всё сильнее накатывающего на лежащий далеко внизу берег. Чем темнее будет становиться вокруг, чем сильнее станет задувать ветер... тем злее будут бьющиеся о скалы волны. Почернеют, вспенятся бурунами, отливающими в жутковатую, будто потустороннюю зелень, и скалы будут стонать от безжалостных ударов штормовых волн, медленно, неуловимо человеческому глазу обращаясь в песок. Ветер затреплет волосы, набирая всё большую силу, примется рвать подол рубашки и пробирать до самых костей, но даже этот холод покажется завораживающим и почти желанным. Там, на скале, несмотря на надвигающийся шторм, будет тишина, которой, казалось, никогда не знал этот город.

Катрин вздохнула и отступила от окна, в котором не было ничего, кроме деревьев и крыш других домов в отдалении. Должно быть, она слишком привыкла к одиночеству особняка на Мартинике, окруженного лишь точно такими же деревьями в разросшемся саду.

В черных, низко нависших, казалось, над самым окном тучах сверкнул первый бледный разряд молнии, подсветив их кудлатые изгибы, и из-за двери раздались поднимающиеся вверх по лестнице шаги. Джеймс появился в дверях как раз в тот момент, когда Катрин присела на край разложенной постели и подперла голову рукой, чувствуя щекой холодок обручального кольца. 

— Всё в порядке? — спросил муж, развязывая черную ленту на волосах, и Катрин захотелось подняться вновь, взять его за мокрые руки в подвернутых до самых локтей рукавах и уткнуться лицом в распахнутый ворот рубашки, чувствуя бьющуюся на шее жилку.

— Да. Просто задумалась.

— О чем? — спросил Джеймс, садясь на постель с другой стороны. Катрин дождалась, когда он разденется и ляжет, и тоже забралась под тонкое одеяло. 

— О том, что нам делать дальше. 

— Непростая ситуация, — согласился Джеймс, и она поднырнула ему под руку, крепко прижавшись к теплому боку. — Не доверяю я этому губернатору. Впрочем, обратное было бы очень... недальновидно.

— Без сомнения, — согласилась Катрин и положила руку ему на грудь, смяв тонкую ткань рубашки. — Он сделал это лишь потому, что счел выгодным. Ты нужен ему. Как и капитан Хагторп. И, быть может, даже я. Но, так или иначе, сколько бы он ни говорил о том, что он не идеалист...  
  
— Напротив, — заметил Джеймс, рассматривая движение теней на потолке. — Он потому и сделал это, что не гнушается использовать любых людей и закроет глаза даже на прямое нарушение военной присяги. Это вовсе не проявление доброты, хоть лорд Мортон и пытается изредка выставить себя великодушным человеком. Идеалист бы колебался. А Мортон циничен до мозга костей, и идеалов, я полагаю, у него попросту нет.

— Мне казалось, лорд Беккет был таким же, — заметила Катрин, пристраивая голову у него на плече так, чтобы видеть его лицо в сгущающейся всё сильнее темноте. — Но вот его лорд Мортон упорно называет идеалистом.

— Полагаю, они были знакомы, — согласился Джеймс, поняв ход ее мыслей. Катрин так и не смогла составить в голове цельный образ лорда Беккета, довольствуясь лишь разрозненными замечаниями, в большинстве своем звучащими так, что покойный представлялся не благородным и титулованным человеком, а настоящим дьяволом во плоти. Расчетливый, беспринципный, быть может, даже фанатик. Но он по-прежнему оставался для Катрин загадкой. Любопытной головоломкой с не слишком ясными мотивами. А то и вовсе представал откровенным безумцем, тратившим силы на поиски полумифического сундука с живым сердцем. Ведь эти поиски никак не сочетались с его пугающим хладнокровием. Но идеалист? Скорее уж напротив, ни о каком идеализме не шло и речи. И то, как Мортон поставил Беккета в один ряд с Джеймсом, заставляло Катрин раз за разом погружаться в нешуточные раздумия.

— Насколько я могу судить, — протянул тем временем Джеймс, устало прикрыв глаза, — Мортон договорится и с половиной Тортуги, если решит, что возникла такая необходимость. Но не станет обелять самого себя, подсовывая союзникам каперские свидетельства. Беккету же была важна видимость законности, хотя его подельники могли дать фору самым отъявленным головорезам, с которыми я только сталкивался в этих водах. Тогда как Мортона интересует только цель. 

— Это честнее, — заметила Катрин. — Хотя и опаснее.

— Как посмотреть, — не согласился Джеймс. — Беккет часто действовал тайком, чтобы сохранить всё ту же видимость законности своих... деяний. Мортон хотя бы не станет бить в спину. Во всяком случае, я на это надеюсь. Особенно после того, как недвусмысленно вы с Фрэнсисом дали понять, что готовы убить его и сбросить тело в море под покровом ночи.

— Я бы убила, — согласилась Катрин и вздохнула, когда он провел рукой по ее боку. От плеча до самого бедра. — Хотя не стану отрицать, меня удивило то, с каким спокойствием он завел этот разговор при настолько... существенном численном перевесе. Признаться, я не сразу поняла, что он сделал это намеренно.

— Я тоже. И по первому впечатлению... я был уверен, что он бы даже не рискнул завести такой разговор один на один. Беккет уж точно не отважился бы на подобное без Мёрсера и дюжины-другой морпехов за спиной. А Мортон... Что ж, я его недооценил. Он не военный, но и не, кхм, торгаш, как Беккет. И явно понимает в наших делах куда больше, чем мог понимать Беккет.

Катрин помолчала, обдумывая его слова — в окне за ее спиной блеснула еще далекая молния, бросив отсвет на противоположную стену, — а затем потянулась к мужу и неторопливо поцеловала, еще сильнее сжимая в пальцах рубашку у него на груди. Скользнула губами вниз — по подбородку и дрогнувшему в ответ горлу, — и Джеймс повел головой по подушке, сонно вздохнув.

— Прости, я устал.

— Я знаю, — ласково ответила Катрин, вновь придвигаясь вплотную, и гладила его по груди, просунув руку в распахнутый ворот, пока не услышала ровное безмятежное дыхание. И не задремала сама.

Сон был тяжелым и беспокойным. Снаружи набирал силу идущий из глубин моря шторм, и, должно быть, она слышала его сквозь сон, даже если не понимала этого. Смешивающиеся воедино гром, шум завывающего за окном ветра и рев далеких, бьющихся о скалистые берега волн рождали необъяснимое чувство беспокойства, преследовавшее ее во сне, пока она шла по незнакомому полутемный коридору. Мрачный, с тяжелыми панелями эбенового дерева по стенам и недовольно скрипящим под ногам дубовым полом, он вел мимо одинаковых запертых дверей из точно такого же темного дерева, и лишь за единственной приоткрытой дверью в его конце виднелась бледная полоса света. Оттуда доносился грубый, недовольный чем-то голос, и Катрин хотелось разом броситься и прочь от этой двери, и к ней, распахнув ее во всю ширь. Подол расшитой бледными узорами голубой юбки путался вокруг ног — словно та змеей обвивалась вокруг лодыжек, не давая сделать и шага, — но дверь будто сама плыла навстречу, и за ней уже виднелся край массивного темного стола со стоящей на нем маленькой фарфоровой вазочкой. С единственным прикосновением женской руки в этом мрачном доме, оставившем в вазочке уже поникший букетик полевых цветов.

— Четче линии! — резкий мужской голос за дверью стегал, словно кнут, и слух уже разбирал скрип пера по пергаменту. Катрин толкнула дверь самыми кончиками пальцев, боясь, что та заскрипит, и полоса бьющего из комнаты света стала шире, протянувшись по полу далеко ей за спину. Сощурившиеся после полутемного коридора глаза не сразу разобрали изображения островов и целых материков на развешенных по стенам картах. 

На распахнутом окне колыхались от порывов ветерка светлые шторы, и воздух свежо пах луговыми травами, туманом и терпкой болотной ягодой. Робкая капель за окном наводила на мысль об уже заканчивающемся дожде, но снедавшее Катрин чувство непонятной тревоги — будто западни, в которую она уже ступила, даже не заметив свившейся на полу петли — сделалось лишь сильнее. Дождь... моросил, словно шел целыми днями напролет, то утихая, то принимаясь с новой силой стучать по стеклам и каскадам крыши, а не обрушивался без предупреждения отвесной стеной ледяной воды, как это бывало в южных широтах. И по полу протянулись лучи слишком бледного света.

— Четче! — повторил стоящий у стола широкоплечий мужчина с костистым лицом, и Катрин даже вздрогнула от того, каким знакомым и одновременно чужим показался его профиль. Но сидящий за столом мальчик, сосредоточенно чертивший что-то в тетради с длинными пергаментными листами, даже не поднял головы в ответ на окрик. Катрин видела его лишь со спины: увязанные в низкий хвост темные волосы, простой зеленый жилет без вышивки поверх рубашки и накрахмаленный манжет, подвернутый на запястье левой руки, чтобы не запачкать его чернилами, придерживая край тетради.

— Четче! — вновь приказал мужчина, и его уже седеющие брови гневно сошлись в одну линию над переносицей. — Заново! — рявкнул он и одним движением вырвал из тетради страницу. 

Мальчик даже не вздрогнул, успев отдернуть руку с пером — словно давно привык к такому обращению, — но в следующее мгновение с кончика пера сорвалась крупная капля чернил и разбилась об отполированную до блеска столешницу. Широкая ладонь с тяжелым перстнем из потемневшего серебра рассекла воздух и отвесила мальчику хлесткую пощечину. Голова у него мотнулась в сторону, но больше от стола не донеслось ни звука. 

— Убери, — сухо приказал мужчина и повернулся на каблуках, схватив прислоненную к краю стола трость. Катрин не успела ни посторониться, ни даже испугаться, что он придет в еще большую ярость, увидев на пороге комнаты незнакомую женщину, но мужчина двинулся на нее, даже не заметив, и будто прошел насквозь, мгновенно оказавшись за ее спиной. Она только и успела, что разглядеть мелькнувшее перед глазами лицо со вздувшимися на висках венами. 

Катрин помедлила, прислушиваясь к стихающим в темном коридоре шагам и ударам трости, а затем осторожно шагнула внутрь. Приблизилась к столу, протянула подрагивающую руку, несмело коснувшись плеча в зеленом жилете, и мальчик резко обернулся, вздрогнув от неожиданности. Или ожидав нового удара. 

И Катрин вздрогнула в ответ, увидев его лицо. Совсем юное — не старше десяти лет, — с алеющим на щеке следом от пощечины, и мгновенно узнаваемое, несмотря на молодость. Знакомое настолько, что она без труда изобразила бы его с закрытыми глазами.

Над самым ухом раздался оглушительный раскат грома, и Катрин проснулась с рывком, невольно стряхнув обнимавшую ее руку — всё еще видя испуганные серо-зеленые глаза и этот след от пощечины на его лице, — а затем растерянно заморгала, привыкая к темноте и непогоде за окном. Качнула головой, на мгновение прикрыв глаза — _привидится же такое,_ — и перевела взгляд на лежащего рядом с ней мужа. Джеймс спал, дыша до того ровно и безмятежно, будто совсем не слышал ночного буйства стихии, и Катрин успела успокоенно выдохнуть, когда новая вспышка молнии высветила на стене расплывчатый черный силуэт. 

Будто призрака, стоящего у самого изголовья кровати. Прямо... у него над головой. 

Катрин обернулась, судорожно прижимая к груди край одеяла, но между окном и постелью никого не было. Как не было и во всей полутемной спальне. Пока еще одна вспышка не высветила вновь этот силуэт на стене, и в далеком раскате грома не прозвучал отчетливый вздох.

— Чего ты хочешь? — спросила Катрин одними губами, чувствуя себя по меньшей мере умалишенной, но тень будто шевельнулась в ответ и проступила четче, уже не нуждаясь в молниях. 

_Ничего не выйдет. Нельзя спасти того, кто сам не хочет, чтобы его спасали._

— Кого? — не поняла Катрин. — Кого нельзя спасти?

Ее спрутоподобного любовника, что сам навлек на себя такую участь?

_Она другая. Ее мир не ваш, а ваш — не ее. Что бы вы ни сказали, что бы ни сделали ради нее, это будет напрасной тратой сил._

— Тебе просто не по нраву, что она больше не одна.

 _Она одна_ , качнула головой тень. _И останется такой до конца ее дней. Море уже забрало ее отца и любовника, море заберет всё. Море заберет и мой дар, если ты не вмешаешься. Она притягивает смерть. Он уже умер из-за нее однажды, разве ты забыла? Я не смогу спасти его во второй раз._

Катрин невольно зажмурилась, пережидая предательски нахлынувшую дрожь, а когда открыла глаза вновь, черной тени на стене уже не было. Вновь били молнии за окном, гремело в черных тучах, но обиженная богиня — или кто она, дьявол бы ее побрал, — не возвращалась. Катрин тяжело вздохнула и прижалась к Джеймсу всем телом, крепко обняв его поперек груди.

Что ж, если так, то... она должна успеть спустить курок до того, как смерть явится за ним во второй раз. Но лучше бы капитан Хагторп не догадался искать его на Мартинике. 

***

В шторм на нижних этажах военного форта, где располагались камеры, царила пронизывающая до костей сырость и казалось, будто сами каменные стены исторгают из себя воду и сплошь покрываются зеленоватой плесенью, как язвами и нарывами. Игра воображения, не более, но вместе с тем в этих водах было что-то такое, отчего в последние дни пути в Порт-Ройал ему не раз мерещился пристальный взгляд в спину. Внимательный, оценивающий... Будто выносящий приговор.

Впору было поверить россказням заключенных о вырывающихся из глубины моря кораблях и бессмертных чудовищах, которых не могло остановить ни ружье, ни шпага. Что-то поселилось в этих водах — или же оно было здесь всегда, но теперь его разозлили, — и казалось, притихли даже бывалые пираты, не стремясь лишний раз покидать надежной гавани Тортуги. Будто боялись чего-то невидимого и неостановимого.

Моряцкие сказочки, подумал Энтони, впервые услышав этот лихорадочный бред из уст захваченных Норрингтоном дезертиров. Без сомнения. Но и от сказочек порой бывает толк. Особенно, если они так наводят ужас на врагов.

Но кроме этого... сам бравый капитан ничуть не удивился, когда заключенные один за другим начали клясться в том, что говорят чистую правду. Даже бровью не повел. Слышал всё это прежде? Любопытно.

— Лорд Мортон, — поприветствовали его караульные и распахнули тяжелую железную дверь. 

— Что-нибудь сказал? — спросил Энтони, входя в тесноватую душную комнату и придирчиво рассматривая разложенные по длинному столу инструменты.

— Нет, сэр, — ответил городской палач, как раз выбравший из их числа тяжелые почерневшие клещи. — Но мы, помнится, и не таких раскалывали.

— Я вижу, два дня без воды так и не сподвигли вас к общению, мистер Томас? — уточнил Энтони светским тоном у висящего в колодках тела, но то ответило лишь сдавленным хрипом. — Зря. Горожане, если хотите знать, в ярости из-за сгоревшей ратуши. Это была едва ли не главная городская достопримечательность. А вы столько пороха на нее перевели, да еще и не хотите держать ответ за свои подвиги. Что ж, придется действовать жестко, — пожал он плечами, снимая щегольский синий жюстокор.

И вытащил из высокой жаровни один из раскалившихся на конце железных прутьев.


	28. XXVII

Доступа к бумагам военного форта у Катрин прежде не было. Ко французским не подпустили бы ее же соотечественники — поскольку ее задачей всегда было находить нужные сведения во вражеских колониях, — а пробираться в английский или испанский форт Катрин не решилась бы сама, прекрасно понимая, что едва ли выберется оттуда живой. Хотя бы потому, что даже знакомая женщина в подобных местах привлекала к себе втрое больше внимания, чем даже незнакомый мужчина.

И теперь стопки перевязанных кожаными шнурами карт, порой изображавших береговую линию одного и того же острова в дюжине разных масштабов, вызывали у нее почти детский восторг пополам с любопытством. Пусть ей не дали толком рассмотреть ничего, кроме как раз таки карт, но само осознание, что ее пустили едва ли не в святая святых Королевского Флота в обмен на обещание посильной помощи, заставляло руки предательски дрожать при одном только прикосновении к уголку очередной карты. 

Впрочем, причина дрожи была не только в этом.

— Лорд Мортон знает о твоем самоуправстве? — спросила она, рассматривая одну из разложенных по столу карт. Ту ярко освещало бьющее в окно полуденное солнце, и этот чертеж береговой линии казался ей смутно знакомым, но упорно не желающим соотноситься с ее собственными воспоминаниями.

— Лорд Мортон, — ответил Джеймс, не поднимая глаз от чертежа еще одной смутно знакомой береговой линии, — дал мне полную свободу действий и право выбирать любых помощников, которых я сочту полезными. При условии, что все серьезные документы я буду просматривать только в архиве и только в одиночестве. И, пожалуй, при условии немедленной отставки по завершении кампании, хотя об этом он говорил лишь намеками. Очевидно, всё зависит от моего успеха. Но карты ему, как видишь, совершенно не жаль. И ты была права, на твои навыки он тоже рассчитывает. Нет, здесь слишком мелко, — пробормотал он себе под нос и отложил один пергамент, немедленно потянувшись за другим. — Такая стоянка подошла бы только пиратской шхуне.

Первоначально предполагалось, что этим будут заниматься Гроувз и Джиллетт, но на первого косился с подозрением сам Джеймс, хмуря брови каждый раз, когда Гроувз принимался тереть запястья, а кандидатуру второго не оценил капитан Хагторп.

— Ваша рассеянность, лейтенант Джиллетт, не для кого из нас не новость, — заметил он, тоже нахмурив черные брови, недовольно сжав губы и качнув головой в низко надвинутой треуголке. Уже было воодушевившийся лейтенант мгновенно стушевался и тоже сжал губы, но в оскорбленной гримасе. — Если уж вы как-то раз упустили из виду целый корабль, то что говорить о такой кропотливой работе, как изучение береговых линий?

Катрин в тот момент предположила, что капитан чем-то очень недоволен. Что-то, о чем она не знала, портило ему настроение не первый день, поскольку Джеймс не раз упоминал о любви Хагторпа к разного рода шуточкам и неизменно называл друга тем еще пройдохой. Катрин же, как ни старалась, не могла заметить за ним излишнего веселья. Быть может, Хагторп просто казался Джеймсу таким лишь потому, что сам Джеймс никогда не отличался привычкой шутить у штурвала?

— Отправляйтесь на верфь, лейтенант, — вмешался в разговор Джеймс, когда лейтенант Джиллетт пошел оскорбленными красными пятнами в ответ на замечание о потерянном для Королевского Флота «Перехватчике». — С картами я разберусь сам.

— Есть, сэр, — покаянно склонил голову лейтенант и удалился, гордо выпрямив спину и чеканя шаг. Капитан Хагторп качнул головой, получил в ответ многозначительный взгляд из-под шляпы и пожал плечами.

— Твои подчиненные.

— Именно, — согласился Джеймс и отправился в облюбованный губернатором кабинет, не став продолжать спор. Кабинет, как выяснилось чуть позже, не один год принадлежал ему самому, а потому лорд Мортон без колебаний согласился уступить. А затем и вовсе удалился в город, действительно предоставив военным полную свободу действий.

Катрин тем временем взяла со стола одну из карт и придирчиво всмотрелась в нанесенные на пергамент линии.

— Может, здесь? Флотилию, конечно, не спрячешь, но для одного корабля место найдется.

Джеймс перевел взгляд на карту в ее руке, задумчиво прищурился — должно быть, вспоминал, видел ли он эту бухту хоть раз собственными глазами, — и, помедлив, кивнул.

— Может быть. Но дно там скалистое, понадобился бы хороший знаток местных вод, чтобы провести линейный корабль. А дезертиры Беккета не пройдут там даже с лотлинем*. 

— Они могли заплатить кому-нибудь из местных рыбаков, — предположила Катрин, не желая сразу сбрасывать привлекшую ее внимание бухту со счетов.

— Скорее уж убили бы после и выбросили бы за борт, — парировал Джеймс. — Но в целом я с тобой согласен.

— Спасибо, — хмыкнула Катрин и отложила карту в сторону, на самый край стола. — Так непривычно, — заметила она, потянувшись за новым пергаментом. 

— Что именно?

— Я всегда... делала нечто подобное одна. Сама сидела над картами и планами, сама искала... подходящие способы проникнуть в дом, если не могла сделать этого через парадную дверь. Однажды... пришлось даже лезть через окно. 

Джеймс, казалось, заинтересовался этими словами всерьез. Откинулся на спинку стула, бросив изучать карты, и спросил:

— Тебя всегда посылали одну?

— Не всегда, — качнула головой Катрин и повернулась к столу всем корпусом. — Меня сопровождали на первом задании... вернее, это я сопровождала его, изображая наивную дурочку, которую добрый кузен вывез в свет с далекой полузабытой всеми плантации. Признаться, я была так взволнована, что... задание едва не закончилось самым прозаичным способом из возможных. Я думала, что Анри будет в ярости, когда рассказала ему... — она осеклась и хмыкнула, дернув краем рта. — Тогда я еще пыталась быть хорошей женой. А он лишь пожал плечами.

— Ты не хотела этого? — спросил Джеймс, но она не обернулась. По-прежнему смотрела на карты и вела пальцем по одной из бросившихся ей в глаза линий, повторяя контур побережья Эспаньолы.

— Хотела. Поначалу. Мне было всего двадцать лет и... очень страшно. Я буквально вздрагивала от каждого резкого звука, думая, что нас вот-вот раскроют или уже раскрыли, и мы оба окажемся на виселице еще до захода солнца. Но... кончилось тем, что он просто прижал меня к стене, а я опомнилась и вырвалась. Сама, признаться, не поняла, как. Хотя его это, кажется, удивило. От таких женщин, как я, только и ждут, что они доступнее портовых шлюх. Так что... в таких делах я предпочитаю одиночество. Меньше соблазнов и меньше... разочарований.

Она очертила неровный овал Тортуги, притаившийся в пугающей близи от того, что все они привыкли называть цивилизованным миром, и услышала, как Джеймс вздохнул. Осудил ее в мыслях? Или вспомнил, как сам едва не принял ее за шлюху, когда она впервые пришла к нему?

— Прости, я ужасная жена.

— Ничуть, — ответил Джеймс мягким тоном. — А даже если бы и была... то я знал, на что шел.

— Неужели? — хмыкнула Катрин, думая о том, какой незначительной становилась главная пиратская база всего Карибского моря, если начертить ее на пергаменте в фут шириной. Какой... обыденной она выглядела, если идти по ее улицам, не зная, что очередной сидящий на крыльце кабака пьяница может оказаться одним из опаснейших корсаров в этих водах. Одна только мысль об этом пробирала Катрин до костей, и она цеплялась за руку Джеймса, словно вновь тонула посреди открытого моря и обломков взорванного пиратами корабля. Ее пугало всё. Заполонившие гавань быстроходные шхуны, чьи мачты, казалось, были видны из любого уголка острова. Хлопки деревянных ставень, в которых мерещились пушечные залпы и крики чаек над дрейфующими в воде мертвецами. Даже голоса детей, изредка доносящиеся сквозь брань пьяных моряков и крики зазывавших их к себе проституток. И то, с какой уверенностью ориентировался на этих узких неказистых улочках Джеймс.

 _Знал_ их. Каждый поворот, за которым высились всё новые и новые кабаки и бордели, и каждый темный закоулок, в котором уединились очередной пьяница и очередная шлюха. Разумом Катрин понимала, что она видит лишь то, что сама хочет увидеть — не может ведь весь этот портовый городок состоять из одних лишь притонов, — но сердце всё равно лихорадочно колотилось в груди, и этот стук мерзко отдавался в животе, заставляя ее еще сильнее цепляться за руку мужа. В те мучительно долгие мгновения ей казалось, что они оба безумны, раз добровольно отправились в логово отъявленных головорезов. И ради чего? 

— Да, — сказал Джеймс, отвлекая ее от мрачных мыслей. — Если уж я смог привыкнуть даже к многочасовым разговорам о торговых пошлинах...

Катрин хмыкнула вновь, не дав ему закончить, и обернулась через плечо. Невольно залюбовалась тем, как он сидит, откинувшись на спинку стула и полусогнув одну ногу в колене, а светящее в окно солнце окрашивает его глаза в почти бирюзовый, с едва заметным стальным отливом, цвет. И чем, о Небо, она только заслужила право смотреть на него? Лежать рядом с ним по ночам и слушать, как умиротворенно он дышит? Обнимать его, чувствуя тепло его тела и размеренное биение сердца под щекой? Пусть она сама однажды сказала, что он не трофей, но всё же... Порой Катрин казалось, что она вот-вот очнется от несбыточного сна, и тогда она еще сильнее сжимала его руку, порывисто целовала его пальцы и молилась вновь и вновь, лишь бы он не исчез в следующее мгновение, как туман по утру.

— Неужели я так часто говорила о торговле?

— Пожалуй, — неожиданно согласился Джеймс, и взгляд у него сделался задумчивым и будто отстраненным. — Однажды вы с губернатором Суонном и мистером Мейсоном беседовали три часа кряду о том, каким ужасным образом нынче влияет политика Старого Света на торговлю в Новом. А я всячески делал вид, что нахожу эту тему крайне увлекательной, поскольку это была единственная возможность находиться рядом с тобой, не привлекая еще большего внимания, чем обычно.

Катрин качнула головой и опустила глаза на разбросанные карты. Тот разговор она помнила даже лучше, чем хотела бы. Не в деталях, которые уже не смогла бы повторить спустя столько времени, но сам вечер отчетливо врезался ей в память. Они поссорились уже после приема у губернатора. После того, как она выскользнула из кареты перед домом капитана Норрингтона, низко надвинув на лицо капюшон плаща, и торопливо скрылась в тени, пробираясь к дверям, словно последняя воровка. И уже после того, как начала жадно целовать его в спальне, а он вдруг остановился, словно она причиняла ему боль одним только прикосновением. А затем выдохнул, сжимая ее плечи и вместе с тем будто пытаясь оттолкнуть:

— Я больше не могу. Не могу... так.

— Джеймс...

— Я этого не вынесу, — почти простонал он, стиснув зубы и глядя ей в лицо с таким отчаянием, словно ответный взгляд жег его раскаленным железом. — Я устал смотреть сквозь тебя. Будто мне безразлично, в каком часу ты приедешь на очередной вечер и в каком уедешь. Безразлично, с кем ты будешь говорить и танцевать. Безразлично, что говорят у тебя за спиной, ведь я не муж, чтобы вызывать на дуэль всякого, кто назовет тебя торговкой. Каждый вечер я выжидаю, пока не станет _прилично_ , и подхожу к тебе с одними и теми же словами. «Позвольте пригласить вас, мадам», — повторил он издевательским тоном, будто передразнивая самого себя. А затем и ее. — «Благодарю, капитан, я так скучаю в отсутствие мужа». 

Тогда ей показалось, что это прозвучало как пощечина. Катрин отстранилась, насколько позволяли и его, и ее собственные руки, и ответила слишком резко и холодно:

— Прости, я не в силах повернуть время вспять и не рушить свою жизнь, чтобы ты мог хвастаться правильной женой.

— Я не хвастаюсь, — процедил Джеймс, и она поняла, что задела его этими словами. — Ты даже не слышишь, что я говорю.

— Я слышу, — парировала Катрин. — И вижу. Все видят, Джеймс. Не знают, но догадываются. А если узнают наверняка, то... Но я не в силах ничего с этим сделать, уж прости.

— Всё могло бы быть совсем иначе, — не согласился Джеймс, и она устало качнула головой. — Но ты не хочешь.

— Ты начинаешь этот разговор уже в пятый раз, хотя прекрасно знаешь, что я отвечу. Если хочешь, чтобы я ушла, то так и скажи.

Лицо у него застыло, будто она отвесила ему пощечину на глазах у всего высшего света Ямайки, и он разжал руки, ответив ледяным тоном:

— Я не знаю, за кого вы меня принимаете, мадам, но я не выставлю женщину за порог посреди ночи. Спальня в вашем распоряжении. Доброй ночи.

И вышел сам, оставив ее в растерянности посреди комнаты. То была лишь игра ее воображения, но в тот миг Катрин померещилось, будто вместе с ним из спальни ушло всё тепло. Словно ее разом выстудили, распахнув окно в темноту и холод, где бушевала метель. Конечно, никакой метели на Ямайке не было и быть не могло. Такой метели, что привиделась ей на мгновение, не могло быть даже во Франции, и рассказы о подобных бурях она слышала от моряков, плававших в самых северных широтах среди острых, как лезвия, льдов, сковывавших даже моря. Быть может, в этих словах было куда больше хвастовства подвыпивших матросов, чем истины о покорении замерзших вод, но в тот миг Катрин чувствовала себя так, словно сама была морем, которое обступил со всех сторон безжалостный холод, превращая черную воду в такой же черный лед.

Она бессильно опустилась на край постели, прижимая руку к груди и чувствуя, как безжалостно вдруг начал давить корсет под тяжелым платьем, не давая толком вдохнуть, но не выдержала и пяти минут в этой тишине и мерещащемся ей холоде. Поднялась на ноги вновь и пошла — из одной комнаты в другую, заглядывая за каждую из дверей, — пока не отыскала его там, откуда и стоило начать поиски. Сидящим перед камином в гостиной. С низко опущенной головой и устало закрывшими лицо руками. 

Катрин помедлила, не решаясь сделать первый шаг из опасения, что он оттолкнет ее, а затем всё же присела на подлокотник кресла и осторожно обняла его за плечи.

— Прости. Ты прав, я не слышу. Но ты же понимаешь, что иначе нельзя?

— Каждый раз, — ответил Джеймс, не поднимая головы, — я делаю то, что хочешь ты, а вовсе не я. Но этого по-прежнему недостаточно, чтобы тебе угодить.

Словно теперь он не слышал ее. Словно позабыл, что сам начал этот разговор. Словно... Катрин качнула головой, отгоняя мысли, которые не должна была обращать в слова, если не хотела, чтобы они поссорились лишь сильнее.

— Я не позволю, чтобы ты потерял всё, чего добился, лишь из-за того, что кто-то назвал меня торговкой. Думаешь, мне есть дело до разговоров каких-то плантаторов? Или до кольца на пальце? У меня уже есть одно, я не стану требовать второго.

— Добился? — повторил Джеймс таким тоном, будто она вновь жгла его раскаленным железом. — Чего я добился, если женщина, которую я люблю, раз за разом рискует жизнью и не слышит, когда я умоляю ее остановиться? Если мой сын носит имя другого мужчины, и я не могу даже признать его своим? Да ты хоть знаешь, сколько раз я ночевал в форте, потому что не мог заставить себя вернуться в дом, в котором нет вас? Я ничего не добился, Катрин, и тебе это известно едва ли не лучше, чем кому-либо еще. Кому я нужен, если всё, что у меня есть, — это лишь офицерский мундир?

— Мне, — тихо ответила Катрин, поглаживая его по плечу. — Ты нужен мне. Я молюсь каждую ночь, чтобы тебя не задела очередная пуля или абордажная сабля. Я боюсь за тебя так, как никогда не боялась за саму себя, где бы мне ни приходилось оказаться по воле Франции. Но я уничтожу тебя лишь потому, что служу другому королю. Я только и делаю, что лгу, изворачиваюсь и беру чужое. Даже с тобой. Разве я имела хоть какое-то право ставить под угрозу свою миссию, потому что сходила с ума от желания хотя бы поцеловать офицера чужого флота? А теперь ты хочешь, чтобы я еще и убила тебя собственными руками?

Джеймс молчал так долго, что она уже и не думала дождаться ответа. А затем всё же убрал руки от лица и устало потер виски.

— Я ухожу в море через неделю.

— Надолго? — спросила Катрин и придвинулась вплотную, прижавшись щекой к его макушке. Скользнула руками вниз, обнимая его поперек груди и чувствуя, насколько он напряжен под смятой ее пальцами рубашкой. Словно выкован из железа.

— Да. Несколько месяцев. Быть может, даже полгода, если не больше. Не жди меня в Порт-Ройале.

— Хорошо, — не стала спорить Катрин. — Буду ждать там, где ты скажешь.

И услышала негромкий смешок. Улыбнулась в ответ и поцеловала его в висок, еще не зная, что в следующий раз они встретятся на Виргинских островах. И эта встреча обернется катастрофой для них обоих. 

— Катрин? 

Она вздрогнула, мотнула головой, отгоняя стоящие перед глазами воспоминания, и вновь обернулась через плечо.

— Сколько раз ты просил ее стать твоей женой? — спросила она и добавила, когда на лице мужа на мгновение отразилось замешательство. — Элизабет.

— Один, — ответил Джеймс, не задумываясь. И, судя по глазам, всё еще не понимал, к чему она клонит.

— А, — хмыкнула Катрин, поворачиваясь на каблуках и делая шаг к нему. Чувствуя, что больше не в силах любоваться им даже на расстоянии в пару жалких футов. — Выходит, ты совсем не старался?

Джеймс дернул краем рта в короткой усмешке и протянул к ней руки, подняв их с подлокотников стула. Катрин улыбнулась в ответ, скользнула к нему в объятия и прижалась щекой к грубоватой ткани синего мундира. Потом подумала и вытащила из лежащих на столе разрозненных пергаментов очередную карту.

_А вот это может быть занятно._

***

Шел третий час пополудни, и Элизабет ожидала найти дом Джеймса совершенно пустым. Заполненным той же звенящей тишиной, что встречала ее каждый раз, когда она распахивала дверь своего маяка и в первое мгновение инстинктивно отшатывалась от темного проема, чувствуя себя так, словно она собиралась войти в склеп, а не в собственный дом. Но если маяк оставался безмолвным, гулко отражающим стенами каждый произведенный ею звук, то теперь она едва не споткнулась, услышав сразу три голоса. Те, должно быть, заговорили почти одновременно, споря о чем-то своем, и так же дружно, но совсем негромко рассмеялись. Элизабет заперла за собой дверь и направилась в гостиную, без труда определив, откуда доносился смех. 

Весь пол до самого камина был покрыт разрозненными пергаментными листами, оставляя лишь небольшой свободный клочок ковра у одного из подлокотников дивана. Там сидел Джеймс, широко расставив ноги в черных флотских ботфортах, прислонившись спиной к дивану и подвернув рукава рубашки до самых локтей. Перебирал один лист за другим, втолковывая что-то растянувшемуся на диване кузену и присевшей на подлокотник жене, и они то кивали, то задумчиво хмурились и качали головами в ответ. 

— Добрый день, — поздоровалась Элизабет, появляясь в дверях и намереваясь ускользнуть в отведенную ей комнату, но ее задержала поднявшаяся с дивана неестественно бледная рука с четко проступившими на тыльной стороне ладони синеватыми венами.

— Мисс Суонн, присядьте. Нам, вероятно, понадобится некоторая ваша помощь. Если вас не затруднит, конечно. 

— Ничуть, адмирал, — согласилась Элизабет и прошла, стараясь не наступить на разбросанные пергаменты, к одному из кресел. Села, чинно сложив руки на коленях и надеясь, что никто не заметит, как они дрожат, но немедленно почувствовала скрестившиеся на ней взгляды. 

— Всё в порядке? — первым заговорил Джеймс, откладывая в сторону очередной лист. Карту смутно знакомого острова, насколько успела разглядеть Элизабет. И помедлила, прежде чем ответить:

— Да. Я... ходила в дом губернатора. Лорд Мортон предложил мне забрать оставшиеся там вещи, и мои, и отца.

Вот только... ей даже некуда было их забирать. Даже решись она прикоснуться к сваленным в подвале вещам — должно быть, это была работа Беккета или кого-то из его подручных, — даже посмей взять хотя бы одну из до боли знакомых книг, прежде стоявшую в отцовском кабинете и наверняка подписанную его рукой на внутренней стороне обложки, то куда бы она отнесла эту книгу? Все те книги, пергаменты и памятные безделушки, которые она хотела бы взять, если бы осмелилась. Что ей было делать с ними? Заставить до самого потолка комнату в доме Джеймса? Зная, что хозяйкой в этом доме была другая женщина, которая и без того... не могла быть счастлива, каждый день встречаясь глазами со своей, по сути, соперницей. Пусть Элизабет никогда и не стремилась этой соперницей быть. И пусть большинство принятых в обществе правил всегда казалось ей глупостью — в отличие от Уилла, педантично называвшего ее «мисс Суонн», как бы она ни умоляла об обратном, — но какой бы взбалмошной, безрассудной и даже безответственной она ни казалась окружающим, Элизабет никогда не была жестокой. Во всяком случае... намеренно.

Если она и делала что-то жестокое, то лишь из-за того, что считала это необходимым. Как бы ни сожалела она о своих поступках впоследствии, она не была жестокой ради себя. То, как она поступила с Джеймсом в день казни Джека, то, как приковала самого Джека к мачте «Жемчужины», то, как позабыла о родном отце, ища путь за край света... Она делала это не для себя. Она была безрассудна, слишком порывиста и отчаянна, чтобы это могли принять другие — чтобы эти ее черты принял хоть кто-то, кроме шайки пиратов, — быть может, она была даже глупа, но жестокости в числе ее недостатков никогда не было. И уж тем более, она не хотела быть жестокой с Катрин, ведя себя, словно эгоистичный ребенок, вздумавший распоряжаться в чужом доме, словно в своем собственном.

— Я в порядке. Просто... не чувствую себя на своем месте, — выдавила Элизабет наконец, думая, что едва ли найдет понимание. Нашла бы у Уилла, но сомневалась, что ее по-настоящему поймут люди, окружавшие ее теперь. Должно быть... они видят в ней лишь потерянного ребенка, который по-прежнему ничего не смыслит в жизни. Впрочем, глупо было отрицать, что некоторые вещи она и в самом деле понимала лишь тогда, когда становилось слишком поздно. Осознание ее ошибок стоило жизни ее отцу. Да и Джеймсу, по сути, тоже. Чудо, что он всё же выжил. И вместе с тем... был потерян для нее, потому что для нее уже никогда не найдется места в его жизни. Это было бы несправедливо по отношению к женщине, которая любила его так, как никогда не смогла бы Элизабет. Пусть для нее самой он остался едва ли не единственным близким человеком в этом проклятом мире.

— Любая женщина чувствует себя так, когда ждет ребенка, — парировала, будто зная о ее мыслях, Катрин. И подняла уголок губ в кривоватой усмешке. — Мужчинам этого, увы, не понять, но я сама выносила двоих детей. И если в первый раз я лишь сбежала от любовника, едва поняв, что беременна, и испугавшись, что он разрушит из-за меня собственную жизнь, то во второй... Я думала, что в тот раз он оставил меня, а не я его, и хотя у меня не было права даже жаловаться, я... была обижена. И я знаю, как это звучит, — добавила она, прекрасно чувствуя, что все взгляды теперь скрестились на ней. — Эгоистично, без сомнения. Но я чувствовала себя как никогда уязвимой, а его даже не было рядом. 

— Меня никогда не было рядом, — угрюмо сказал Джеймс и вновь зашелестел разбросанными вокруг него пергаментами, опустив глаза, но Катрин лишь качнула головой и ответила негромким, совершенно спокойным тоном:

— Ты был. И когда я думала, что утону по милости пиратов, и когда меня пытались убить в десятке шагов от моего же дома. И когда они пришли после заката, зная, что этот дом некому защищать. Разве я вправе просить большего, когда ты спас жизнь не только мне, но и моим детям?

Джеймс промолчал, будто задумавшись о чем-то, и Катрин вновь перевела взгляд на Элизабет.

— Если дело лишь в вещах отца, то я уверена, мы что-нибудь придумаем. Но есть ведь еще что-то, не так ли?

— Я... — ей не хотелось отвечать, не хотелось даже вспоминать о том, как один из ее худших кошмаров сбылся в тот самый миг, когда она ожидала этого меньше всего. И задел ее даже сильнее, чем во сне, хотя какое ей было дело до чужого мнения? Всегда. Везде. Как бы она ни поступала. Она была независима и уверена в себе, она никогда не боялась осуждения этих глупых расфуфыренных женщин в высоких париках и широких юбках. Даже если ее собственные волосы были заплетены в простую косу, а платье не сделало бы чести даже зажиточной горожанке, не то, что жене богатого плантатора или губернаторской дочери. Должно быть, Катрин была права насчет ребенка. Элизабет не чувствовала себя на своем месте, потому что она и в самом деле не была полностью в себе. Как вообще можно быть собой, когда она делит собственное тело еще с кем-то? 

— Я встретила некоторых дам на прогулке, — наконец продолжила она, — когда возвращалась из губернаторского дома. Ничего особенного, просто... Я слишком привыкла к иному отношению с их стороны. 

Катрин будто заледенела в одно мгновение и подняла бровь самым презрительным из возможных образов.

— Смею надеяться, среди этих дам не было Шарлотты Мейсон?

— Была, — согласилась Элизабет, но беспечно пожала плечами, притворяясь, что ничего ужасного не произошло. Пусть миссис Мейсон и оказалась удивительно безжалостна. Без сомнения, узнала ее с первого взгляда, но повела себя так, словно увидела последнюю нищенку в полных вшей лохмотьях. Даже поднесла к лицу надушенный платок, отчего ее голос прозвучал глуше обычного.

— Не может быть. Мисс Суонн, дорогая, вы ли это?

Элизабет показалось, будто ей отвесили прилюдную пощечину. Подумать только, она сражалась на шпагах с существами, один вид которых отправил бы в глубокий обморок и миссис Мейсон, и всю ее докучливую свиту, но стоило лишь услышать этот нескрываемо-презрительный тон, как на глаза сами собой навернулись слезы. Впрочем, удержать лицо она сумела. Даже голос не задрожал.

— Рада встрече, миссис Мейсон.

Та дернула напудренной щекой, словно хотела ответить «Не могу сказать того же», но промолчала и неожиданно перевела взгляд куда-то за спину Элизабет, поспешно отняв от лица платок и растянув губы в сияющей улыбке. Которая, впрочем, мгновенно померкла, стоило Элизабет услышать знакомый мужской голос.

— Миссис Тёрнер, — сказал тот, самым непочтительным образом проигнорировав и миссис Мейсон, и ее свиту. — Вы ушли так быстро, что я не успел предложить вам свое сопровождение. Позволите исправить это досадное недоразумение? В Порт-Ройале нынче небезопасно, да и я не в том положении, чтобы оставлять своих соратников на произвол судьбы.

Над головой ярко светило солнце, а путь до дома Джеймса пролегал по большей части по широким, полным людей улицам, и Элизабет уже собиралась отказаться, чувствуя себя так, словно меняет одну ползущую прямо ей в руки змею на другую. Но обернулась через плечо, и взгляд мгновенно приковало к развернутой в приглашающем жесте руке в атласном серо-голубом рукаве жюстокора и виднеющемся из-под него накрахмаленном манжете белоснежной рубашки.

И почему, во имя всех дьяволов, морских и береговых, он выбрал именно это слово? Да еще и в отношении женщины, обвинявшейся в пиратстве и ждавшей ребенка от якобы покойного мужа. Если Элизабет что и успела уяснить относительно нового губернатора, так это то, что он уделял очень большое внимание манере речи. Как чужой, так, очевидно, и своей. И всё же он назвал Элизабет соратницей.

— Благодарю, лорд Мортон. Вы окажете мне честь.

Это были единственные слова, что она решилась произнести в присутствии миссис Мейсон. И молчала до тех пор, пока не убедилась, что оставшиеся за спиной дамы не услышат ее, даже если вдруг поднимется ураганный ветер, относящий ее слова на целую милю назад.

— Это было неучтиво.

— Вас заботит учтивость? — невозмутимо спросил Мортон, словно ждал этих слов. Не усомнился ни на мгновение, что ей придет в голову поддразнить его, словно он не губернатор Ямайки, а она не беглая преступница, лишь его милостью удерживаемая от шага в пропасть с пеньковой веревкой на шее.

— Нет. Но я полагала, что она заботит вас. Иначе бы вас не привечали при королевском дворе, разве нет? — спросила Элизабет, предпочитая смотреть куда угодно, лишь бы не на его невозмутимое, будто вырезанное из мрамора лицо. Словно вдохновленный древними мифами и легендами скульптор изваял статую Адониса в человеческий рост и продал собственную душу языческим богам, чтобы вдохнуть жизнь в свое творение. Вот только не позабыли ли мстительные древние боги наделить эту статую еще и человечностью?

— Почему вы решили, что меня привечают? — вежливо уточнил Мортон. — Я верный слуга Англии, но это вовсе не означает, что мне рады даже те, кто сидит на ее троне.

— Вы всегда так откровенны?

— Лишь с теми, кто не примет иного ответа. А вы всегда так прямолинейны?

— Лишь когда я считаю это необходимым, — ответила Элизабет ему в тон и все же посмотрела прямо ему в глаза. — Я верю в справедливость, а она часто требует прямоты в суждениях. Даже если вам это покажется смешным. 

Мортон приподнял левую бровь — быть может, и в самом деле расценил ее слова, как нечто забавное и недопустимо наивное, — и закончил этот странный разговор своим, без сомнения, излюбленным замечанием.

— Любопытно.

Он оставил ее лишь в каких-то ярдах от дома Джеймса, а она повторяла этот разговор в голове, раздумывая одновременно с этим над выражением его лица, пока всё же не решилась заметить:

— Лорд Мортон... Я никак не могу понять, что у него на уме.

— Я полагаю, это по силам лишь самому лорду Мортону, — неожиданно ответил почти дремлющий на диване адмирал Далтон, а Джеймс и Катрин обменялись взглядом, который, очевидно, понимали они сами, но который оставался загадкой для всех непосвященных в ход их мыслей. Элизабет же захотелось вздохнуть с облегчением, но она сдержалась. Державшийся отстраненно адмирал тоже не внушал доверия — хотя бы потому, что был старше на целых двадцать лет и буквальнейшим образом годился ей в отцы, — но если даже он находил лорда Мортона весьма загадочной персоной, то Элизабет уж точно не стоило стыдиться того, что она не могла разобраться в разыгрываемой перед ней партией.

— Но я склонен считать его весьма... любопытствующим человеком, — продолжил адмирал, задумчиво глядя в потолок. — Лорд Мортон любит головоломки, мисс Суонн, и вы, очевидно, заинтриговали его сильнее всего.

— Я не имела такого намерения, — вежливо ответила Элизабет ему в тон и заметила скользнувшую по губам Катрин улыбку. 

— Боюсь, ваши деяния говорят сами за себя. Если уж вы сумели заручиться даже поддержкой такого прохиндея, как Джек Воробей... Хотя я, признаться, даже не обратил внимания на это замечание, когда услышал его впервые. Думал, что этот мерзавец давно повешен за свои выходки.

Элизабет хотела возмутиться — почему, ради всего святого, они один за другим отказывались признавать, что Джек пусть и непростой, но уж точно не плохой человек? — когда Джеймс вдруг повернул голову и смерил лежащего на диване кузена настороженным взглядом.

— Вы знакомы?

— Пересекались, — согласился Далтон. — В юности. Наша последняя встреча закончилась твоим падением за борт, и я решил, что... подобные знакомства мне не к чему.

Джеймс растерянно поднял брови, и Далтон ответил точно таким же движением, мгновенно подчеркнув их родство, едва заметное в чертах лица, но немедленно бросавшееся в глаза из-за их жестов.

— Ты не помнишь?

— Не совсем, — согласился Джеймс тоном, который Элизабет так и не смогла охарактеризовать. О чем это они?

Далтон слабо пожал плечами, положил руку на перевязанный бок, смяв пальцами золотистую ткань щегольского жилета, и ответил:

— Признаться, за тридцать лет из моей памяти уже стерлись все подробности, но если я верно помню... моей задачей было привести Воробья и его отца, точно такого же пирата, прямо под пушки моего дяди-адмирала. Впрочем, я до сих пор не понимаю, что заставило его взять в то плаванье тебя.

Джеймс помолчал с совершенно нечитаемым выражением лица — пока Элизабет пыталась понять, как кому-то могло прийти в голову использовать совсем еще мальчишку для поимки пары пиратов, — а затем задал еще один вопрос. Ровным, совершенно спокойным голосом, но Катрин всё равно протянула руку и крепко сжала пальцами его плечо.

— Хочешь сказать, что это Воробей столкнул меня за борт?

Что? Джек? Но если... если это было тридцать лет назад... Нет, не может быть! При всех его недостатках, разве мог Джек пытаться убить совсем еще ребенка? Кем бы ни был его отец.

Далтон задумчиво нахмурился, глядя будто бы в никуда, а затем качнул головой. 

— Нет. Кажется... он пытался тебя остановить. На палубе завязался бой, ты бросился в сторону, прямо к фальшборту... — адмирал замолчал вновь, хмурясь еще сильнее, будто попытки вспомнить вызывали у него головную боль. — Там был проем для трапа и... Да, Воробей пытался тебя остановить, но у него, скажем прямо, дурное чувство юмора. Вышло так, что ты испугался лишь сильнее. И оступился. Можно сказать... что это был несчастный случай. Но тогда... мне это было безразлично. Я хотел лишь, чтобы твой отец повесил и Воробья, и его папашу. Даже несмотря на то, что тот вытащил тебя из воды. Одного доброго дела недостаточно, чтобы перечеркнуть все его прошлые прегрешения. Тем более, что даже попытка сделать что-то хорошее привела лишь к тому, что отвратила от тебя собственного отца.

Джеймс кивнул с отстраненным лицом, отложил карту, которую так и не успел рассмотреть, и поднялся на ноги.

— Хорошо, — протянул он, а Элизабет подумала, что эта случайно услышанная ею история объясняет едва ли не всё. И то, как всегда была важна для него военная карьера — стало быть, адмирал Норрингтон не любит сына лишь потому, что однажды его спас пират? — и эта ненависть к пиратам самого Джеймса, хотя он, казалось бы, должен быть благодарен, и даже сама эта фраза... Она слышала в точности то же самое, когда стояла, полураздетая и промокшая до нитки, на пристани Порт-Ройала и пыталась убедить Джеймса отпустить человека, спасшего ей жизнь. Но Джеймс ответил, что этого недостаточно для того, чтобы помиловать пирата. Так вот что жгло его всю жизнь, а он даже не подавал виду, позволяя считать себя не более, чем равнодушным и безжалостным солдатом на службе Его Величества.

Из комнаты он вышел так же спокойно и медленно, словно не услышал ничего, что могло бы теперь пошатнуть — а то и разбить вдребезги — привычную для него картину мира, но стоило Джеймсу скрыться из виду, как Катрин встала с подлокотника и последовала за ним. Хлопнула дверь — один раз, второй, — и Элизабет увидела их сквозь выходящее в сад окно. Две смазанных силуэта: один, остановившийся спиной к дому и обхвативший себя за плечи, и второй в яркой бирюзовой амазонке, протянувший к нему руки. Должно быть, она что-то сказала, потому что он повернулся к ней лицом, помедлил и все же шагнул вперед, позволив заключить себя в объятия. И склонил голову ей на плечо.

Джеймс, который никогда не позволял себе даже намека на слабость, стоял в тени раскидистого дерева, позволяя гладить себя по волосам, словно ребенка. Или это Элизабет не хотела видеть, что он может быть настолько уязвимым? Хотя с самой первой встречи с Джеком — с первого его столкновения с Джеймсом — она могла бы задаться вопросом, что заставляло мужчину, который сделал ей предложение, пытаться убить того, кто только что спас ей жизнь. Откуда в нем столько ненависти и затаенной в самой глубине зрачков боли, если он должен был испытывать одну лишь благодарность? Или же это Элизабет была недостаточно дорога ему? Едва ли он попытался бы отправить Джека на виселицу, если бы тот вытащил из воды Катрин. Или Жана, мальчика, которого Элизабет никогда не видела, но знала, что при одном звуке его имени на губах Джеймса появлялась почти чуждая ему нежная улыбка. И морщинки в уголках серо-зеленых глаз. Она ни разу не видела этих морщинок, пока не услышала из его уст имена его детей. Будь они спасены пиратом, Джеймс сам помог бы тому бежать от английского правосудия. А спасение Элизабет лишь приговорило очередного его врага даже прежде, чем тому было позволено даже назвать свое имя.

И ведь тогда она еще искренне верила, что Джеймс любит ее. Но понимать его мотивы не желала. Или, быть может, просто не могла понять? Не потому, что была глупа, а потому, что они просто жили в разных мирах. И именно поэтому, несмотря на все надежды ее отца на этот брак, самого Джеймса неумолимо влекло к другой женщине? Влекло настолько сильно, что он сжег за собой все мосты, едва появилась надежда, что он сможет на ней жениться. И не вспомнил ни об Элизабет, ни, тем более, об Ост-Индской компании. Будто они разом перестали существовать. Исчезли за гранью его мира, словно оказались заперты в рундуке Дэйви Джоунза. Или же в личном тайнике Джеймса Норрингтона, поглотившем весь мир, за исключением одной-единственной плантации на Мартинике. Будто за ее пределами и в самом деле не осталось ничего, кроме бескрайнего и совершенно пустого моря. 

Да, Джеймс вернулся, когда узнал, что Элизабет больше не у кого просить помощи, но всё же... Катрин затмевала всё, не оставляя места даже для тени той дружбы, что Элизабет пыталась построить вновь после разрыва помолвки. Вернее, это Джеймс пытался, а она лишь не отказывала ему в редких разговорах. Если в этом мире вообще была возможна дружба между мужчиной и женщиной, к тому же разделенными почти пропастью в тринадцать с половиной лет. Не зря он раз за разом доказывал, что видит куда больше нее.

_Ты не задумывалась о том, каким образом твой последний жених оказался на борту «Летучего Голландца»?_

Да ни о чем она не задумывалась, и даже когда попыталась, то всё равно ничего не поняла. И продолжала воспринимала, как должное, его попытки наладить хоть какие-то отношения. Неудивительно, что в конце концов она за это поплатилась. Потеряла единственного мужчину, которого любила, и теперь смотрела на то, как другой мужчина, которого она отвергала раз за разом, был счастлив не с ней.

Элизабет отвела взгляд от окна, душа вспыхнувшую в груди зависть, и спросила:

— Вам требовалась моя помощь, адмирал?

Лежащий на диване Далтон скосил на нее глаза, не поднимая головы, и ответил:

— Если вас не затруднит, мисс Суонн.

А что еще ей оставалось? Так или иначе, это лучше, чем молча смотреть, как другие получают то, ради чего ей придется ждать больше девяти лет. Зная, что он был так близко каких-то несколько ночей назад, но даже не вошел в каюту, чтобы взглянуть на нее.

Но если Джеймс был готов сражаться даже с королями Англии и Франции ради любимой женщины, то разве Королева Пиратов не сумеет найти способ, как побороть Калипсо ради любимого мужчины?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *лотлинь — буквально веревка с грузом для измерения глубины.


	29. XXVIII

Пламя свечи металось от порывов задувающего в окно бриза, отбрасывая на стены черные пляшущие тени. Шелестели шторы и края тяжелого балдахина, дрожали на влажной коже золотистые отблески, и в спутанных каштановых кудрях вспыхивали искры каждый раз, когда она запрокидывала голову, выгибая спину. А затем вновь подавалась вперед, и эти кудри падали ему на лицо, щекоча мягкими завитками. Кожу жгло от ее поцелуев, когда горячие губы спускались вниз по шее и вновь возвращались к его рту, словно она стремилась выпить его дыхание. Скользила языком по его зубам, прикусывала нижнюю губу, заставляя невольно застонать, а в следующее мгновение уже откидывалась назад, и ее пальцы чертили невидимые полосы на его груди, заставляя вздрагивать от дразнящего прикосновения ногтей. Словно она хотела оставить на нем клеймо. И вместе с тем боялась даже поцарапать.

— Джеймс, — стонала Катрин, раз за разом повторяя его имя, и задыхалась в унисон с ним, то жадно хватая ртом воздух, то замирая, вновь выгнув спину, когда по ее телу проходила дрожь от слишком резкого, почти мучительного движения. И почти падала на него, вновь находя его губы и судорожно сплетая пальцы до побелевших костяшек. Снова, и снова, и снова. Длинные волосы липли к ее мокрым плечам и шее, сквозь темные ресницы блестели затуманенные зеленые глаза, и из приоткрытого рта раз за разом вырывались почти жалобные стоны. Пока его не захлестнуло жаркой волной, от которой свело, казалось, каждый мускул в теле, и он не вскинулся, закусывая нижнюю губу в бессильной попытке сдержать протяжный стон. Катрин выдохнула, откидывая голову назад, и соскользнула с него, уткнувшись лбом в подушку и комкая ее в дрожащих пальцах. Смотрела сквозь ресницы, как он пережидает, всё еще задыхаясь, проходящую по телу дрожь и вновь падает на спину, слизывая выступивший над верхней губой пот. 

Потом спросила:

— Хочешь всё же поговорить?

— Нет, — выдохнул Джеймс, слабо мотнув головой по подушке, и Катрин положила руку ему на грудь, словно хотела не только видеть, но и чувствовать, как часто та вздымается. А затем задремала, даже не почувствовав, как он укрыл ее сползшим к самому изножью одеялом, провел рукой по выступающим на узкой спине лопаткам и осторожно заправил ей за ухо буйно вьющуюся прядь волос. Почти заснул сам, прижимаясь щекой к ее горячему влажному плечу, но вскинулся вновь со сдавленным шипением от короткой, пронизывающей насквозь вспышки боли. Та истаяла даже прежде, чем Джеймс успел сбиться с дыхания, но одолевавшая его дремота пропала в одно мгновение. 

_И чего же ты хочешь на этот раз?_

Окружавший его полумрак не ответил, но обиженная на весь свет богиня явно ждала каких-то действий. Будить Катрин не хотелось, а потому он осторожно отстранился, натянул разбросанную по полу одежду и вышел из спальни, задув догорающую свечу.

Под неплотно прикрытой дверью в гостиную тоже виднелась золотистая полоска света, протянувшаяся по полу и стене напротив, образуя мгновенно бросающийся в глаза незамкнутый прямоугольник. 

— Не спится? — негромко спросил Джеймс, приоткрыв дверь чуть шире, но Элизабет была так погружена в чтение каких-то бумаг, что всё равно вздрогнула, словно услышала пушечный залп. И вскинула голову, уставившись на него широко распахнутыми темными глазами. Моргнула, не сразу поняв, что бояться нечего, и попыталась улыбнуться.

— Нет. Читаю... сочинения некоего Катлера Беккета. Лорд Мортон посоветовал.

— Напрасно, — качнул головой Джеймс и прислонился плечом к дверному косяку. — На редкость незанимательное чтиво. Да и слогу автора, увы, далеко до Шекспира.

Элизабет усмехнулась и подперла щеку рукой. За последние недели на ее лицо вернулся бронзовый загар, удивительным образом красивший ее, хотя любая иная женщина ее положения — прежнего, во всяком случае, — лишилась бы чувств, если бы ее бледная аристократичная кожа приобрела хотя бы золотистый оттенок. Катрин и вовсе прятала лицо под широкополой шляпой каждый раз, когда сквозь облака проглядывал даже один-единственный луч безжалостного солнца. Хотя и объяснила это не заботой о белизне кожи, а тем, что вовсе не желает постареть раньше времени, позволив этому солнцу прочертить первые морщины вокруг ее глаз. Джеймс тогда смерил ее непонимающим взглядом, но она лишь вздохнула и качнула головой со словами «Ты мужчина».

— Мы... — начала Элизабет, стискивая в пальцах левой руки край беккетова отчета, — можем поговорить?

— Боюсь, я несколько... не в том виде, чтобы беседовать с дамой, — осторожно заметил Джеймс, пожалев, что даже не собрал волосы в хвост. Элизабет вновь подняла уголок губ в снисходительной усмешке и парировала:

— Я замужем, Джеймс. И твоя манера изображать из себя джентльмена... довольно забавна. Поскольку я прекрасно понимаю, что происходит. И не забывай, что я не раз плавала вместе с пиратами. Я не упаду в обморок от того, что мужчина, с которым я говорю, только что был с женщиной.

Он не смог бы сдержать ответной улыбки, даже если бы захотел.

— Я нахожу удивительным то, как часто мне встречаются... настолько прямолинейные женщины.

Элизабет смерила его задумчивым взглядом и заметила:

— Мне кажется, ты сам их притягиваешь. Иначе ты бы давно женился на какой-нибудь... правильной английской леди. В худшем смысле этого слова.

— Возможно, — пожал плечами Джеймс. — Катрин тоже говорила нечто подобное. И добавила, что я мгновенно заскучаю с такой, кхм, достойной женой. Тогда я еще был готов поспорить, но со временем осознал, насколько она была права. 

Элизабет помолчала, опустив глаза и рассматривая танцующие на ковре золотистые отсветы от пламени свечи, а затем качнула головой, указывая на диван рядом с собой. Джеймс не стал искать новые отговорки. Подошел и сел, привычно расставив ноги и оперевшись рукой на колено. Элизабет помолчала, по-прежнему не поднимая глаза, захлопнула отчет Беккета и наконец спросила:

— Помнишь... тот шторм?

— Какой именно? — осторожно уточнил Джеймс. Штормов в его жизни, признаться, хватало. И самый потрясающий имел обличие женщины с прозрачными зелеными глазами, сводившей его с ума одним только своим взглядом или улыбкой. Впрочем, она же была единственным маяком в любой иной буре, заставляя упрямо сжимать штурвал до белых пальцев, даже когда волны вздымались выше мачт.

— Мы плыли в Новой Свет, — пробормотала Элизабет, переведя взгляд на подрагивающее пламя свечи. — Это было еще до того, как мы спасли Уилла. Вторая неделя плаванья, если я верно помню. До того дня небо всегда было такое светлое, то бледно-серое, то почти голубое, когда изредка проглядывало солнце, но одним вечером, незадолго до заката... — она замолчала и недовольно качнула головой. — Я по наивности решила, будто это просто облако на горизонте. Мы с миссис Хагторп прогуливались по палубе, но тут примчался ее муж и начал едва ли не кричать, чтобы она ушла в каюту. А потом ты... Тоже примчался и сказал, что отец ждет меня в кают-компании и что я должна немедленно проследовать к нему. Ты улыбался, но мне вдруг стало так страшно. Потому что я ни разу прежде не видела твою улыбку и мгновенно поняла, что ты притворяешься, чтобы я не испугалась раньше времени. А потом... началась эта буря. «Разящий» швыряло из стороны в сторону, словно какую-то щепку, а не огромный корабль второго ранга, и я была уверена, что мы все утонем. Наверное, это глупо, и для вас это был обыкновенный шторм...

— Нет, — ответил Джеймс, поняв, о чем она говорит. — Нескольких матросов тогда смыло за борт, а волны захлестывали даже квартердек. Помню... в какой-то момент волна накатила сзади и с такой силой, что меня швырнуло на штурвал и я не устоял на ногах. Сам не знаю, что меня спасло тогда.

Горькая морская вода мгновенно залилась ему в нос и рот, обожгла глаза, ослепив, словно раскаленное железо, и схлынула с квартердека, стремительно утягивая его за собой в черную бушующую бездну. Он до крови разодрал плечо и спину, пока боролся со стихией, задыхаясь и кашляя — молясь лишь о том, чтобы его не швырнуло на лишенный высокого фальшборта трап, откуда мгновенно смыло бы за борт, — но, должно быть, всё же смог за что-то ухватиться. И отползти назад по мокрым доскам, сумев подняться, лишь когда рука наткнулась на насквозь пропитанное морской водой колесо штурвала. 

— _Джим!_ — кричал тогда Фрэнсис с палубы, но Джеймс едва разбирал его слова сквозь рев волн и обрушивающегося из черных туч ливня. — _Держи...! Слышишь?! ...чертов...! Иначе... здесь... потонем!_

— Ты был у штурвала? — спросила Элизабет, недоуменно подняв брови. — Постой, а капитан?

— Капитан был с тобой и твоим отцом в кают-компании, — напомнил Джеймс, невольно улыбнувшись в ответ на ее растерянный вид. — Он, скажем прямо, любил перекладывать свои обязанности на плечи лейтенантов. Да и его назначение в Новый Свет было... чуть ли не ссылкой. Именно за любовь к побегу от ответственности. Но я, признаться, никогда не возражал. Меня вполне устраивала полная свобода действий.

— А твое назначение? — спросила Элизабет, внимательно глядя ему в лицо. — Лорд Мортон сказал, что отец относится к тебе хуже, чем к последнему пирату...

— Интересно, какое лорду Мортону дело до моих отношений с адмиралом? — спросил Джеймс резче, чем следовало, и она вновь опустила глаза. 

— Это вышло случайно. Я думала, твой отец переживал из-за известий о твоей смерти, но лорд Мортон убежден, что... как же он сказал? Что дело не в родственных чувствах.

— Мой... отец, — повторил Джеймс, предательски запнувшись и невольно подтвердив наблюдения губернатора, — без колебаний обвинил в этой якобы смерти тебя. Зная, что я на Флоте с десяти лет, а в море и вовсе с рождения, поскольку он, кажется, начал брать меня в плаванья даже раньше, чем я толком научился ходить. Поначалу вместе с моей матерью, а затем и...

— Тебя так задевает мысль, что ты мог проиграть женщине? — спросила Элизабет с неожиданной рассудительностью — должно быть, начала невольно брать пример с Катрин, пытаясь думать так же, как она, — но Джеймс лишь качнул головой.

— Ты не понимаешь. Я знаю тебя. Он — нет. Он убежден, что дочь губернатора Ямайки... да что там, он уверен, что чья угодно дочь никогда не держала в руках ничего тяжелее веера, а потому... Он по-прежнему думает, что я ничего не стою, раз меня могла убить такая противница.

— Поэтому для тебя была так важна военная карьера? — спросила Элизабет и, помедлив, дотронулась до его руки, которой он опирался на колено. — Ты пытался доказать ему, что... достоин его одобрения?

— И напрасно, — равнодушно ответил Джеймс. — Он видит только то, что хочет. Да и я... Если бы я и в самом деле пытался добиться его уважения, то не стал бы даже смотреть на Катрин. Для него она будет лишь французской шлюхой, и он вполне способен отправить ее на виселицу лишь потому, что я ее люблю. Чтобы в очередной раз напомнить мне, что я забыл свое место. Хотя, пожалуй, никакого места у меня и нет. Что бы я ни сделал, он останется недоволен.

— Прости, — тихо сказала Элизабет. — Мне не следовало...

— Забудь. Так почему ты вспомнила про тот шторм?

Она помолчала и робко сжала его руку в своей, словно ждала, что он оттолкнет и напомнит о Катрин. И он бы напомнил, если бы не знал, что для Элизабет существовал лишь один мужчина. Которому не посчастливилось оказаться в ловушке «Летучего Голландца».

— Мне было так страшно в ту ночь, — призналась она почти шепотом и опустила глаза, вновь принявшись следить за игрой света на ковре. — Я не понимала, что происходит, корабль швыряло то вверх, то вниз, будто в огромном водовороте, и я думала, что сойду с ума от ужаса. Даже не заметила, когда буря начала стихать. А потом появился ты. Вошел в кают-компанию... — по ее губам скользнула бледная тень улыбки, — не в том виде, в каком следует беседовать с дамами. 

— Представляю, — согласился Джеймс. Тогда он снял и мундир, и жилет, зная, что если его накроет волна, то лишняя одежда мгновенно превратится в неподъемный груз сродни паре пушечных ядер. А потом и вовсе ввалился на доклад к капитану мокрый с головы до ног, с кровавыми разводами на рваной рубашке и выбившимися из хвоста волосами, да еще и хромая на левую ногу из-за очередной волны, швырнувшей его на штурвал. Зрелище было не для нежных губернаторских дочек. Впрочем, даже тогда Элизабет могла быть какой угодно, но только не нежной в том смысле, какой обычно вкладывали в это слово циничные мужчины.

— Но мне вдруг стало так спокойно, когда ты сказал, что всё позади, — вздохнула она и несмело подняла на него глаза. — И улыбнулся мне еще раз. Тогда... я была просто влюблена в тебя, наивно видя в тебе единственного спасителя корабля. Знаю, тогда это показалось бы тебе смешным.

— Нет, — качнул головой Джеймс. Двенадцатилетняя девочка, видевшая героя во взрослом мужчине — что уж тут удивительного? — Хотя должен признаться, что тогда мне было безразлично всё, кроме сухой и теплой постели.

Элизабет негромко рассмеялась, а он вспомнил, каким чудом добрался в ту ночь до каюты, но едва успел сесть у изножья койки, как дверь распахнулась вновь.

— _Раздевайся!_ — велела Мэри Хагторп, появляясь на пороге каюты, и Джеймс встретил ее растерянным взглядом, никак не ожидав столь бесцеремонного вторжения.

— _Мэри, дорогая, ты ошиблась каютой._

— _Ой, дурень,_ — только и фыркнула она в ответ, демонстративно уперев руки в бока. — _Хочешь слечь с простудой? Или и того хуже, с заражением крови? Снимай всё мокрое и дай мне тебя перевязать. И смотреть на тебя я не собираюсь,_ — добавила Мэри таким тоном, будто он намеревался умолять ее об обратном, и повернулась к нему спиной, скрестив руки на груди.

Сил на споры у Джеймса уже не оставалось, а потому он молча стянул промокшую одежду, завернулся в простынь и безропотно вытерпел промывание глубоких ссадин на плече и спине. Потом попытался устроиться поудобнее — насколько позволяли перевязанное плечо и торс, — и Мэри неожиданно погладила его по лбу самыми кончиками тонких пальцев, убирая назад слипшиеся от соли волосы.

— _Ты очень хороший, ты знаешь?_ — спросила она с негромким вздохом, но Джеймс комплимента не оценил. 

— _Ты всё же ошиблась каютой._

 _— Глупый,_ — качнула Мэри головой с тугим узлом рыжих волос. — _Ты знаешь, как сильно я его люблю. Но и тебя тоже. Потому что ты замечательный,_ — сказала она почти шепотом и наклонилась вперед, поцеловав его в лоб, словно заболевшего ребенка. — _Обещай мне, что будешь счастлив в Новом Свете._

— _Я постараюсь,_ — ответил Джеймс без особой уверенности в голосе, и она с улыбкой потрепала его по здоровому плечу, прежде чем поднялась с края постели.

— _Хорошо. А теперь спи_. 

Элизабет помолчала, вновь принявшись рассматривать сплетения света и теней на ковре, а затем сказала тихим голосом:

— Я могла бы даже влюбиться в тебя по-настоящему, но ты... всегда думал лишь о море и пиратах. Так мне казалось, во всяком случае. И... я не понимала, откуда в тебе... столько равнодушия и жестокости разом. Будто тебе было безразлично, что за люди стояли перед тобой, когда им выносили смертный приговор. Те повешенные... на побережье, в миле от гавани... Я не видела их сама, но мальчишки на улицах только и кричали о том, как эти несчастные гниют под палящим солнцем, а на груди у одного из них висит предупреждение, что подобная участь ждет каждого из пиратов. И то, как ты преследовал Джека, как собирался повесить его несмотря на все мои просьбы, на все слова о том, что это подло... Я не понимаю.

— Должно быть, и я никогда не пойму, почему ты так упрямо его защищаешь, — ответил Джеймс ровным голосом. — И я действовал так, как того требовал закон. Подло это или нет... зависит от точки зрения. Но она не имеет никакого значения, когда речь идет о долге перед Короной.

— Он спас мне жизнь, — напомнила Элизабет.

— А затем приставил пистолет к голове. Какое благородство.

Она недовольно сжала губы, услышав насмешливые нотки в его голосе, и непримиримо качнула головой.

— А что ему оставалось, когда вокруг были одни враги?

Джеймс промолчал и смерил ее внимательным взглядом, от которого она медленно залилась темным румянцем.

— Что?

— Пытаюсь понять, когда ты успела стать такой беспринципной. И как вышло, что никто из нас этого не заметил.

— Я плавала с пиратами...

— Нет, это появилось еще до пиратов. Во всяком случае... до того, как ты бежала от Беккета на Тортугу. 

— Я лишь хотела спасти Уилла. Должно быть, я любила его задолго до того, как сама это поняла, но я... Всегда. Что бы я ни делала. Я лишь хотела защитить его, — она сглотнула, будто собираясь с духом, и продолжила едва ли не шепотом. — Даже если мои действия... могли стоить кому-то жизни. Но я... я не должна была говорить того, что... сказала на борту «Голландца». По сути я... едва не убила тебя собственными руками.

— Ты не отвечаешь за чужие поступки, — парировал Джеймс. — Да, ты сказала, но решение так или иначе оставалось за мной. Я пошел на это сам, а не под дулом пистолета, и в том, как всё закончилось, твоей вины нет. Ты чувствуешь ее лишь потому, что любой человек чувствует себя виноватым, когда знает, что кто-то... пострадал из-за его просьбы. Если, конечно, этот человек не последний головорез и висельник.

— А если... — пробормотала Элизабет, отведя взгляд, — я знала, какие именно слова мне нужно сказать, чтобы ты сделал то, что я хочу? Если я знала... куда ударить, чтобы ты не смог простить себе, если останешься на стороне Беккета?

— А это уже другой разговор, — ответил Джеймс ровным голосом, но она всё равно вздрогнула, словно боялась, что он ее оттолкнет. А то и вовсе выставит из дома, не дожидаясь даже рассвета. 

— Я сделала это намеренно, — призналась Элизабет дрожащим голосом, вновь напомнив, насколько юной и по-прежнему наивной она в действительности была. — Я знала, что ты не сможешь оставить меня в той камере, если я обвиню тебя в смерти моего отца. Помня, как он относился к тебе, как уважал и... как надеялся, что однажды ты станешь моим мужем... Считать, что ты причастен к его смерти, было попросту подло, но я всё равно сказала это, поскольку знала, как сильно я могу ранить тебя этими словами. Как и... я знала, что ты опустишь шпагу, если я встану между тобой и Уиллом. Но я не думала... что это настолько жестоко.

— Не думала? — повторил Джеймс с невольным скепсисом в голосе. — Ты вышла вперед на глазах у едва ли не половины моих людей и сказала, что предпочитаешь мне какого-то кузнеца, да еще и обвиненного в пиратстве, но не подумала, что это жестоко? Ты унизила меня и как мужчину, и как офицера, но решила, что ничего страшного не произошло? Прилюдно, — напомнил он, и у нее обиженно задрожали ресницы. — Уже вечером об этом судачила половина Ямайки, потешаясь над тем, каким глупцом я выглядел в тот момент. Нет, я могу понять, что... любовь затмевала тебе взор. Или как об этом обычно говорят поэты? Но если тебя всё же не затруднит, объясни мне, чем я заслужил такое отношение. Тем, что собирался отправить на виселицу пирата, где ему самое место?

— То, что он пират, не означает... — заспорила Элизабет, но Джеймс не позволил ей закончить. И в голосе неожиданно для него самого прорезались стальные нотки.

— Пиратство, Элизабет, — это не поиск ацтекских кладов. Это разбой, убийства и изнасилования. Если ты так защищаешь пиратов, то зачем ты отправилась на борт «Черной Жемчужины», когда ее команда громила Порт-Ройал? Зачем ты заставила тех пиратов уйти из гавани, если в твоих глазах пиратство — это не преступление? 

— Но Джек...

— Что «Джек»? У него клеймо пирата. Думаешь, подобное можно получить лишь за поиск закопанных три сотни лет назад сокровищ?

— Ты ничего не знаешь! — возмутилась Элизабет и перевела взгляд, глядя прямо ему в глаза. — Беккет заклеймил его за то, что Джек освободил рабов, которых должен перевезти в Новый Свет! Живых людей, которые должны были работать на плантациях, пока не умрут! Они не товар, Джеймс!

— Какое благородство, — повторил Джеймс, ничуть не убежденный этими словами. — Полагаю, ты знаешь об этом подвиге лишь со слов Воробья? И, полагаю, ты предпочла забыть о том, как он сам буквально продал твоего же мужа в рабство Джоунзу? Хотя последствия этого решения ты наблюдала собственными глазами. Может, Воробей и говорит, что люди не товар, но лишь тогда, когда это выгодно ему самому. Ему ничего не стоило украсть корабль с рабами, потому что и эти рабы не стоили ему ни единой монеты. А вот едва дело коснулось его самого, как он немедленно обрек другого человека на добрую сотню лет мучений. Это слова твоего мужа, Элизабет. Не мои. Я помню, что он говорил на Исла Крусез. Его обманули, предали и бросили одного против Джоунза и всей его команды. И сделал это человек, которого он же спас от виселицы. Я не вижу в этом ничего достойного уважения, уж прости.

Элизабет помолчала, будто решая, спорить или нет, а затем вновь опустила глаза.

— Лорд Мортон сказал, что... то, что я сделала в Форт-Чарльзе, стало для тебя ударом.

— Ничуть, — ответил Джеймс с сарказмом. — Я лишь упустил уже приговоренного к казни пирата. Потом напился до скотского состояния и провел ночь с женщиной, которая решила воспользоваться моим унижением. Что, впрочем, тревожит меня меньше всего, поскольку в тот момент мне был нужен хоть кто-то, кому было небезразлично, что со мной происходит. Я ей даже благодарен, поскольку она не дала мне свихнуться от чувства собственного ничтожества. Пусть и преследовала совершенно иные цели. А затем я потерял «Разящий» и четыре с лишним сотни человек команды после нескольких месяцев погони, и мне уже не оставалось ничего иного, кроме как подать в отставку и отправиться зализывать раны. К несчастью для меня, я выбрал для этого Тортугу. Так что... никакого удара. Мелочи жизни, не более.

Элизабет опустила и голову, будто пыталась сжаться в комок, как испуганный ребенок, и Джеймс качнул головой, решив, что это было слишком резко.

— Нет, справедливости ради, ты не отвечаешь за то, что я сорвался. Я сам решил пить, пока не перестану думать о произошедшем, хотя мог сдержаться и... заняться делом. Возможно. Хотя это было бы непросто, если учесть, что разрыв нашей помолвки позабавил даже твоего отца. Несмотря на его, как ты уверяешь, уважение ко мне.

— Он не смеялся над тобой, — робко заспорила Элизабет, и у Джеймса вырвался невольный смешок.

— А над кем, позволь узнать, он смеялся, когда спросил, в самом ли деле ты выбрала оружейника? Дочь губернатора предпочла кузнеца офицеру Королевского Флота. Забавно, не спорю. Сразу возникают вопросы, что ж это за офицер такой, раз самая достойная женщина Ямайки отказала ему ради мужчины, который не сможет дать ей и половины того, что она заслуживает.

— Это чушь! — возмутилась Элизабет. Вскинула голову, отдернув руку, которой сжимала его пальцы, и ее глаза зло сверкнули в полумраке. — Ты сам признал, что ты не хотел этого брака! А все эти чертовы правила приличия...!

— Именно, Элизабет, — согласился Джеймс. — Дело не в том, чего я хотел. Не знаю, как так вышло, что это ускользнуло от твоего внимания, но мы живем в обществе, среди сотен других людей, и ты не можешь делать всё, что взбредет тебе в голову, не заботясь о чувствах других. Так нельзя!

Она опустила голову вновь, словно ее пристыдили эти слова — или даже напугал его тон, — и Джеймс недовольно качнул головой.

— Нет, я понимаю, почему тебя так тянет к пиратам. Они весьма успешно задурили тебе голову разговорами о свободе, которой прикрывают собственный эгоизм. Вот только все эти пираты бросили тебя, едва вы расправились с Беккетом. Потому что ты больше не свободна, Элизабет. Ты больше не сможешь сорваться с места и уплыть на поиски приключений, как бы тебе этого ни хотелось. Потому что твой ребенок может надеяться только на тебя. И если ты бросишь его ради свободы, он умрет. Ты готова заплатить такую цену за право по-прежнему называть своими друзьями кучку пьяных пиратов?

— Знаешь, — пробормотала Элизабет, часто моргая, — я что-то не заметила, чтобы Катрин рвалась на Мартинику заботиться о своих детях.

— Ты ничего не знаешь о Катрин, — парировал Джеймс ледяным тоном. — И ты не имеешь права так говорить. Она служила своей стране и своем королю на протяжении десяти лет, пока ты зачитывалась книгами о пиратах. Потому что Катрин знает, что такое долг перед Короной. И даже когда она оставила эту службу, то продолжала уходить в море, потому что занималась торговлей не ради развлечения. Катрин заботилась о своих детях, трех младших сестрах и престарелом муже, чтобы они ни в чем не нуждались. Она и сейчас только и делает, что заботится о других. Она здесь лишь ради меня. Она боялась отправляться на Тортугу, но всё же сделала это, потому что не могла оставить меня одного. Она прыгнула в ледяную воду ради меня, готовая утонуть, но хотя бы попытаться спасти мне жизнь. Так что не смей поносить мою жену, или я забуду о том уважении, что питал к твоему отцу.

— Прости, — ответила Элизабет сдавленным шепотом, но ничуть его этим не смягчила.

— За это ты должна просить прощения не у меня.

Элизабет помолчала, упрямо не поднимая головы и тяжело дыша, словно боролась к подступившими к горлу слезами, а затем всё же решилась продолжить.

— Но в конце концов... отец Джека ведь спас тебе жизнь.

— О, прости, — цинично отозвался Джеймс, — они с сыном позабыли представиться при нашей первой встрече. Впрочем, не думаю, что я бы запомнил. И я не просил меня спасать.

Элизабет растерялась и посмотрела на него так, словно видела впервые в жизни.

— Знаешь, — продолжил Джеймс, чувствуя, как в груди начинает гореть от поднимающейся внутри злости. — Всё, что я помню из того дня, это одну лишь воду вокруг меня. Ее было так много, что я испугался и действительно начал тонуть, хотя уже тогда умел плавать и смог бы продержаться на поверхности до тех пор, пока меня вытащат люди адмирала. Я помню эту воду, — повторил он, — и пушечную канонаду, под которую адмирал отвесил мне пощечину со словами «Будь мужчиной, Джеймс». Потому что я позорил его. Ведь если я боялся, значит это он не научил меня, как справляться с этим страхом.

— Это жестоко, — робко возмутилась Элизабет.

— Жестоко? — повторил Джеймс и отшатнулся от нее, вскочив на ноги. Подумать только, _жестоко!_ — Да что ты понимаешь?! Он научил меня всему, что я знаю! Это он учил меня не сдаваться и не отпускать штурвал, какой бы шторм ни бушевал вокруг! Учил подниматься снова, когда я лежал на земле и мог только рыдать от боли, выпустив из рук шпагу! Потому что в бою с голландцами, или с французами, или с кем угодно враг не будет ждать, пока я отдышусь и вновь встану на исходную позицию! Я не верил ни в какие проклятия, но я знал, что если позволю себе замешкаться, то потеряю и корабль, и всю команду! И я стрелял, потому что мой отец учил меня, что даже одно мгновение, один выстрел может переломить исход боя! Он учил меня, что если я растеряюсь и позволю врагу сделать этот выстрел первым, то потеряю всё, что мне дорого! Подведу всех, кого люблю! Да я потерял бы Катрин...! Нет, даже не потерял бы! Я бы и не обрел ее, если бы отец не научил меня действовать, а не ждать попусту в надежде, что кто-то другой придет и решит все мои трудности! Но из-за этого проклятого пирата я больше никогда не слышал от собственного отца ни одного теплого слова! Что бы я ни делал! Как бы ни старался! Он всегда помнил о том, что я подвел его!

Он замолчал, опустил голову, задыхаясь и чувствуя, как предательски жжет глаза, а затем услышал негромкие шаги и шелест тонкого халата. Она вошла в гостиную — должно быть, проснулась, когда он начал кричать, — приблизилась легкой, почти летящей походкой и обняла его за плечи, притягивая к себе. Дождалась, ласково перебирая пальцами его волосы, пока он перестанет содрогаться от душащей его ярости, сжимая ладони в кулаки, а затем сказала:

— Знаешь, я подумала... Это ведь был военный корабль, разве нет? 

— Да, — хрипло согласился Джеймс, не поднимая головы с ее плеча.

— И людей на нем ведь было гораздо больше, чем на любом пиратском судне? Сомневаюсь, что они позволили бы сыну адмирала утонуть. Тем более, что там был и твой отец, и... адмирал Далтон. Но выходит, что этот пират бросился за борт так поспешно, словно там оказался его собственный сын.

Джеймс отстранился, посмотрел на печально-задумчивое выражение ее нежного лица, обрамленного непослушными завитками темных волос — всё это он подмечал, не задумываясь, и каждый раз замирал на один-два удара сердца от того, какой красивой она ему казалась, — и кивнул.

— Великолепный отвлекающий маневр, — согласился он потерянным голосом и устало потер виски. — Просто потрясающий. Либо они всё гениально спланировали, либо мгновенно воспользовались ситуацией. Не менее гениально.

— Это не твоя вина, — ласково сказала Катрин, прижимаясь к нему, и потерлась щекой о его плечо. — В конце концов, чего еще ждать от пиратов?

— Даже не знаю, — устало ответил Джеймс. — Должно быть, именно этого.

Элизабет недовольно дернула краем рта, словно хотела заспорить вновь, но, по счастью, промолчала.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Момент с пощечиной и «Будь мужчиной, Джеймс» — это, грубо говоря, канон из книги «Грехи отца». О чем я, к слову, еще не знала, когда написала в четвертой главе «Les Loups de Mer», что Джеймса били по пальцам, если он писал недостаточно ровно и аккуратно. (Поскольку далеко не сразу смогла найти «Грехи отца» в оригинале.) Тогда я полагала (и весьма наивно), что отец жесток с ним только в тех случаях, когда считает, что на это есть необходимость. Я не поддерживаю такие методы воспитания, но некоторые люди расценивают это не как жестокость, а как закалку характера, и, возможно, адмирал Норрингтон из их числа. Не могу согласиться с его методами, но, по крайней мере, понимаю его мотивацию. 
> 
> Так я думала, работая над предыдущей частью цикла. А потом мне в руки таки попали «Грехи отца». И лично у меня поведение адмирала на протяжении всех сцен с его участием вызвало просто дикое возмущение, но я полагаю, что Джеймс, которого воспитывали в таких условиях буквально с самого рождения, вполне может расценивать поведение отца иначе, чем это делают люди, не травмированные, скажем прямо, постоянным домашним насилием. И он действительно может считать, что всё это делалось ему во благо, поскольку срабатывает один из механизмов психологической защиты.


End file.
